All Pieced Together
by touchnotthecat
Summary: [A Broken Girl Story] Bucky Barnes needs to remember everything, he needs to get control over his mind again. On the run that isn't so easy. When the key to his salvation turns out to be a woman with complicated ties to his past, will he take the risk? "Sometimes, we don't get to choose who hands us our redemption, we just get to choose what to do with it." POST Winter Solider.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all and welcome to my first official Crossover fanfiction! I am super excited to begin this story and have been itching to get it underway for a _very_ long time. This story is actually the third instalment in my **Broken Girl** storyline, following **The Broken Girl** and **Broken Pieces Shattered Lives** , however I will try to make sure those of you who haven't read those stories can enjoy this as a stand alone story. (however if you are interested in Madeline's backstory, please check out the aforementioned stories :) ) so, this story takes place after both T **he Dark Knight Rises** , as well as, after **Captain American Winter Soldier** , and will lead right into **Civil War**. I hope you enjoy my story as well as my o.c. Please review and let me know what you think of my first ever official cross over. -Cat

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with Batman, the Dark Knight Series, or Captain America, nor any of the characters affiliated with either franchise. I just thank my lucky stars they exist.

Chapter One

SOMEWHERE HIGH IN THE HIMALAYAS

The wind whipped around her like mad. It was hard to think, impossible to breath. She couldn't see, she's couldn't think. All she knew was that in this moment, she was alive. The pain that was ripping through her body as she pushed it to her limit, made her know she was there. On that mountain. She was alive, in spite of everything, she was very much alive. At least, all she could think about was this one thing, climbing, breathing, moving. Nothing else.

She reached up to the next hand hold, it was too slick, her hand slipped away. She watched as her hand dropped from the mountain. She looked at the endless drop beneath her. She felt her feet in their crampons, they were sturdy and locked in. She took a deep breath.

"MADELINE!" She looked up at the top of the face, only a few feet away. The bundled up figure of the lead climber looked down at her, offering an arm.

She swung her hanging arm up to the hand and grabbed hold, all she needed was a steady grasp to get her next foot hold but instead the hand just hauled her up, over the last foot of the face.

She crawled over the ice and snow to lay beside the other climber, "I just needed to get my footing!" She yelled over the wind.

The other climber shook his head, it looked like he might have been smiling, "I know!" He pushed himself up and brushed off the snow from his stomach. "Come on,"

Madeline stood up as well. She looked up to see they were on a plateau. There was an enormous ornate arch standing alone. It looked like a big building once stood there but had been brought down. Timber and beams stood up all over the place in the snow.

She watched him walk through the archway after brushing his fingers on the left beam. He walked with purpose like he always did and she followed, as she always would. He led her through the wreckage to where a few beams leaned on one another creating a wind shield. He sat down in it, and Madeline sat down across from him, happy to be out of the wind for a minute. Even if that did mean she could hear her own thoughts again.

He brushed the snow away and swung his pack around. He set about starting a small fire. She looked around, "Are we where I think we are?" She asked over the howling wind.

He looked at her "Yes, we are at the original home of the League of Shadows." He brushed off his hands as the little flames were strong enough they could manage on their own. "I was here nearly twenty years ago. This is where I found myself again. Found my power."

She pursed her lips, furrowing her brow, "Yeah and wasn't it run by a bunch of psychopaths?"

He looked right in her eyes, "Sometimes, we don't get to choose who hands us our redemption, we just get to choose what to do with it."

She looked out over the mountain range they had just scaled. She looked back at her father, "Why did you bring me here dad?"

"I know how angry you are Madeline," He said simply. She looked up at him, "I was angry too."

She shook her head, "Not the same thing."

"When you lose a parent it doesn't matter how, I know the rage that consumes you."

She looked back at her father, "Your parents were _murdered_ by a no good criminal, after taking you to the opera. Mom died because she couldn't see fit to find her way out of a vodka bottle for her entire twenties and had a severe predisposition to liver disease. She left me, after keeping _you_ from me for half my life without even a good explanation. My rage is a whole different animal."

He pulled off his goggles and toque and looked at his daughter. Bruce Wayne took a deep breath. He looked sad. As anger raged in Madeline's chest, she wished she could let it go. Go and sit down by her father, let their sorrow be shared. She knew how much he was hurting, she didn't want to add to that but she couldn't…. Rage was all she could feel. She had cocooned herself in her own self righteous rage against her mother, it formed a powerful shield from the reality she would never see her mother again, even if it was to yell and scream at her.

"Your mother only ever did what she thought was best for you." He said. She had heard it so many times, from him, from Uncle Tony, from Alfred, Madeline wanted to scream.

"I know, I know all that. It doesn't change history. It doesn't change what she did." Madeline looked into the flames, "And now she's dead."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "Madeline," Evidently he wasn't in the mood to argue with his teenage daughter, and jumped to the chase, "I brought you here to train."

She looked back at her father, "Train for what?"

"Your life," He smiled sadly at her. "Maddy, you're my daughter, and eventually someone is going to figure that out. The rumours already run rampant. But eventually someone is going to figure it out for more than just celebrity gossip. I need to know you can look after yourself."

She blinked, and then let out a hollow chuckle, afraid of what was coming, "That's why I have you... and Uncle Tony."

Her father gave her a sad smile, "I can't always be there, neither can Tony, you need to stand on your own two feet. Once we get back to Katmandu, you will go back to LA to stay with Tony."

She looked at her father, appalled, "What?! No! I wanna stay with you!"

Bruce looked at her, "You can't Maddy. I'm dead, remember? Now, that your mother…" He looked completely lost when he thought about her mom, let alone tried to talk about her. It had been a terrible two weeks, after Adriana had passed Bruce had packed the two of them up and taken off with Madeline, leaving Adriana's arrangements in Alfred Pennyworth's capable hands. Bruce had run with Madeline as if trying to escape the fact he had lost the one woman he would never have enough time with. Now Madeline realized why, "You need to be with the next of kin, you can't be running around the world on your own anymore than you already have been, your fifteen."

"I'll have Alfred… that is all people will need to know. You could be, like, a body guard or something." Maddy said shrugging.

Bruce shook his head, "You need to go home. I know you were accepted to Stanford." Madeline blinked, looking down at her hands, "Surprised you chose your mother's alma mater."

"Yeah well, it's the best medical school on the West coast so…" She looked up at her dad. "I don't wanna go to school if that means I can't stay with you."

Bruce took a deep breath, it came out in a billowing, twisting mist. "Come here," Madeline crawled around the fire to sit heavily down beside her father, "You are going to be so busy with school you won't even notice I am gone."

Madeline looked at her father, school hadn't kept her busy since preschool, she had such an advanced mind, the product of two families chock-a-block full of geniuses, her real goal was to beat her Uncle Tony's record of graduating with a full Masters at seventeen. Sure a doctorate in Neurology would be harder but she figured she could do it if she really focused, and if she was stuck in California without her dad or Alfred that shouldn't be hard.

Bruce shrugged looking out at the terrifyingly beautiful landscape they were currently apart of, "Madeline, you know I will always be there if you need me?" She nodded, "Having the life you were given, it's not easy. Sometimes we don't get to choose what happens to us. Sometimes we have to act the part."

"Why? Because I am Adriana Stark's lovechild," Madeline said using air quotes to get across the fact her mother had used her father's sirname as simply a middle initial on her birth certificate and as far as the rest of the world knew her paternity was only guessable. "Or because my father was the batman?" She figured it was ok to speak freely on the mountain top.

Madeline saw the muscle twitch in her fathers jaw. He looked at her with a sad expression. "I am sorry your life hasn't been easier."

Maddy shrugged, looking out over the horizon. She could remember when she was younger, before her father had come back into her mother's life. Going to school with the other kids in California, thinking she was normal, she just didn't have a dad around. Her mother always explained that it was because her father was working hard to make the world a better place. And Maddy had been small, how was she to know any better? It had seemed like a perfectly normal reason.

Then when she turned eight he just appeared. They had been in Florence, travelling with her uncle Tony, Pepper and Alfred, when one day he just showed up. They never went back to the states after that. The three of them, along with Alfred, travelled all over the world, her mother helping set up medical centres all over the world in impoverished communities, her father spending the majority of his time home schooling Madeline, with Alfred's help of course, as well as adventuring.

It wasn't until a couple of years ago that Maddy really started to ask questions about Bruce's previous absence from her life. What had he been doing that made it impossible for him to come home? How come he never phoned, yet there were always birthday and Christmas gifts for her from him?

Then they told her, almost everything, on her thirteenth birthday.

Turned out her father, Bruce Wayne, had in fact been the Batman. Vigilante saviour of Gotham City. To top it off her mother had been not only his friend, Doctor and cover story but also had been madly in love with him. As they had explained it Adriana had left Gotham during an extremely violent time and subsequently gave birth to her, Madeline, safely in California, with Bruce waiting to join them when it was safe.

It didn't take much for Madeline to discover the gapping holes in her parents stories. It took _eight_ years for her dad to be able to come home? How come her mother had been safe in Gotham with Bruce but Madeline couldn't be there as a child, no one knew he was Batman, everyone just thought he was Bruce Wayne. Not to mention, the lack of her fathers name on her birth certificate or the fact that after a basic computer search Madeline discovered "Bruce Wayne" supposedly died in a car crash in Gotham, when Madeline was having her eighth birthday. Not to even mention, Madeline's memories of one pesky, Selina Kyle.

After some horrendous fights and demands for the truth between mother and daughter, Adriana had given fourteen year old Madeline the whole ugly truth. The fact that Bruce hadn't even known Madeline had existed until he found them in Italy. No matter how her father tried to explain the complexities of his relationship with her mother, Madeline couldn't understand how he had forgiven her. How could he stand to be with her still? Madeline could barely stand to be in the same room with her.

Then the diagnosis came... Madeline willed her mind to go blank.

And now sitting there with her father, Madeline knew, once again her life would never be the same.

THREE YEARS LATER

LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA, CHANNEL 15

" ' _Good Morning LA and thank you for watching What's Up? Your foremost news show on everything society, and good morning to you Jessica!'_

 _'Good morning Will, we have a lot to catch up on today don't we?'_

 _'Oh yes we do! LA was rocked this morning by some shocking news, our one and only Madeline Stark, that's right L.A.'s sweetheart turns eighteen today and to start the day, she was downtown at City Hall changing her name!'_

 _'Oh, don't tell me that sweet young girl is changing it to something crazy like Princess Sunflower or something?!'_

 _'No, Jessica, she has legally changed her name to Madeline_ _ **Wayne**_ _, that's right Wayne. Reigniting all those rumours circulating around her father or lack there of,' Will jiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

 _'Well, Will, we can certainly all remember eighteen years ago when her mother, the beautiful Adriana Stark, returned home from her time in Gotham in the family way. But no ring on that finger!'_

 _'Well, it would seem that Madeline is letting everyone know just who her father, is loud and clear. Her mother, of course had a long standing affair with Gotham's Society Son Bruce Wayne, who we all remember perished tragically in that car crash just ten years ago.'_

 _'It would seem that Madeline is tired of people guessing. You gotta wonder with a pedigree like that, how will she ever come out of living in her families shadow?'_

 _'Oh, I don't think she has to worry about that Will, she definitely got her good genes from her Uncle Tony and her mother and [alleged] father, but she shines in her own right as well. Having already not only graduated from High School, College, Medical School and our Madeline has received her doctorate in Neurology and Genetic Mapping! Good lord, here I am happy to get my run in the morning.'_

 _'Ha ha, oh we all know that is just a light jog Jessica,'_

 _'Well, either way Will, Madeline is making sure the world knows exactly who her father is without having to make a public statement.'_

 _Jessica shook her head, 'So sad, coming back to LA after travelling around the world with her mother, when Adriana passed away from Liver Disease. Madeline was what fifteen, sixteen years old?'_

 _'Simply tragic, but her Uncle Tony stepped up to the plate after her mother passed.'_

 _'Oh! I am just getting news, it would seem after the name change, there has been a press conference in Gotham, well how do you like that? Lucius Fox has just announced that, as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he is awarding Madeline Stark-sorry Wayne, hehehe, that will be hard to get used to, anyway…Lucius Fox has just awarded Madeline Wayne an honorary seat on the Board of Director's of Wayne Enterprises! Meaning she holds seats on both Wayne Enterprises Board as well as Stark Industries, good thing they aren't competitors any more since Stark has stepped down from weapons manufacturing. Looks like the new Miss Wayne will be having a very Happy Birthday indeed!'_

 _'That certainly seems to be the case Jessica. Now, let's got to the field, it would seem Jones has spotted one of the Kardashian's coming out of the bistro on fifth…..'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony Stark knocked on his niece's door in his house. It wasn't so much a bedroom as it was its own small suite within his house.

"Come in," The voice called from inside and he opened the door walking in.

"So I heard an odd rumour this morning on some nauseating gossip show that you changed your name this morning..." He looked around the living room and then ambled over to her bedroom door and looked through it.

It took Tony a minute to process the sight of one packed suitcase sitting by the door and another open on the bed, which his niece, Madeline, was carefully folding clothes into. Her words shocked him even more, "Not a rumour, Uncle Tone."

"Uh- so what's all this then? And please, do not even begin to tell me it has anything to do with the shenanigans of Lucius Fox giving you some bogus seat on _their_ board." He asked crossing his arms over his chest, worry blossoming in his chest.

Madeline looked at him from behind her curtain of blonde hair, sending him a dismissive glare, "It wasn't shenanigans," she said crisply. God, how she reminded him of her mother. Not that he would ever admit that to Madeline, who still struggled with her feelings for her mother, even this long since her passing. "And I already told you I was moving out for a while."

"Yes, but I thought you meant to, like, Santa Monica, hear they have wonderful… things… there… very scenic!"

"I'm sure." She didn't even look up from her packing, "I told you three weeks ago, I took the job with Wayne Enterprises."

"I thought that was a phase." Tony said walking over and sitting on the bed beside her half full suitcase. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Madeline glanced at her uncle, "Have I ever had a 'phase'? "

Tony shrugged, "I was hoping it was the beginning of a trend. You know, it rains for 90% of the year in Gotham, you need your vitamin D. Your mother hated it there."

Tony saw Madeline's hands slow only slightly before starting to throw things in the suitcase, a little less carefully. As if the sheer mention of Adriana was enough to make Madeline want to drop everything and run, "Then I am sure I will love it there," Tony held back a sad sigh. How had they gotten to this point?

"You know Madeline, Stark Industries is breaking new ground everyday, new departments every hour... I was looking at your research proposal again, I feel like we could definitely expand your horizons if you wanted to maybe come into the office with me, start a bit of a dialogue..."

Madeline shook her head, "Are you trying to bribe me Uncle Tony?"

Tony pretended to gasp, hand flying to his chest, "What?! Never!"

"Well, Pepper already tried to 'start a dialogue' with me , when I graduated, not when I am literally hours away from leaving, and I turned her down as well. Don't really wanna start my career with a huge dose of nepotism."

"Uh didn't you just change your name to Wayne... And your headed _where_ again?"

Madeline shook her head, zipping up her suitcase. "Not the same thing, there it is a legacy. I didn't know my dead father remember? Can't be nepotism if a family member isn't in on the board. Name of the company is coincidence."

"I don't run Stark Industries anymore!"

"Yeah, whatever lets you and Pepper sleep at night," she rolled her eyes looking at her uncle, hands resting on her hips. "Uncle Tony, I'm sorry you found out about the name on T.V. I didn't think there would be paparazzi there at eight am. Yet another reason I need to get out of L.A." Tony couldn't argue that point. The media, who had stalked his little sister her whole life, the black sheep of the Stark family, and they had latched on just as hard to Madeline. She looked at her uncle sheepishly, shrugging she added, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

He looked sadly up at his niece, "You don't even want our name any more?"

Madeline looked at her feet uncomfortably, "I made Stark a middle name, it just doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does to you. Besides, mum always said she wanted to change it to Wayne but was afraid to after the fact, so I just... Did." She looked at her uncle. "I really don't want us discussing this all night when I leave tomorrow, when all I want is to go out for a ridiculously good dinner with my favourite Uncle for my birthday."

Tony stood up in front of his niece, she had grown up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday he was picking her up from the airport, a tired and disgruntled fifteen year old. Now here she stood, petite at all of five foot five yet still strong. Her blonde hair. just past her shoulders, thick like her mothers had been. Madeline's eyes however, were completely her fathers, almond shaped and a warm rich brown, the only thing that differed from the resemblance to his sister or his mother. There was no denying she was a Stark. Even if he had to concede, she was also a Wayne.

"I think I could go for dinner with my favourite niece," He pulled her into a tight hug and Madeline fiercely hugged him back. It was odd, Tony figured this was what it was like for normal parents sending their children away to college, course Maddy had finished university by her sixteenth birthday. "When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten,"

Tony flinched, "Oh god,"

"What?" Madeline's brow furrowed.

"I was gonna take you to the airport but I have a meeting with Fury, some new initiative he wanted to discuss with me or something."

Madeline smiled, "Sounds exciting, no worries I am all good with saying good bye here. Besides the airport will be crawling with reporters, it wouldn't be genuine."

"Guess not," Tony kissed her on the forehead before letting one arm drop and holding on to her shoulders with the other. "Have you tried shawarma yet? I keep meaning to try it."

"Ugh, no, I want a real meal please!"

A/N: Alright all, if you caught those, definite tips that this chapter takes place just before the Avengers. This is just while we are getting Madeline nicely settled into her story line. Aside from one more chapter the rest of this fic will take place post Winter Soldier. Enjoy! -Cat


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all, hope you are enjoying the story so far, things are about to hit the fan as it were, one last chapter before we hit Winter Soldier, so get ready! Enjoy -Cat

Chapter Three

GOTHAM

"So, this will be your lab. We have you budgeted for three research assistants and four graduate students as of right now, but the more results the board sees the more resources you will have access too."

Madeline looked around the enormous, state of the art lab. The microscopes, the computers, the centrifuges, in the back corner surrounded by all glass walls, was a state of the art CAT scan machine. Madeline swallowed, she was no longer in Kansas.

"To your liking?" She looked at her new boss, Lucius Fox. The older man had been very kind to her, picking her up from the airport in person! He had put her at ease completely, without really discussing her father at all. Madeline knew from her father that Lucius Fox was someone who could be trusted and from the looks of things, he had gone above and beyond to make sure she would be happy and successful here.

Madeline shook her head, looking around, "This is amazing, it's better than I could possibly have imagined."

Fox smiled knowingly, "The board is very excited to have you here, Dr. Wayne." Madeline looked up at him. It was still strange to be called Wayne but she was getting used to it, it irritated her that she even had to adjust at all. But she assumed that was normal. It was nice to here Lucius say it though, he didn't stumble over it or have to correct himself half way through Stark. "And for what it's worth, I am thrilled to have a Wayne in the building again." He smiled down at her kindly and Madeline was reminded of Alfred, the closest thing she had to a grandfather.

"Well, I hope I can do the name proud." Madeline said feeling slightly intimidated.

Lucius turned to face her, leaning against one of the desks, "Seems to me, from your resume, you've already done that."

Madeline shrugged, crossing her arms, "I don't think I will feel good until I have some hard work under my belt."

Lucius nodded, "Fair enough," He stood up, "I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and had your fathers old penthouse opened up for you."

Madeline looked at Lucius Fox, "Oh I was just gonna get a hotel, until I could find a place. His old apartment was still available?"

Lucius shrugged heading back to the elevator. "It came up as available recently, and real estate within Gotham is a smart investment for Wayne Enterprises." From look on Lucius' face Madeline had the distinct feeling something was going on, and she had a feeling Alfred and a certain 'bodyguard' were involved in this as well. Especially since Lucius Fox was one of Alfred's few friends from Gotham he actually kept in touch with. Well, only friend.

"You didn't need to do that for me, Mr. Fox."

"Please, call me Lucius, I hope you don't mind me calling you Madeline,"

Madeline shook her head as they stepped into the elevator, "Not at all, but please call me Maddy."

"Well Maddy, I figured an apartment a five minute cab ride away would be most convenient for you, and you are this companies most valuable asset, it is in my best interest to keep you happy."

She chuckled, "Well, when you put it that way, it seems way less intimidating,"

Lucius Fox smiled at her as he pressed the button for the lobby, "So, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and made us a reservation for dinner, figured I wanted to wine and dine my new employee."

"Sounds great, except the wine part, I can't legally drink for three years still."

Lucius blinked, "Child prodigy, right...that will take some getting used to."

Maddy smiled at him, "Trust me, no one really does," Madeline was used to people either getting comfortable with her level of intellect and constantly forgetting how young she is, or they would disregard her intellect and treat her like a normal eighteen year old which was just insulting. As much as she wouldn't have minded being a regular eighteen year old, she wasn't, and she saw no reason in pretending she was one. Girls her age where mainly trying to figure out which college to go to, which sorority to pledge and whether or not to go to prom in a sweetheart or halter neckline. And Madeline hadn't quite gotten the opportunity to do those things she had been thirteen when she had started college through distance education.

"Well, how about I do my best to just treat you like Madeline, my new employee?"

Maddy smiled at him, "Sounds good,"

The doors of the elevator opened to the lobby, and Lucius offered Madeline his hand, "Here is to changing the face of medicine,"

Madeline took his hand, and smiled feeling vindicated, Gotham had been the right choice for her, this would be her home, "Bet we can do it in five."

Lucius chuckled, "I knew I had a good feeling about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

JUST OUTSIDE WASHINGTON, D.C.

The road stretched out in front of him, seemingly endless. He ran a hand roughly over his face before pulling the ball cap lower on his brow. Where did he even start, how could he move forward from here? He knew he had to get away from DC as fast as possible so as the suburbs became more and more rural he was aware of the tightness in his chest slowly beginning to release.

The silence, however, was deafening.

He looked at the dash of the pick up truck he had stolen. He found the dial of the radio after only a few missteps and turned it on, hoping the channel it was on would be ok, not the blaring noise people seemed to call music now.

It was N.P.R. ...could be worse.

For a while he just drove east mindlessly, then eventually something that was said on the radio really caught his attention and he turned up the dial.

"So, Dr. Wayne, you have had some major break throughs in your work in the past year." The interviewer sounded like he was about one hundred years old, the driver chuckled, who was he to talk?

"Yes, George," Dr. Wayne was a woman it turned out, her voice seemed to say upper class, good education...obviously, "My team and I have had some startling leaps forward in our research and are eager that this will bring all our collective hard work to fruition faster than any of us could have imagined."

"Well, Dr. Wayne, for our listeners out there who are eagerly listening for themselves or for a loved one, maybe you could explain what your research is hoping to unlock."

"Well, George, we are focused on the brain, and what we like to refer to as genetic memory."

"Alright, now bear with me here Doctor, but what is genetic memory for our audience?"

"Of course George. Let me explain it from the beginning, this all started for me when I was little, people were constantly telling me just how much I looked like my mother and _especially_ my grandmother, we all know that comes from genetic traits, predispositions if you will. But people also commented on how I not only looked like them, I even acted liked them, said certain words like them, mannerisms and so forth, I am sure you have a family member that is similar,"

"Oh yes, you get my daughter on the phone, couldn't tell the difference from her mother."

"Well, there you go. " He could hear the excitement in the doctor's voice as she spoke about her work. "How is it that I can have the same behaviours as my grandmother when she died years before I was even born? My research leads me to believe that our memories are not only thoughts but can be quantified as a physical genetic trait that is passed down in our DNA, which also leads me to believe that the memories we hold in our minds can also be treated as a genetic memory and be brought back into our mind,"

"So I won't lose my car keys in the morning?"

She chuckled good-naturedly, "Well, my attention is focused on bigger fish at this point but you never know."

"So, Dr. Wayne, those bigger fish, safe to say you are discussing Alzheimer's?"

"Yes, George, that is definitely one of our main focuses along with dementia, but this research is also being applied to other brain conditions that people struggle with everyday including management of PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Amnesia." He glanced at the radio, "This research could change a great number of people's lives. We are very excited."

"Well, Wayne Enterprises certainly is lucky to have you bringing them to the forefront of science again."

"I don't know if I would go that far George, but I am certainly happy to be at my families company, working very hard."

"I am sure your father would be very proud of you,"

There was a slight hesitation before she answered, "Oh, I am positive he is very proud,"

"Well, thank you so much for joining us today on the National Public Radio. We have been talking to Dr. Madeline Wayne, here in Gotham, where she is changing the way we think about memories. To learn more about Dr. Wayne's research please visit our website or-"

He switched off the radio and sat back in the drivers seat.

James Buchanan Barnes let his fist flex on the top of the steering wheel. He knew his name was James Buchanan Barnes because of the Captain America section in the Smithsonian Museum he had been in earlier that day. Somethings he felt like he knew, like he had grown up in Brooklyn, other things, like his parents names, he didn't know if he remembered them or whether he had just read them in the museum and thought he knew them.

The thing he knew though...they were terrible. The memories that were locked in his brain, things he knew for a fact were true. It made him sick. How can that be one persons reality? He glanced at the radio even though it was turned off.

Bucky... That was what he had been called, Bucky. Bucky reached across the truck to the glove compartment and saw what he was looking for, a road map. He unfolded it on the steering wheel and glanced at it.

He looked up at the next exit and made a snap judgement, he turned the wheel and headed north, towards Gotham.

Bucky didn't know much at this point. He knew that he wasn't always like... Like this... He wasn't always ...evil. But he couldn't remember, not honestly. He needed to know his own truth. And he had no idea how to go about that.

This Dr. Madeline Wayne, with her genetic memory research... Maybe it was a dead end, maybe she couldn't help him. Maybe she wouldn't want to. But at this point it seemed like his only possible hope.

He looked at his left arm resting on the open window of the car door, the black leather glove encompassing his hand. Gotham was his only hope.

A/N: And finally Bucky has arrived, stayed tuned for me, and please let me know what you think! Thanks -Cat


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I would like to thank my first reviewers! Thank you guys for the support, glad to see you are excited to continue on our journey and I hope you all like the next chapter! So excited! -Cat

Chapter Five

Dr. Madeline Wayne looked up from her microscope and blinked at the older woman who was standing on the other side of the table looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, sorry, what was that?"

The older woman smiled, "I was just saying, I am heading out for the night Maddy, do you need anything?"

Madeline smiled, "Oh, uh no thank you Ginessa, but thank you, and great job today!"

The older woman nodded and turned walking out of the lab. Madeline sighed stretching away from the microscope. " 'Great job today' "She mimicked herself in a childish voice, "Idiot," Madeline shook her head. She still struggled with having staff under her authority. Even more so since the closest person to her age was Adrian, a graduate student who was also ten years her senior.

Four years ago, when she had originally met her team, while Lucius was introducing her, they thought she had been his personal assistant and that the infamous Madeline Wayne hadn't shown up yet. That had caught her off guard, it would seem the people who worked with her were not interested in the gossip column, and that was just fine with Madeline.

That had been one of the best parts of moving to Gotham. Madeline had been able to fade into oblivion and no longer had a heard to reporters stalking her from place to place. Sure, they had followed in the beginning but lost interest when they soon discovered the only places she went was from her apartment to Wayne Tower, to the occasional dinner with Lucius Fox, her only real friend here in Gotham, and the park every morning for her run.

Madeline wasn't there to make friends. She wasn't interested in charity events or fund raising galas or country clubs, the places her parents had frequented, so the gossip wasn't so hot about her and about two years ago the vultures had given up completely. Now she was left to her work in peace.

She sat up straight, shaking her arms out. She had to refocus. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only six thirty she still had a couple of hours. She just had to work out this equation on how these molecules were forming and then she could move forward. She looked back into the microscope, getting lost in the beautiful design under the lens.

Suddenly there was a tap on double frosted doors that were the entrance to her lab. Madeline jumped and looked at them. Did Ginessa forget something?

She walked over and unlocked the door instead to see Steve, the night security patrol man smiling at her. "Evening, Dr. Wayne."

"Hi Steve, what's up?"

"Well, just wanted to let you know that we are locking the place down, so you know the drill. Personal elevator straight-"

"Straight down to the parkade and then personal code at the gate." Steve smiled as she repeated this nightly ritual they had. Every night he would let her know the Tower was closing for business and how to get out. One of those people who disregarded her intellect and treated her like a normal twenty-two year old. Madeline looked at Steve, her brow furrowed, "Isn't it a little early for lock up? Is it a long weekend or something?"

Steve shook his head, smiling at her in what she was positive he thought was a patient fatherly way, but to her it just looked condescending, "No, Dr. it's quarter ten just like always."

"Huh, thanks Steve." Then again maybe he reminded her every night because really the only things she put effort into remembering related to her work.

"Night Dr. Wayne, safe home."

She closed the door and walked back to her table. She picked up the wrist watch that was sitting beside her microscope. Yup, ten o'clock. Geez.

She sat down again as the building let out what she referred to as its day end sigh, when all the other offices were shut down and lights turned down. It made her feel cozy, cocooned in this big building, just two floor below the penthouse board room.

The angles of the formula started to swirl in her head again when there was a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. Normally someone might assume it was from the a/c kicking one last breath during shut down or the old wives tale of someone walking over your grave but Madeline knew better. Her father had taught her better. She wasn't alone in her lab anymore.

Though stilled, she remained looking through her microscope not wanting to give up her cover of being oblivious. She felt positive it was only one person. To quiet for more than one. Who was it? She often met with reporters and fellow researchers to discuss her work, as far as that went she was a pretty open book. Possibly corporate espionage...Another company wanting to steal her work?

Uncle Tony's profile as Iron Man hadn't exactly gone down, since the Avengers came into play he had exploded onto the world stage along with the rest of them, possible black mail against him? If that was it they were bold, there were a lot easier places to grab Madeline than in her secure lab in a locked down building, like the park…. Although, she really did pity the fool who tried to kidnap her, hopefully for them, they had backup.

' _Focus, Maddy,'_ Her father's voice scolded her in her head, ' _Doesn't matter why they are here, just matters that they are. You can find out why later.'_

She took a breath. She needed to move. Madeline pretended to stretch again. She slowly stood up and ambled towards her office in the back of the lab, while putting her wrist watch back on. She used the reflection on her watch to scan the left side of the lab. Clear.

She opened the door to her office and the walls all changed from frosted to clear glass. A handy feature Lucius had installed for her. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her purse from under it pretending to yawn. Instead she reached into her bag and grabbed her taser straightening up in time to see a figure come to stand in the doorway to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Madeline planted her feet and dropped her shoulders, keeping the taser aimed at his heart, as she took in the man standing in the doorway. He moved like he was thinking about stepping in to the office, "Uh,uh,uh," Madeline said raising an eyebrow making him freeze, "You can go ahead and stay right there, I won't warn you again."

He looked her up and down the same time she looked him over. He was tall, maybe around six foot one, six foot two? Well built was an understatement, the guy was beyond built, he was huge. He looked haggard, with what looked like a couple of days stumble on his jaw, his jeans looked too well worn and wrinkled, so did his loose hanging t-shirt, hoody, and jean jacket. He had a red ball cap on his head, and Madeline could see his hair was on the longer side, jaw length and dark...chestnut if not black. The first thing she registered was he was take you breath away attractive, that bone structure was quite amazing. The second thing she realized that if he was able to get into this building unnoticed he had a very interesting skill set, and if he was here to harm or intimidate her he would be a big challenge to defend against based on his size alone. Luckily Madeline had trained with her father, who was roughly built the same as this guy and that had been when she was only fifteen.

Madeline decided to break the stand off, "What are you doing here? What do you want?" She snapped at him, holding the taser steady.

He was surveying her, trying to decide if she was a treat? He looked suspicious, as if he knew she was more than she looked. He slowly raised his hands, palms facing towards her. Madeline noticed he wore a glove on his left hand but not his right, what kind of intruder only wears one glove? "I'm looking for Dr. Madeline Wayne." His voice sounded brutal, gravelly, like he hadn't used it in a while. He swallowed heavily after speaking, proving Madeline right, so he wasn't a talker evidently.

"You can make an appointment for that you know," she said watching him carefully. His shifted his arms in midair, and the sleeve on his left arm slipped down a little and Madeline saw the high shine of silver under his clothing. Her brow furrowed and she knew he was watching her look from his arm back to his face. Her confusion growing.

"I can't really make an appointment..." He dropped his hands and pulled on his left sleeve, it looked like he wasn't even aware he did it. He glanced around the office, he looked disappointed. His face made its way back to Madeline. "Can you give me a way of getting in touch with her?"

Madeline let her arms drop from sheer irritation, "Excuse me?" She rested her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He took off his hat, and ran his right hand through his hair, taking it back from his face. "It's very important I speak to her-"

"Yeah, I gathered from the fact you broke into _MY_ lab, at," She glanced at her watch, putting the taser down on the desk, "Eleven o'clock at night." She looked back at him, his eyes were resting on the taser. If he wanted to start something he could, she would have the taser off the desk in less than a second, and sure he might be able to get to her in that time but if it came to it she would shock both of them, however whatever was silver on his arm was concerning, if it was big it could mean getting shocked would be the last thing this guy did.

He looked up from the taser back to Madeline, " _You're_ Dr. Madeline Wayne?"

She crossed her arms, "Yes, kinda why I am standing in my own office right now."

He looked her up and down again, "You aren't what I expected," he said. Madeline rolled her eyes. Not the first time someone had said something along those lines. And to be fair, she was wearing her light teal scrubs, her embroidered lab coat hanging on the back of the office door, with her name on the lapel. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she guessed she didn't looked super authoritative. But still.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She looked at him hovering in the doorway. He looked lost, she should know she knew the feeling, but there was definitely something tragic about him. Ignoring the fact that she had no idea how he got in, or who he was that he couldn't just make an appointment, Madeline walked across the office towards him and offered him her hand to shake, "Well, _officially_ , I _am_ Dr. Madeline Wayne,"

He looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it, he had a strong grip, even if the pressure was uneven, like he hadn't shaken hands before. Who was this guy? He didn't offer anything else but eventually his eyes came up to meet Madeline's, "It would seem," she found herself saying, "you've gone to a lot of trouble to talk to me, so now is your chance. What can I help you with?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bucky looked up from their hand shake into her eyes, they were this warm rich brown, really open, really bright, honest... He swallowed against the lump in his throat, "You've gone to a lot of trouble to talk to me, so now is your chance. What can I help you with?" She said, her voice lighter than it had been a minute ago.

She definitely was not what he had expected. She was young, maybe in her early twenties, blonde, well built, looked like she worked out. The way she had behaved in the lab moving into the office pretending she didn't know he was there...she was smart. Sure he had known the instant she was aware of his presence, but if it had been a regular mercenary or hired thug, this Dr. Wayne would have had the jump on them. And she definitely hadn't looked intimidated when they had their standoff. He found it interesting that she lowered her guard first.

There was something in the back of his mind... She looked familiar, really familiar...the eyes, the eyes looked wrong... He couldn't place it, frustration reared its ugly head in his chest.

"Do I know you?" He blurted out. She blinked letting go of his hand.

"Uh, no, pretty sure I would remember you." She turned and walked back to her desk. He watched her, what did that mean? She slid into the ornamental white desk chair before looking back at Bucky who was still hovering in the doorway, she smiled at, "Have a seat," she pointed at a comfy looking leather seat across from her.

After another moments hesitation, Bucky walked in and sat down. He was here, he may as well go ahead with this. The fact that she was young (and what he used to consider attractive) had nothing to do with why he was there.

When he didn't start speaking Dr. Wayne took the initiative, "So, you said you wanted my help. Safe to assume you aren't looking for a traditional consult, so what can I help you with?" She looked at him expectantly.

Bucky swallowed, he had been so committed to getting here, making sure he wasn't being tracked or followed, he never thought about what he would say once he actually got here. He looked at her watching him, what if she worked with SHEILD? Or Hydra? Or whoever they were now...Her work sounded important enough for them to look into. His brow furrow, "How can I trust you?" He found himself saying.

She actually looked slightly amused by his question, "Same way I am trusting that you didn't come here to kill me," He flinched and he knew she noticed, "Look, aside from all this high tech stuff," she waved a hand at the rest of the lab, "I am originally a board certified neurologist, I like to think a pretty good one, so if you were my patient, everything we said would be considered Doctor patient confidentiality. If that helps."

She watched him, it was strange being around her was almost calming, it wasn't a feeling he was used to. Except the fact she was so vaguely familiar. He rubbed his palms on his old jeans and then looked back up at her taking a deep breath, "Something happened to me... I think your research might be my only hope for... getting my life back."

Madeline swallowed, looking over the desk at him, "Well, let me start by saying our research here is very far from producing actual results-"

His eyes cloud over instantly, "I heard you on the radio yesterday, you said you had gone forward faster than anticipated-"

 _This guy listens to NPR?_ Madeline put a hand up, interrupting him just as he interrupted her, "Yes we have, as in we now know for a fact there is a genetic code to memories, four years ago the medical community didn't even know there was a genetic component, that's leaps and bounds. So I am sorry, if you have a diagnosis of Alzheimer's or something, we are very far from being able to help you. Your best course of action would be a traditional treatment course and-"

He was shaking his head, "I don't have anything like that,"

Madeline looked at him before leaning forward, resting her arms on her desk, intrigued by this man who looked young but somehow ancient at the same time. "Ok, so you have my attention, why don't you start from the beginning, like how about your name?"

He looked around the office, honestly looking slightly like a caged animal. His eyes eventually made their way back to hers. "I can trust you?"

She held his gaze even though it made her feel like her stomach was constricting uncomfortably, the pain in this mans eyes was palpable, "The only way you are ever gonna truly figure that out is if you go ahead and risk it."

And just like that he started talking, "My name is James Buchanan Barnes..." His left hand went to the back of his neck, "People used to call me Bucky."

"Wait, Bucky?" He stared at her, Madeline shrugged, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, just, you don't strike me as a _Bucky_." He stared coldly over the desk at her, Maddy cleared her throat, "Sorry, very unprofessional of me, please go on."

"In 1943 the Nazi's science unit, Hydra, experimented on me while I was a prisoner of war, eventually turning me into a super human assassin. I've been used since then to do their dirty work, a trained killer ... like a dog on a leash. I haven't had control of my own mind until recently and I don't know how long it will last, if it's permanent or if the switch is gonna go again and I am going to lose control. That is why I need your help,"

Madeline sat across from him blinking, she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, and sat back in her chair, "Did Uncle Tony put you up to this?" She asked going out on limb.

He blinked, giving his head the slightest of shakes, "I don't know who Uncle Tony is,"

Madeline shook her head, "Right, no of course not." Clearly he was mad. Which based on his skills and size made him about a million times more dangerous. Madeline considered pushing the panic button on the underside of her desk, but she had to make sure he wasn't aware of what she was doing. "So how old are you exactly Mr. Barnes?"

His eyes went to the floor, he shrugged, "Depends on how you want to look at it, when they started..." His face changed for the briefest of seconds, his expression was contorted with rage, he looked like a terrifying avenging angel, "Their _work_ on me, I was twenty-six." He looked up at her his face sad, "I've been alive for near ninety-nine years though, so I am not sure which number you need medically."

Madeline became aware her mouth was open slightly, she closed it. Her hand was hovering above her knee, unsure of what to do. He was so compelling. It was hard to think of this as delusional rambling, the way he spoke about it, it didn't seem like a delusion. Not one Madeline had ever seen. He did look around twenty-six, a haggard twenty-six but still... And suspended animation was possible, look at Uncle Tony's new best friend, Steve Rogers...Steve would actually be a good person to verify this stuff with.

Madeline blinked before putting both her hands on top of her desk after grabbing one of her notebooks and opening on a new page. She grabbed her grandfather's fountain pen from its stand at the edge of the desk, the name Stark flashed gold on the end. She saw Barnes glance at the pen and his brow furrow, "Do you mind if I take notes?" She asked, "They will be completely confidential, and I think you would prefer to only have to tell me everything once, until I have follow up questions."

He looked from the pen to her, "So, you'll help me? You believe me?"

Madeline tried to smile in an encouraging way, "I have no reason not to, as far as help goes, I can't promise anything Mr. Barnes but I will do everything I can to help you feel in control of your mind again. And who knows maybe your mind will help further my research." He nodded, a solemn look on his face. "Ok, give me a moment, I want to copy down what you've told me so far."

Madeline turned her face down to the page after he nodded, she proceeded by heading the page :

 _BARNES, James Buchanan "Bucky?"_

 _26/99ish yrs._

 _Served in WW2_

Madeline looked up at him, "Mr. Barnes,"

He instantly shook his head, "Don't call me that."

From the tone in his voice she knew he wasn't messing around, "Alright, what would you like me to call you?" He shrugged, she glanced down at her writings, "Well, I don't think I can call you Bucky and take you seriously at the same time, so how about James for now?" He nodded looking unconcerned so Madeline continued, "Ok James, when it comes to your memories," She hesitated trying to work out how to phrase this, "Do you have any gaps, in time?"

He shifted in his chair, "Yes and no,"

Madeline blinked at him but he didn't elaborate, "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain," He said glaring over at her, he certainly was an emotional creature. Mind you if what he said was true, then Madeline supposed he had good reason to be.

"I work with memories, James, do your best, I will get what I need out of whatever you say." She said trying again to put him a little more at ease.

He took a deep breath, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, "I remember somethings from...before. Then there are things, things I am not even sure if I am remembering them, or if I dreamt them or I just saw them and think I can remember." His eyes flashed with the frustration he was clearly working very hard to control, he looked up meeting Madeline's eye, she found her breath catching in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. "Until recently I didn't know anything before Hydra had me," Madeline blinked, realized she was supposed to be keeping notes, she looked down at her lad and began to writing feverishly.

 _Amnesia post experiments - side effect? Intentional?_

"It was like I woke up this clean slate, no past, no family, just a machine. They would tell me what to do and I would do it, it was like my free will was gone, I don't even remember having much higher thought,"

 _Compliance - medically induced? Pharmaceutical help? Traditional conditioning tactics?_

"Then something happened and I started to remember," Madeline looked up at him, "From before,"

"What happened, to make you remember, what was the catalyst?" Madeline asked.

James' eyes unfocused, "Someone remembered me, called me Bucky,"

Madeline scribbled that down, "No trauma?" He looked back at her, "I mean physical trauma, did you hit your head at the same time as this reunion?"

His brow furrowed, "No, not the first time, well, I dunno. It's patchy, but yes I guess there was trauma."

"Ok," Madeline made a note, "So, you say the first time, did your memories come back in stages or all at once?"

"The first time, when he remembered me, bits and pieces came back, like trying to remember a dream, then I am pretty sure they reset me."

 _Reset_?

"It was a few weeks later that other thins started to came back, that time there was quite a lot of physical trauma." He flexed his right hand looking uncomfortable.

Madeline wrote a few more notes before sitting back and looking at James Buchanan Barnes, "Alright, so first I would like to start with an MRI, get some images of your brain, figure out what we are dealing with as far as possible brain damage goes or scar tissue or maybe even an implanted device, we don't really know what we are dealing with yet, but I think our best course of action will just be to work backwards." She pulled open a desk drawer and grabbed a new case file.

"So, you are really going to try and help me?"

Madeline looked up. He sounded surprised, "Well, yes, and it would seem that there isn't really anyone else better equipped to do so," Madeline said standing up, "Besides, your case is fascinating,"

He stood up as well, and again she was suddenly aware of just how big he was, "I need to tell you...helping me... It won't be doing you any favours,"

Madeline went back to grabbing the papers she needed out of different folders in her desk drawer, already planning what tests she wanted to run first, "Oh I think your wrong, if your brain turns out to be the jigsaw puzzle I think it could be, you could be the keystone to my research."

"That isn't what I mean." She looked up at him due to his tone. She noticed a muscle flex in his jaw. "Maybe you should sit down again."

 **A/N:** Alright, so we are finally into some Madeline/Bucky interaction! Yay! Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think, thanks again for reading -Cat


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Hey all more to come! Enjoy! I would love to find out how you like the development of Madeline, and how you feel about the evolution from **The Broken Girl** and **Broken Pieces Shattered Lives** , thanks! -Cat

Chapter Eight

Madeline blinked, then swallowed then met James Barnes eyes as he sat across from her. She struggled to absorb the last few minutes, "Ok, so not only are you wanted by like every major crime unit, but also by what used to be SHIELD and what would now be considered Hydra?"

He nodded slowly, "I can't imagine being my doctor will be helpful for you at all."

Madeline blinked, no, it didn't sound like it, she could see him inverting into himself, he thought she wanted to turn him down as a patient. He thought because of _that_ she wouldn't help him. When really she was afraid he wouldn't want her help when he found out just who in fact she was.

She swallowed, "Alright, remember when I said you could trust me?" His brow furrowed again, no wonder he had worry lines at 26... Or whatever he was, "I need for you to trust me when I say, what I am about to tell you in no way effects my willingness to help you, alright?" He looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to bolt but instead he nodded, "It would appear you aren't very aware of current social news, celebrity gossip and so forth, and that's why you didn't know I was Madeline Wayne, which based on your current situation makes perfect sense."

He looked confused, "So what, your like famous or something?"

"No...kinda...not really. Kay," Madeline shook her head, she was making a mess of this, she just wasn't used to having to explain this, "My parents were extremely high profile, like..." She tried to think about everything she knew about the thirties and forties pop culture, "Like the Rothschild's or the Kennedy's," He nodded still looking unsure of what she was getting at. "My father was Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises," She waved an arm around her office.

He blinked at her, "Yeah, kinda figured it was something like that."

"Right, well, my mom was Adrianna Stark," She picked up her pen and flashed it, knowing he had paid specific attention to it, "Sister of Anthony, daughter of Howard and Maria. So yeah, kinda famous."

The realization on his face was almost... Brutal? He leapt up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in which was, by no means, a light chair. He backed up, his face was contorted in a mix of emotions that Madeline could only describe as ...horrified? He was shaking his head, "I shouldn't have come." He was backing away from her.

Madeline's heart constricted in panic, "No, no, please, it's ok." She darted out from behind her desk. His eyes were huge, he looked on the verge of a panic attack. "Trust me, family connections have no bearing on my work." She beat him to the door and blocked him from getting to the door handle.

"Nononono, shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have come!" He was frantic, both his hands went up to his head in his hair, he started to pace backwards and forwards like a caged animal.

"James, James," Madeline moved closer to him slowly, arms outstretched, right back to her practical training back in Med. school. It was like he was locked in his own world, Madeline made a rash decision, throwing her training from med school and her father's training out the window and going with her instincts.

She stepped right into his personal space, he really was huge, the top of her head barely went past his chin, she instantly planted her hands on either side of his neck at the base of his head, she could feel his pulse race against her palm. He struggled against her touch but she held him tightly, thankfully she was stronger than she looked.

She looked up into his eyes until she caught his darting gaze, "Bucky," She said in a strong, authoritative voice without sounding harsh, "Bucky, it's ok." She managed to hold his gaze. "You're ok, you're safe." He was panting but he held her gaze. She paid attention to her breathing, making it deep and obvious and eventually his ragged breath fell into step with hers. "I promise you, right here and now, I am in this with you. I will do whatever needs to be done to help you get your mind back. Completely back. Ok?"

His head shook slightly in her hands, his brow knit together, "Why would you do that for me? Why risk that... for _me_?"

She blinked, unable she knew how to answer completely. It was a feeling, almost in her bones that she needed to help this man. That he was worth helping. That if she didn't help him, he would truly be lost. She looked into his eyes, "Because, right now, I am your only hope." He swallowed, his eyes darting between hers, "What kind of a person would I be if I turned you away?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bucky took a breath and looked down at her. That was who she looked like, Maria Stark, it was so obvious, now that he knew. The truth hung over him like a weight that threatened to choke him.

She waited, she wanted to help him, she was willing to help him… but she didn't know the truth, she didn't know all the things he had done. But maybe, if she could help him…. he could put back what he had broken….

She watched him closely, not letting him go. It was unsettling having her touch him, but at the same time it made him realise just how long it had been since he had had another person touch him, other than in combat.

"Bucky," She said his name and it was like a balm. It soothed him, he closed his eyes, continuing to breath deeply, he let his hands drop from his hair. On their way down his finger tips brushed against her upper arms and it made his breath catch in his throat. "Bucky," She didn't even notice the brief contact, "Sometimes, we don't get to choose who hands us our redemption, we just get to choose what to do with it."

Slowly he opened his eyes, to see her still looking up at him. Slowly he nodded. She just waited patiently, looking expectantly up at him, it wasn't until she raised her right eyebrow at him that he realized she was waiting for him to verbally agree as well, "Ok, ok."

A brilliant smile lit up her face, "Good," instead of letting him go completely Madeline let her hands slowly drop to his shoulders. "Alright, so let's get started with a quick MRI, just got the new machine last week." She turned, eventually letting go of him, which felt like stepping out into the cold to him. But he couldn't help but be distracted by her enthusiasm. She stopped at her desk and picked up the files she had picked out of her desk. "Kay, so I will grab you a pair of scrubs to change into. Be careful to remove any jewellery or metal on your person."

"Oh," He found himself saying.

Madeline looked over her shoulder at him, "What's wrong?"

"You can't have metal in this machine you want to put me in?"

Madeline smiled, "No, why, you got some weird piercing or something?" Bucky glared at her, she cleared her throat, "Sorry, I make awkward jokes sometimes, its like a tick. Um, to answer you question, no you can't have metal in an MRI, it's basically a big magnet, soon as I flip that switch boom,"

"We can't do that then," He said, without elaborating he shrugged off his jacket, and then proceeded to pull his shirt off over his head.

Madeline became momentarily distracted by the sheer...beauty of his body. It was quite magnificent, however she was instantly distracted by the gleam the appeared on his shoulder then down his arm. Until he stood shirtless exposing his left arm which was completely metal.

"Holy god," Madeline said dropping her file back on her desk and crossing the office, her eyes fixed on his arm. Bucky watched her as her brow furrowed in concentration as she inspected his limb. Her fingers brushed against the seam that ran along his collar bone where his flesh met metal. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, making him stand up straighter and take a deep breath. She looked up at him, "Does that hurt,"

He shook his head, pursing his lips, "It only hurts if its broken."

"Right," She said looking back at the arm, she glanced at the red star on the shoulder before moving down to inspect the rest of the limb, 'Unbelievable, it's completely biometric... do you know if its Vibranium or Adamantium?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I think Vibranium."

"Ok...ok, so no MRI then." She didn't take her eyes off his arm, "Not a big deal, I can work with a CAT scan... possibly try contrast." She walked over to her closet. She opened it and grabbed some pants out of it. She tossed the slacks at Bucky who caught them with his metal arm. She chuckled, "Amazing," She rolled her eyes. He looked at the scrubs in his hand and then back up at her with an eyebrow raised, "Oh, don't worry they are mens. You can't wear your jeans in my CAT scan machine. Don't want any scratches. Change and then meet me out front." With that she smiled and walked by him out the door patting his arm on the way out. Bucky stood looking at the door for a few seconds wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright all, we are gonna go back and see a little of what lead up to this point. Hope you enjoy the flashback! Let me know what you think! -Cat

Chapter Ten

EIGHT YEARS AGO

 _"How could you do that to me? How could you do that to dad?!" She screamed across the living room._

 _Her mother looked frantic, "I didn't know what else to do Madeline, you have no idea what it was like back then, the decisions we made, it was like existing in a vacuum."_

 _"No, you're the vacuum, you suck everyone in and get them to do what you want, on your terms!" Madeline yelled across the room at her mother._

 _"That isn't fair, you have no idea what he was like then-"_

 _"Don't try and pin this on dad, if anyone is a victim here it's him. How could you keep me from him?! HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I EXISTED! Don't even think about playing the 'he wasn't ready to be a father' card cause you didn't even give him a chance!"_

 _"Do you think I was ready to be a mother? I was a functional alcoholic, after years of being not so functioning, do you think I had some playbook to tell me what I should do? No one was helping me, and I didn't think Gotham with the batman for your dad was going to work."_

 _"But L.A. With Uncle Iron Man would be a.o.k. ?!"_

 _"Tony has nothing to do with this!"_

 _"No?! How come he behaves like my dad half the time? He probably wanted to keep dad out of my life like no other."_

 _"Don't you talk about your Uncle like that after all he's done for you."_

 _"I just can't believe I am related to you people. You just make these unilateral decisions that effect people's lives, and you think you are doing it for the greater good, but you are just doing it for yourselves, to vindicate your conscience. Well, I won't ever forget this. Not ever." Madeline sank heavily down into an armchair, arms crossed refusing to look at her mother._

 _Adriana put her head in her hands. Madeline couldn't tell if her mother was crying or not, either way she didn't care. Who was she to cry? What had she lost or suffered? Boo hoo. Let her cry._

 _Eventually Adriana straightened up and went to leave the room but stopped behind Maddy's chair._

 _"Madeline," She said, "I hope you love someone who loves no one but you and you are never faced with a situation that you can't see a way out of." She turned to walk outside._

 _Madeline mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, well, why don't you just drop dead."_

* * *

Madeline watched as the scans came up on the screens. She didn't even realize she had put her hand over her mouth until she went to enlarge a section over his chest. She had decided to do a full body scan just so she could have an overview of his medical health as well as his brain.

"Did it work?" She looked up through the glass partition at Bucky who had sat up on the table.

She nodded, unable to speak. She hit the print button on the keyboard and then looked back up, Bucky had got up and was walking out of the booth. She quickly took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

To say he had seen trauma was like calling World War Two a difference in opinion. His body was storybook that read like a tragic horror story, the countless breaks through his whole skeleton, all fused perfectly but still present, including a recently healed clean break in his right arm. He had scar tissue throughout different areas of his body reminiscent of electrocution. His liver looked like chunks had been taken and regrown, actually a few of his major organs looked like that. And his brain... The scar tissue was incredible, whatever experiments the nazis performed on him must have been light years before their time, based on what his brain looked like it was amazing he could stand, and walk and talk, let alone all at the same time.

Bucky stood a few feet away from her looking at her expectantly, "Did you get what you needed?"

She looked over at him. The printer seemed to be deafening in her ears. She swallowed. Madeline was not someone who got overly emotional. Probably the genius thing. But looking at those scans and seeing the pain in this man's eyes made her want to curl up in the fetal position and just cry for days... That or wrap her arms around him and not let him go, keep him safe from anything that threatened him. And she had no idea why.

"Dr. Wayne?" Bucky took a step towards her, making sure there was still a good distance between them.

"I,...uh," she stuttered, it was like being sucked into his eyes, they were blue...it was the first time she noticed, she blinked and looked away, shaking her head a bit and clearing her throat. "I think we got everything we need for now, I will probably want to do some more scans of your brain eventually, but we can worry about that later." She picked up the printed scans and carefully slipped them into a large manila folder. "Tricky thing is, we don't know how hard they are looking for you but we are gonna stay on the safe side and keep everything old school. Hard copy only, no computer files, no Cloud…hmm, gonna need more notebooks. Where are you staying?" Madeline asked her head snapping up.

Bucky, who had been looking around her lab looked back at her shrugging, "I don't know yet."

Madeline nodded, going back to ordering the files, "Kay, your staying with me, so when we get home-"

"Sorry, what?"

Madeline blinked, looking back at Bucky who had a confused look on his face. She couldn't tell if he was surprised or offended and she definitely couldn't tell if the fact he apologized for interrupting her was a good thing or patronizing. "Well, obviously, you should stay with me." She said straightening up.

He crossed his arms, "I don't see what's obvious about that." His voice went lower as he spoke.

She looked over at him, again trying to read his expression and coming up completely empty, "Is this, like, a generational gap thing? Is it because I am a single woman... and my honour and that?"

Bucky looked at her like she was insane, "No, it's a danger _thing_. Do you not understand what I told you about what happened to me?" He took a step towards her, intensity radiating off of him, "I have no idea when that switch might be flipped. I am dangerous. I can't stay alone with you, it's too dangerous."

Maddy shook her head, "Have you had any lapses in your mental condition since all you memories came back?"

"No, but it's only been a day or so..."

"Look," Maddy put her hands up seeing the pattern and realizing they could get sucked into an argument with no end, "You need somewhere to stay. Hotels aren't a good idea, there are too many people circulating around, too many people to bribe to keep their mouths shut. Honestly it's a waste of money right now, who knows when we may _have_ to do that, so lets keep that until it is actually necessary. Secondly, I need you to be in a calm, controlled and consistent environment, which my apartment would provide. I also want you to be consistently monitored, who better to do that then me? Plus I have a panic room so if you totally lose it, I can just lock myself in." Bucky stood with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her with a questioning look.

"A panic room won't stop me."

Maddy blinked at him, "Kay look, you can argue with me and do what you want. But if you want my help, you will suck it up and realise you need my help and you need to trust me. It's nearly three in the morning, I wanna go home and look at your scans, and eat and shower. You are more than welcome to join me, get a good nights sleep in a bed then have like a real breakfast. Or you can go huddle under a bridge somewhere and meet me back here at ten o'clock tomorrow night. It's up to you. But my place is pretty nice. SO, yeah..." She picked up the files and walked past him to her office to get her purse.

Bucky stood there for a moment with his arms crossed in complete indecision. Madeline certainly could talk. But she did make some good points. He ran a hand over his face completely unsure of what the best thing to do would be.

He certainly didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger. And sure he hadn't had a relapse ... _yet._ But what if he did? What if he woke up out of control. Madeline seemed to be taking his abilities a little too cavalierly for his taste. He was tired though.

She came out of her office wearing a cream coloured leather jacket. She looked over at him. "Well, are you gonna scale down the side of the building and disappear into the night, or do you wanna come with me?"

She looked tired, and hopeful? Bucky took a deep breath, "Alright," He scooped his clothes up and fell into step behind her heading to the elevator door that were in the back of the lab. She pressed the button and glanced at Bucky's chest. He noticed she kept looking there...

Suddenly her eyes shot up to his and caught him watching her, Bucky cleared his throat and went back to looking at the elevator doors, "Won't you be cold?" She asked.

He glanced down at himself. He was still in only the scrub pants. "No,"

"Oh," The elevator doors opened and they both stepped into it. Madeline dug her keys out of her purse and put one in the panel above the buttons before pressing the button that read P2. She glanced back at Bucky once the doors closed. "Is that relating to what they did to you?"

Bucky shrugged, "I guess so, I never really thought about it. But no I don't really get cold anymore."

"Huh," Maddy reached into her big tote bag over one shoulder and pulled out the notebook she had been writing in earlier and started writing in it feverishly.

They stopped moving and Madeline walked out the doors as soon as they opened without looking up from her notebook. Bucky fell into step behind her. She navigated her way through the parkade without looking up from the book, until she almost walked into a cement pillar.

Bucky grabbed her right arm and yanked her out of the way. She blinked looking up and around herself a bit, like she didn't know where she was for a moment. She glanced at the pillar, then looked up at Bucky. "Thanks, I've walked into that too many times already. Come on, I am just parked over here." She veered off to the right, looking in her purse, over her other shoulder, for her keys.

Bucky watched her blinking. She was very odd. Not like any girl he ever remembered meeting before. In someways she was so composed and in control. When he was first in the lab, she was completely in control, ready to defend herself. When she spoke about her work she seemed so in her element it was like she instantly became wiser. Then she would say something strange, out of the blue, or almost walk into a pillar.

Bucky shook his head, there were worse people to put your trust in, he assumed. He continued to follow her. She stopped next to a Bentley Continental GTR-3. She clicked her keys and the lights flashed. Bucky looked at her.

"This is your car?"

She blinked, looking from the car, as if she was worried there was something wrong with it, back up to Bucky. "Yeah, why?"

Bucky shrugged, "Not what I was expecting."

"Oh," Madeline opened her door, "Get in my side, you can sit in the back. The windows are tinted." Bucky obliged, crawling awkwardly into the back.

Madeline put her seat back again and then got in herself starting the car by pushing a button. "Kind of a Wayne family tradition, Bentley's." She explained reversing out of the parking stall. "That and Lambourgini's. But I keep that in California."

"Your a very strange person," Bucky said.

Madeline looked from the back windshield to Bucky, "You aren't the first person to tell me that, but I have to say, nice to meet you pot, I'm kettle."

Bucky actually found himself chuckling. It surprised him so much, he ended up turning it into a cough and then clearing his throat. Madeline looked at Bucky in the rearview mirror, she smiled brightly at him. "Kay, let's go home," With that she settled in the driver's seat and took off towards the exit.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Would like to thank **AlexShah** , **Adela** , and **Regin** for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story, hope you like this new chapter!

Chapter Eleven

They drove seamlessly through the quiet streets of Gotham. It was still dark out, still a few hours before dawn. Bucky shifted in the back seat. He glanced up at Madeline who looked lost in thought. "Can I ask, how actually old are you?"

She glanced in the rearview mirror at him, meeting his eyes, "Twenty-two, why?"

Bucky knew his eyebrows shot up, "Pretty young for all the stuff you've done, all the stuff you _are_ already."

"Oh yeah, I am aware." She looked forward out the windshield, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

She didn't seem to want to elaborate and Bucky knew that feeling so he didn't push her, "Did you honestly think I didn't want to come to your place because I am from the forties?" He suddenly found himself asking.

She looked back at him, Maddy rolled her eyes, "Well, I dunno, it was a simpler time... and so on."

Bucky shook his head, "Not that simple." He looked out the window, allowing his brain to wander over fragments of life that felt so far removed from where he was now, it was hard to believe it had ever been his. A sarcastic smile pulled at his lips, "Women living alone never stopped me from visiting, would say it almost encouraged it." Suddenly, one significant brunette appeared before his minds eye, he could remember a red dress, he couldn't remember where they had been or the context, he remembered disappointment...feeling invisible? Bucky blinked, shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to listen to the sound of Madeline's voice, so he could ignore the frustration in his chest.

"Huh," Madeline turned into another parking garage under an enormous sky scraper. "Here I was thinking it was a more chivalrous time." She pulled into a parking spot marked PH1 on the wall.

They got out of the car, "Yeah, I had a friend who covered that part." Bucky said looking at his feet. Madeline looked over the roof of the car at him, barely, she was so short, and looked away with sad eyes; he figured she assumed the friend was long since dead...if only she knew. Bucky figured soon she would. Keeping secrets from her seemed slightly ridiculous at this point. She cleared her throat and turning, she walked towards the elevator doors and Bucky fell into step with her. "Sorry to have kept you so late." Why he was talking so much was beyond him.

Being with Madeline was strange. She was almost like the security blanket he carted everywhere when he was four. She just calmed him, made him feel almost human. Maybe the fact he had told her multiple time he was a skilled unaging assassin and yet she still treated him like a normal human being was why.

Madeline glanced at him, she didn't specifically look tired, almost keyed up actually. "Oh," she glanced at her watch which looked like a man's wrist watch. "Not really that late, usually end up coming home from the lab around this time anyway." She shrugged, putting her key in the lock and pressing the penthouse button making the elevator doors close.

He looked at her. Twenty-two was literally almost two lifetimes ago for him, yet he could still remember that the only thing that would have kept him out this late was a dancehall and a nice pair of legs. He found his eyes drifting down, and even found himself vaguely wondering what her legs looked like under those baggy scrubs.

He blinked. He hadn't had a thought like that in... Decades? What was it about this girl? What she brought out in him, made him remember...

The elevator came to a seamless stop and the doors slid open. Bucky blinked. Stretched out before he was what could only be called a great room, a beautiful large expansive space with floor to almost twenty foot ceiling windows that gave you an eagle eye view of the city. A rounded grand staircase lead to a second floor, and enormous veranda was visible out the windows...was that a helipad?

"Home sweet home." Madeline said meekly. Bucky became aware his mouth was open. He shut it and looked at her.

Without changing his expression he said, "It's nice,"

She laughed at the understatement, "Yeah, right..." She shook her head running a hand over her hair, "Come on," She playfully slapped his chest with the back of her left hand, "I'll give you the tour."

By the time they reached the bedrooms Bucky's head was spinning. The place was literally a mansion in the sky. Madeline seemed self conscious about the excessiveness of the apartment but she moved around it like she was comfortable in such grandeur. She opened the final door.

There was a king size bed in the very middle of the bedroom, a door on the wall on the right side of the room and again, floor to ceiling windows covering the left wall. Very simplistic, modern, clean.

"This can be your room, the bathroom is over there." Madeline pointed at the door on the right. She strolled into the room with Bucky following a couple of feet behind looking around. Madeline absentmindedly pulled the tie out of her hair, letting a thick curtain of bright blonde drop around to jump past her shoulders.

Bucky looked away before she looked back him, not wanting to get caught staring. "My bedroom is down the hall, if you need anything. Just knock, and you remember where the kitchen is right?" She looked at him but Bucky was looking at the windows with his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Madeline asked coming over the stand beside him.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Big windows," he said pointing unnecessarily at them.

Madeline glanced at the windows, and blinked. Bucky didn't know how to describe the growing tension in his chest at the thought of sleeping in a room with such big windows. He felt exposed... Vulnerable. Maybe he would sleep in the bathroom once Madeline went to bed.

She put her hand on his arm and his head swivelled around to look at her. It was so strange to be touched... "Bucky, what's up?" She asked concern in her eyes. Those eyes, they weren't anything like Maria Stark, the only part of her that wasn't almost a complete double...they were perfect, warm, engaging. "Bucky?"

Bucky blinked, shaking his head, he cleared his head, "It's the windows..." He trailed off pointing to them.

Madeline glanced at them, "Oh, ok, come here." She gently took his right hand in hers and pulled him towards the bedroom door. He noticed shimmering on the wall, almost invisible, was a panel. "This controls the bedroom." She put her thumb up to it, "Room, for Bucky."

An omnipresent voice spoke softly in a female British accent, "Hello Bucky,"

Bucky looked at Madeline and she smiled at him, dropping his hand, "Put your hand there." She pointed the panel and Bucky obliged.

"Nice to meet you Bucky, if you need anything please let me know."

Bucky looked at Madeline and she nodded him on, "Uh...curtains?"

"Certainly sir, please let me know if there is anything else you need," a dark shade dropped over the curtains soundlessly and soft lighting overhead came on.

Bucky looked at Madeline, "This is some place."

She shrugged looking around the bedroom, "My dad lived here." She said almost longingly, "The panels were a house warming gift from my uncle." She raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, you should get some sleep. I am gonna make you do a lot of talking tomorrow, so rest up."

Madeline looked up at Bucky and smiled warmly. Like he hadn't murdered hundreds of people. Like he wasn't one of the most wanted men in the world. Like he wasn't a hundred years old. He looked down at her, "Thank you,"

Her smile just became more brilliant, she really was breathtaking, he could admit that from a completely unbiased stand point. "Well, don't thank me yet." She patted his metal arm, with no hesitation Bucky noticed, and then walked around him and out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Madeline laid in bed for all of fifteen minutes before sitting bolt upright. She couldn't relax, she was way too keyed up to sleep. "Room, lights," her lights came on and she crawled to the side of her California king bed and grabbed her work tote bag and pulled it up to her.

She carefully pulled out the large manila folder and pulled out the scans with the images of Bucky's brain on them. Madeline paused; evidently she _could_ call him Bucky...strange. She shook head and held up the scans, "More lights," it got brighter and Bucky's brain was illuminated in front of her eyes.

She could see the scar tissue around his skull, certain areas of his brain looked almost...bruised, hmmm, she would have to investigate that further. But she was most definitely relieved there was no evidence of any implanted devices or something, horrendous like that. It made her more confident they would be able to work through this.

She sighed, letting her arm holding the scan drop. She laid back on her pillows, "Lights off," suddenly she was plunged into darkness aside from the city lights flooding in from the enormous windows that made up two of the four walls of her bedroom.

She wondered about the man sleeping just down the hall from her. She wondered if he was asleep yet, maybe he never slept...like the supposed super soldier. Which evidently he was...

She reached back into her bag and grabbed her laptop. Squishing back into her pillows, Madeline opened her computer and settled it on her lap, clicking into her favourite browser.

Her fingers hovered over the keys for just a second before typing in ' _James Buchanan Barnes_ ' and the hitting enter.

It took a moment for the search results to pop up, once they did there were hundreds of links, spanning from educational reference websites, historical reenactment pages, even some...what she could only assume was some sort of role playing fan sites. She shook her head ignoring those and clicked on a reference website which she knew to be legitimate.

The link popped up as did Bucky's picture. He was young, not that he _looked_ old now but, he was fresh faced, more innocent. Madeline studied the picture for a while, maybe innocent wasn't the right word, he definitely had mischief written all over his cocky half smile and the twinkle in his eye. His hair was cut and slicked back in the classic short back and sides of the forties. He was in an army uniform. It was the kind of picture, Madeline imagined him getting taken for a sweetheart on the home front. He looked dashingly handsome in his army uniform.

Madeline blinked, him being good looking or having a mischievous smile had nothing to do with helping him gain back control of his mind. She settled in to read the article.

* * *

When Bucky finally woke up, he woke up swinging. He was tangled in the feather duvet, with no recollection of where he was. He pulled the blanket off of himself with his left arm ripping it to shreds, sending feathers flying everywhere.

Coughing he got to the edge of the bed and put his head down, panting hard. Cold sweat clung to his body from his dreams. Dreams about suffering, dreams about death...

He blinked trying to force the images from his eyes, shaking his head as if he could shake them out of his head. His hand reached the side table and he groped for a light as his room was still submerged in darkness. He found what felt like the base of a lamp and as soon as his fingers touched it, it turned on.

He took a breath, the light soothing and looked around the enormous modern bedroom he found himself in. The blur of last night flashed before his eyes, almost as if through some slow filter.

Dr. Madeline Wayne.

The CAT scan...

Telling someone...everything.

He ran a hand over his hair. It felt greasy. He felt greasy. He stood up and looked around the room. The windows were still shaded and now he knew were a light was, he didn't mind them staying that way.

He went to turn to walk to the bathroom when he noticed the bags just on the inside of the door to the hall. There were five big white bags, topped with tissue and two garment bags hanging from a hook on the wall. Bucky knew they hadn't been there last night.

He walked over and chanced a look in the first bag but ended up having to crouch down and pull out the tissue to see what was in them. The first was full of men's socks and underwear and gloves. The second held an array of men's bathroom products, from razors, shampoo, shave cream, deodorant, even a facial moisturizer. Bucky sniffed it, not half bad... All the stuff looked expensive. He glanced at the labels. Armani. Huh.

He reach for the next bag, it held some white tank tops and t-shirts. The fourth had a bunch of exercise wear, a leather wallet and a couple of belts and the fifth held pyjamas and some sweaters, cashmere?.Curiosity already having got the best of him, Bucky went ahead and looked in the garment bags, the first held three pairs of jeans, one dark wash, two light, and a really nice leather jacket. The second held two suits, one tan, one dark navy blue and a tuxedo. Bucky looked at the tuxedo for a minute before zipping that bag back up.

He stepped back and crossed his arms looking at all the stuff. He assumed Madeline had left it for him. It all looked to be about his size. The fact it was all here was unsettling. Bucky had learned the hard way nothing came free. Having not a lot of choice, and after a quick glance at his dirty clothes he had spent the last sixty-four hours in, he decided to grab the dark wash jeans, a white tank top, a pair of skivvies, some socks and the bag of bathroom stuff. He would shower then talk to Madeline about exactly what she meant by sending this stuff into his room.

He walked in to the bathroom and stopped to look around. Everything was dark grey marble with intricate rock work. It was pretty amazing not that Bucky was much for bathroom fixtures, by any means. He dropped the stuff on the spacious counter and turned on the enormous shower head. He stripped off his old jeans he had slept in, and stepped into the steaming shower.

Honestly, after spend two minutes under the piping hot water Bucky didn't really care what Madeline meant by all the clothes, he would deal with whatever she threw at him, it was so nice to feel human again. He put his face under the pelting water and let it rush over him.

He had to admit, the body wash and shampoo did feel great, smelt good too. After stepping out of the shower he pulled a towel off what must have been a heated towel rack and wrapped the fluffy warm towel around his waist. He used the deodorant, he figured if she had got it for him she didn't want him to stink, which didn't seem to much of her to ask but ignored the rest of the toiletries and leaving the stubble on his chin. He pulled on the clothes quickly and left the bathroom, a fan clicking on automatically over his head. He couldn't help but think this place seemed idiot proof, a person barely had to look after themselves.

He stepped into the hall pulling the tank top over his head. He looked down the hall that Madeline had pointed to last night and walked down to try and find the kitchen.

Bucky came into the enormous kitchen, it was literally the size of a restaurant's kitchen. It was all black marble and sleek stainless steel. Madeline stood behind the enormous kitchen island. She looked up at his entrance and smiled at him. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a blonde waterfall behind her, with wisps of hair framing her face. She looked flushed, like she had recently been sweating. She was wearing a bright pink tank top which seemed to make her glow. "Morning! Did you sleep well?" She was shockingly chipper.

Bucky thought guiltily of the ruined duvet on his bed, he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I did. I found this in my room, I hope you don't mind..." He pulled on the front of the tank top.

Madeline waved a hand, her smile getting brighter, "Course not, that's why I ordered it. Glad to see it fits. I used a mathematical theorem to guesstimate your sizes, but it was late so I was a bit concerned I maybe forgot to carry a two or something." She chuckled, looking down at the coffee she was pouring out of a to-go cup into a real mug.

Bucky watched what she was doing with mild curiosity, "About the tux..."

Madeline shrugged, not looking up from the pour, "Oh that, well, when I e-mailed the order to the store last night I explained it was for a colleague who had come into town on business and lost their luggage on the airline, I had to cover all my bases. Didn't want it to look suspicious," She looked up at him taking a sip of the coffee, "On the bright side you have a new tux,"

"Look, Dr. Wayne." Bucky sat on a bar stool as Madeline handed him a mug of coffee.

"I thought we covered last night that it's Maddy or Madeline."

"Thank you," He took the coffee, "Maddy, I appreciate your help but I don't need any charity, I just need you to fix my head,"

She looked at him across the island, shifting her wait from one foot to another,a slightly irritated look on her face, "I realize that _Bucky_ ," The use of his nickname didn't escape him, "but this isn't going to be an overnight cure, that I can assure you. And unless you have some secret luggage you smuggled in without me noticing, I figured you could only stand wearing the same clothes for so long." She shrugged, "Besides, I couldn't sleep last night, so I got a few things done."

"Getting things done is shopping?" He asked sipping the coffee, it was good. He realized just how long it had been since he had had a cup of coffee let alone a good one.

Madeline looked at the counter, "My mother used to say the best way to clear your head was to clear your credit card limit." She stared at the counter her eyes going vacant. She shook her head looking up at Bucky, expression happy again but her eyes...they had changed, they looked ... Vacant. "Anyway, last night I came up with our game plan. Couple of people I have to talk to today, just to finalize a few things. Then we can get started this afternoon."

Bucky felt his eyebrows go up. He glanced at the clock on the stove behind her, it was quarter to seven. "This afternoon?"

Madeline shrugged, looking at him innocently, "Unless you are previously engaged, I was thinking ...yeah, this afternoon." She smiled brightly, "Anyway, I just got home from my run, so I am gonna grab a shower. Breakfast is on the counter in case your hungry." Madeline went to stroll out of the kitchen in an extremely nonchalant way.

Bucky stared at her, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Without looking back, she said over her shoulder, "No time, big things to get to today."

Bucky watched her disappear around the corner and looked in the kitchen, on the side Madeline had been standing on there was a plate with eggs Benedict, hash browns and a bowl of cut fruit. Bucky looked around the kitchen, there wasn't a pan or dirty cooking implement in sight. He got up and walked around to stand in front of the plate. There wasn't any cutlery.

Bucky turned and tried a couple of drawers, they were perfectly organized with any cooking implement a person could ever use. However, they looked like they had never been touched once. He eventually found the cutlery drawer and picked out a knife and fork. Again, out of curiosity, he chanced a look under the sink and found the garbage can, in it was the two to-go coffee containers and a big container that looked like it had once had something very similar to hollandaise sauce in it.

Making a mental note, he picked up the plate and went and sat back down and ate his breakfast. It was delicious. Even if it wasn't home cooked. Once he finished his coffee and his meal he got up and went to walk to the fridge. He opened it hoping to find juice or something. As soon as he did, the take out containers made a lot more sense.

It was completely empty, aside from bottles of water, a case of meal replacement shakes, and a shelf full of vitamins. Clearly Dr. Wayne didn't spend much time at home, which Bucky had somewhat been able to assume with what she had said about working late last night.

He closed the fridge, picked his coffee mug back up and wondered through to the living room. The place really was huge. He walked by a beautifully crafted bar, detailed with mirrors and gold it looked like it was straight out of the twenties. It was fully stocked with glasses however, when Bucky's eyes glanced back he noticed there wasn't a single liquor bottle on the shelves. So Dr. Wayne wasn't a drinker either.

He felt like he didn't know much about this mercurial, odd young doctor and every tip her house could provide helped him out. He felt like he was evening the playing field with her every time he learned something new.

He was standing in the window, when he heard her come down the stairwell behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, her hair was still damp and fell around her shoulder messily. She was wearing loose white cotton pants and what looked like a cashmere light blue sweater. She saw him looking at her and smiled at him, "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was good," Being around her was extremely frustrating. He still had that instantly soothed feeling around her, like a balm being applied to a burn but at the exact same time, the longer he spent talking with her the more awkward he felt.

"Yeah, I love that place, and it's right on my way home from my run." She nodded looking out of the window.

"This place is amazing," Bucky said looking around.

"Yeah," Madeline said noncommittally.

Bucky looked out the window but stayed aware of her body language out of his peripheral vision, "You said your folks lived here?"

Madeline crossed her arms, "Yeah, well, my dad lived here while they were renovating the mansion, it was when my parents first started _seeing_ each other." Her voice caught on the word.

Bucky tried to keep the mood light, but found himself wanting to know more about this girl, "The _mansion_? What's this place?"

"What, Wayne Manor?" Madeline chuckled, "Yeah, we are _really_ old money. The Wayne's don't live in the manor anymore though, it is a boys home now. I'll take you to it if we ever get to do a tour a Gotham, anyway, come on. Let's have a seat, I have somethings I want to go over with you, before Lucius gets here."

Bucky instantly tensed, "Who is Lucius?"

Madeline turned to face Bucky at the change in his tone, "Lucius Fox is my boss, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a long time family friend and someone to be trusted. We need him on our side to make any real progress. Now today is one of two days off I arranged, which I can fully commit to you, so let's stop wasting time and get down to it." She marched over to the white long sofa and Bucky fell into step behind her.

For someone so young, who lived such a solitary lifestyle, Madeline Wayne certainly had an authority to her.

Bucky sat at the far end of the couch and looked at the coffee table. It was already covered with stacks of folders and notes. He recognized his scans which now had bright red marks on them. She grabbed the most substantial file and opened it, turning to look at Bucky, pulling her legs up to cross them in front of her, resting the file in her lap. "Ok, so first of, I want to know why you left out the fact you were one of the original Howling Commando's last night?"

Bucky looked up at her suddenly and she fixed him with a penetrating stare, he felt his heart constricting. He shrugged, swallowing hard, "I didn't see what it had to do with anything."

Madeline looked at him, "Well, that information can be the difference between people giving you the benefit of the doubt. We can use that to our advantage, you were one of the men who went above and beyond, who helped us win the wa-"

"Doesn't change what happened to me, and doesn't change anything I did. I don't want to bargain on that like it's a poker chip." He said cutting off Madeline.

She held his gaze and stayed silent for a couple of seconds, like she was seriously searching his eyes, but eventually she just nodded, closed the file and dropped it on the ground, without a second look, she nodded, "Alright, so the first person who we need to speak to as I said is Lucius Fox, he is coming over," She glanced at her watch, "Soon, and I think it would be in our best interest if you were out of sight when he arrives until I have him prepared for an introduction. There is the gym upstairs or you can go back to your room, or the study...lots of books in there."

Bucky nodded, "I'll stay out from under foot, until you need me."

"Ok, so give me, like twenty minutes before you come down, or maybe like forty-five,... Possibly an hour." She was glancing over the mass of paperwork in front of her.

"How bout when you need me, just ask, and I'll come down." She looked at him, he tapped his ear, "Really good hearing."

She stared at him with an awed expression. "Wow," she shook her head, "Ok, anyway, that brings me to my next point. I need you to document every physical change that has taken place since they experimented with you, from the biggest," She waved at his arm, "To the most insignificant, I want it all, I don't care if you think your toenails grow faster, write it all down on this." She handed him a legal pad. "Then I have booked a call with Dr. Sarah Lang. She is a clinical psychologist who went to school with my mum, I will keep the information vague about you, like a test subject for my research but having her input will be super helpful, especially as we delve into your past, possible memory modifications. I want to make sure that as we start moving forward you don't regress, and if you do, I want to know exactly why you did and what caused it, she will be pivotal to that."

Bucky nodded and found Madeline looking at him, "I trust you,".

Madeline nodded, "Good, alright," She searched through some papers but didn't look like she was looking for anything in particular.

Suddenly there was a low ringing tone. Madeline looked up at Bucky. "Ok, that is Lucius, skedaddle, go to the study, it upstairs third door on your left, start writing about your self. I'll let you know when we need you."

He nodded standing up, he hesitated ringing the legal pad in his hand. He looked at Madeline who was already sorting out the papers on the coffee table. "Maddy," she looked up at him , her brown eyes caught the morning light and seemed to almost glow up at him, "When it comes to me, people can make rash decisions, be careful with who you trust."

Bucky half way expected Madeline to disregard his statement, assure him, she knew what she was doing, to not worry, but instead she held his gaze and nodded slowly. She looked up at him, with what he seemed to know was an honest look, "I will, Bucky." And right then, in that moment, Bucky knew he had trusted the right person.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Madeline stood up as she watched Bucky walk upstairs. She was so startled by the intensity of some of their interactions. Yet, sometimes, she could so naturally be herself in front of him. That also caught her off guard. She was so used to constantly filtering herself, having her guard up.

Madeline shook her head and walked to the door in time to see the elevator doors opening. Lucius was looking dapper in a tan linen suit and light green shirt. He smiled at Madeline as the doors opened and she was happy to see he wasn't leaning heavily on his cane. It was a beautiful day outside, it was the damp which seemed to give him the most trouble. Poor fellow, loving Gotham...

"Good Morning, Dr. Wayne." Lucius Fox said smiling, Madeline noticed for the first time his beard was completely white now.

She smiled, it was a ritual of theirs, that their first greeting was always excessively formal, then they fell into the comfort level of what Madeline felt safe to say was similar to family more than anything. She smiled brightly back at him, "Mr. Fox, good of you to come. Come on in, I have coffee ready."

Lucius got off the elevator and fell into step with Madeline, "Oh, from the place down the street you like?"

She shook her head, "No, a new machine Tony sent me. All you have to do is dump a bag of bean in, it grinds it, makes it, does whatever it needs to do. All I have to do is set how much I want made, so hopefully I didn't mess it up," She glanced at Lucius out of the corner of her eye, "What? Disappointed I didn't get those Danish that _you_ like?"

Lucius chuckled, "The doctors keep advising against it, so best you didn't. Although, having me over for a personal meeting this early? Seems like something you may have wanted a bribe for." He smiled knowingly.

As they walked over to the couch, Madeline realized just how right he was. "Alright, cool your jets, haven't even heard me out yet, and you are already making assumptions, tisk tisk, Mr. Fox." He just patiently smiled up at her as he sank on to the couch. "I'll grab the coffee and then we can get to it, after-I will phone the cafe and get them to bring over some of your damn danish." She rolled her eyes as she walked through to the kitchen.

As she walked through the halls, Madeline realized that even though she e-mailed him confidently last night she had absolutely no idea how she was going to actually broach the subject of Bucky. ' _So Lucius, this super secret, assassin killing machine broke into the lab last night so I decided to help him get his life back even though I have no idea where to begin and this is completely uncharted medical territory. Also it may bring the Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D, and Hydra down on our heads. But seriously, it will be fine! Oh ...please don't tell anyone and can I use Wayne Enterprises resources?'_

Madeline walked into the kitchen. There was a black serving tray sitting on the marble counter, with a coffee carafe, two black mugs, a creamer and a sugar bowl, even had the two teaspoons sitting perfectly on it. Madeline blinked. She certainly hadn't done it, she had just been planning on pouring the coffee into the two mugs. She didn't even know she had a coffee service. She absentmindedly looked around the kitchen as she picked up the tray.

Well, he certainly was handy to have around the house. Madeline smiled to herself as she walked out into the living room. His hearing _was_ good.

She placed down the tray and sat beside Lucius. He looked from the tray to her, "Your Aunt visiting?"

Maddy looked up at Lucius pretending to be offended, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Maddy, and I say this from a place of love but I am pretty sure you don't even know where these things usually live in your kitchen. That or you are planning on asking a bigger favour than I thought."

Madeline set about pouring the coffee, "Well, you are right, but best not let my Uncle hear you call Pepper my Aunt, he would have a panic attack."

Lucius chuckled, "I will keep that in mind, two sugars please," Madeline dropped in the sugar and handed him the coffee, "Now, what have you got up your sleeve for me? Don't tell me you need another MRI, we just unpacked the last one."

Madeline shook her head and picking up her own coffee black, she sat back on the couch, pulling her feet up underneath her and turned to fix her gaze on Lucius, "Oh no, the MRI is fabulous. This is more of a passive request,"

Lucius settled himself on the couch and watched Madeline, he had a small smile on his face, his eyes twinkling but Madeline could tell he was still being serious. "Alright, lay it on me,"

Madeline smiled, "I have taken on a case study."

Lucius smiled back, "That's brilliant, when did this happen? I didn't even know you had started looking at applicants."

"Well," Madeline shifted, "This one fell into my lap. It happened last night." Lucius nodded, "I have to be honest with you Lucius, this situation...It may not be the best for Wayne Enterprises. I am committed, I became committed last night when I agreed to take on the case. This man, if I am right, could be a huge part of getting my work from on paper to being applicable for use actually working with the brain. But like I said, it comes with a big price."

Lucius settled in, looking serious, "Alright, Miss. Madeline, I have had similar conversations like this with someone very close to you, so I am interested in what his daughter has to say."

Madeline swallowed, "Last night, a man came into the lab. He told me a story. Being captured, brain washed, amnesia, forced behaviours, his memory returned... all the corner stones of my research,"

Lucius blinked, "Sounds like he could possibly be unstable as well, with that kind of a resume, which makes me think that is in fact why we are here."

Madeline blushed smiling at Lucius, "You could say that." Madeline took a deep breath, "He is a very wanted man. I gave him scans last night, he's the real deal. He isn't doing this to try and get out of anything, he is doing this to repair what he broke. The real shame is, he was the one who someone else broke to begin with. I trust him, and I am committed to helping him getting his mind back, as well as advancing my research in the process, but as I said, this wouldn't be wise choice for Wayne Enterprises, because until I succeed in getting his mind back to him 100%, he will be considered a risk, and a threat, and remain a wanted man. If you don't want me using the lab I will understand but I also want you to know I won't stop working on his case because of that, and having your support would make helping this man a lot easier."

Lucius blinked at Madeline with a pensive look on his face, he always struck Madeline as such a thoughtful man, it was times like these that she really appreciated that about him. "Now Madeline," She swallowed, this didn't sound like it was leading anywhere good. If Lucius said no she would have to relocate Bucky to LA, and go back to Stark Industries to be able to research him the way she would need to and in order to do that she would have to bold face lie to her uncle not to mention the risk of exposure would be a million times higher. It was an option she really didn't want to even have to look at too seriously. "I made a promise to your father to look after you, keep watch over you, and it has been a privilege. Now I trust you, I know you know what you can handle. But I also knew your father, how wiling he was to risk everything to help people, help this city. I don't want you to be risking everything, even if it means not helping this man who ever he may be. We will get your research off the ground, it may take longer without him, but I need you to look after yourself first and foremost. That is more important to me, than Wayne Enterprises."

Madeline blinked, overwhelmed by Lucius emotion-packed statement. She was itching with all her being to grab the file she had shoved under the couch and show Lucius who Bucky really was. But she held off using her golden ticket. She made a promise, and besides, she was intrigued by Lucius's response, it wasn't a _hard_ no, that meant wiggle room.

"Lucius, I think you should meet Mr. Barnes. It might effect your decision." Madeline turned around to call Bucky's name only to see him walking down the top of the stairs. He had put on one of the black dress shirts Madeline had ordered to go with the tan suit and she found herself thinking he was really quite breath taking. She blinked, not what she needed to focus on right now. Madeline stood up as Lucius did to.

Bucky's eyes met Madeline, she would have almost sworn he looked almost... nervous? His eyes then went and met Lucius's gaze. He stopped just beside Madeline, his arm almost touching her shoulder and she found it almost hard to keep her thoughts in order with him standing so close to her. She blinked, this was not a feeling she was used to, and hoped it wouldn't persist, it could prove to be very inconvenient. She smiled reassuringly at Bucky, 'Lucius this is James Buchanan -

"Barnes," Madeline's head snapped around to look at Lucius who was staring open mouth at Bucky as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Wh- what?" Madeline stuttered. She could tell Bucky was shocked, she felt his posture stiffen beside her. Her heart froze. Lucius Fox knew who Bucky was? How was that possible? Was he someone who was looking for him? That was impossible, wasn't it?

Lucius blinked, "James Buchanan Barnes, Howling Commando originally of the 107th Infantry." Bucky's face looked at Madeline who instantly shrugged, shaking her head at the same time. Obviously he could hear them talking and knew that Madeline hadn't said anything about Bucky's service to Lucius this morning.

"How do you know that about me?" Bucky asked. His voice sounded gravelly again. Madeline wondered if that always happened when he was tense and decided to make a mental note to try and notice a pattern. She blinked at the last thought, what did it matter to her what made Bucky's voice go gravelly? Had nothing to do with her research or his medical care. She blinked, he was proving a difficult patient to work with and most frustratingly it was from no fault of his own.

Lucius's expression could only be called awestruck, "Because I watched news reels of the Howling Commando's and Captain America every day just about growing up. My father was in the Buffalo Soldier division trapped in Anzio when you and Cap-"

"I remember," Bucky said looking away uncomfortably. Madeline wondered if he was being truthful.

"You saved my father's life."

Madeline couldn't understand this man. Anytime someone praised his service, Bucky looked terrified?... Threatened? ... Uncomfortable? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it would seem to her, in his position he would be shouting from the roof tops all the things he did in the war to counter balance all the terrible things he was forced to do, but somehow he looked more guilty about the good than the bad.

Lucius straightened up, "Now you need Madeline's help?" Bucky looked back at Lucius.

"Yes, I do, I have no one else."

"Ok kids," Madeline found that rich considering how much older Bucky actually was compared to Lucius, "Why don't we sit down, and you tell me all of this from the beginning."

Madeline smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hi all, just wanted to say, thanks to **Calliope's** **Scribe** for the awesome review! Glad you are enjoying the story, Madeline is very near and dear to my heart, so glad to see other people are enjoying her as well, and yeah writing Bucky is slightly terrifying, so I'm glad my perception of him is being well received! Here is another chapter with a somewhat more intimate look at Madeline, hope you all enjoy and feedback is totally welcomed! -Cat

Chapter Fourteen

Madeline stood on the balcony looking out over Gotham. She wondered what she would be like right now, if her mother had waited for her dad to get better, given him the benefit of the doubt. Or come straight back from L.A. as soon she found out she was pregnant.

Madeline would have grown up in Wayne Manor, rather than just getting a tour of it from the Boys home director. She would know her peers on an intimate level not from awkward exchanges when caught in restaurants together, after all the only time she really did anything was when Lucius booked them to go out together. She would probably be a member of her parent's old country club, be more normal, possibly better adjusted. But then again, maybe her mother would have kept drinking, constantly reminded of the infamous Rachel Dawes, who was never really talked about in front of Madeline. Maddy had only ever found about the woman's context in her fathers life (beyond childhood friend) when Tony made a reference he thought Madeline wouldn't understand. But she did. Maybe her father would never have hung up the cowl, maybe he would have died fighting as Batman.

She blinked. Madeline had no idea why she was so reflective all of a sudden. It had felt like a very long day. Bucky had spent most of the morning talking to Lucius, who after hearing out Bucky and Madeline's rough draft of a plan of treatment, had agreed that he would be more than happy to help them. That it was an honour to help Bucky.

Then Madeline had spent a good three hours on the phone with Sandra Lang, the first hour just catching up, the second on planning how best to care for Bucky's mental stability. Sandra had worked hard for charity and probono cases, in fact she had been the one to take over Madeline's mothers work in the states, when they had relocated to Europe.

First step was figuring out all Bucky thought he remembered leading up to being taken. So he was upstairs in the study, writing down everything he could remember from before the war. Madeline would courier everything he wrote down to Sandra who would send it back with notes and suggestions for Madeline. She would also be speaking on a secure line with Bucky once a week, to help him stay on an even keel.

Madeline sat down on he balcony, leaning against the glass railing. She looked at the clock on the front of the international secure cell phone specially made by Wayne Enterprises for her personal use. It was seven forty five, and right on time the phone rang.

It only had to ring once. Just like every week.

"Hi dad," she instantly said into the phone.

"Hi beautiful. How's my girl?"

"Oh, I'm good..." Madeline didn't really know how to segway into what she needed to tell her father, so she decided to buy herself more time. "Are you guys still in Switzerland?"

"No, Alfred got bored of watching me ski and I think he was a little heavy handed with the chocolate."

 _"All lies m'girl_!" Was the shout from the background from Alfred. Both Bruce and Madeline chuckled.

"So now where are you guys adventuring?"

"Well, we are working our way east. I thinking of heading back to India, we had good times there." Madeline had a flash of her at ten years old running on the beach between her parents as they played in the surf.

"Yeah, we did. Is Alfred's stomach ready for it though?"

"Madeline, if our travel depended on Alfred's stomach we would never leave Britain."

Madeline laughed, "Fair enough,"

"So, how's your work going? We heard you on NPR through the satellite."

Madeline chuckled, "Really? I thought I sounded nasally."

"You were perfect, and for the record, I am glad you know how proud I am." Madeline had this lovely warm sensation, like a blanket being put over her at her fathers praise. "Now your work? No changing the subject this time."

Madeline sighed, he really did know her well, "Work? Oh it's going really well, actually I think I am on the verge of a break through..." Madeline let her sentence drop off. She had no idea how to explain to her father about Bucky. She was actually a bit concerned he wouldn't want her to work with him, but then again Lucius didn't have a problem with it... She was mainly struggling with just how _much_ to tell him.

"Madeline. Do you wanna go ahead and tell me what ever it is you're not saying? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"What?! God. No, dad. Geez, pretty sure that would be quite a trick. No, sorry to disappoint but you aren't a 'pop pop' just yet."

Bruce chuckled, "Trust me, I am fine with that. Maddy, just tell me."

"I have a new patient, a case study." She just blurted.

"Well, that's good right? You didn't think you would be starting with case sturdies for at least a year, last time I talked to you."

She leaned her head against the glass and closed her eyes, letting the cool night breeze swirl around her, "Yeah, he is a bit of a surprise, but he needs my help."

" _He_ huh? So what's wrong with him?"

Madeline decided right then, she couldn't lie to her father, it had been something she had been contemplating, just telling her dad that Bucky was an octogenarian with dementia, but she couldn't do it. "He was a prisoner of war, who was mentally tortured and controlled and has just recently become aware of what's been going on."

Bruce was quiet for a moment, "So just jumping into the deep end huh?"

Madeline chuckled quietly, "Kinda have too, I think I am the only person who can help him, I certainly seem to be the only person he has to turn to."

"Hmm, well it would seem like you're his best bet, kid. What's his name?"

"James, but evidently, everyone calls him 'Bucky',"

"Bucky, huh? How old is this Bucky?"

"Huh... Short answer? Twenty-six."

"I hope he knows what good hands he is in."

"Ha, thanks dad."

"I'm serious Madeline, I know you will do everything you can for this boy, I hope he appreciates it."

"Thanks Dad,"

Maddy opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, it was a full moon. She knew their time was coming to an end, "Well, I guess you will be too busy with this Bucky to get away anytime soon."

"I'm sorry dad,"

"I understand beautiful, you have your hands full. You do what you need to do. Then you let me know when you can come get some sun."

"I think India would be a good interlude, take your time getting there, Kay?"

"Just for you princess, tell Lucius I say hi, as does Alfred."

"I will, he sends his regards, said he liked the chocolates but ended up giving most of them to his housekeeper,"

"Figured he would. You make sure to let me know when you can come out."

"I will dad, I love you. Same time next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, beautiful. I love you, look after yourself."

"You too." With that they hung up in unison.

Madeline looked at the phone in her hand. She wondered if it was normal for twenty-two year olds to miss their dads this much. Every time she hung up the phone it was like her heart was getting all twisted up. It had been just about nine months since she had seen him, which wasn't too bad. But it still felt like a life time.

There was a tap on glass and Madeline looked up to see Bucky standing in the sliding glass door leading onto the balcony. The black shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned, showing the white tank top underneath. He was looking at her.

"Is this a bad time?" Bucky asked his brow furrowed.

"No," Madeline shook her head, taking a deep breath, "It's fine, just got off the phone with my dad. Come on out, it's a beautiful night."

Bucky walked onto the balcony, his eyes trained on her face, she tried to give him a reassuring smile but evidently it didn't work, "Are you sure you are ok?" He said stopping about a foot in front of her.

"Pretty sure I am supposed to be asking you that. You finish your novel?" She asked looking at the legal pad in his right hand.

Bucky glanced at the pad, "Yeah I guess so." He handed it to her, without looking at it.

Madeline took the pad and gave the first couple of pages a cursory glance, "This is good, Bucky, I see you marked the spots your aren't sure are real, that's helpful."

Bucky crouched down to be more on Madeline's level, "Well. You did ask me to."

Madeline didn't look up from the pages, the pages that held Bucky's history. "Yeah, well, in this business you soon find what you ask of patients isn't always what you get."

"Is that what I am? A patient?"

Madeline looked up and met Bucky's eyes, "Is that alright with you?"

Bucky looked at his hands, the full moon glinting off his silver hand, "Been so many things... Think I could stand to be a patient for a while."

Madeline smiled at him, "Well, not to blow my own horn, but I like to think you are in good hands."

He looked up at her, "Why are you helping me so much?"

"Well, you kinda sought me out." Madeline chuckled.

"No, I mean, once I told you what I had done, you could have turned me away." He was watching her closely.

Madeline shifted under his gaze, "Yeah, well, that goes against a little thing called the hippocratic oath."

Bucky held her gaze, "Pretty sure that doesn't apply to brain washed assassins on the run," the statement sounded so ridiculous Madeline wanted to giggle but suppressed the urge.

The way he was staring at her, she knew he wanted an honest answer. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't even really sure she could give him one. Yes, sure his brain could help her leap forward in her research but it wasn't as if she was stalled or having trouble moving forward, in fact things were flowing so well in her lab she felt safe in splitting her attention between her research and Bucky's care. Madeline wasn't one who normally dealt with emotions or feelings, being analytical, logical, it had gotten her this far. But somehow this didn't seem like a logical choice, taking Bucky on.

Madeline shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. I just know I want to help you, and you need my help so I don't see why it needs to be more complicated than that." She rubbed her palms nervously against her thighs as Bucky took in her vague answer.

Eventually he nodded. "Thank you,"

Madeline pretended to cough to cover the little jump her heart gave when he said that to her, looking directly into her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly how good his hearing was, but since she didn't know what her body's reactions to him meant, she figured the less he knew the better. "Well anyway, no sense in you starving to death, I was thinking we could order in Thai food. What do you think?"

He shrugged, "I've never had Thai food before."

Madeline's mouth dropped open, "What? Ok, brace yourself, your in for an education. Come on, let's get the menu."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bucky sat on the ground across from Madeline, they were sitting crossed legged at the coffee table in the living room, eating what he had been told was the best Pad Thai in the city. Bucky didn't know if that was true or not but it was pretty good. The noodles were a bit odd to eat but other than that it was good. He liked the peanuts.

He looked across at Madeline who was expertly eating the dish with chopsticks. Bucky decided to not even try. She had looked at him when they had still been in the kitchen, "You've never used chopsticks?"

Bucky had been inspecting one, holding it in front of his face. He had switched it to his left hand which had a heightened sense of touch, "No, didn't really get to eat out much." He had looked at Madeline who had been standing on his right side. She had stopped serving the food onto plates to look up at him with a puzzled expression.

"What did you eat?" She had asked, her eyes lighting up with interest.

Bucky shrugged, "I don't really remember honestly,"

Madeline had shaken her head, "Fascinating."

He sat and watched Madeline. Her hair was again piled up on top of her head, with random strands hanging down at all angles, he was pretty sure there was a pen stuck in the nest of hair. She had a pencil behind her ears as she hung her head over her lap, reading all the physical changes Bucky had managed to write down. Her eyes kept darting back and forth over his messy scrawl to the point she almost gave Bucky motion sickness. She had been chewing thoughtfully on the same mouthful for ages, like she had forgotten what she was doing.

The silence was deafening, "Do you and your dad talk a lot?" He asked suddenly. Bucky was painfully aware of the fact that the next notebook she was going to pick up and start reading held all the things he knew for a fact he had actually been able to remember. It suddenly felt extremely intimate for her to know all of that without him really knowing much about her or her life. Maybe if this was more clinical, more traditional Doctor patient interaction, he hadn't really been expecting to start staying with her, even if Madeline's arguments for it had been good ones.

Madeline looked up from the notebook, eyes wide as she looked up at him, she swallowed, "Sorry, I guess I am being pretty rude huh?"

"No, no,-" Bucky stuttered.

"No, I am." Madeline said with a forlorn look on her face, "I am really bad for that, I get caught up in whatever I am working on, and everything else falls away. I am being super rude, you haven't had decent dinner conversation in like seventy years?! Kay, sorry, I am all yours." She made a show of dropping the notepad on the chair behind her.

Bucky suddenly become aware of the fact he had a smile pulling at the left side of his mouth as he watched her amused. She smiled at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, feeling very aware of himself, "Uh, you and your dad? You talk often?"

Madeline shrugged, "We try to talk every Saturday night, but with my schedule and him... Well it can be difficult sometimes."

"Is he always away?" Bucky took another mouthful of pad thai to avoid having to talk more, even though he wanted to know more about the enigmatic woman across from him.

Madeline nodded, "Yes." She didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"Does your mother travel with him?" Bucky said keeping his eyes on his plate, he didn't trust himself to talk about the Starks too honestly with Madeline.

"No, my mother died when I was fifteen." He looked up at that. Madeline was pushing her pad thai around her plate.

"I'm sorry," Great, he had managed to ruin one of his first dinner conversations in record time. Bucky seemed to remember being more comfortable with people, he used to be social, especially when it came to the fairer sex, now he felt to big for his own skin like some hideous monster that should by all rights be locked away. He looked down at his hands, the silver one gleamed. What was the point? Why was he even bothering to try and save himself?

"Bucky!" He blinked slowly looking up at Madeline, she had risen up onto her knees and was leaning across the table looking at him with concern. Obviously she had tried to get his attention and failed already. "Are you alright?" She asked in an authoritative voice. It was amazing how she could switch from this wide eyed, slightly rambling twenty-two year old to this composed, professional doctor in seconds.

She got up before he could say anything, and walked around the coffee table to lean in front of him. "I'm fine, I-" his words caught in his throat as Madeline reached over and took his right wrist in her hand. The contact was like an electrocution. It sent an intense jolt through his body but evidently she didn't notice as she took his pulse. He noticed her fingertips were quite rough, callused, not what you would expect from someone who came from so much wealth.

Madeline looked up at him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said his voice catching in his throat still painfully aware of the fact she was still touching him.

She let his wrist go and leant back on her heels, "You seem very agitated, and your heart is racing a bit."

"I'm not really used to being around people yet...well talking to them, being normal, I think it will take some time."

Madeline nodding, understanding look on her face, "I have been kind of bombarding you, haven't I?"

He instantly shook his head, "No, this isn't your fault."

"Regardless, why don't we head to bed early tonight, and then have a more mellow day tomorrow, maybe you can actually enjoy a bit of the freedom you are trying to work towards, I don't want you to feel like a caged animal here."

For a split second, the sight of real bars, a concrete floor, snow drifting in the bared window, shivering naked by the grate on the floor, flashed before Bucky's eyes. He looked into Madeline's big innocent brown eyes, she held the key to his future, regardless how horrific his past was.

In that moment, Bucky admitted honestly, for the first time to himself, just how beautiful Madeline Wayne was.

He found himself saying, "I don't think you have to worry too much about that Maddy."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Alright all, two updates in one day [possibly three ;) ] to make up for none yesterday! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Madeline sat at a bar stool in the kitchen anxiously sipping her coffee as she waited for Bucky to appear. Once they had gone to bed, of course unable to sleep, Madeline had read all that Bucky could remember from before he was taken. To say it was heart breaking was an understatement.

It gave her even more reason to work even harder at helping him get his mind back. It also made her feel like she had seen inside his very soul. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and dropping her shoulders. She had worked with patients with horrifically heart breaking stories before, she could do it again. Just because he was living with her, and happened to be extremely engaging as well as...well, attractive felt like an understatement but a safe word all the same, that didn't mean she should treat him any differently than any other patient.

"Madeline?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked over to see Bucky standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. He was in a pair of the lighter jeans and a black crew neck sweater she had ordered. She couldn't help but notice how muscular he looked under the cashmere sweater. She blinked.

"Morning!" She said brightly, hopping off her stool. Bucky's eyes scanned over her, making her feel suddenly very self conscious. She was wearing a light blue sweater dress that ended at the knee and was rather tight, under a long white zip up hoody, that dropped to her ankles.

"What are you thinking for today?" He asked glancing at the stack of files that were on the counter beside Madeline's coffee.

"No work," She had made an executive decision last night when she had read Bucky's make shift memoirs. Their relationship was obviously not going to be a cut and dry Doctor patient relationship, so she thought fluidity and transparency would be a good idea, she had also emailed Sandra regarding it, and she felt it would help Bucky build trusting relationships again, if they started with Madeline, "Since I have to be back in the lab tomorrow, I thought we could leave your homework until tomorrow. Today, I was thinking if you were interested, I could show you some of Gotham."

Bucky surveyed her pensively for a while before saying, "Alright," he nodded.

"Good, I'll pour you a coffee, you get your jacket, it looks pretty gray out there today."

* * *

Madeline pulled the Bentley to a stop in front of city hall and put it in park. Bucky looked out the window, "You think this is a good idea?"

Madeline smiled at him, "Not my first time," Bucky raised an eyebrow as Madeline reached into the back for her purse. She pulled the bag onto her lap and dug around in it for a minute before a brilliant smile lit up her face. "Perfect cover," she handed Bucky a black baseball cap, a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses and an ear piece with a curly cord not attached to anything. He looked back at her, "You're my body guard," She said rolling her eyes. She took the ear piece from his open palm and brushed back his hair from one ear, like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. She expertly fit the ear piece in the outside of his ear and then tucked the excess cord down the back of his shirt. "You can pass around town unnoticed with me as a body guard, I mean if you were to go out with the hat and sunglasses on your own you can be pretty much invisible but with me it is best if we cover our bases."

He nodded, he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back and put the hat on, then the glasses, "Clever." He looked at Madeline, "How do I look?"

She looked at his with a completely unreadable expression, before eventually saying vaguely, "Intimidating," Bucky didn't know how he felt about that answer, but didn't comment on it. "Ok, so you have to get out first, and get my door. Body guard and all."

Bucky nodded and went ahead with it. They walked up the white stone steps into the intimidating building, "So why is this the first stop on our tour?"

"Oh you'll see," Bucky, with his much longer legs, easily stepped ahead of Madeline and pulled open the door for her. She smiled at him, "Your good at this,"

"What?" Bucky asked looking down at her.

"The body guard thing," she pointed at the door as they walked through it into the atrium.

He shrugged casually. She looked from the door to him, maybe he was just that much of a gentleman. Madeline went to say something when she saw Bucky's eyes fall on what she came to here to show him, and she turned her head to look too.

The enormous statue of the Batman stood in the middle of the atrium, swathed in his cloak, he looked like a passive watchmen.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Madeline said nudging Bucky with her elbow.

He looked up at the statue, "Not the first Superhero I've seen. First statue of one though."

She looked at Bucky, "Did you ever meet the Batman?" She honestly hadn't considered that as even being a possibility, the thought of her father and Bucky going up against each other made her heart clench. But it made sense, he probably would have been a threat to Hydra eventually.

But before she could really start to fret about it Bucky shook his head, "No, why did they put this up?"

"Batman protected Gotham for years, no one knew who he was. He went up against some of the darkest minds the eastern seaboard had ever seen, " Madeline absentmindedly walked around the statue while she spoke. "He even took the blame for the crimes of the one time D.A. Who lost his mind, so as not to undo all the good Harvey Dent had done. It wasn't until the city was threatened again nearly eight years later, that the truth finally came out and he was vindicated. To save the city from a madman named Bane, he gave his life in a nuclear blast as he flew a bomb that Bane had been planning on detonating in the city, over the bay."

Madeline came to stand beside Bucky again on his other side, "Batman, was Gotham. He gave everything to this city."

Bucky looked at her, "So, who was he?"

She stood looking up at the statue before looking at Bucky and smiling, but there was a sad hesitation in her eyes, "Come on, next stop," with that she turned and headed to the door. Bucky looked up at the statue. The face looked pensive, which he guessed was appropriate for a martyr. He certainly didn't look like a super hero, he looked more like a villain to Bucky than anything. Bucky thought of Captain America's costume in comparison to this Batman. Maybe this was the city for him, a place where even the heroes were dark.

He gave the dark knight one more look, before turning to follow Madeline outside.

* * *

Bucky looked out the window, it was lush and green outside the city centre, occasionally big stone walls would rise up around a property or they would see a wrought iron fence amongst the oak trees.

"Right now we are in the palisades of Gotham, were families like mine call home." Her voice didn't sound like she considered this remotely home. Suddenly they were driving through two enormous stone pillars onto a long gravel driveway. The enormous turn of the century mansion rose up out beyond the tree line, "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

They pulled around a large fountain to stop in front of the front doors. There was a plaque at the bottom of the stairs which Bucky could read without getting out of the car,

 _MARTHA AND THOMAS WAYNE HOME FOR CHILDREN_

 _This tablet is erected in appreciation of those whose idealism, generosity and efforts made it a haven for orphaned youth._

Madeline got out of the car before Bucky had a chance to get out and get her door. He figured they didn't need the body guard role out here.

He looked around and couldn't see anyone around, "So, where are all the children?" He looked at Madeline.

She shrugged, "I phoned the director this morning, treating them to dinner out and a movie. Didn't feel like being swarmed this afternoon." Bucky nodded, "Come on," Madeline headed down over the lawns, not caring about the grass stains on her white pumps, then again Bucky figured that wouldn't be a big deal for her to replace them.

He thought back on his parents townhouse in Brooklyn, they had to work so hard to pay the mortgage alone. It wasn't anything like this. It just seemed to be one more thing that separated him from Madeline's world, like that list needed to be any longer.

' _What does it matter if your worlds are far apart? You're an animal all of your own, regardless of whether or not her parents were billionaires or middle class and from Brooklyn. She's your doctor, it doesn't matter where she is from_.' A voice said in his head.

Madeline came to a small cemetery fenced in by a small wrought iron fence that Bucky could step over if he tried. Madeline, however, delicately opened the gate and walked through crossing her arms, she stopped in front of two graves that looked the most recent. Bucky walked to stand in front of them, one simply read, BRUCE WAYNE. The other read, ADRIANA STARK, BELOVED MOTHER AND TREASURED LOVE.

Bucky looked at Madeline whose eyes were fixed on the woman's head stone. He glanced at the two to the right of Bruce's, they read Thomas and Martha Wayne respectively.

Bucky looked back at the lone Stark, "Was that your mother?"

Madeline looked up at him, and nodded, she looked back at the graves, "She isn't buried here, we scattered her ashes in Florence. She said that was where she found every piece of her heart again, where she could find peace. Funnily enough, she also has a head stone in L.A. in the Stark family plot."

"And Bruce? I thought..." Bucky looked from Madeline to the other grave stone.

She looked at Bucky and he looked up at her again, "This is why we went to City Hall first," She chuckled breathlessly, "I've never done this before, so bare with me. I have a new found appreciation for what you went through coming into my lab and telling me your story. Come on, let's go sit down."

Madeline lead Bucky back up to the front of the manor and sat down on the stone steps leading to the huge front door. She sat down and he sat beside her. "So my dad, Bruce Wayne, when he was eleven, his parents were murdered in cold blood in front of him outside of the opera, by a common criminal. It sent him into turmoil for the first half of his life. Eventually he found purpose, fighting against crime to protect the citizens of Gotham. So he became the Batman." Bucky raised his eyebrows and Madeline chuckled again, shaking her head and looking into the horizon.

"He wasn't like Tony. He didn't tell anyone, it was a complete secret. Except for his butler Alfred and Lucius Fox, no one knew, then my mom came to town." Madeline let out a big sigh, "At the time, my dad was really playing up the billionaire playboy cover, because who is less likely to be the saviour of the city than some spoiled, elitist, rich kid? So he and Alfred decided to keep the cover running he should start an affair with some other socialite, keep Bruce Wayne on the society pages and away from the real news, unfortunately for them, they picked my mom.

Mom had run away to the east coast to get away from an over bearing big brother and to begin a pilot programme where a private hospital funded multiple free clinics, in order to make it work in its premier run, she needed a city with a horrendous class divide, ergo Gotham. Anyway, she was a bit more than a simple socialite, she figured out my fathers secret, became his treating physician at her own insistence and proceeded to fall madly in love with him." Madeline raised her eyebrows as she said it and looked down at her hands.

"Anyway, jump ahead like nearly a decade, and Bane comes to Gotham and just destroys everything my father worked for, so in order to save Gotham, and ultimately himself he faked his own death over the bay, along with Batman's. So he lives in hiding. Has done since I was eight." Madeline looked at Bucky, "I spent the better part of my childhood travelling around the world with my parents, keeping my dads identity secret, hence the bodyguard idea, we did it a couple of times, in places there was a high risk of him being recognized. That was until I turned fifteen. Seems the Starks are not only prone to battles with alcoholism but we have the perfect genetic code for liver disease to have a hay day and my mother drew the short straw. Being drunk through her twenties certainly didn't help. The only thing that actually made her stop drinking completely was when she found out she was pregnant with me. She used to say I saved her life." Madeline looked over at the horizon again, "Guess I didn't come along soon enough."

Bucky sat quietly trying to keep his expression neutral. He didn't really know what to say to begin with. Madeline was obviously more than he anticipated. It was clear she was still holding things back but he didn't need the whole truth until she was ready, if ever, to give it to him.

"Anyway," She said suddenly, her tone brighter at the drop of a hat, "I just thought you should know more about me since I am obviously going to know everything about you. This isn't going to be the traditional Doctor patient relationship and I want you to know I am invested in this, in you Bucky. You are trusting me with your truth, so I am doing the same with you."

He looked into her eyes, "Thank you Maddy." Her eyes seemed to unfocus for a second when he said her name but in an instant she blinked and her shrewd gaze was back, she smiled at him.

"Oh, I feel confident I will be thanking you before all this is over." She smiled at him, and he assumed she meant her research and the possible advancements his brain could offer her. "Alright let's go home, time for some fun, then later, I am going to teach you how to use chopsticks." She jumped off the step like she was sitting on a spring and dashed to the car.

He watched her run over feeling like he was in a dream. Afraid of when he would be forced to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

They pulled into the parking lot and both got out of the car in unison. The drive back to the city centre had been quiet, not uncomfortably so but Madeline figured there wasn't much to say while Bucky absorbed all she had told him. He probably thought she was insane, unloading some of her families biggest secrets just barely forty-eight hours after meeting him. But Madeline wanted him to trust her implicitly, so in order to do that she had to trust him. And in spite of his past, and all his warnings, Madeline just seemed to know she could trust him.

They stepped into the elevator and Bucky spoke for the first time in a while, "So this...my situation, isn't that strange to you, I guess?"

Madeline blinked, "What, the being tortured into becoming a brainwashed assassin? No, that's still new territory. But I know what it is to hide, and be... Above normal."

The doors opened on the apartment, "So you said fun..."

"Yeah," Madeline smiled, "Go change, into work out wear and meet me in the gym, you remember where it is right?"

"Yeah, beside the office?"

She nodded, "Don't dawdle," she said smiling over her shoulder at him, leaving him at his bedroom door.

Bucky watched her with what she guessed was an amused expression, "I'll do my best," he said going into his room.

Madeline walked into her room letting her door close behind her, she let her hoody drop to the floor and she pulled her dress off over her head, and let that too drop to the floor. She was terrible at picking up after herself, one of the side effects of growing up in hotels and boarding houses, with parents who were more concerned about spending time together as a family and less about domestic responsibility.

She walked into her walk in closet and grabbed a pair of yoga capris and her favourite teal sports bra. She pulled them on and walked into her bathroom, beautifully finished with a gorgeous rare blue marble.

She pinned her hair up into a tight bun, making sure it wouldn't fly free, and then took off at a jog to try and beat Bucky up to the gym, which she didn't.

He was standing there in black track pants and a white tank top, he turned as she jogged into the room and his eyes widen when he looked at her. She smiled somewhat awkwardly feeling for the first time, truly on display in his presence. Madeline was not what one would call dainty. Where her mother Adriana had been super model thin, willowy and gracefully and tall, Madeline, well Madeline had always been herself.

Somehow along the way she missed her families height gene, so her stature was already shorter. Her love of adventure and risk taking, even from a young age prompted her father to get her involved in all sorts of extreme sports, as young as age ten, they went spelunking, tandem BASE jumping (until she demanded she jump on her own at twelve), but her favourite was definitely climbing, rock, ice, whatever it was, if it was steep, she wanted to climb up it. That encouraged a muscular physique. Then when she had been fifteen her father wanted her well trained to protect herself.

Being the daughter of a superhero, claiming to be dead or not, was still a risk, not to mention Ironman as an uncle, she was at high risk for being in the cross hairs. Her father had wanted her prepared to defend herself, so he had trained her, in his various forms of martial arts and self defence tactics. She had once made a joke about becoming the next Batman, her father didn't find it funny. But as soon as he had begun to teach her combat skills she had instantly fallen in love. It was better than dancing, the euphoria of the movement, the fluidity of it. Like an intricate dance, accept there was always a winner and a loser. She had excelled, not that she got much of a chance to stretch her skills in her new life. She didn't have any friends her age but if she did, she doubted they would want to spar with her.

Bucky cleared his throat, looking anywhere in the room but at her. She looked down at herself. Sure, she was more muscular than most girls her age, but it wasn't like she looked like some freak body builder or something. Yes, she had abs and defined biceps but she didn't think it was too horrendous to look at, similar to the build of a gymnast. So she didn't have sticks for legs, what was the big deal? Feeling slightly deflated she was even more eager to begin, "So what's the plan?" Bucky asked awkwardly looking at his feet, which Madeline noticed were bare, just like hers.

"We're gonna spar." Madeline said staring to stretch, pulling her one arm across her chest.

Bucky's head snapped up his eyes huge, "No. We're not." He said like it was the stupidest suggestion ever made.

Madeline looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What, scarred?" She teased.

Bucky shook his head, "We aren't doing this, Madeline." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Madeline let her arms drop and took a deep breath, "Ok, so there is method in my madness, if you want to hear me out." Bucky's eyes were trained on her, eventually he nodded. "Firstly, endorphins and adrenaline are good things, they help our brain function in a healthy way, they also deter depression and anxiety, things that you are definitely going to struggle with as we move forward in truly unlocking your memory, whether you like it or not. The best way to obtain endorphins and adrenaline naturally is through exercise, so I was thinking if you were interested you could come running with me in the mornings and I figured sparing would be a bit more up your alley then card or lifting. Besides lifting wouldn't be a challenge with your arm."

Bucky looked frustrated, "The running I can agree to but I am not going to fight with you."

"I'm not suggesting _fighting_ per se. Just sparing, good old fashioned competition."

"Madeline you aren't hearing me, I can't fight you." Bucky looked her up and down, and Madeline, who was becoming a bit frustrated herself, wondered vaguely what he saw.

"Look, as long as you don't cheat and hit me with that," She pointed at his left arm, "I am confident I can protect myself. Give me one shot, first to open handed slap the others face; you win, I let you get me ice and we figure something else to do this afternoon, I win we spar to twenty." Bucky looked exasperated but tempted, "I mean if you try and keep the super soldier habits to a minimum that would be appreciated, at least give me a chance."

"One, open handed slap?" Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows, "I win, you drop this, no questions?" Madeline nodded. He still looked anxious. He looked down like he was thinking, then up at her through his hair which had fallen in his face, "I don't know what could come out,"

Madeline understood him instantly. He was scared that if they engaged in anything combat like he might loose control become what he referred to as the Winter Soldier. Madeline strode across the mats on the ground closing the gap between them.

"One of the reasons, I want us to do this. It's a test to see what your limits are. The last time you came back to yourself; I want to know if it works both ways. If it's any kind of combat, or only traumatic combat. I am confident the blow to the head is a big part of it, but I would like us to dip our toes in the water."

"Madeline," Those blue eyes of his, Madeline couldn't help but think they were definitely deadly in more than one way. "If... If I change... What I can do... If I hurt you..." He really did look agonized at the thought.

"Bucky," Madeline said sternly, "I can handle myself, beside the security in this house, it is set up to protect me. If anything does happen, I can have this room drenched in knock out gas in 2.3 seconds. Plus knowing your abilities, I made sure the dosage is much higher than normal." He still looked unsure, "Just give me one shot, if you are still real uncomfortable with this we can stop, go to a movie or something."

"One shot?" He said straightening up and in his tone and body language Madeline knew she had won her shot.

She skipped back a couple of steps, "No magic arm," she emphasized, leaning down to touch the floor then hugging her legs, stretching them out.

Bucky chuckled and she could hear the metallic swoosh of him swinging it around its man made socket. "No magic arm,"

Madeline bounced up, her father always said she was a little jumping bean when it came to fighting, his little Mohammed Ali, always on the move. "And if I win, we go till twenty?" She started to slowly circle around him.

His posture was casual, but he turned with Madeline, "You find this fun?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I like testing myself." With that she dashed at him, she knew he wasn't taking her seriously, and she used that to her advantage. She moved her right arm like she was going for the obvious block and it was clear he was planning on just grabbing her by the upper body and twisting her into his chest to hold her, so instead she dropped to her knees sliding on the ground between his widespread feet, the advantage of sparing with someone taller then you. As soon as she had cleared his legs she braced herself on the ground, using the momentum of her legs she flipped herself up, as he turned she grabbed his right arm which was reaching for her, swung under it to come back to his front side and wrapped her left arm around his neck, allowing her to ever so lightly slapped his cheek with her left hand.

The quickness of the motion left her hanging from his body, her feet dangling nearly a foot off the ground as she held herself up on his neck. She smiled smugly at him, he was staring with a slightly surprised look on his face. Their faces only centimetres away.

"So, you ready to give me a real challenge." She let go of his neck and let herself drop, she turned to face him.

He shook his head, "Your faster than you look, I'll give you that." He rotated his shoulders, warming up. Madeline's smile brightened, she had him now.

"What, too fast for you old man?" She teased smiling.

"Alright, to twenty? Should take me that amount of minutes." Madeline couldn't help but smile even bigger. It was good to see him relax.

"Big words, how bout enough chat," Madeline charged again.

* * *

Two hours later Madeline collapsed back onto the mat, seconds later Bucky followed suit, laying beside her on his back. They both looked up at the ceiling, Bucky could hear how heavily Madeline was breathing but she didn't sound exhausted. She was in good shape.

"So, officially, twelve to six?" Bucky asked looking over at Madeline.

She looked at him, "Yeah, you definitely had the edge in those last couple."

He shrugged, "I don't get tired same way I used to,"

"Yeah," Madeline said putting her head back and taking a deep breath, "Noticed that."

Bucky looked at her, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Madeline closed her eyes breathing through her nose, "My dad. When I was fifteen and had to come back state side, he wanted me to be able to look after myself." She sat up, "We need to do this more, I am loosing my edge, to much time in the lab, plus I don't really have anyone to spar with anymore."

Bucky pulled himself upright, pulling his knees up, and wrapping his arms around his knees, his right hand taking hold of his left wrist. "Guess guys from your Gotham circle aren't much for sparing."

Madeline's head swung around to look at him, puzzled expression on her face. "Guys from Gotham?" She asked.

Bucky suddenly felt very awkward, he hadn't meant it to sound quite so obvious but there it was now. He shrugged, "Your boyfriends... Or what ever you call them."

Madeline pushed herself up off the ground to stand and stretch her back. She looked at Bucky with an open, honest expression, "Wouldn't know, never had one."

He blinked looking up at her. The Batman being her father seemed more realistic than what she just said. Gorgeous, funny albeit definitely quirky, it seemed preposterous that she didn't have someone waiting in the wings. When she walked in to the gym in her work out gear Bucky had nearly swallowed his tongue. Regardless, of the fact she was his doctor, untraditional relationship or not, regardless that it was totally inappropriate, he had to admit, Madeline Wayne was without question one of the most beautiful, captivating women he had ever met, and his feelings towards her seemed to be getting less and less like that of a trusted Doctor alone. "Not ever?" He found himself asking.

She blushed slightly shrugging, "Well, no. I mean I home-schooled through most of my education and by the time I got to medical school I was fifteen, not really what my fellow classmates were looking for at twenty. And since graduating," She shrugged, "Haven't really had the time." She offered Bucky her hand to get up.

He took her hand, and stood up, holding on to it just a second longer than necessary, when her eyes came up to his, he let it drop. "How come I don't believe that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed again, "I, uh, I don't usually get along, with ..." She hesitated like she was searching for the right word, "People."

Bucky watched her, but she was studiously avoiding eye contact, "Really? You don't seem too bad to me,"

"Yeah, well I am not usually people's last chance at sanity." She blinked and looked at him, "Sorry, that was insensitive," she looked like she wanted to kick herself.

Bucky chuckled, he wasn't sure if it was because of all the stuff she had said about endorphins but he felt good. "That's fine. So really? Not a single date, ever?"

Madeline shrugged, she turned and Bucky followed her out of the gym, "Well, no. I mean kinda hard to talk to guys my age, who are like, what, just finishing college? And even if I did, people are always ok with me to a point but the genius thing, kind of a turn off evidently. Makes it hard to find someone to have an even footing with." She chuckled, "Also, the fact that my uncle could literally fly in and blow up your house, is a bit of a turn off for guys I think."

Bucky nodded, "I could see that." They ambled down the stairs.

"Anyway, let's never talk about my pathetic social life again. I was thinking Chinese food for dinner, chopsticks 101?" She smiled at Bucky as they turned down the hallway for the bedrooms.

Bucky shrugged, "Sounds good,"

Madeline looked at him, a teasing expression, blossoming on her face, "You haven't ever had Chinese food either have you?" He shook his head sheepishly. Madeline let out a whistle, "Good lord, and you think _I'm_ the one missing out. Go shower then we can order."

"For the record," Bucky called after her. Madeline stopped at her bedroom door and looked up at him, she really was magnificent, even in her work out wear, a layer of dewy sweat covering her powerful muscles on her misleadingly small frame. "Never said you were missing out,"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Right. Go get ready, I'm starving," She said shaking her head and going into her bedroom.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he was getting into hot water where Dr. Madeline Wayne was concerned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Once again, they sat in the living room eating dinner, Madeline said she didn't like using the dining room as it was formal enough to house a state dinner. Bucky didn't have a problem with the living room. They sat on the couch facing each other. Madeline had kept true to her word and not tried to work on Bucky's case all day. It was nice, the companionship, it had been so long since Bucky had interacted with anyone. Although when it came to Madeline he wasn't sure it was such a good thing. He was looking forward to her going back to the lab tomorrow night and leaving him alone to work out his thoughts.

"So, do you ever cook?" He asked casually looking up from what Madeline had told him was chow mein. He liked this more than the Thai food.

She looked up at him feigning offence, "Oh, all the time," She laughed giving up the ruse when Bucky raised his eyebrows, "No never. Mum was never what you would call domestic, and with travelling so much, we never had need to cook. So yeah, I never would have passed as a housewife, unless of course I hired people, I guess." She shrugged, her eyes falling on Bucky's hand. "Maybe you should try your right hand."

He looked down, he had snapped another set of chopstick between his vibranium fingers. He took an aggravated breath, it had been his third set. "No worries," Madeline said nonchalantly, she reached into the paper bag the floor had arrived in, "That's why I got spares, figured you would break a few in your regular hand regardless. Super strength and all." She handed him a new set, "Have you always been left handed? Or is that new along with the arm?"

Bucky looked at his left hand, "Always, when I was a kid, the nuns at our primary school used to hit it with a ruler. My knuckles were almost constantly black and blue, never got the hang of writing with my right hand. Steve used to sit on my right side so we could make it look like I was using my right hand." Bucky blinked looking up at Madeline. She was sitting on the couch, her right elbow resting on the back of the sofa, using her hand to lean her head against. "I think ...that's new..."

She blinked sitting up straight, "A new memory?" She asked her eyes lighting up as she spoke.

"Yes," he answered, positive that he hadn't known that earlier, he hadn't written it down so she knew he was serious.

"Stay where you are." Madeline launched herself over the back of the couch as if she was sitting on a spring, without spilling a single noodle. In an instant she was back, leaning on the back of the couch right beside him with a legal pad. "Here," She handed it to Bucky, who put his plate down on the coffee table, "Write it down. Anytime something new comes back, write it down. Write down what you were doing when you remembered, and also make sure you right down how you remember it," Bucky looked up at her questioningly, "Like, just now, how you said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Or whether it hits you out of the blue, or if you see it in a flash. Just write down what ever you can think of."

She smiled at him encouragingly. Bucky nodded, "Ok,"

"Seriously Bucky, I want you to have a notebook on you at all times. I'll put a stack in your room. Also I want you to start dream journalling. That can be big when it comes to memory recovery. Its kind of like a logic puzzle. Also Dr. Lang wants to use those to chart your subconcious emotional well-being as we move forward."

Bucky looked at Maddy as she leaned over his shoulder, "Nothing like being up close and personal with a sociopath."

She glared at it him, "What you have done, was what you were forced to do, not because you are a sociopath. If I ever hear you call yourself that again. I'll kick your ass for real. I'm gonna get us something to drink." With that she stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Bucky turned and watched her go. Madeline certainly was a force to be reckoned with

 **A/N:** Just a short one, more to come this evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Bucky stood in the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock, if he timed everything right, it should be ready in about a half an hour. So if he threw it in the oven it should still be good for quite a while depending on when Madeline did make it home.

The first few days, she had screeched back home at six o'clock on the nose. Bucky was pretty sure she was worried about him spending all day on his own. Whether she was concerned he would go stir crazy and loose his mind, he didn't know but when she seemed to realise he was perfectly capable of being left alone, she let her work hours get longer and longer. He still knew she was trying harder to come home earlier, after all that first night she had said leaving the lab at three am was normal. So getting home before ten for her must have taken effort.

It was always better when she was there. Even if she was in her study pouring over Bucky's dream journals, or his notebooks, full of the endless loop of memories he had gotten back in the first wave. Different things kept coming back, but they seemed to just be an endless loop of the same core memories, with different details or a new aspect he had forgotten.

He looked at the dream journal that rested on the big kitchen table. He had considered just burning it, last night had been... bad ... and good. That was the part he worried about. Madeline had read the bad stuff already. The first time he had recorded his dreams, she had come out of her office in a rage, she knew instantly that he had... coated over a few things. How she knew that he didn't know. But she did. She swore up and down that if he wasn't going to be honest there was no point in any of this.

So Bucky got honest.

The next night Madeline wasn't so full of piss and vinegar. Bucky could remember it had been after his fifth night in Madeline's home. He had hovered outside her office door biting the cuticles on his right hand, while he anxiously waited for her to finish the journal entry. After about an hour, for three pages, the door opened. Bucky who had slide down the wall and was sitting on the floor instantly leapt back up. Madeline blinked looking up at him. She had looked, shell shocked. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked red... like she had been crying. Not balling or anything, but definitly crying.

"Thank you," Were the first words out of her mouth, she looked from his face to the journal in her hands, "For your candor."

Bucky had felt his heart tighten. He was the one to bring her pain. He always managed to hurt people. Why was he even bothering? But, based on what he had written in that journal, what she did next shocked him even more.

Without even looking at him, Madeline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, practically having to hop on her tip toes to make it. Bucky had stood, shocked, that she could even stand to touch him, unsure of what to do. Their continued sparing matches had proven just how strong Madeline was, but how she held him, like she was trying to keep him together... "I am so sorry this happened to you, Bucky," She whispered into his neck, once again sending his body into an involuntary response. He straightened up, his back stiffening, lifting her feet clear off the ground, but she held on to him.

Bucky had chuckled awkwardly, "I think you need a session with Dr. Lang now," He patted her gently on the back.

Slowly she let go, and let herself drop back to the floor. She looked up at him, ignoring his last statement, "We will get you better, and then, if there is anything left of the people who did this to you. We will make them pay." Her eyes had proven just how serious she was. Bucky realized what a smart choice it had been to seek out Dr. Madeline Wayne.

After that, things fell into a comfortable pattern between them. Although, there seemed to be a new distance. Bucky was scarred that Madeline was becoming afraid of him, it was contradicotry to what she said, and they still sparred but her eyes were heavy... they were sad.

So he decided to do something for her. She was after all, risking everything for him, not to mention working herself into the ground, long days in the lab then having him meet her there to run follow up scans and check ups. Plus, going over all his different journals.

"Bucky?!" He looked up from the stove, surprised to hear Madeline's voice so early.

"In the kitchen," He yelled.

"Mmm, smells good, you order in alrea-" She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and stared at him as her mouth dropped open.

Bucky looked around himself, it probably looked like a bomb had gone off in here. "Hi, uh, I thought... I thought you could use a break... and I went out for another run this afternoon and I ran by this grocery store and I remembered-" Her eyes snapped up from the pots sitting on the stove as soon as he spoke the words. He hastily reached for his notebook that was on the counter beside him, waving it a little, her eyes darted to the already tattered looking book. "Don't worry, I wrote it down. Anyway, I remembered, that I could cook some things. I mean, not a lot but... I knew somethings." Madeline walked into the kitchen, looking around at the spices and vegtables that he hadn't put away yet. "I used that credit card you gave me for the groceries." She looked up at him, "I know you said it was for emergencies, but I figured..." He trailed off shrugging. He wished she would say something.

Madeline walked around the counter to stand beside him. She pulled off a lid and looked in at the spaghetti that was bubbling away. She looked up at him. Her eyes enormous, Bucky shrugged, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "I, uh, I wanted to say thank you." He wiped his hands on a dish towel, he had found under the sink. He looked down at her up turned eyes, "For everything, you are doing for me."

Madeline took the spoon out of the spaghetti and brought it up to her mouth, she carefully blew on it before going right ahead and gingerly licking the spoon. She closed her eyes taking a moment, she opened them looking up at Bucky, "Any time you feel like 'thanking' me, you can go right ahead," She smiled at him. She looked down at the kitchen.

"I'll clean up," He added.

Madeline shook her head, "I thought the person who didn't cook did that?"

Bucky looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, through his hair, "Do you even know how to clean up?"

She shrugged, "Can't be that hard, I have a dishwasher, right?"

It took Bucky a minute to realise she was actually asking him, if she had one or not, he chuckled, "I would guess, yes,"

She nodded, "I can figure it out then." She swallowed taking a deep breath, "Thank you Bucky."

"No Madeline, thank you. Helping me, it isn't ... I know it isn't easy."

"Well," She smiled at him, "I'm a big, tough girl, I can handle it." She looked around herself. "Can I do anything?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Bucky glanced at her, "Do you want to get us out bowls?"

Madeline's smile was dazzling, "Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna ask me to, like, mince something or whatever. No bowl, bowls I can do." She walked behind him to the right cupboard. "Good news, your blood test came back. Your enzyme count is going up. So I wrote and filled a prescription for you. We are gonna start B12 shots. This will help your brain tissue regenerate, it promotes cognitive thoughts and helps reform neuron pathways. Also good for your skin. So that's a bonus."

Bucky smiled to himself, shaking his head. "That so?"

"Is that your dream journal?" Madeline looked at the notebook on the kitchen table.

"Uh yeah,"

She looked at him, "How was last night?" There was concern in her eyes, bright as day.

"I, uh..." Bucky trailed off, he had been draining the noodles.

"Bucky?" Madeline's hand suddenly covered his right hand. He looked at her. He looked down at their hands. His fist had warped the handle of the stainless steel pot to an imprint of the inside of his fist. He slowly loosen his hand off the pot handle. Madeline let her hand snake into his open hand. He looked at her, unclentching his jaw. She smiled gently up at him, "Let's go eat. Ok? We can talk about that later."

He nodded and she gently took the pot from his hand.

* * *

Madeline climbed into bed feeling exhausted. So maybe she did have a limit. She was starting to feel a bit burnt out. What with catch up in the office, and then her commitments to Bucky, Madeline was realizing she needed to prioritize her time better. Starting by leaving work earlier, trying to keep having consistent two days off. She took a deep breath falling back against her pillows, feeling stuffed.

The dinner Bucky had made for them was beyond delicious, he said he could make them some more dinners, maybe pick up a cook book to help with his memory. Madeline thought that was a great idea, a hobby was something that could split his focus, so he wasn't wallowing. Not that Bucky struck her as a self indulgent kind of guy, but it was hard to not wallow in misery when it came to his past.

His memories, his dream journals... They were horrific.

When she demanded the truth from Bucky, she thought she knew what she was asking. She had no clue. The horror and pain he had been trapped in for the past seventy years? It was a miracle he even wanted to try and get himself better.

The more she read the more invested she got in helping him. And there in was her big dilemma. Her reactions towards Bucky were becoming more erratic, when she had flat out hugged him after reading his first honest dream journal entry, she knew something was up. That was not the way she behaved, especially with patients, even special cases like Bucky.

So like a true scientist she decided to look at the evidence objectively. She had sat down and written down all her symptoms.

 _-Investment in his case regardless of self endangerment_

 _-Willingness to touch him in an intimate manner (ie. Hug)_

 _-Investment of personal secrets_

 _-Enjoyment of company when not pertaining to his case_

 _-Attraction...raw physical attraction...powerful raw physical attraction._

The last part she had scratched out two times before writing it down honestly. Now even she had to admit, she was madly attracted to him and it was extremely inconvenient. So she had decided to pull back a bit. Just give herself some distance. It wasn't anything more than an infatuation. Side effect of evolution. He was a strong, attractive male, any well evolved young woman would be attracted to him. That was all, just raw physical chemistry... she just had to work through it.

Then she came home tonight and he had made her dinner.

She felt like a goner.

So she decided to refocus on work before going to bed. She opened Bucky's dream journal to his newest entry. She took a deep breath.

 ** _I'm on the train, we are hurtling through the mountains. Steve is in the other compartment, I can hear him but I can't get to him. Something changes...wind is ripping around me. I can hear Zola's voice, he says:_**

 ** _It's inevitable Mr. Barnes, you are my greatest success._**

 ** _I'm falling, flailing trying to grab on to the mountain side. My arm gets caught, I feel it break. I am hanging, snow swirling around me, all I can feel is pain. I look up at my arm, the bone is sticking out my arm and the blood, it just runs down me, getting in my eyes, in my mouth. I feel my bayonet in my belt with my right hand. I use it..._**

His hand writing was getting shaky, Madeline pulled her legs up to her chest as if to protect herself from this dark dream Bucky had been trapped in last night.

 ** _I fall farther, the pain is everywhere. I don't remember hitting the snow but suddenly I am getting covered in it. ... I hear my name. Someone is calling my name. I know the voice. It's Madeline's..._**

Madeline's breath caught in her throat. He heard her in his dream?

 ** _Suddenly she is there above me, she is shining, or lit up, or something. It's like she is glowing, it makes it hard to look at her, like the sun. She touches my face, it is like fire on my skin but ice at the same time. She speaks to me, she says my name, I think she is crying. I am struggling to breathe, to gasp, to say her name, to tell her to run...She straddles my chest..._**

Madeline swallowed, sitting up for her pillows, barely able to breath.

 ** _...she lowers herself down and her lips brush over mine and it is like breathing for the first time_. **

Madeline flipped to the next page, unable to let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding in until she let it out in a ragged moan when she read, **_then I wake up, after that first breath._**

Madeline flopped down onto the bed. _'Don't read into it too much Maddy, the imagery is obvious, giving him his life back is_ _saving him, doesn't mean anything more than that.'_ She tried to convince herself.

She looked at her bedside alarm clock, it was eleven thirty. A little early but if she ever managed to get a certain man out of her head, she needed to sleep. She wasn't getting enough. She gently picked up Bucky's dream journal and turned it over in her hands. Still, it was interesting, that was the first time she had appeared in his dreams, so she supposed she should be happy she was a positive force at least.

She put the notebook down on her side table and laid down, calling the lights to go off.

She lay dosing for a couple of hours, passing in and out of sleep, never really getting deep into it, always on the cusp of waking, when she heard it. Madeline sat bolt upright in bed.

Bucky had been making noise in his sleep every night since that first initial night. That's how she knew his first dream journal entry had been bogus. Usually it was just some moans, maybe the occasional yell, but it never lasted to long. And he hadn't ruined any more duvets, not that Madeline was concerned about that.

Usually she just listened from her room and waited for him to settle, which he usually did within a couple of minutes, but something was different tonight. She could feel it in the air, like electricity.

She sat stock still listening, there it was again. It made her heart want to stop beating. It wasn't a moan, it was a scream. Before she even thought about it Madeline leapt out of bed and ran out of her room. In the hall it was worse, louder, she could hear the desperation.

Madeline skidded down the hall nearly sliding past Bucky's bedroom door. She banged on it, "Bucky!?" She yelled through the door but the screaming continued.

Madeline opened the door. He was in bed trashing his arms and legs against invisible restraints. His silver arm flashed in the dark room. Madeline slammed her hands on the control panel, "Room, curtains!" She yelled over his anguished scream. The curtains pulled up from the windows letting the soft glow of the city's night lights illuminate the room. Madeline instantly recognized that his legs were getting caught up in the duvet, making him panic even more.

Madeline had seen her father have night terrors before, he had one recurring one, involving her mother, the infamous Joker as well as Bane. Her mother had taught her how to manage them and Madeline didn't think she had ever been so grateful.

Madeline ran to the end of his bed and bracing her bare feet on the ground, she grabbed the bottom of the duvet and pulled it off of him, leaving him in just the cotton pyjama bottoms. His legs went flying as soon as they were free and she could start to make sense of his screams.

"PLEASE! PLEASE JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!" Madeline felt her heart breaking, his body was drenched in a cold sweat. She dashed around to the head of the bed and knelt down just above where his head was thrashing back and forth. "PLEASE LET ME DIE!" He begged.

"Bucky, Bucky, it's ok, your safe," Madeline said in a strong, yet calming voice. She tried to keep her tone gentle. She wanted to jump on him, try and hold him down, shake him awake, but she knew that would only make his terror worse, "Bucky, it's Madeline, you're ok, no one is going to hurt you." She wanted to desperately to reach out and just stroke his forehead, but she knew she couldn't. Especially with Bucky. There was no telling what he could do, not fully conscious and terrified.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, PLEASE LET ME DIE,"

Madeline gasped on a sob, "Bucky, please wake up, it's Madeline, you are ok, you are safe."

She discovered a new found respect for her mother that night. Madeline had watched her mother talk her father lovingly back to consciousness, never panicked, never scared, always in control. Her father would eventually wake, sometimes just fall back to a soundless sleep, but when he did wake he would find Adriana smiling beside him, welcoming him back to the world. Madeline could barely hold herself together.

But that last time she spoke, something changed, his head stopped mid-trash as if her voice caught his attention. Her eyes widened, praying it was a sign of consciousness, "Bucky, it's Madeline, you're safe, you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

His screaming came to a stuttering stop but he moaned when she stopped talking, "it's okay Bucky, no one can hurt you. You are safe, you're with Madeline, I will look after you, forever." She just kept spouting things that popped into her head, things that felt completely natural to say. She could see his muscles start to relax. "It's okay, I am right here with you Bucky, I won't ever leave you alone." His brows was tightly furrowed but he stopped moaning turning his face to her voice. Madeline got up off her knees which had started to throb on the cold marble floor, but she hadn't even noticed. She scrambled to the side of the bed, she slipped on the floor and fell hard on her hip but barely noticed.

"It's okay Bucky, you're safe, nothing will hurt you here."

Suddenly his eyes just snapped open, like a gun shot had gone off. He sat bolt upright in bed, Madeline shuffled down the bed so he could see her, "Bucky? Bucky it's okay, your safe." He was just staring off in front of himself, his eyes completely unfocused. "Bucky? Bucky it's me, it's Madeline." She watched him. Slowly, he started to shake. Soon, he was shaking so hard the whole bed was vibrating. Then he started to gasp for breath, "Bucky!" His head snapped around to look at Madeline, he had tears in his eyes. "Bucky it's ok, you're safe now." Madeline didn't make any movement in case he wasn't truly awake, but then all at once, his eyes focused on her face. He blinked, the tears spilling down his cheeks. "Bucky it's ok, you're ok."

"Madeline- I -" he stuttered still shaking, he seemed confused, his brow furrowed again, "I'm sorry if I woke you up..." Madeline gingerly climbed onto the bed beside him.

"It's ok Bucky, it's fine, you're ok." Gently, she reached out to touch his right bicep. He flinched against her touch as if she had struck him. She scooted herself closer to him on the bed so they were almost sitting hip to hip. "Bucky, you're ok," she just kept repeating in a soothing voice.

"No, no, no, I shouldn't have woken you, I don't remember what-" suddenly his eyes unfocused again. He shut his mouth, clenching his jaw so hard Madeline could see the muscles jumping along his jawbone.

"Bucky," Madeline hoped her voice didn't sound as pleading as it did to her, "Bucky, you are ok, you're safe." Slowly and carefully she put her hand up, under his hair and very gently rested it on his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone. His eyes flicked back to her, tears still welling in them, but he focused on her eyes. "It's all ok, I'm here, your ok, your safe now."

He started to hyperventilate, "Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod." His face crumpled into a look of such despair that it seemed to want to tear Madeline's heart apart.

"It's ok Bucky," Knowing it was the real Bucky and he was awake, Madeline pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his heaving shoulders. "Your safe Bucky, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh god," he wailed, barely able to keep himself upright, Madeline gently guided him down so his head was in her lap, his arms wrapped their way around her waist. She gently stroked his damp hair off his face, as he sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Madeline lay back on the pillow of Bucky's bed, watching the sun come up through the open windows.

"Madeline..." She jumped at the sudden noise, in the dead quiet bedroom. She looked down. Bucky was laying beside her, his arms still around her, his head had been resting on her stomach, as her left arm was lightly on his back, her right hand mindlessly stroking his hair. But now his head was up, he was looking at her. his eyes looked heavy...tired... sad.

"Hi," Was all she managed, trying to smile gently at him.

He blinked before loosening his arms from around her torso, and pushing himself up from the bed over her. "I...uh..."

Madeline sat up too, "You had a bad dream," She settled beside him, putting a hand on his right arm. She wasn't sure how he felt about the contact, he seemed to stiffen a little under her touch, but since he had held on to her for a good portion of the night like a life preserver, she figured a comforting touch was in order.

"I can't... I can't... remember," Bucky looked around them, the bed was chaos. The duvet was laying halfway across the floor where Madeline had thrown it. The sheets were pulled off a couple of corners, exposing mattress and there was only one pillow left on the bed which Madeline had been using.

"I think that's for the best," Madeline said relieved. She knew eventually they would have to battle whatever demons were locked in Bucky's brain, but she was happy he got at least a tiny reprieve for that morning.

He looked at her, still confused. She could tell he was having a hard time figuring out what she was doing there. His eyes drifted down and Madeline realised she was only wearing her very small, babydoll style nightie. She cleared her throat and Bucky's eyes snapped over to himself in just his pyjama bottoms. "I don't, uh..."

He shook his head, like he was trying to clear it, Madeline inched closer to him, she gently put a hand on his back between his shoulder blades, "You were having a night terror, I came in and talked you out of it. You were upset, so once I calmed you down, I thought it would be a good idea to stay with you. I hope you don't mind," His head turned and he looked at her. His eyes looked scared, it was the confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just... groggy."

Madeline nodded, "Why don't I get a shower going for you, then I will go turn on the coffee."

Bucky looked at her, his expression unreadable, closed off. Madeline realised, of all the stress and emotion he had gone through the past couple of weeks, that was his scariest expression. Like he was locking her out, closing himself off. "Thank you."

She nodded. Madeline found herself unwilling to stand up. She just wanted to stay with him so bad. Then suddenly the image of her simply leaning forward and kissing him flashed across her mind's eye. She blinked, taking a deep breath. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern instantly all over his face. "Did I do something last night? Did I scare you, did I hurt you?" The desperation, the fear in his voice was palpable, as he spoke he turned on the bed so he was facing her, his hands made their way up and held tightly onto her upper arms.

Madeline shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that." She said breathlessly. "No, I'm fine. I'm fine," Maybe if she said it enough it would become the truth. She reached out and put a palm on his chest, on his left side. She could feel his heart beat under her palm, the cold metal under her pinkie and ring finger. "I'm okay, Bucky. Just worried about you."

He nodded letting his hands drop, he was moving slowly, like he wasn't completely awake yet. Madeline slowly stood up. "I'll meet you in the kitchen,"

Bucky nodded, letting his elbows rest on his knees. He leaned forward, letting his head drop.

Again, Madeline had the intense urge to touch him, to comfort him but she didn't want to bombard him, so instead, she turned and walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower for him.

Madeline went to sit on one of the bar stools, coffee maker whizzing away, when discomfort shot through her hip. She flinched, looking down, she pulled up the hem of her nightie to see a shockingly, big brusie. It took her a minute to remember she had slipped on Bucky's floor last night. She sighed, letting her nightie drop.

She gingerly sat down and pulled her cellphone towards her from its spot on the counter. She dialled the number off by heart, and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"Good Morning, Dr. Wayne," Ginessa sounded cheerful. She had definitely stepped up to the plate, with Madeline's attention being split in half. Madeline had explained that away as the first case study, who would be brought to the group at the right time.

"Morning Ginessa. I think I may have gotten food poisoning last night."

"Oh god, was it that Italian place on seventh? I swore I saw my waiter pick his nose last time I was there."

"Uh, no, anyway I won't be in today. If anything comes up, just email me or call."

"Sure no problem, take care of yourself."

"Will do," Madeline hung up the cell phone.

"You aren't going to work?" Madeline nearly jumped off her bar stool at Bucky's voice.

"God! You scared me," She turned and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, in jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked exhausted, and concerned. Madeline smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood, "you know, we don't all have super hearing."

"Sorry," Bucky walked into the kitchen and stood at the end of the island. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked uncomfortable.

"So, yeah, I decided not to go into work today. I mean, it is Friday, and I don't think I have had a long weekend since I started at Wayne Enterprises. So, why not start today?" Madeline said getting up off the stool to walk around to start getting the mugs ready for the almost done coffee. She tightened the rope around her housecoat.

"Madeline, I think I should leave." She stopped dead in the middle of her kitchen to spin around to look at Bucky.

"What?" She asked, unable to mask the horror from her voice. His eyes darted up to her face, from studiously looking at his hands just seconds before. "Why!?"

Bucky shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face, "I don't know how I can put this any clearer. I am dangerous, having me here. It is putting you in _danger_."

Madeline was startled by the intensity behind his words, "Bucky, I know-"

He shook his head, "Clearly, you don't though," he let out a harsh breathy laugh, Madeline felt her hackles rise, "You've read my journals, you should understand what I am capable of. But then you do something so stupid, like coming into my room when I am in the middle of some night terror! If I had done anything to you, anything at all..." He stumbled over his words but his eyes flared with what Madeline could only call fury.

Madeline crossed her arm, "You seem to have this impression that I am incapable of making up my own mind. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't let you stay here. If I thought there had been a real viable threat last night from you, I would have just sedated you. I am not some ditsy girl, who doesn't know what she can handle; I am a boards certified, clinically accredited neurologist who was helping a patient last night. I _am_ doing this to help you, to try and get you your life back, because I happen to believe you deserve it, and you won't even have faith in me! If I was some big, old, man you probably wouldn't have a problem listening to what I thought was best for your care."

"Yeah, well you aren't. And I can't have another thing on my conscious, not that," he went to turn away from her and leave the kitchen.

But Madeline stopped him, grabbing his left arm and hauling him back to face her, "Don't you dare walk away from me, Bucky Barnes," she practically growled.

In a instant he had his hands on either of her arms, he gave her a slight shake as if to bring her to her senses, "I CARE ABOUT YOU!" He yelled. Madeline opened her mouth to yell back but when what he said actually sunk in, she found she didn't know what to say so, instead she closed her mouth. She looked up into his eyes, "Don't you see? I care about you, and I can't let myself get to comfortable. I can't do anything that puts you, _especially_ you, in danger." His eyes looked so tortured, so blue. He let his hands drop from her arms and at the lack of his touch, Madeline suddenly felt like a cold draft swirled around her. Bucky leaned forward, bracing himself on the counter.

Madeline felt like her heart was gonna beat out of her chest. What did he mean, ' _care about you'?_ That could mean a lot of things. One thing Madeline did know, was that if she didn't say the right thing now, he would leave and she would never get to find out what he meant.

Slowly, Madeline reached out to take his hand, she could tell he was watching her, but she didn't hesitate as she put her hand over his vibranium one. "Bucky," She said gently. He looked up at her, his face twisted in anguish, "Right now, I am the best shot you have of ever getting your mind back, having a life. You sought me out for a reason. Don't let your doubts and fears deprive _both_ of us of the chance for you to be whole again. If you do, you are giving up, you are letting them win."

He looked so tortured, "Madeline,"

"No, Bucky, no," She snapped cutting him off, "You had your chance to fade into oblivion, and instead you came looking for me, and now you have me and I am in this. I am a big girl and I can look after myself, and I will not walk away from you. Or let you walk away from me either, for that matter." Madeline, to her horror, realised there were tears in her eyes, "You don't get to show up here, and get me all invested, and have all these emotions, to just tell me, before coffee, you are gonna leave just because you want to do the honourable bull shit thing!" She was yelling, oh god she was loosing it. "Because I care about you now too damn it, SO we are gonna get you BETTER and then, and ONLY THEN we can talk about it." She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the kitchen, and proceeded to get the coffee ready, slamming cupboard doors and drawers.

Once she had nothing else to slam she turned around to see Bucky still standing at the end of the counter, he looked at her sheepishly under his hair, confusion in his eyes, "You ...care about _me_?"

"Yes," Madeline snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, a frown on her face.

"And you're upset?"

"Yes," she snapped.

"If I said I won't leave, will you still be upset?"

Madeline rotated her shoulders, she continued to glare at him, "That would help,"

Bucky nodded, he looked at her, "You're a complicated woman, Dr. Wayne."

She took a deep breath, "Nobodies perfect." She could almost see a smile under all that hanging hair, "So, are you?" She hated herself for asking but she was desperate.

Bucky's hands flexed on the edge of the counter, there was a sickening crunch and a huge crack appeared in the marble from Bucky's left hand. He stood up hastily, he looked at Madeline to the counter and back to her. Madeline left her eyes on Bucky, she really couldn't care less about counter top at that moment. Bucky swallowed, he met Madeline's eye. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he said, "I'll stay."

Madeline took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them Bucky was looking at the counter top again, "Ignore that, why don't you get the coffees, I'll meet you in the living room. I wanna watch a movie." She strolled past him. And she would have sworn she heard him say, 'complicated and stubborn.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

SIX MONTHS LATER

Bucky looked over at Madeline, "I don't get it," he said looking at her like she was insane.

The last six months had been some of the best in Madeline's life, even with the lows that came along with it. Bucky had been making slow progress, he kept remembering more and more, somethings he knew but couldn't remember context or emotion. He could remember his parents, he knew their names and what they had looked like, and intellectually he knew he should love them, but he couldn't remember the feeling. That seemed to be the hardest for him, context of emotion. Interestingly enough, that was the hardest part of a memory to map. It was easy to map the principle idea, but the thing that made it a true memory, was the emotion behind it, that was proving the hardest thing for Madeline's team to quantify. Until they could manage that , Bucky was stuck with the old school, run of the mill neurologist on his side.

Shortly after their discussion in the kitchen, things got much worse for Bucky. His dreams continued to be terrifying for him, horrible memories were flooding back to him during consciousness. When Madeline address Dr. Lang about these issues Sandra assured her, as painful as it was, it really was a good thing. Because Bucky had started having emotions he hadn't had in so long, trust, care, concern, it unfortunately opened the flood gates for all the emotions he had been repressing; guilt, anger, fear.

But now things were finally evening out. Madeline and Bucky had fallen into a familiar pattern, neither of them mentioning what had been said in the kitchen. But something was definitely different between them. Madeline didn't hesitate to touch him on the arm or the back, and he didn't flinch or stiffen under her touch any more. Whenever he did have severe night terrors Madeline would talk him down and then spend the night with him. They never really acknowledged this. It seemed far to complicated for either of them to want to address.

A part of Madeline wanted to delve right into it. Find out what Bucky had meant by care about her, the same thing she had meant? But at the same time, she was quite fine just not mentioning it because she had no idea what to say. She had never done this before. Never had a boyfriend or gone on a date. For the first time in her life, she admitted she wished her mother had been there. Sure she could talk to Pepper, but it just didn't seem quite the same. Besides, Madeline could never keep up with her and Tony's relationship and Madeline felt getting advice from someone in a completely stunted relationship didn't seem like the most intelligent choice.

Right now, Madeline and Bucky sat on the couch talking about climbing. Madeline had suggested they go climbing that weekend. "What do you mean 'you don't get it'?!" She looked at him like he was the insane one.

"I don't see what is enjoyable about climbing something, someone else has climbed already, especially when it comes with great personal risk."

Madeline felt her mouth drop open, "What are you talking about?! It's about pushing yourself to your limit. Accomplishing something you didn't think you could do! Doing something only a handful of people can do!"

Bucky raised his eyebrows, shaking his head, "Doesn't seem like that much of a challenge."

Madeline kicked his hip with her foot, "Well, not to you!" He chuckled at her frustration. Then it caught in her mind, ' _great personal risk_ ' of course Bucky wasn't worried about himself. He had a tendency of treating her like she was made of glass. "Trust me, it isn't a hard face, and you must be getting stir crazy. Aside from our runs, you never leave this apartment. We could be outside in nature, weather is gonna be beautiful."

He looked like he was thinking. Madeline really didn't want to force him to do this, this weekend, because this was gonna be it. She was gonna tell him she was madly and completely in love with him. Having never done that before she figured somewhere beautiful would be nice. And after climbing a rock face? Perfect setting as far as she was concerned. And if he didn't say it back well, oh well, but she had to say something because it was driving her mad. She figured the fact she was fantasizing over his brain scans was a pretty good indicator that she needed to say something.

Madeline pulled her knees up underneath her, raising herself up onto her heels, Bucky looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Look, I haven't been climbing in like two and a half years since I did Everest with dad, so I have a pretty big itch. I am going, and I will even let you climb ahead of me, _and_ I will carabiner myself to you." Madeline could stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Boring, but safe as possible." She put on her most innocent face and Bucky looked like was just about to give in when her phone rang on the coffee table.

He looked at the phone then back at Madeline, "You should get that."

She scowled at him, "You're just trying to change the subject."

"Could be the lab, weren't you waiting for my latest blood work?" She wanted to argue with him but he had her with that.

She glared, "I'm sure it's no one." She picked up the phone and the name Uncle Tony was across the screen, "Shit," she looked at Bucky. He hadn't seen the screen. Madeline had been pretty studiously avoiding talking about the Starks. Every time they did come up Bucky would instantly become distant and tense, and Madeline couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She didn't ask him about it, she figured if it was something he wanted to discuss with her, he would. Bucky looked at her, "I do have to get this, but I won't forget what we were talking about."

"I'm sure," he muttered as Madeline leapt over the back of the couch and ran onto the balcony.

She picked up the phone, "Hi Uncle Tony!" She said brightly.

"Well there's my girl! Geez, it's easier for me to speak to the president then it is for me to get you on the phone!" Madeline had also been avoiding talking to the other Stark. She didn't want to lie to her uncle but she couldn't be honest with him, as technically he was one of the people who was supposed to be looking for the Winter Soldier by the sheer fact he was an Avenger now.

"Oh well, you know how it is. Breakthroughs don't come from sitting with your thumb up your ass."

"Spoken like a Stark," He sounded proud.

"Thought you would like that," Madeline chuckled.

"You still at the lab?" He asked.

Madeline had a moment of panic. If he was calling from the Suit, he might be flying by, wanting to drop in. If she said yes he would go to Wayne Tower and freak when she wasn't there. If she said she was at home, he could simply swoop down on the very balcony to see Bucky sitting on her sofa. "Uh, on my way home." She answered vaguely.

"Wow, that's early. It's only seven thirty!?"

"I am trying this new thing were I don't work myself into exhaustion. Going pretty good so far." Madeline said nonchalantly.

"What's his name?" Was her uncles deadpan response.

"Wh-what?" Madeline stuttered.

"The only way _Starks_ prioritize anything over work is when it has to do with a tug on the old heart strings. And even then sometimes...not so much. So what's his name? Must be some guy."

"There's no guy, Uncle Tony,"

"Girl?"

"No, but good to know your actually are as liberal as you say you are,"

"Mazel tof,"

"For the record, it's _guys_. And there _isn't_ one, and even if there was, I certainly wouldn't tell you, or you and your Avenger buddies would swarm the poor guy."

"Damn straight I would! Glad to hear there isn't any schmuck though."

"Hey! How come he would be a schmuck? I have good taste!"

"Based on your mother's taste, I would like to hold judgement on that till I see real evidence."

"Hey!" Maddy snapped but as per usual Tony ignored her.

"Look, it works out better for me, because now you have no to reason to turn down my invitation for the weekend."

Madeline's heart dropped out from her chest. She looked up through the window at Bucky who was sitting on the couch. He was just staring into space, waiting for her to come back in. "Well, I kind of was planning on going climbing," Madeline said weakly.

"Pppfhh," Tony scoffed, "You can do that any time. Look, I need an exceptionally attractive date for this weekend. The Smithsonian are opening a new exhibit as part of the Captain America wing."

"Oh god, not Ironman Land," Maddy teased, turning to face the city, leaning against the railing.

Tony chuckled, "You know, I have had that thought... Maybe I should start some mock ups..."

"Uncle Tony? This weekend?" Madeline prompted.

"Right, right, so no, not Iron man but it _is_ for the Avengers. So, we all kinda have to be there, and I haven't seen my dearest niece in far too long."

"We've both been busy." Madeline said lamely into the phone.

"Regardless, come on, say you'll come. I can introduce you to the whole gang! ...Wow, that is literally the first time I have ever actually said that?!"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "What about Pepper? Shouldn't she be your date?"

"Pepper is busy with Stark Industries." The answer was vague and clipped and Madeline knew better than to pester him about it.

"Uncle Tony, I have so much going on at the Lab right now. Practically a million balls in the air-"

"So crazy your home before eight thirty?" He interrupted. Madeline opened her mouth to argue but she knew she had no defence. Tony knew her too well. He had been the one coming to her room at three in the morning when she had been in med school demanding she go to bed, or he wouldn't sign the form for her to add another advanced course on her curriculum. He knew her work ethic. "Look, I will have a helicopter pick you up at the penthouse," Madeline looked to her right at the Helipad off the dining room, "I'll get you a nice hotel for the night and make sure the helicopter is ready to go by eight in the morning, just in case you are lagging from a hang over."

"You know I don't drink," Madeline scoffed.

"Another fabulous Wayne trait."

"Really?" Madeline asked shaking her head.

"Come on Maddy, it's one night, in DC. A two hour helicopter ride at most. You can leave Gotham for one night, Wayne Tower won't burn down without you. Besides, I would like to think I have some semblance of a family left, _and_ if I don't get to show you off at one of these things the guys are gonna think I made you up."

Madeline sighed, she did miss her uncle. They may have their ups and downs but he had been there for her. He invited her into his home without any understanding, whatsoever, of teenage girls. He helped her with her school work and always tried to make sure she had fun. "Just one night?"

"Scouts honour,"

"You were kicked out of the boy scouts."

"Well, yeah, but no one was hurt when cabin exploded, so I still feel they overreacted. People are so small minded when it comes to chemistry experiments."

Madeline laughed, "Yeah, ok fine. What time?"

"I'll have the chopper pick you up at four in Gotham, then we can grab dinner before the event. Buy yourself something pretty to wear on my card."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "I can buy myself a new dress, Uncle Tony,"

"I know that dear, but I want to. I'll see you on Saturday?" He really did sound excited.

"I'll see you then."

"Alright, Love you Kiddo, take care of yourself."

"I will Uncle Tony, I love you too." As they hung up Madeline had this rush of guilt wash over her. She turned on the deck to look back into the apartment. Bucky had stood up and just turned at the same time as her. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him. A small smile pulled at the right corner of his mouth.

How could she possibly explain to her uncle about Bucky? She didn't know where he stood on the search for the Winter Soldier. She never discussed his avenging with him. Had no real reason to until now. But now? Now things were different...

Madeline took a breath and walked into the penthouse, "So, we will have to take a rain-check on the climb this weekend." Bucky looked almost relieved. Madeline had become an expert at recognizing his micro expressions, from a pull at his lip, a hitch in his brow, a ripple on his forehead. Probably from borderline obsessively watching his face when he wasn't looking. God, this falling in love thing was complicated, it was enough to make anyone go mad. "I have to go to DC to see my uncle."

Bucky's jaw clenched, there it was. That reaction to a Stark. "Your going on your own?"

Madeline was caught off guard by the question. Surely Bucky didn't want to come along to see old Uncle Tony? "Well, yeah, it's for some Avengers event at the Smithsonian."

Bucky suddenly looked agitated, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Madeline blinked, shrugging she answered, "I don't see why not."

Bucky took a step towards her, "If they find out you're helping me-"

Madeline shook her head, "No one is gonna find out. No one had a clue you are even still in the country. If they did, I think the knock on the door would have already happened." She closed the gap between them stopping about a foot away from him, "I'll be fine, I have a good poker face." She took a deep breath, watching Bucky, hoping the concern wasn't written all over her face.

"What?" He asked, his brow in turn furrowing. Maybe she wasn't that good at poker...

"Well, I am just thinking. What about you? Will you be ok if I leave for the night?"

Bucky shook his head cavalierly, "I'll be fine Madeline, I can make it on my own for one night." He turned away from her and headed to the kitchen.

"Bucky," He stopped before walking down the hall, he turned and looked at her and Madeline found she had nothing to say. She had been planning on just saying it, saying _I am falling in love with you,_ just like that but somehow when he turned to look at her, she found she couldn't. Instead she ended up just shrugging lamely, "Do you wanna help me pick out a dress?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Madeline's eyes snapped open. She rolled over and saw the skyline was still lit up with a predawn haze. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was quarter after five. Ugh, forty-five minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off.

She rolled back over in an attempt to go back to sleep but it was no use. She was wide awake. She rolled onto her back. Saturday was here. On the one hand she was excited to see her uncle, she missed him, but she was more pensive about going than anything. Madeline didn't like to lie, least of all to her uncle. She was also worried about Bucky.

What if he had a bad night terror and she wasn't there? What if he got a bad memory and couldn't talk it out? Deep down she was most scared that she would come home and he would simply be gone. He had said he would stay, stick with their treatment plan, stick with Madeline. But she was still worried. He couldn't leave without her knowledge when she was here, but she would be in a whole other state by tonight, that was a heck of a head start.

She pushed herself up in bed, if he was gone when she got home...

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Madeline got up and walked through to her walk in closet. Just on the left side of the entrance to her bathroom was a bank of drawers. She crouched to the bottom one and opened it. There was only one thing in it. A thick white envelope with her name written on it, the messy scrawl of a doctor. She picked it up slowly running her fingertips of her the seam on the back, which was tightly sealed. Taking a deep breath she walked back through to her bedroom and climbed back into bed. She curled up in the middle of it and broke the seal on the back. She pulled out four pages of a hand written letter. Taking a shaky breath she began to read.

 _My Dearest Maddy,_

 _I am writing this letter for you on your eighteenth birthday. I am hoping one of two things, first off that you don't need it before then (please god) and second that your father doesn't forget._

 _I know you are angry with me right now. I would be too. I am sorry I didn't do better for you. I look back and I wonder why I let so much time slip through my fingers. It was such a waste. It wasn't fair to you, or your father. I can't ever apologize enough for putting you both through that. Your father has forgiven me and I hope, that one day you will forgive me too, in your own time and on your own terms. I feel the only thing I can do is tell you everything, my whole truth. This letter isn't meant to justify, just hopefully to let you understand how everything happened. Let me also preface this by saying none of this was your fathers fault. He is and always will be the most honourable man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. It's just...well, I never had the best timing. I also want to write this as a warning, to never settle, and when it comes to love, don't wait, don't hold your tongue. Tell the truth, my most beautiful daughter, because there is nothing worse in this world then regret. A life should not be lived on speculation._

 _When I came to Gotham and met your father, it was a matter of days and I was falling in love with him. He wasn't like anyone I had ever known and I just couldn't help myself. But, when you are a Stark, life never seems to fall into place the way it should. There is always one piece that just make everything... clash. For me, in my story, that piece was Rachel Dawes..._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Madeline's hands shook as she gently put the letter down beside her. She felt like her heart was twisting itself into knots. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to feel. There were so many emotions running through her consciousness all at once. Sadness, regret, anger, ... understanding... shame.

Her mother, the person she had so angry at. Who she had wasted the last year of her life with rage... What was the point?

Madeline lay back down on her bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them, pulling the duvet over herself. Cocooning herself away from the world which seemed to be so colossally unfair. She thought about her mother and her father, back then... before her in the chaos.

Her mind suddenly turned to Bucky. What if he was doing this to get back to some girl? Sure, it was impossible, she would clearly be long dead now, but... what if there was someone else? Who he had loved for the better part of his life. Who was a genuinely good person to top it all off? What if he wanted that girl more than Madeline? Even if that girl was in love with... Steve Rogers? How would Madeline feel?

It made her want to be sick. Sure Madeline wasn't like her mother. She had never done this before, never been on a date, never had a relationship, never even had sex. It all seemed so rudimentary to her. A distraction from her work, her real life. Now with Bucky... those things somehow seemed more valuable, more necessary. But what if he didn't want those things with her. Or even worse, did want them with her, but just not enough.

She closed her eyes. Adriana's letter had been generous. She never once blamed Bruce, or anyone else for that matter. She accepted responsibility for what she had done, keeping them apart. She recognized how short sighted it had been. But her heart had been breaking... Madeline didn't even know what that felt like. Not truly. How could she judge her mother?

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Madeline sat up in bed, "Come in?"

Bucky opened the door carefully, holding two cups of coffee, "I know you have a busy day so I thought I would-" He looked up at her and his expression completely changed to one of stormy concern. "Madeline what wrong?" Instantly he was by the bedside, putting the mugs down. "What happened?"

Madeline put hand to her face to realise she had been crying. She looked back at Bucky quickly wiping her tears away, "Oh uh, it's nothing... it's fine, I'm fine." She quickly grabbed the letter and began to shakily stuff the letter back into the envelope.

Bucky crouched down beside the bed. He looked like he was going to reach out and touch her back, but Bucky was still extremely hesitant to touch Madeline, even though the reverse was no longer true. Madeline for the first time, really wished he would. "Somethings wrong?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at his face, his brows were knitted together, his blue eyes, bright in the morning sunlight, were filled with concern. His strong jaw was clenching, and his mouth was being tugged down to a slight frown. She looked in his face and knew that she was in love with this man. This torture man who had sought out her help. This completely complicated man, her _patient._ And here she was stupid enough to fall in love with him. He was barely back to being a functioning human being. And she was completely and utterly in love with him.

"I'm fine, really," She stuttered, giving him a watery smile. Bucky did not look convinced. "I...uh... I just read a letter from my mother." He blinked at her, and Madeline looked down at her hands in her lap. Not wanting to see Bucky's reaction to the mention of a Stark, "She wrote it to me for my eighteenth birthday, I never got round to reading it, until now." Madeline pursed her lips taking a deep breath. She sat up straighter, blinking her eyes, trying to steady herself. She looked at Bucky and smiled, "I'll survive." He didn't look convinced. Madeline extracted herself from her duvet and shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed so her knees just barely brushed against Bucky's jeans covered knees. "Just made me realise, I don't want to waste any more time than I have already wasted."

Bucky looked up into her eyes, and Madeline realized how rare that was. Him looking up at her. It made her think of the morning after his first night tower, when he had slept with his head on her stomach, and her stomach did this odd flip flop. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Madeline took a breath, _just say it. Say I love you, say anything._ But before she could her cell phone rang and she couldn't help but look at the screen. She knew it; it was Dr. Sandra Lang, for Bucky's over the phone therapy. Kicking herself, Madeline picked up the phone and handed it to Bucky. "It's for you," She said smiling at him. Hoping she no longer looked sad. He took the phone but his eyes stayed trained on her face, letting the third ring pass.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She prompted. He nodded reluctantly and answered the phone.

* * *

The day passed as usual. Madeline eventually got up and came through for the scrambled eggs Bucky had made. He watched her closely as they ate. She seemed fine, but he was still worried. She seemed to be able to turn off her emotions like a faucet. The look on her face that morning when he came into her bedroom...

He found himself wanting to make sure she never felt like that again. But then again, Bucky thought, he may be just about the worst possible person to do that for her.

They had spared in the afternoon, but he could tell something was still bothering Madeline. She fought hard. Harder than normal. Instead of their normal twenty bouts she had kept pushing them, ' _Again...again...again...'_ Until Bucky had eventually said stop. She could barely stand up she was working so hard. She had made a lame attempt at a joke when he said stop but even she didn't chuckle. He was worried about her. She seemed so...

He didn't even know. That was the worst. He couldn't relate. It was like there was a glass wall separating him from the rest of humanity. Like how could he possibly understand what emotions she was going through? He barely understood what his emotions were. Dr. Lang was good with that, she would talk him through things, helping him work out the jigsaw puzzle that was his current emotional state, ' _Imagine yourself to be in a foreign land, where customs and traditions are all different. Imagine that this was the land your were born from but you were adopted out to another country. This place is still your home, your world, you just have to re-assimilate. That won't be over night, to have those expectations is to set yourself up for failure,'_ She had said. But that wasn't good enough.

Especially when it came to Madeline. His feelings toward her felt like a hurricane. All he seemed to be able to see clearly was her being torn apart by the storm. He didn't want to do that to her. But every time he wanted to leave she would make him stay. And like a coward he did. He should just leave, as soon as she got on that chopper he should leave. Leave her in peace, leave her _safe._ But he couldn't, he was scared to. She not only was working so hard to figure a way out of his mental condition, but she calmed him. Being around her, it was almost like he wasn't a monster.

For the second time today Bucky knocked on Madeline's door, it opened at his knock. "Madeline?" He called into the room.

"Just a second," There was some shuffling and then she came out of her walk in closet. Bucky felt his heart stop. She was wearing a long emerald green floor length gown. It looked almost like one big piece of material had been wrapped around her body, tightly. Her hair was a glossy mass of waves flowing down her right shoulder, while her left was covered by the thick strap of the dress. She was wearing dangly pearl earring and was actually wearing make up . Something, thinking back on, Bucky didn't think he had ever seen her do. Her eyes didn't have any actual colour on them but them seemed... glittery. Her eye lashes looked like they went on for days. Her lips were a soft pink and very...shiny. She literally took his breath away, "So," She said holding out her arms, sliding her weight onto her right foot, "How do I look?"

Bucky blinked realizing he had to remember how to use his tongue. He cleared his throat, "You look beautiful."

Madeline actually looked taken aback by his answer, like it was highly unlikely or something. Didn't she know what she looked like? She looked down at herself, then back up at Bucky, "Thanks," She pretended to cough. "Well," She said awkwardly, marching over to stand beside Bucky, "Tony will be glad," She said rolling her eyes.

Unsure of what to say, Bucky simply said, "I could see the chopper, should be here soon." Madeline nodded looking up at him with this far away look in her eyes. Bucky had seen that look in her eyes a couple of times. He wondered vaguely what it meant, "I'll walk you to the door, do you have a bag?"

Madeline shook her head like she was coming to out of a cloud, "Right, thanks, yeah, I do." She pointed at a small leather bag by the door of her bedroom. Bucky picked it up and opened the door for her. She was staring at him when he looked up at her, she blushed, "Thank you," She walked out the hall and towards the living room. Bucky fell into step beside her. "Bucky?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I was just thinking about it while I was getting ready." He looked down at her as they walked, she was wringing her hands pretty intensely. What ever it was, she didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yeah?"

"Steve Rogers," She said. Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. Madeline walked a couple of steps before realizing he had stopped and turned and looked at him. Bucky was aware that his hands were in fists and his jaw was clenching. He kept taking deep breaths through his nose. "Bucky?" She came back the few steps until she was standing right in front of him, "I'm sorry, But I will probably see him tonight, and I - I was wondering, if you wanted me to tell him... about you."

"Keep Steve out of it." Bucky stepped around her and kept up a swift pace toward the living room.

"Well," Madeline had to struggle to keep up with him in her tight dress but she was soon in step with him. "I just don't understand," Bucky had eventually told her about his last encounter with Steve Rogers on the last of the Helicarriers. "I just feel if we were to embrace your days as a Howling Commando, it could give us a lot of leverage for-"

"No!" Bucky snapped turning on his heel to glare at her, "I've already said I don't want to go there. I don't want to use that. Rogers included."

Madeline blinked, unphased by his fury but her eyes looked...hurt? "Well, I just don't see how-"

"Madeline." Bucky dropped her bag and put his hands on her arms holding her at arms length. "The only things I did in my life worth anything of value, anything of worth was when I had been one of them. I don't even remember all of it. I don't understand half of it. But I know it was good. If I use that, I'll corrupt it. Everything I did after that will out weigh the good. I'll drag Steve down with me. He thinks I am Bucky from Brooklyn. I don't even really know who that was. I don't want him to know." Madeline opened her mouth to argue, she was so god damned stubborn, "Look, I don't remember a lot still, and I don't know Steve as he is now. I can't depened on his friendship to protect you." She blinked, her mouth opened slightly as he said the words, "Don't say anything, please. Keep our secret."

The sound of the helicopter landing on the helipad filled their ears. Madeline swallowed, closing her mouth, she simply nodded, "Ok, ok Bucky, I will."

He nodded letting his hands drop. He picked up her bag and handed it to her. He would only walk this far so the helicopter crew wouldn't be able to see him. "Be careful."

She looked up at him, "I will." She hesitated, as if she didn't really want to go, "I left you a phone in your room, it's like the one I use to call my dad, secure, untraceable. My number is already in it. The keys for the Bentley are on the kitchen counter if you need it."

Bucky nodded, "I'll be fine," He prompted.

She nodded and then took a step towards the helipad before hesitating, turning back in a flash she was in front of him, hand on his chest, she raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I will see you when I get home," She said looking up at him. Her eyes were full of an expression he did recognize; concern.

She had him there, Bucky nodded for lack of anything else to do, "I will see you then." A slightly shell shocked Bucky responded. She nodded.

"Alright," Madeline took a deep breath and walked towards the Helicopter.

Bucky watched her go, his left hand absently coming up to brush on his jaw were her lips had barely brushed against. He was doomed now, there was no leaving anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** alright all, hope you are still enjoying the story, this next one is pretty intense hope you like it, more soon to follow, thanks for reading and please feedback is super welcome! -Cat

Chapter Twenty-Four

" _Are sure she won't mind? Geez, Buck, you coulda called."_

 _"Trust me Steve, you know Maddy, she won't care you're coming for dinner. She loves you."_

 _"Probably cause I help keep you outta trouble."_

 _Bucky barked a laugh walking up the front porch to his front door. He hesitated before putting his key in the lock. He looked down at himself. He was wearing his favourite three piece navy suit. He loved that suit. He looked at his best friend who stood behind him. A behemoth of a man after the war, still a shock to look at from the scrawy boy Bucky had always kept an eye on. Steve looked up at his friend chuckling._

 _"What you having seconds thoughts about a dinner guest? Open the door, I'm freezing!" Steve exaggerated a shiver. Bucky nodded but it wasn't cold outside..._

 _He looked at Steve, "You know you're my best friend right? I wouldn't have made it through the war without you." Bucky put a hand on Steve's shoulder._

 _Steve blushed, awkwarly, "Aww Buck." He put a hand on his own chest, "I wouldn't made it through grammar school without you, so I say we call it even."_

 _Bucky laughed, "Alright," He shook his head and turned back to his front door. He could see through the frosted glass, blurred images of his home. The long hallway that lead to the kitchen which was bathed in light. He could see Madeline's silouette moving around the kitchen. It was her, he knew it, but there was something wrong, her stomach... He squinted into the glass._

 _"Come on Buck, let's get in there, I am starving! Don't wanna make your pregnant wife worry." Bucky's head swung around to look at Steve._

 _"Wha...what?" His brow furrowed. There was something...something not right. They were coming home from work... yet Bucky didn't know what they did..._

 _"Come on pal, can't be that much of a surprise, eight months ain't subtle. Anyway I was thinking for a boy, Steve," He smiled at Bucky, "For a girl, Stevette."_

 _Bucky's brow furrowed, no this wasn't right... Madeline... how was she there? She hadn't even been born. She was pregnant? He felt a swoop of joy in his stomach, but at the same time something dark was growing in the back of his mind._

 _"Seriously Buck, open the door."_

 _"Right," Bucky shook his head trying to clear it. He needed to talk to Madeline, to figure out what was going on. He suddenly realised he had to get to her. He fumbled with the keys, suddenly he knew what Steve was talking about, it was cold. It was freezing, his hands started to shake in the cold. He dropped his keys and looked down to see snow covering his patent leather shoes. "No," He whispered ducking down, his hands fumbled in the snow looking for the key, "Steve... Steve help me, I need to get to her."_

 _"Buck, calm down,"_

 _"No! No! I can't I need to get in the house, break down the door." He turned on his heel still crouched, to look up at his friend who was looking at him like he was being ridiuclous, "BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" He screamed, he leapt up._

 _Steve looked startled, "Bucky...?"_

 _"Bucky? Is that you love?" Bucky turned to the door, he could see Madeline silhouetted in the kitchen door way, her voice calling through the door._

 _"I gotta get in, I gotta get inside." Bucky said panic taking hold of him. He hands fumbled around the door frame, looking for a weak spot._

 _"Just use your key, Buck. Here I think I have my spare." But Bucky couldn't wait any more. He threw all his weight behind his left shoulder and smashed the door down collapsing onto the hall floor._

 _But he wasn't on the hall floor. He was on cold stone. He pushed himself up. He knew this place. This place he knew too well. He pushed himself up on his knees. He was in the Hydra Base in Siberia._

 _"BUCKY!" The scream came from down the hall, his head turned towards the sound. It was Madeline. His heart stopped. In an instant he was up, he was running. There was no one else there. He ran down the hall to one of the 'treatment' rooms. There was a examination table in the middle of the room. Madeline was strapped down on it. Her head turned to look at him, "Bucky, please help me, Bucky please!" She was normal Madeline, no pregnant belly but she looked awful, in a dirty thin white cotton dress._

 _She was crying. She was bleeding, the blood on the floor. Oh god, all that blood, that couldn't be all her blood. He ran to her, he had to get her out of there. Suddenly he hit the partition. He hadn't seen the bars a second ago. He stretched his metal arm through the bars, he was just to far away, "Madeline, it's ok. I am gonna get you out of here ok, you're gonna be fine."_

 _"Bucky, Bucky please. Please, I don't wanna die."_

 _"You're not gonna die, Maddy, your gonna be fine." He scanned the room. There was nothing in here. The bars had no break, no door, no access point. He grabbed the bars with his hands ready to just muscle them apart, but his eyes fell on his left hand. It was normal, it was flesh. His heart sank._

 _"Bucky, Bucky, please... oh god their coming, Bucky please." Bucky pushed his sleeve up his arm was normal. He looked down at his body. He was normal, like before... before the Winter Solider program._

 _"No," He found himself saying, "No," He looked back up at Madeline. She was crying, her expression terrified and pleading, "Maddy, it's ok, it's gonna be fine, I will get you out. I will."_

 _"Bucky, I thought you would protect me," She balled. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room, Madeline's side of the bars, opened. Figures walked in, he couldn't see faces but he knew the uniforms. She started to scream. Her body controted under the restraints like she was in agony._

 _"NO!" Bucky screamed, fighting against the bars, "NO! Take me! USE ME! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" He screamed. Madeline suddenly went limp, '"No! Maddy? MADELINE!? MADDY WAKE UP?!" Bucky was crying. A figure walked over to the table, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _The figure unstrapped her and with the help of another figure they picked her up by her arms. She dangled between them like a ragdoll. Her feet dragged on the floor. They brought her to be right in front of the bars. Bucky could feel the cotton of the blood soaked dress she was in brush against his finger tips as he struggled against the bars._

 _"She's ours now, you left her to us." An omnipresent voice echoed around them._

 _"No," Bucky whimpered feeling very afraid, he had never felt so afraid..._

 _"She was a dream, now you must wake up." Another figure came up behind her._

 _"Please leave her alone, please. I'll do what ever you want me to. PLEASE!"_

 _There was a sickening crack as Madeline's neck was snapped._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bucky sat up on the sofa, his throat raw from screaming. He took a deep breath trying to control his panting. He looked around himself desperately. He was in the living room. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair, only to realise he was drenched in a flop sweat. He stood up to pace.

' _It was just a dream... only a dream.'_ Bucky blinked, pinching the bridge of his nose. The image of Madeline's body dropping to the floor seemed to be burned into his eyes. He shook out his hands, realizing they were shaking. He took another deep breath. He had to calm down. He walked down to his bedroom and over to his side table where Madeline had left him his new phone. He flipped it open, not only had she programmed in her number but also Dr. Lang's.

Bucky considered calling Madeline's number but didn't. He didn't because he didn't want to bother her, or worry her or scare her for that matter. He swallowed and dialled Dr. Lang's number.

" _Hello, you've reached the personal voicemail of Dr. Sandra Lang, I am currently unavailable. If you are having an emotional break, hang up the phone and go to your nearest emergency medical centre. If you are looking for a session, please call my associate-"_

Bucky hung up the phone. He didn't want to nor could he speak to an associate. He started to pace. All he could hear were Madeline's screams in his head.

Then it hit him, endorphins. Instantly Bucky just let himself fall forward, catching himself with his hands on the ground. He started to grind out push ups...twenty-five...fifty... ' _Bucky, I thought you would protect me'_ , he lifted up his left arm putting it behind his back...seventy-five...one-twenty...' _She's ours now, you left her to us'._

 _"_ NO!" Bucky slammed his left fist on the ground, collapsing out of his push ups. The marble tile spiderwebbed from his fist. He pushed himself off the ground, continuing to pace. There was no use.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, his right knee bouncing. He picked up the phone and hit call on the saved number, he had to talk to her. He needed to make sure she was ok. He waited three long rings,

"Hey dad," It took Bucky a moment to realize it was a recording, and of course she would address it to her dad, he was the only person who called that phone. Bucky listened to her voice, breathing deeply, "Sorry, must have my hands full with something. Promise I am not dead." Bucky heart thudded in his chest, "I'll call you as soon as I get this message. Love you, talk soon!" The beep chimed in his ear. Instantly, he hung up.

He took a breath, hearing her voice had helped. He redialled, and listened to the message again, this time he focused on the 'Love you'. She said it so easily, her voice was lights, it sounded happy. She was fine, she was in DC. Noting would hurt her there. She was protected.

But he just kept seeing her, strapped on the table. In terrible pain. What if something had happened on the way to DC?

Bucky got up and started pacing again. He couldn't take it, he felt like his chest was going to explode. He walked over to his closet, grabbed his leather jacket and marched through to the kitchen. It took him only a second to find the car keys.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Madeline sat in the back of the limo. Tony was sitting beside her on the phone with Pepper. Her eyes were unfocused as she watched the capital fly by the tinted window. She thought of Bucky. She wondered what he was doing. She glanced at Tony, he seemed very preoccupied. She picked up her clutch from beside them on the bench seat and opened it. Her heart dropped. There was only one cell phone, her everyday cell.

She scanned the floor of the limo, even though she knew she hadn't even looked in her clutch since they left the hotel. She looked under herself.

"Uh, hang on, I think Maddy is having some sort of fit..." Tony looked over at her raising an eyebrow. She leaned over shoving Tony so she could make sure he wasn't sitting on it. "Jesus Maddy! Hang on Pep, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone, without waiting for her response. "Sooo...whatcha looking for?"

"My cell," Madeline snapped. She sat back putting a hand over her eyes.

"I take it you mean your other cell?" Her uncle asked casually.

"Yes, I left it at the hotel after checking my messages, we have to go back." She looked at her uncle.

He chuckled, "No dice, señorita."

"Uncle Tony, I have-"

He fixed her with a look, "Your dad knows your with me tonight right?"

"Well, yes," Madeline answered, she had after all told her dad about the evening.

"Then you'll survive. He will be fine," Madeline sat back glaring out the window, she wasn't worried about her _dad_. "Look, sorry Maddy, but we are already making our entrance fashionably late."

She looked at her uncle, "Yeah, well that wasn't my fault."

Tony shrugged, "Cufflinks are a hard decision, they make the whole outfit." Madeline rolled her eyes. "So, were you being serious about there being no romantic interest in your life right now?" Tony made a show of inspecting his perfectly manicured nails.

Madeline looked over at him, "Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Tony shrugged, not meeting her eyes, "Just wanted to know how my favourite niece is doing, feel like we don't get the chance to talk much anymore."

"First off, I am your only niece,"

"Killjoy,"

"And secondly," Madeline continued, ignoring Tony, "You seem pretty busy, flying all over the place, saving the world, going through black holes and having your house blown to bits."

Tony shrugged, "That was pretty amazing huh?"

Madeline shook her head, "Maybe just worry about looking after yourself," She fixed her uncle with a serious gaze, "We aren't exactly flush when it comes to family, ya know,"

"Awww, Mads," Tony through an arm around her, pulling her in close, "Didn't know you cared so much!" He kissed her on the top of her head. Instead of pushing him away, Madeline wrapped her arms around him. "You know I will look after myself." He said more seriously, hugging her back. Madeline sat back and actually found she had tears in her eyes, good lord, this whole being in love business was making her extremely emotional. Tony looked at his niece and his eyebrows shot up, "Madeline, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder looking extremely concerned.

Madeline chuckled, "I read mom's letter,"

Tony swallowed and nodded, "Ah, my dear baby sister, any words of wisdom for you?"

Maddy smiled through pursed lips, "I was pretty stupid huh?"

Tony shook his head, "No, you were angry, you had every right to be,"

Maddy absentmindedly wiped the tears from under her lashes before they could leave tracks down her face, "I wasted a lot of time,"

Tony reached out and took her hand, she looked at her uncle, "Your mother knew how much you loved her, no questions asked. I know what it is to have regrets on something you can't change, don't let it eat away at you Madeline, that is the last thing your mother would have wanted." She nodded, taking a deep breath, "Hug?" Tony asked.

Madeline nodded and they embraced again just as the limo pulled up to the line of idling luxury vehicles. Tony sat back eventually, "Well that is enough affection for our 'wasp' sensibilities until Christmas."

Madeline chuckled, "I thought we were _supposed_ to be Catholic?"

Tony glared at his wrist straightening his cuffs, "Oh, well, it all come out in the wash." Tony sat back and fixed his niece with a serious gaze, "You sure you feel like this right now?"

Madeline nodded, "And leave you arm-candyless? Never!"

"Right on!" Tony said straightening his tux, before the door was opened to the awaiting paparazzi.

* * *

Madeline stood in the middle of the room, looking around herself. So many people she had seen in the paper, on the news, heard her uncle talk about casually. And most of them were in this room with her.

There was Nick Fury, looking very dapper in an all black tuxedo and bolo tie. Natasha Romanov was over by the champagne fountain with Clint Barton, they seemed joined at the hip. Rhodey was over by the appetizers chatting up some very fine ladies, Madeline had thought he was going to pop her out of her dress by the rib crushing hug he had given her, barely taking a breath to go off to the closest dignitary that he had known her when she was yeah big. She had extracted herself from that as quickly as humanly possible.

Madeline took a breath and looked around the room, the room filled with advanced people. Half of whom she was sure were looking for Bucky. Her heart kept feeling tighter and tighter. She made a decision. She reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. She flipped through her rather short list of contacts until she found the name, she clicked on a text message and hurriedly typed, " **It's Maddy, You available? I need to make an order..."**

She clicked her phone off and put it back in her purse and looked up in time to see Tony weaving through the crowd towards her with someone tall behind him. Her heart sunk when she realised who it was. "Ah there she is, been looking everywhere for you! Cap'n this is my niece Madeline, Maddy, this is the one and only Steve Rogers." Tony beamed back and forth between the two of them, looking distinctly like a cat who had gotten into the cream.

Steve had the grace to glare at Tony, but he smiled at Madeline as he shook her hand. She smiled back at him, "Pleasure to meet you Steve, my uncle has told me great things."

He was a nice looking man, almost like the opposite of Bucky, light versus dark. "Ha, I'm not so sure about that, but it's nice of you to say." He said chuckling. He looked good in his very classic style tux. Very appropriate.

"Oh, Cap, yee of little faith." Tony staggered like he had been hit. Madeline rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Your uncle, on the other hand, has not stopped singing your praises." Madeline looked at her uncle who was smiling mischievously.

"Really? How 'bout that."

"Oh," Tony suddenly burst out. "Is that Natasha calling me? Crying out about her undying love for me? Gotta go guys, keep talking, joking, generally having a great time." He nudged Steve with his elbow as he walked away.

Madeline watched her uncle walk away, her brow furrowed. She looked back at Steve who was also watching her uncle walk away. Steve's head swivelled around to look at Madeline, "I'm sorry Dr. Wayne, it would seem you are the latest victim of finding me a date, the newest mission for the Avengers evidently." He looked awkward.

Madeline blinked, Tony's sudden intense interest in her dating life suddenly made sense. Instantly Madeline went beet red, "Oh, oh god. Sorry. My Uncle is completely clueless." She shrugged awkwardly unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It would seem my team mates are springing women on me, when ever I least expect it. Have to say, I am pretty flattered I have been raised to relative clearence." He chuckled and Madeline giggled.

"Honestly that is flattering, when I was seven I told my uncle I had a boyfriend in my grade two class. He flew to the poor guys birthday party and made a big show of blowing up the bouncy castle while holding eye contact with the kid." Madeline sighed, "Oh and please call me Madeline."

Steve smiled, "Thanks, I will." He looked around the room, at all the glitz and glamour. "So I guess you are used to all this..." Steve waved the glass of champagne he was holding at the full room. "Being a Stark and all."

Madeline shrugged, "Honestly, this isn't usually my kind of thing. Work takes up pretty much all of my time."

Steve chuckled, "Huh, a Stark who likes to work?" Madeline laughed, "Never met one who wasn't a fan of a party though." He shook his head, watching her.

Madeline felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like spending time with Steve, enjoying time with Steve was somehow betraying Bucky. She took a deep breath trying to clear her head. Suddenly a thought struck her. She looked at Steve, who was smiling politely at her. "Of course, you knew my grandfather."

Steve's smile broadened, "Yes, yes I did." He nodded, "Interesting fellow, bit eccentric. Also knew your grandmother." Madeline felt her eyebrows shoot up, Steve shrugged, "Only breifly, she sure did leave an impression though. Heh, they were probably a force to be reckoned with once they got together."

Madeline nodded, "Well, all you have to do to look at Tony to know that's true,"

Steve nodded, "And your mother?" He asked more gently.

Madeline sighed, "My mother was her own person. I don't know how much of a 'Stark' she was, but she was definitely a force."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry-"

"No, no, no," Madeline shook her head at Steve's concerned look, maybe she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she though, "It isn't anything to do with you, I just. Um, had a complicated relationship with my mother."

Steve nodded, "Ah," Madeline felt like she had successfully managed to fit her entire foot into her mouth.

"Steve! STEVE!" They both turned to see Sam Wilson waving at Steve, he mouthed, ' _Vice-President'_ at them. Steve turned back to Madeline.

"Do you want to meet the vice-president?" He asked, his face as open as if he said did she want to meet his old war buddy Bill or something totally casual.

Madeline smiled, "No, no you go. Boggle his mind, get the government grants rolling in for the Avengers. I am just gonna look around at the exhibits. Haven't had a chance yet."

Steve smiled and nodded, "Don't wonder to far."

She swallowed against the lump in her throat as she watched him walk away. What did that mean? Geez, was he actually interested in her? She thought they had established the fact that the Tony set-up was insane but maybe they hadn't. God. How did you let a superhero down gently. She looked around the room and suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Maddy turned around, she needed some air.

Madeline wove through the people until eventually she stepped through a doorway. This was obviously not supposed to be part of the party arena. The lights were low, like they were simply meant for security reasons but she could still see the exhibits well. This was obviously the original Captain America section of the Smithsonian. She swallowed and looked behind her. No one seemed to have noticed or cared she had wondered in here, so curiousity getting the better of her Madeline walked further in.

Her eyes glanced over the footage of Steve from before the serum, geez, he was about as tall as her, and she watched him transform into the hulk he is now. Madeline thought of all the Avengers in the other room. Maybe Hulk wasn't the right word. Her head turned and her eyes caught on the biggest display. Her heart skipped a beat.

She wandered over to the enormous platform containing the original uniforms of the Howling Commando's, behind each of them was an enormous mural depicting each of them and there to the right of Steve was Bucky. Bucky as he used to be. Madeline walked forward until she bumped into something, only to look down to see a velvet rope partition. She looked back up at the picture. It was like that picture on the internet. He looked so shockingly different.

His hair was short, slicked back. His chin was clean shaven. His eyes looked bright, open, excited, brave. He wasn't as big as he was now, from the perspective against Steve, assuming it was correct of course, it looked like he had been shorter, before Hydra had taken him, maybe five foot ten or eleven?

Her eyes gave a cursory glance around the room and they caught again on a frosted glass display with Bucky's face on it. He looked more haggard in that picture. Madeline wandered over to it. She couldn't help herself, her hand made its way up and her fingertips brushed against the cold glass where his jaw line was etched. She looked up at the title, letting her hand drop away, A Fallen Comrade... how right they were.

Her eyes dropped to a Video stand in front of it. It was on an endless loop, showing Steve in his Captain America uniform, standing beside Bucky, he looked dishevled to say the least. He laughing with Steve like it was the most normal thing in the word. It was like looking at a completely different person. It almost made Madeline uncomfortable to look at. Like a reality that just simply didn't quite match up.

"Here you are,"

"Oh god," Madeline nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see Steve walking up behind her holding two glasses of champagne. He stopped putting his hands up looking bashful. It really was a trick for him to be so big and good looking and look so ... well, there wasn't a better term for it, bashful all at the same time.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you," He apologized giving her a half smile.

"No, no it's fine, I have just been on edge all day. Stress with... work." Madeline smiled back at him, "I just needed a break from the people."

Steve handed her a glass and she took it even though she had no intention of drinking it. "Tell me about it." Steve looked at the display she was standing in front of. He didn't say anything he just looked at it.

Her uncle Tony's words from dinner earlier that even floated through her mind, ' _If you get talking to Steve, don't bring up Washington, uh uh uh, don't ask me why, just don't ask him.'_ Of course now Madeline knew why Tony had a vested interest in their conversation going well. But Madeline didn't need to be told, she had already promised someone and had no intention of dancing on a fine line of honesty and deception.

She looked at Bucky's face, "Do you miss him?" She asked quietly.

Steve looked down at his shiny shoes, "Uh, heh, yeah. Yeah I do." Madeline looked at Steve. "He was my best friend," He looked at her and shrugged, "Had him when I had no one else."

Madeline felt her heart flip flop. She had a solid core of people, her father, her uncle, Alfred, Lucius but they were never really _there_ or they were only as accessible as the world allowed them to be. With Bucky, even with everything hanging over him, and all his warnings, she felt he was really there with her. In spite of it all, and though it may have sounded ridiculous to anyone else she felt exactly the same way as Steve. "Madeline? Are you alright?" Steve asked stepping towards her putting a steadying hand on her arm.

Madeline blinked shaking her head, "Oh yes, I'm fine, I just-" She was saved from coming up with anything when her phone beeped. She looked bashfully up at Steve, "Im sorry, it might be work."

Steve smiled at her letting his hand drop, "By all means,"

Madeline got out her phone and read the text;

 **Maddy! Fabulous! Can't wait! Feeling pensive, lets meet at the Lincoln Memorial, twenty minutes! See you then gorgeous!**

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Madeline looked up at Steve. "I'm so sorry, but it's my lab. One of our formula's we are developing is literally degrading as we speak, I have to get back to the hotel, and link in with them."

Steve smiled nicely at her, in a genuine manner. Madeline thought back to when Bucky had said he had a friend for the chivallry part. She was willing to bet he meant Steve. God, that felt like a life time ago. "No problem. You are trying to save the worlds brains, who knows when I am gonna need your help." Madeline swallowed but chuckled at his joke anyway, trying to remain somewhat normal. "Do you want me to go get Tony for you?"

"No!" Steve raised an eyebrow, "No, thanks, but he will honestly just get in the way. Biomechanics was never his strong suit, but somehow when it comes to me he seems to assume he knows all."

Steve nodded knowingly, "Yeah, that isn't just with you." They both laughed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Madeline," Steve offered a hand.

Madeline looked at it. Then back at up Steve. He had sacrificed everything to save Bucky. Even almost his life on that Helicarrier. Oh god, Madeline could feel the beginning of tears burning the back of her eyes, goddamn emotions. And in an instant, without really thinking about what she was doing she lifted herself up, hugging the slightly stunned Rogers. "No, it was my pleasure," He hugged her back and just before she stepped back out of the hug the words just slipped out of her mouth, "I'm sorry,"

Steve looked at her questioningly as she stepped back from him, "Sorry about what?"

Madeline didn't even hesitiate, "Your friend," She looked at Bucky portrayed in glass.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, me too. Can you get back to the hotel safely?"

Madeline smiled at him, "Oh yeah, I got that covered."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The cab pulled up to the curb, "You sure, hun? It's awful late to be hanging around out here by yourself."

Madeline smiled at the older gentleman, "Oh, I'll be fine." She passed the cash up to him and got out, "Thanks." She closed the door and walked through the oak trees out to the front of the Lincoln Memorial.

There was Schnieder standing looking out over the reflecting pool. Schnieder was in pre-med student with her and one of her few classmates who wasn't intiidated by her age and was actually nice to her. Friend might of been a rich term for their bond but he did help her get a fake drivers license so she was able to use school resources for students over the age of eighteen. A by-lay they refused to rectify even though Madeline was capable of seeing texts involving sexual content and violent studies and not loosing her head like a normal fifteen year old.

"Hey Schnieds." She said coming up beside him. He jumped and turned and looked at her. He was tall with long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with big aviator sunglasses on even though it was almost midnight.

"Jesus, Maddy, didn't say this was a formal occassion," He chuckled, they hugged and he stepped back, "So I am assuming you don't need your eyes checked huh?" Schnieder had gone into orthoptics as his specialty.

"No, I was wondering if you still dabbled in graphic design so to speak?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, kinda figured from your most kryptic text, well not as much as in uni but I could find it in my heart to help you out. What are you in the market for?"

Madeline smiled sheepishly, crossing her arms, "Full sha-bang, I need licenses, birth certificates and passports."

She could see his eyebrows raise behind the glasses, "Huh, tall order. Specially now what with Homeland Oppression," She assumed he meant Homeland Security, Schnieder had always been somewhat of a marxist. "But for my best girl, I think I can scrounge up what you need, can't be American though. Can you do any accents?"

"Uh, no not really, but thing is I need two sets. The other, he can do pretty much any accent." Schnieder raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well. There is someone new in the picutre? You are full of surprises tonight aren't you?"

Madeline blushed, "Can it happen?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, may take me a while and I need the pictures in hard copy, can't do it from digital anymore." He took a breath pulling out a small black note book from his jacket pocket, "Kay, give me the stats..."

Madeline also took a breath, "Well, me, twenty two, five five," she looked down at herself "uh, probably between one thirty five, one forty."

Schnider looked up at her, "Good lord girl, you need to stop working out, your becoming obsessed." Madeline rolled her eyes, "And you gentleman companion?"

"Uh well, male, put twenty-eight," What with Bucky's ragged expression sometimes twenty eight would be easier than twenty six, "six three and probably," She calculated Bucky's mass in her head based on comparison to her and his scans, "two fifty could pass on id."

Schnieder looked up at her, "Lucky girl."

Madeline rolled her eyes, as Schnieder scribbled away in his notebook, "Hows Anthony?"

"Oh you know, fighting for the underprivileged in his pro-bono law firm. Thank god I went into the private sector or we would probably be living in a seventy floor walk up."

"I think you are being dramatic," Madeline said chuckling at him.

He shrugged, "Well, what am I gonna do, I love him. Never thought I would be the breadwinner though, always pictured myself in a sixties housewife kind of way, lots of smoking and drinking involved." Madeline laughed, "Next time your in town let us know, he would love to see you and I am dying to meet your mysterious fellow."

"Madeline shook her head, "What do I owe you for this,"

Schnieder shook his head, "Nothing, if it wasn't for you, no way I would have made it through gross anatomy. Ugh, just leave me the eyeballs. I am good with that."

"Your an odd fellow."

"Hello pot, I'm calling on behalf of the kettle organization, we want to inform you that your status has in fact been changed to black." Madeline rolled her eyes, "Send me the pictures, and I should have these done in three week, baring an out break of glaucoma."

Madeline smiled and hugged her friend, "Thank you, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"Oh I know,"

"Tell Anthony I say hello and send my best."

"Oh course, where are you off to? I can give you a ride."

Madeline shook her head. "No, I am gonna walk for a while, need to clear my head. Evidently I am feeling rather pensive myself."

"You sure?" Madeline fixed him with a glare and Schnieder put both hands up, "Alright, alright, just trying to be chivarlous. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Who says I am wearing any?" She teased ridiculously.

Schnieder burst out laughing in that loud obnoxious laugh of his, "Oh god girl, I missed you. Come and see me soon, and not because you need something."

"I will, I'm sorry, I've been so busy with-"

"Work, I know. Changing the face of medicine, just remember the little guys who helped you get into restricted sections."

She smiled, "Always,"

* * *

Bucky's hand clenched over the steering wheel as the sign for Washington DC read fifty miles. The Bentley purred along the road like going two hundred miles an hour was nothing. His heart as still racing but he had gotten his breathing under control. Knowing he was heading to Madeline made him feel better.

He would just stop of her hotel. He just wanted to see her. To make sure she was ok, then he would just drive back to Gotham and hopefully beat her back. He didn't want to explain to her why he desperatly needed to see her after that dream. That nightmare.

Images of her suffering kept sneaking up on him. He would rather know he would be trapped in dreams where he suffered for the rest of his life than have to see that one again. But how could he explain that to Madeline?

No. Madeline couldn't know that. it wasn't fair. His feelings for her were his own problem. Not hers. How could he put that on her? When she was already doing so much for him. Besides, she would probably laugh in his face. How could she possibly be interested in that fact that he... well, when he had said he cared about her, it had been an understatement. His fist clenched hard on the wheel. Helping his gain back his mind was different than... No. She could never know.

But then. There was that kiss... why had she done that? And she had told him she cared about him too. Bucky shook his head, how could she not? She was his doctor and he was living in her house. Of course she cared about him. Didn't mean it was anything different, or special... or anything like what he felt about her. No. The best thing he could do for her was stamp out these feelings. FOcus on their work. On the work he had to do.

Once he saw her, made sure she was ok, he would drive back to Gotham. He would leave any deeper feelings in DC. He had to.

* * *

Madeline sat for a while on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial looking over at the Washington Memorial. Not really thinking about anything in particular. She knew that eventually they would have to leave. They were on borrowed time at this point in the US. Eventually someone would figure out that Bucky was in Gotham. That why she called Schnieder. She wanted them ready to go.

She thought of Buckys warning not to tell Steve anything. That he was afraid she wouldn't be protected. Madeline, short sighted as if may have been, hadn't considered the ramifications of actually helping Bucky. She supposed they would think of her as an accomplice of some sort. It was odd, she could only think of it in a purely clinical way. It didn't scare her, or make her feel anything in particular. More a consqeuence she had to prepare for.

Because after all, as she had said, she was in this. There was no other possiblity. No other option. If Bucky left, she left. Sitting there she had been planning. Ginessa, her second in her lab could take over the study if she had to go. They could always skype if need be about anything importnant. She had enough connections throughout Europe and Asia from her mother's connections and work to be able to get any scans Bucky would need under the radar pretty well. Besides most of the work they needed to do was now psycological. She needed to start back stocking B12 shots.

Absentmindedly Madeline stood up to walk back to the street. She would call a cab once she got to a bench by the curb. Her mind was still whirling with preparation in case they had to leave at the drop of a hat. She needed to put together a go-bag, to grab and be ready to go. Then there was the penthouse. Should she keep it in her name or sign it back over to Wayne Enterprises? Probably her own, signing it over suddenly would bring suspicion. She was so lost in thought she didn't see the man come up on her right side. Her father always warned her to think when she was at home, it was to all consuming for her.

"Now, what is a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" She looked at the man with a furrowed brow, he was about five ten, scruffy looking. His clothes looked like they need to be washed, as did he.

"Who knows," She shrugged unintimidated, "Maybe the same as you,"

He laughed, "Here that Johnny?"

"Yeah," Madeline glanced over her shoulder at the second voice, a man with...an eyepatch? Seriously? Was coming up behind her. No depth perception, yeah, he was a real threat. Madeline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "A real nefarious character, I'm sure."

"Good word use," Madeline complimented.

"Ohh, girlie thinks she's funny." Madeline's head swivelled around to see a third man coming out of the trees from her left side. "Maybe you need to be put in your place a bit,"

Madeline sighed, "Look, I have a cellphone with a tracer on it, maybe fifty bucks left in my clutch and well I guess my shoes are worth a fair bit, you can have them, they pinch my toes. But honestly the amount of work your boys will have to put out is seriously not worth the gain. So how bout you just head on your way. I have had a very long day."

The first guys was staring at her with his mouth open, the one on her left laughed, "Can you believe this broad? Real tough cookie this one."

The first one's face turned down into almost a snarl, "I hate smart ass bitches."

Madeline nodded, so this was how it was gonna be. She stepped out of her kitten heels subtly leaving them under the skirt of her dress. "So boys, you gonna make the sensible choice and walk away, or do you have anything else to say to this smart ass bitch?"

* * *

Bucky drove through the city, his window open. Madeline had said she was staying at the Regency. It was only a couple of blocks from here. He looked at the clock on the dash it was twelve thirty. Would she be back by then? How late did these things go on?

Suddenly he heard voices coming from his left side, he looked out the window to see the oaks that surrounded the Lincoln reflecting pool. The voices were faint, must be clear on the other side of the pool.

' _Can you believe this broad? Real tough cookie this one.'_

 _'I hate smart ass bitches_.'

Bucky's brow furrowed as he kept speeding by, it was just about of his range when he heard another voice, a voice that made his heart stop.

'... _do you have anything else to say to this smart ass bitch?'_

Oh god it was Madeline.

* * *

They came at her, as expected. THey were absolutely nothing special. Madeline took the first one down, the one with the eye patch with a simple counter weight flip, tossing him on his back using his momentum against him. The one to her left dropped after a swift elbow to the sternum and the heel of her palm into his nose, making a sickening crunch. The first one the supposed ring leader. He was harder, actually had some hand to hand training but with in three blocks she realised all he knew how to do was box, and not well. Using one of his heavier punches to dodge last second, she let him loose balance and brought her elbow down between his shoulder blades. grabbing his opposite arms she twisted him around making him land clean on his back, winding him completely.

She stood up and looked at the three idiots on the ground. Honestly, no one listens. Madeline became aware of a fourth figure coming out of the trees behind her. Maybe they weren't as stupid as she though, hidden back up was a good choice.

Madeline knew a round house kick would lay the poor guys flat but she wanted to wait for the last second, as he legs weren't the longest and she only had one chance to knock the guy out cold. However, she was getting cocky. The first three had just been so easy. As she went to kick out she hadn't taken into account her dress, which although she could move in fairly easily it was tight from her knees up. She couldn't get the lift her legs caught in the gown. A sinking feeling clenched around her heart as she stumbled. It was to late now.

Something hard came down on the back of her head, maybe a billy club? White lights sprung in front of her eyes, "Oh," was all she managed before she fell forward, unconscious before she hit the cold stone pavement.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Bucky's hand ripped up on the hand brake, craning the wheel back. The car responded flawlessly. He screeched to a halt and barely had time to throw the car in park before he was out the door and sprinting across the green belt. He narrowed his eyes and he could see the flash of Madeline's green dress across the reflecting pool.

He watched her knock a man to the ground but he saw the figure emerge behind her, he had something in his hand, a club? An unbridled rage flared in Bucky's chest. Madeline looked like she stumbled and the man's hand with the club came down on the back of Madeline's head. Bucky felt his muscles strain as he pushed himself harder.

The man who had struck Madeline reached down to pick up her clutch unaware of what was coming up behind him, "Yeah, that's what you get, bit-" Before he could even finish the thought Bucky was there. Bucky punched the guy square in the jaw, grabbing the guys collar in the same instance to keep the filth upright. Bucky could feel the bone shatter through the flesh as his metallic fist struck him.

"Argh, oh my-" The wretch mumbled but in an instant Bucky had his left hand around the guys throat. He pulled back his right arm and pummelled him right in the eye. He pulled back three more times, hitting him seamlessly, till he resembled mince meat more than anything.

All Bucky could feel was rage pulsing through his entire body. Never had he felt rage like this. It was all consuming. How dare this piece of scum think he could hurt Madeline. Bucky's pulse echoed in his own ears, his left hand tightened on the guys throat, lifting him off the ground. He would watch the life choke out of him. The guy limply struggled against Bucky's hand. He would end him, that would be his punishment for hurting Madeline, he couldn't protect her in his dream but he could do this, this thing he had done so well, for so long.

Suddenly, something broke into his consciousness... her voice. "Bucky..." It was faint. Bucky's head swivelled around to see Madeline on the ground. She was trying to push herself up. Oh god Madeline. He dropped the guy without a second thought and skidded over to Madeline's side on his knees, beside her in a second.

"Madeline? Maddy? It's me, it's Bucky." She opened her eyes, it looked like it hurt. She blinked looking at him, confusion on her face.

"Bucky? Bucky...what are you doing here?" She stuttered, she reached for him and instantly he wrapped his arms around her, helping her sit up.

"Easy, it's ok, you're safe now."

"What? What happened... oh god..." She looked at the four unconscious men on the ground around them.

"You're ok,"

Her eyes were fixed on the fourth guy who was twitching on the ground. "Bucky?" She turned looking at him, concern in her eyes.

"You're safe, it's ok," He ran a hand down the side of her hair, and it came away bloody. His heart just about stopped. "Come on, we gotta get you outta here." He went to pick her up but she put her hands up, shaking her head. It made her flinch.

"No, I am fine," She stood up with Bucky's help, but only to stagger into his chest. "Ohhh," She moaned putting a hand to her forehead, "Ouch,"

"Come on," In a fluid motion Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders and swung her legs up over his other arm holding her tightly to his chest. Her eyes blinked as if the motion made her dizzy. He turned and started walking them slowly to the car.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him putting her arm up across his chest to hold on to his left shoulder.

He looked down at her, shaking his head, "Looking for you." They got to the Bentley and he carefully deposited her into the passengers seat. He ran around the car to get into the drivers seat. Huh, he had left the keys in the ignition. He put the car into drive and took off speeding through the streets of DC.

Madeline looked back out the window at the quickly disappearing memorials. She looked at Bucky, "You didn't... you didn't kill that guy did-"

"No." Bucky said in a clipped tone. His fist clenching over the gear shift. He wanted to. He wouldn't have regretted it either.

"Good," Madeline said.

Bucky looked at her and she looked pensively at his expression. She must have been able to read the fury in his expression. She reached out a shaky hand to touch his hand on the gear shift. "I don't want to be the reason for you to add any more notches on your belt." He looked at her, shaking his head looking back out the windshield. Only Madeline would worry about him at a time like this. She looked out the windshield, her brow furrowed, "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the Regency."

"We are going to the hospital," He said as if it was obvious.

"What?! No!" Madeline turned to glare at him, she flinched again at the fast movement, Bucky looked at her and saw the blood starting to seep through her hair. He pushed the car harder. "Bucky! Bucky stop!" She demanded. He ignored her so she reached down and pulled the hand brake.

The car fish tailed dangerously but Bucky was able to keep them on the road before turning to glare at Madeline, "What are you doing?" He found himself yelling in spite of himself.

"Your not taking me to a hospital." She snarled crossing her arms.

"You need to see a doctor, Madeline."

She shook her head stubbornly, "There is no way. You can't go into a hospital. Let alone in DC."

Bucky looked at her, " I don't care, you need to be looked at and I am not leaving your side."

Maddy's eyes, brightened as he spoke but her expression remained stubborn, she shook her head, in spite of the pain that played across her face and made Bucky's heart skip a beat. "No, we can't go to a hospital, I have a head laceration, if we go in together, no matter what we say they will think it is spousal abuse. They will call the cops. No, definitely not." She shook her head, "I'll be fine. I am a neurologist."

"You can't check yourself out Madeline, you need to see a doctor."

Madeline's eyes lit up. "I know someone, someone we can trust. If I agree to see him, will that be enough?" Bucky watched her carefully.

"How close?" He demanded.

"Five minutes," Her eyes were pleading but kept slipping out of focus. Bucky was too concerned to waste time arguing.

"Which way?" He demanded putting the car back into gear.

"Turn left," Madeline said sitting back and closing her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hello all, hope you are still enjoying the story! We have a special cameo in this chapter, for my hard core Marvel fans, just gonna say... Can't wait for November (Fingers crossed for no delays!) Anyway enjoy the chapter! -Cat

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Bucky glanced over at Madeline, she was using the shirt he had been wearing as a compress on the back of her head but it was soaked with blood which was now starting to run down her arm. She didn't seem to notice as her head was leaning forward on the glass of the window, her eyelids drooping.

Concern and fear wrapped around Bucky's chest like a painful restraint. "Maddy?" Slowly she looked up at him, she blinked her eyes looked glazed, "We almost there?" He reached over to brace her left shoulder with his hand. She felt clammy.

"What? Oh, right," She looked out the windshield, "uh, turn right, and then it's the third house on the left." She sat back closing her eyes.

Bucky turned the car and then came to a stop, putting it in park. Madeline's hand reached for the door handle. "Wait," Bucky ordered. He launched himself out of the car over the hood and opened the door, picking Madeline up out of the seat before she could argue.

She glared at him, her brow furrowing, "I can walk, ya know," she growled but her eyes still looked out of focus and she was still shaky in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Whatever you say."

She looked over his shoulder at her car, "You better not have scratched my paint." Bucky chuckled turning them around to look at the town house. It was amazing, huge and beautiful in a very gothic style. It reminded Bucky of the brownstones back home, only more... Intimidating.

"So...where are we exactly?" He marched her up the front steps.

"A friend and colleague of my mother. They went to school together." They got to the front door and Madeline struggled out of Bucky's arms but allowed him to keep one arm around her waist, tightly holding her steady. She looked him up and down. Bucky looked down at himself at the same time. He must look a bit odd in his jeans and leather jacket, bare chested underneath, shirt now ruined. Madeline pursed her lips, she looked up at him, "Stephen is a friend, my mother trusted him completely and I did part of my practicum with him when I was in med school. Brilliant neurosurgeon, but he can be a bit...intense," Madeline settled on the word but it didn't seem like it had been her first choice, but the diplomatic one. Bucky felt his eyebrows raise. He glanced at the door feeling apprehensive.

"As long as he can fix your head, I don't care what he is." Bucky said looking back down at Madeline.

"Oh," Madeline cocked her head to the side, making herself flinch, again, "He will definitely do that, just... If he says something a little... Off putting, just ignore him. It's just the way he is."

Bucky nodded at her and reached out and rang the doorbell, as soon as he did both their eyes fell on his hand. Madeline looked up at him. He hadn't put on a glove in his rush to get to DC. His vibranium hand was almost glowing in the moonlight. "Bucky," She breathed.

Just as the door opened, Bucky forced his hand into the pocket of his jeans. The door opened and a man in his early forties opened the door. He took in Madeline and Bucky standing on his doorstep. An eyebrow raised slowly. He had to be a different kind of man to have that reaction at the pair of them on his doorstep, especially the way they must have looked. He pursed his lips, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. He raised an eyebrow training his eye on Madeline.

"Dr. Strange," She said breathlessly.

"Madeline, interesting to see you here...at this hour...with a friend." He said drolly. For it being close to one in the morning, he was still in black slacks, a white collared shirt and dress shoes. Bucky instantly didn't like him. The fact that _that_ was his response to Madeline standing on his doorstep obviously injured was enough. There was something else too... Something Bucky couldn't nail down, but just didn't trust.

"Well, you know me, love to make an entrance." Madeline joked, flinching at her own cavalier smile.

Dr. Stephen Strange looked at Bucky. He was tall since he could look Bucky right in the eye. "Well, I suppose you want to come in," he made it sound like an imposition but he stepped to the side allowing Bucky to guide Madeline through the door. The house was beautiful and expensive looking, old money again. Bucky wondered if Madeline knew anyone under the highest tax bracket. "So, explain..."

Madeline looked sheepishly at the doctor, her responses to this man were interesting. Maybe it was because she was hurt, "I got mugged. By the Lincoln Memorial."

Strange looked back at Bucky, and he could feel the man's eyes wander over Bucky big frame, "Mugged," he had a fake smile on his face and he looked back down at Madeline, "Right, whose this?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is ...Buchanan." Bucky resisted the urge to look at Madeline at the use of his middle name, "A friend." Madeline added. Bucky looked at her that time, interesting she didn't say patient.

"Right, big friend." Strange leaned back against his ornate hall stand, "So, why not go to a hospital? It is nearly two in the morning."

Madeline fixed him with a hard look. "Last time I was in a hospital was enough for me." Strange looked down at the cryptic message.

"Fine. Guess any excuse to see my best student," He stood up, "Come on, I don't want you bleeding all over the hard wood." He started up the stairs the went up to the second floor, Bucky went to pick Madeline back up when Strange added, " _Buchanan_ can stay downstairs." He glared up at the man, liking him less and less, every passing second.

Bucky looked at Madeline who put a hand on the bannister, she met Bucky's eyes. "Are you sure you will be ok?" He asked, keeping his voice low, glancing up the stairs.

Madeline smiled, putting her hand on his chest, for the second time, he could feel her finger tip of her pinkie and ring finger rest on where his flesh turned into metal. "I'll be fine, Stephen will look after me. He really is a good man, in spite of himself." Bucky must not have looked convinced because she added, "If I need you, I'll call."

Bucky searched her eyes, glanced up the staircase one last time before nodding. "Alright."

"Thank you Bucky," she smiled and then walked up the stairs.

* * *

Madeline sat on Stephen Stranges toilet as he inspected the back of her head, "So, mugged? Really?"

"Dr. Strange, is there anything about me that would indicate I am lying?" Madeline said taking a deep breath, holding most of her hair up out of his way.

"So the mad max wanna-be downstairs didn't deter these muggers? Bold muggers." His voice was droll, as usual.

Madeline sighed, "He wasn't there when it happened, he was getting the car."

"Whatever you say Madeline. You need about six stitches." She flinched, "Lidocaine?"

"No thank you," she answered.

"Valium?"

"I'll be fine,"

She could hear Stephen let out an exaggerated sigh, "Your headache, literally." Madeline could hear him washing his hands. "I assume you are going to heed my warning when I say you better take anti-inflammatories to help this heel. Trust me, you won't become addicted." She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Yes Doctor."

He sat on the bath across from her, "Sit in front of me," He ordered. Madeline moved carefully onto the floor in front of him, tucking her dress under her. He pushed her head forward and Madeline couldn't help but gasp as pain shot through her left temple. "You know that wouldn't have hurt if you had lidocaine."

"I'll suffer." Madeline ground out.

"Uh-huh," Madeline's hands clentched into fist, holding on to her dress, her eyes squeezing shut as he started to work. "So, having fun in Gotham?"

"I wouldn't call it fun," Madeline ground out. He was working quickly, which she was thankful for, but it certainly didn't make it less painful.

"It isn't surgery," he pulled up tightly on the purse string stitches, Madeline's eyes burst open and she couldn't help but gasp, "There. No scar. God I'm good."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Thanks," She hoped Bucky couldn't hear her too well. He seemed uncomfortable when she was in pain. He looked near a break down the whole ride over. Her head hurt to much to think about that or what it could mean.

Stephen reached over her to pick up the bandages off the counter. As he leaned in close Madeline could smell his familiar cologne, "Must say, I was disappointed when you graduated that you didn't give me a call. I could have made room at the practise."

Madeline leaned forward gently this time to give him visibility to bandage her head. "I thought you said neurologists were nothing more than failed, _pathetic_ neurosurgeons. Actually, I know you said that because that was on the last day of my practicum when I told you which specialty I would be declaring."

"Well, I seem to remember you saying something else as well." Madeline went beet red and prayed he wasn't going to say more, painfully aware of Bucky downstairs, unable to do anything but eavesdrop.

She swallowed, "Don't recall that having anything to do with coming to work for you. Besides I was seventeen."

"Mmm," He wrapped the bandage around her head tightly. "Your too much like your mother for your own good."

"I'm sure,"

Stephen put a heavy hand on her shoulder and leaned forward, his mouth next to her ear, "All done." Madeline turned to look at him, a little startled by his closeness.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this."

He shrugged, "I had only just gotten home. Lucky you weren't attacked before then."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Timing is everything." Slowly, gripping the counter Madeline stood up, "Usually, you can depend on me to be just that little bit to late," She looked at Stephen. He had also stood up, and was now leaning against the bathroom counter. He was looking at her with a look she didn't really recognize.

"It would seem that I am currently in that boat," Madeline tilted her head to the side questioning, not understanding what exactly he meant, Stephen shrugged, "You seem well, Madeline." She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow, "Other than the bleeding head wound of course."

"Of course." She chuckled. "Thank you again Stephen."

"My pleasure, now let's see. What are the chances your ' _friend_ ' has stolen my family's crested silver?"

She smacked him on the arm as she walked past him out of the bathroom.

* * *

Bucky stopped pacing when he saw Madeline descend the staircase, followed by this Dr. Strange. His eyes were fixed on Madeline, everytime she made any noise of discomfort, he felt his whole body tense. When she got to the landing she looked up at him and smiled. Her bandage was subtle tucked amongst her thick hair.

Bucky crossed the room towards her in three easy strides, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Madeline smiled, putting a hand on his arm, "I'm fine."

"I still want an MRI." Strange said speaking over her. Bucky's head swivelled around to look at the Doctor, he shot Bucky a meaningful look.

Madeline scoffed, "Yes, I know, and I will get one first thing tomorrow, in the privacy of my own lab." Strange glared at her, "I promise, I'll send you copies."

"Mmmhmm," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Madeline, go wait in the car." He snapped. Madeline opened her mouth to argue but Strange fixed her with a look that certainly didn't invite argument, "Go on," Madeline pursed her lips and uncharacteristically looked up at Bucky, seeming to agree.

"Don't let him give you a hard time," Bucky nodded watching her as she walked towards the car.

Strange was instantly beside Bucky, catching him slightly off guard, suddenly the man was all business. "I don't know who you are but is it safe to assume you have enough of a brain to look after her?"

Bucky glared at the man, if he hadn't just fixed up Madeline's head, Bucky would have a hard time not hitting him. "Of course," he had to fight the urge to cross his arms over his chest, to avoid exposing his hand. Instead he settled for putting his right hand in his other jeans pocket, standing up straighter.

"Good," The doctor didn't seem the least bit intimidated which did actually surprise Bucky. "She needs that MRI to check for bleeding in the brain. Do not let her ignore it. She had quite a concussion, make sure she doesn't fall asleep in the next twenty four hours, then after that if she does, you should keep an eye on her. If she has any nausea or severe dizziness, or becomes disoriented, get her to a hospital. No ifs, ands or buts, get her there. The dressing needs to be changed in twenty-four hours, _gently_ , if you don't want my fine work to be ruined. No reading, no TV, and she needs to take it easy for the next week, no work, no exceptions." He looked Bucky up and down, "I hope you are up to the task."

Bucky nodded, he looked out the open door at the Bentley, Madeline was in the passenger seat, her fingers drumming on the windowsill. "Yeah, bud, you and me both." He looked at the doctor who had also been looking out at Madeline, Bucky instantly did not like the look in the mans eye. He clenched his jaw, trying to remember that this man did just fix Madeline, "Well, thank you."

The doctor turned a cold eye on Bucky and nodded. Without hesitation Bucky turned and marched down the stairs. He walked around to the drivers side of the Bentley and got in. He looked over at Madeline who was already looking at him, "What?" She asked innocently. Bucky shook his head and they peeled away from the curb.

 **A/N:** So I hope you all enjoyed Stephen Strange's walk-on role, as it were! Couldn't resist throwing him in the story, just so excited for his movie and I wrote this chapter originally right after they released the trailer. To sum up, I know it was slightly random but I hope it worked and didn't come off all X-Men 3 (characters showing up right, left and centre) Obviously this is Stephen Strange _before_ his story arc, don't worry no spoilers for those who didn't read the comics! Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading -Cat


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Madeline turned to look at Bucky, "How do I look?" She asked. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a big, loose red toque over her head, her hair was all tucked up under it, hiding her bandage.

"You look tired," her expression dropped before she turned back to the dressing table in her hotel room, she grabbed her big sunglasses and put them on. "Better," he said sending her a small smile.

Madeline couldn't help but beam back at him, despite the interlude with the muggers, she was thrilled to have Bucky there. Even if the idea of getting him out of the hotel was a little intimidating. She tossed him the baseball cap and extra sunglasses she had bought along with hers in the giftshop, "Here, ok so you are gonna ride down to the parkade and then meet me around the block from the hotel right?"

He smiled at her standing up from the bed, "Yes Maddy, it isn't that complicated of a plan," he put a hand on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

Madeline found herself staring up into those blue eyes, the eyes of the man who literally saved her life last night. "Right, sorry, I am a bit foggy still I guess. Ugh, plus exhausted." Bucky looked at the clock on the wall, "I know, I know, no napping." She straightened up.

There was a knock on the door, "Maddy! You in there? I heard a crazy rumour from the concierge you cancelled your chopper?!" Tony yelled through the door.

Madeline flinched at the noise, and Bucky instantly looked concerned, she smiled at him. ' _See you soon_.' She mouthed to him and then after picking up her bag, but before going to the door, Madeline hesitated before doing something she had already done in the past twenty four hours. She put a hand on his still bare chest, raising up on her toes she kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back slowly meeting his eyes this time, he stared down at her, his expression softening. She smiled at him before turning to the door.

Tony was standing there looking irate. "Morning, Uncle Tony,"

* * *

Madeline turned the corner and put the car in park, Bucky was at the drivers door, holding it open before she had even unbuckled. She got out of the car and smiled at him, "Hi," she said teasingly.

"Hello," Bucky said shaking his head. He followed Madeline around the car, eventually opening her door for her.

"Thanks," she said brightly getting in. Bucky walked around the car feeling the place where she had kissed him, still burning on his cheek. He got into the car, put it in drive and peeled away from the curb.

"So how did you explain the Bentley?" He asked.

"I told him I used a new car service, that will pick up your car and bring it to you. He bought it," Madeline shrugged, "Told him I wanted to think on the drive home."

" 'Bout what?" Bucky asked.

Madeline turned her head to him, "Hmm?"

"What would you need to think about?" Bucky asked again.

"Oh uh, stuff with my mom." Madeline looked at her hands before looking out her window, "She wrote me this letter, for when I turned eighteen. She wrote it after she knew...after she knew..." Madeline cleared her throat shifting in her seat, "Anyway, never actually got round to reading it."

"Really?" Bucky couldn't imagine not being able to read it right away, let alone wait till he was eighteen, or what have you.

Madeline shrugged, "Seems mad now, _especially_ now, but I had some unresolved issues with my mom. Anyway, I read the letter yesterday morning when I couldn't sleep."

Bucky thought about yesterday, how vacant she had been, how hard she fought, it all clicked into place. They drove in silence for a while when a thought struck Bucky, "What were you doing at the Lincoln memorial?"

Madeline turned her head to look at Bucky, "What?" That concussion must have thrown her for a doozy.

"The Lincoln memorial, why were you there?" Madeline turned to look out the windshield. In an instant she knew she couldn't tell him, if he knew she was there for him, to help him, he would freak out. Never mind the fact that helping him had become one and the same as helping herself.

She shrugged, "I dunno, needed to get away for a bit, I got a little overwhelmed at the gala. Evidently I have not been spending enough time at social gatherings. Disappointing both sides of my family I am sure," she rolled her eyes.

Bucky glanced over at Madeline, "I am sure you have never done that." He said it so honestly, it actually took her breath away. Which in turn hurt her head. Madeline flinched and Bucky instantly went back to looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Madeline smiled, in what she could only hope didn't look to much like a grimace, "I'm fine," She gingerly let her head rest against the seat, she noticed Bucky still glancing over at her, "I mean I do have six stitches in my head and a concussion, but in the grand scheme of things, I'm fine." She assured him. She wished he would stop treating her like she may shatter at any point. "I'm not made of crystal Bucky, I'm a big tough girl, honestly." He clenched his jaw and looked out the window. Suddenly, something occurred to her, her brow furrowed, "What were _you_ doing at the Lincoln Memorial?" Wow, she knew then she was very concussed, if she was only just realising that Bucky shouldn't have been there.

She noticed his fist clench on the steering wheel, "I was going to see you, when I heard you in the park." His voice was low and gravelly, and after he finished speaking his expression continued to darken.

"Why were you coming to see me? Bucky? What happened?" Now it was her turn to look concerned, Madeline sat up in her seat. Her eye fixed on Bucky's face. He was like a frigging statue, "Bucky!" Maddy demanded, "Why were you coming to see me?" Her heart was literally racing, and she found herself hoping he could hear it. What had happened? Had he regressed? Hurt someone unintentionally? Had a flashback? Hurt himself?

He glanced at her, his eyes did the fastest double take Madeline thought she had ever seen. "I had a night terror," he said, his left arm which had been resting on the windowsill came up to brace his forehead.

"But for you to drive from Gotham, I must have been only gone..." Madeline did the math in her head.

"I fell asleep on the couch after you left," Madeline looked at Bucky, concern building in her chest. He had started sleeping much better in the last month or so, even occassionally napping. She hoped this wouldn't cause him to back slid, but it must have been bad if it sent him on a nearly five hour car ride.

"Did you call Sandra?" She asked gently, sitting back in her seat, her brows knitted together in worry.

"Yeah, unreachable." Bucky shrugged, "I tried to unwind but I couldn't. Thought if I just came and saw you... it could...even me out."

Madeline looked at her hands in her lap. "What happened in the dream?" She looked back at Bucky, he was focusing on the road. "Bucky?"

He glanced at her, "You're not supposed to be working."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Ok, it's not work, see no scrubs, no notes. I am just asking...as a friend." He met her eyes. "Please? I mean it made you drive nearly five hours to see me."

He took a deep breath, "I was back in the forties. It started and it was like Steve and I were getting home from work, it was after the war. Like I hadn't -" Bucky shifted in his seat. Madeline waited patiently for him to begin again, "We were going to my house, it felt like my house. I had... I had invited Steve over for dinner," For a second a smile played across Bucky's face, his eyes got this dreamy look to them, "He was worried I hadn't called you to let you know he was coming,"

Madeline couldn't help but smile, "Me?"

Bucky cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah."

Madeline sat up a little straighter, was it just her or was there actually the tinniest dusting of pink beneath his stubble?! Madeline took a deep breath, reminding herself to keep her compossure, if he was embarassed, or anything he may not want to talk anymore, and she wanted him to trust her, "Go on," She gently prompted.

"So we get to the house, and uh," Bucky kept fidgetting, his left hand shinning in the sunlight, Maddy tried not to look at it. The shine hurt her eyes, which in turn hurt her head. She sat back again. "Steve wants to go inside. He's rushing me, and nervous about upsetting you. Things start getting odd then, I start to realise something is wrong, because you aren't my wife, you weren't even born and I never made it home..." He cleared his throat after letting the sentence simply drop, before adding very quickly, "And you definitly weren't pregnant."

Madeline couldn't stop her eyebrows from shooting up into her brow. Bucky was dreaming about being married to her? Her pregnant? She cleared her throat, looking vaguely at the dash trying with all her might to stop the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck. "So!" Bucky started again shifting in his seat, resolutly not looking at Madeline as they drove down the highway. "Steve keeps rushing me to get in the house, and I can hear you through the door calling for me, seeing if I am home. And this panic starts taking over, because I know it's not right. I try to unlock the door, but I drop my keys. I ask Steve to break down the door but he wont. So I do. I just know I have to get to you." Madeline could hear the panic rising in Bucky's voice, but she didn't want to interrupt him, he obviously needed to get it out, "So I break down the door with my left arm and then I am not in our home any more," Inappropriate as it was, Madeline couldn't help but take extra notice of his use of the term ' _our home'_ , she blinked trying to clear her mind, now was not the time, "I'm back in Siberia." Madeline's heart dropped.

Bucky had only recently started remembering Siberia, the conditioning centre, he couldn't remember a lot of what they had done to get him the way he was, but he could remember what they did to him after the fact. "And that's when I hear you," Bucky's voice goes quiet and Madeline looked up at him, "I hear you calling for me, screaming. And I find you in an - examination room. And your... I don't know, you're in pain, they've done something to you," His pupils dialate, and his face is a terrible storm of emotion, he looks...enraged, furious... scared.

Madeline reached out slowly and touched his right arm, his muscles were completely ridgid. He looked at her, when she touched him, and his blue eyes, looked at her widely as if trying to take in everything about her. He looked so tortured, "Bucky, it's ok, I am right here. It was just a dream, just tell me about your _dream_." She smiled gently at him, and he nodded. He looked back out at the road, taking a deep breath.

"I try to get to you but there are these bar separating us. There's no door, or anything so I just decide to bend them and I grab them but my left hand," Madeline saw it clench into a fist on the open window beside him, "It's back to normal. I can't do anything. I'm helpless... and then they come in and you're screaming at me to help you, but I can't. I am powerless. I can't get you, and they tell me it's my fault... and then... then..." He goes silent for a while, studiously looking out the windshield, then out the window, anywhere but at her, "Then I wake up."

Madeline sat up out of her chair, leaving her right hand on his right arm, putting her left hand gently on his shoulder she moved it so it was resting between his shoulder blades, "Bucky, it's ok. I am fine," He looked at her, "You did save me. You _were_ there." He looked at her and she smiled gently at him, "Even when I least expected it."

He looked at her, "I would have killed him." He said it quietly Madeline wasn't even sure she heard him correctly. Madeline felt her breath catch in her throat. "That man in the park, who hit you. I would have killed him." Madeline didn't know what to say in the face of his honesty, "But you distracted me, you said my name. So... I went to you."

Madeline felt her brow furrow, "I- I did?" She couldn't really remember what happened after she got struck. She could remember knowing she had made a mistake trying to kick out. Then she just ... she just seemed to wake up in Bucky's arms.

Bucky gave her a smile, one of his fleetingly rare smiles, "Yeah, you did."

Madelien smiled brightly back, "And there you were."

Bucky set his eyes on her in a way that was hard for her to read, his brow furrowed like he was contemplating a new thought, a brand new idea, "Yeah, there I was."

Madeline sat back, leaving her hand behind Bucky's neck. He glanced at her through his hair. "Thank you for telling me your dream," He looked out at the road ahead of them, "And thank you for being there. For saving me."

Little did Madeline know that at the moment, Bucky was thinking, that really he had been saving himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Madeline looked at the skyscrapers raise around them as they drove into Gotham's city centre. Then she really started to look at the streets. She sat up in her seat. "Bucky, you missed the turn," She looked at him.

He made a show of not looking at her, "No, I didn't."

Madeline glared, "Yes, you did. I just wanna go home, ok?"

He nodded, "Right after we go to Wayne Tower."

Madeline glared at him, "Bucky, it's Sunday, no one is there to run the scan."

Bucky looked over at Madeline, his face extremely serious. "You can show me how to then. I pick things up fast." Madeline crossed her arms. "We aren't going home until you've had the MRI."

She glared out the window, "Does no one care that I, actually am in fact, a neurologist?"

Bucky glanced at her with an amused expression, "Yeah, I would think that would make you smarter, and not so god damn stubborn."

Madeline glared at him as they pulled into the Wayne Tower Parking lot. "You're lucky I like you," She mumbled as they pulled into her parking spot.

Bucky looked at her as he put the Bentley in park, raising his eyebrows, "What?" looking at her.

"Nothing," She said.

"Thought not," With that Bucky got out of the car to walk around to help Madeline out as well.

* * *

By the time they got to the apartment that evening, Madeline had never felt more like she was arriving home. She was exhausted. She blinked at the clock on the wall feeling dazed.

"Ugh, can I go to sleep, yet?" Bucky looked at the clock, then at Madeline.

"Soon."

"Ugh," She let her head loll back in an exaggerated pout which she instantly regretted. Pain shot through her temple. She couldn't help but let out a gasp, her eyes popping. She staggered but didn't go anywhere, as she became aware of something solid on her left side. She grabbed at Bucky with her right arm, as she realized the solid mass was him.

"Maddy," She looked up at him as he said her name. "Come on," He bent down to pick her up under her knees. Like she weighed nothing at all. All she seemed able to do was look up at him, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in her head.

Bucky carried her through the penthouse and Madeline felt so safe. It was like they were back, safe in their fortress. She knew it couldn't always be like that but for right no...right now it was. He carried her into her bedroom, walked across the floor. He gently put her down on the edge of her bed. He looked down at her, "Stay here," He ordered.

Madeline was planning on joking about running away, and how far she could possibly get but when she looked up into his eyes, she just simply said, "Alright," instead.

Once satisfied she wouldn't make a break for it, Bucky walked over to her closet. She could see him look around for a minute before grabbing a couple of things off the shelves, and marching back over to her. He dropped the clothes on the bed beside her and knelt in front of her, he looked up into her eyes, "Do you need help?"

Madeline looked from the clothes to Bucky's concerned face before blinking, realising he meant changing. Her throat seemed to suddenly close up, "N-No, I'm fine!" Bucky nodded, stood up and turned around, crossing his arms. Madeline stared up at his back, "Honestly Bucky, I can dress myself. I did this morning."

"Yeah, this morning you weren't exhausted, and I know it wasn't easy, so this is the best I can do." Madeline pursed her lips, evidently her gasps in the bathroom that morning had not been well enough disguised by the hair dryer. She rolled her eyes, which hurt and turned on the bed, picking up what Bucky had brought her. A pair of Stanford sweat pants and a white cotton tank top.

She pulled her old tank top off and put the new one on, also letting her bra drop to the floor. Gingerly she stood up to take off her jeans and switched them for the sweats. By the time she was back on the bed, Bucky was right, she did feel exhausted. "All done," She said.

Bucky turned back around, "Kay, into bed,"

Madeline glared up at him, "I thought you said I couldn't go to sleep yet."

"You will soon, and this is the only place I know for a fact you won't try and work. Get in bed," He snapped.

Madeline decided she didn't have the energy to argue and crawled back on the bed. Bucky pulled back her comforter and she got underneath it, feeling very childish. Once she was settled she looked up at him raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Happy?"

"Almost," He shrugged off his leather jacket, took off his belt letting it drop to the floor and then kicked off his shoes. Maddy felt her throat close as butterflies started to rip around in her stomach . Gently as if trying to making sure he didn't move the mattress too much, he climbed onto the bed beside her. Madeline watched him, heart racing, completely unsure what to do or how to react. She felt like a cat balancing on a railing. Bucky looked at her, his expression gentler than she had ever seen it before. He reached behind her head and gently pulled off her toque, "Lay down,"

Unable to really process her thoughts at all, Madeline did as she was told and lay down, she hesitated for a moment before pulling her pillow right up close to him. She moved his right arm so she could slide underneath it and let her head rest on his chest, before letting his arm go. He let it hover in mid air for a minute before ever so gently lowering it to rest on her side and waist. "Bucky?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't leave."

He stiffened beside her, "I said I would stay." His words sounded hollow though, like he had been caught in a lie.

"I know." Madeline said, not wanting to particularly belabour the point. "But still, I'm glad you did." They stayed like that for a minute before Madeline blinked and moved to look up at him. He was resting against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. He looked lost in thought, she noticed, though the rest of him had relaxed again, his jaw was clenching. "You can put on the TV or something, I can close my eyes."

He looked down at her, his eyes had a faraway look to them, "I'm fine." She opened her mouth to offer he go get a book from the study if he was planning on being her literal watch dog, when he let out an exaggerated sigh, "Maddy, I said I'm fine. I'm fine right here."

She blinked, and smiled at him. "Okay Bucky." She settled herself again. She could hear the slow rhythmic beating of his heart, his resting heart rate was slower than an average person, it was from coming in and out of being cryogenically frozen so many times. But it soothed her.

They lay in silence as the sunset lit up the sky outside her expansive windows, "Maddy, if your tired you can go to sleep now," Bucky said in a quiet tone. She could feel his breath on the top of her head, sending shivers down her spine.

She was already having a hard enough time keeping her eyes open, "You sure?" She mumbled into his chest. "You don't wanna sleep? I can stay up longer." Even though her eyes were closing as she spoke.

"Maddy, I'm fine. I can look after you tonight." The words settled into her chest through her drowsy fog.

Her head was so sore, and she was so exhausted and laying there beside him. It was so calming, so safe. She realized how long she had been on her own. Depending on herself, it was nice to have someone, to need someone. Her mother's letter played in her head. Madeline shut her eyes, her eyelashes brushing agains Bucky's chest. "Bucky?" She asked her breath rolling over his stomach.

She thought she could feel his breath catch but she wasn't sure, it might have just been a particularly bad throb in her head. "Yeah?"

"I thought you ought to know," She reached an arm across his body, as if holding on to him would keep him there, with her, forever. "I love you." With that she let go, and let sleep take her away.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Alright everyone, things have been pretty heavy for Bucky and Madeline and they are gonna get more so. I wanted to let everyone know that the following chapter contains SPOILERS for **Captain American Civil War** , please read with caution. It's an awesome movie and I would hate to ruin it for anyone. And I would love to know what you think of Maddy and Bucky's journey so far. Please Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-One

Madeline woke up blinking, she became aware of a number of things all at once. Bucky was still beside her, his arm still drapped over her like a statue, he hadn't moved a muscle. The pain in her head was pretty bad, had her stitches always been this tight? And she realised, panic taking hold of her chest, that she was fairly certain she had told Bucky, her emotionally traumatized patient, that she loved him.

She didn't want to move, because if she moved, she would have to say something, or somehow explain what a lunatic she was. "Maddy?" She stiffened, of course he knew she was awake.

She slowly looked up at him, hoping she wasn't blushing to exaggeratedly. "Hi," She said. Bucky was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He never looked tired, other than his usual world weary look, of course.

"How are you feeling?" Madeline put a hand on his chest, as it was the easiest thing for her to reach and gently pushed herself up, Bucky sat up beside her.

She prayed he simply meant physically and would just let the other thing pass unmentioned. After all, she had been concussed and almost unconscious. She couldn't be held responsible for what she said. Sure, she had wanted to say it for days, but in a controlled enviroment, where she could preface it with the right information, not just blurt it out and then pass out cold. Oh god, "Uh," She stuttered, "My head hurts."

Bucky's face clouded over, "Stay here, just relax. I'll get you some pills." He got up without another word and went into her bathroom. Madeline felt herself starting to panic. What if he didn't think she could be his doctor anymore? It wouldn't be totally uncalled for. But Madeline thought her feelings would only make her work harder for him, but then again she didn't want him to feel beholden to her. This all seemed less complicated when she had simply been planning on telling him. Not after the fact.

He came back with a glass of water and two anti-inflammatories. Madeline took both from him studiously avoiding his eyes. She took the pills, painfully aware he was only in his jeans. He sat on the bed beside her. "Are you hungry?"

Madeline swallowed the second pill and shot him a glance. His expression was still unreadable, "No, not really."

"We need to change your bandage soon," He said. Madeline chanced a look. He was sounding, almost...robotic.

"In a minute, after the pills have kicked in," Madeline said. Bucky nodded and looked at the floor. Now she was starting to panic. He was reminding her of how he behaved after that first night terror she came in on. Had she done this? Was this her fault?

"I'm gonna go make you some soup. You need to eat something," He got up and walked out of the room hesitating at the door, he said over his shoulder, not turning to look at her, "Call if you need me," then he walked from the room.

Madeline sat up in bed, before pulling her knees up to her chest. She blinked unsure of what to do. He was clearly freaked, like, right out. He probably was worried she was becoming obsessed or something. Her thoughts were foggy because of the concussion but she knew something was wrong. Wrong with Bucky. She had told him she loved him. It was her fault. If he left now, it would be _all_ her fault.

She got up off the bed, staggered and then gave herself a minute, breathing deeply through her nose. She would just have to explain. She opened her eyes, taking a steadying breath and then marched through the penthouse. She came into the kitchen and opened her mouth ready to begin her tirade of explanations, just spout as many as she could think of until Bucky bought one of them, but he wasn't there.

There was a pot on the stove, Maddy glanced in it. It did have the chicken soup Bucky had made a couple of weeks ago in it. He had frozen a bunch for them. She looked around. No sign of him. Trying to keep the panic from building in her chest Madeline walked through to the living room.

There he was, out on the veranda. He was looking out over the city, his hands braced on the railing, his bare back towards her. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat looking at him. She walked over to the open sliding door, "Bucky?" His shoulders tensed at her voice and Madeline felt her heart drop.

"You should be in bed, Maddy," He said without turning around.

"Well, yes I know," Madeline began, "But I needed to talk to you. I mean I wanted to clear somethings up about what I said last night," Bucky's head turned to his right side like he was listening to her, that was a good sign, wasn't it? Madeline stepped onto the veranda, "I-I said 'I love you' and well, although it is true, I hadn't planned to say it like that and," Bucky turned to look at her, his hands dropping off the railing. His expression was sad, he was looking at her with sad eyes and it made her heart skid to a halt in her chest. She found herself looking anywhere but at him. This was so embarrassing, she just wanted to pitch herself over the railing right then and there. He pitied her, god, last time she took her mothers advice. "And I wanted you to know, although it is the height of unprofessionalism I will not let my feelings," She shook her head at the word, amazing how she could ignore the pain now, somehow it comforted her, like proof she could live through this, "get in the way of your care. And I don't want you to feel... obligated or anything. I will just get over it. And you know, you should just forget I said anything, I mean I was super concussed and exhausted, and probably wouldn't ever have said anything if I hadn't been. And I am sure if I ignore them long enough, they will just go back to normal."

"I think that would be best." Madeline's head snapped up at that. He looked like he was in agony, but somehow that barely registered in her mind. He didn't want her, or her feelings. Right, this was how it was. Oh god, she was going to cry. Like an idiot. He didn't want her. She was turning into her mother. God.

"Right, right, okay, well, uh..." Madeline looked away from Bucky's face. It was too painful to look at him. His wild stormy beauty. She swallowed, the throbbing in her head got worse as her pulse started to race, "I'm gonna go back to bed. Don't worry about the soup. I'm sorry, sorry I said anything." She shook her head, backing towards to door. "Sorry, I put you in this position," She let out a hysterical chuckle, "Sorry to-" She looked back his face, one last time. His expression was tortured, "Sorry to ruin this," She looked down at her hands, "I'll leave you alone."

Madeline turned to go but suddenly Bucky's hand was on her arm, he had crossed the veranda in a blink. She looked down at his hand on her arm, unable and unwilling to look back up at him. She forced her eyes open wide, in hope of staving off the tears until she at least got back into the privacy of her bedroom. She realized then that he would probably leave. Why would he stay? To be uncomfortable around the crazy doctor who fell in love with him? "Maddy, wait," He said her name and it felt like a physical blow. Why did he have to call her that? She should have left it at Dr. Wayne, from the very beginning. "You didn't ruin anything," His voice was so gentle. How could that make it worse? How could anything make _this_ worse?

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Didn't I?"

He put his hands on the tops of her arms, and she had to resist the urge to shrug them off. It wasn't his fault she had fallen in love with him, no point being rude to him, "What you said, last night. You can't say things like that, you shouldn't..."

Maddy looked up at him her brow furrowed, "Well, trust me, it won't happen again. I don't want to put you in a position you don't feel comfort-"

"No, this has nothing to do with me," He shook his head, eyes looking upset. Madeline looked up at him questioningly. "You can't love _me,_ Maddy, you don't know what I have done."

That did it, it made Maddy shrug off his hands and step out of his reach, "God Bucky, not back here again. Please spare what little shred of dignity I have left, and not play the ' _what I have done'_ card. I know what you've done. It didn't have any barring on my feelings for you or how I came to have them. Please don't try to make me see 'reason', because if anyone can see the logic in anything, it's me. I know what you've done, I still love-"

"STOP!" He shouted making Madeline jump. "YOU DON'T KN-" He took a deep breath, "You _don't_ know what I've done. What I am talking about." He looked up and met her eyes. Madeline had been too shocked by his yelling to look away. "What I did. If you knew what I was talking about, you wouldn't love me." He shook his head, his eyes dropping to his feet. Slowly he looked back up at her, just barely meeting her eyes, "You'd hate me."

He looked away just past Maddy into space, his eyes unfocusing, "Bucky?" Madeline asked, wrapping her arms around herself. His tone of voice scared her.

He looked at her, his expression hard, like stone. She didn't like it. "I should have told you from the beginning, that night in your office. When you told me you were a Stark."

She blinked confused. "I don't know what-" A pain shot through her head. She sucked air in through her teeth and a hand went to her head without her trying. "Ahh,"

In spite of everything, Bucky was beside her again, "You should sit down." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Madeline stepped back out of his hold. It hurt to much to have him touch her, she needed time, "I'm fine." She snapped. "I can get to the couch myself." She turned and walked, paying attention to walk in a straight line. Bucky didn't argue this time but he stayed right beside her. She wished he would give her space. She would never get over this whole embarrassing predicament if he kept always... being _there._

Madeline sank heavily onto the couch and slowly looked up at him. Bucky looked like he was in the middle of a storm, a disaster he couldn't see his way out of. Funny, that was exactly how she felt. She closed her eyes, "Sit down, say whatever it is you want to say. Pretty sure it won't change my mind, but by all means." Her voice sounded harsh. She couldn't help it. Her defenses were already going up. She had to put her guard up. If this was the way it was going to be from now on.

Bucky sat on the end of the sofa. His eyes wandered for a bit before settling on a point on the coffee table, he focused on it like he was reading a script off it, "Do you remember when I asked if I knew you? That first night?"

Madeline was back in her office, brandishing her taser at the attractive stranger all over again, "Yes," She answered wondering where he was going with all this. He glanced at her for the briefest of moments, a sad smile on his face. It looked like he was saying good bye. It made her heart drop even lower, which seemed impossible.

"It's because you look like your grandmother." His eyes were back on the table, "Except your eyes, they're different."

"My grandmother?" Madeline found herself asking, totally caught off guard.

"Maria," Bucky, shifted in his seat, leaning forward his elbows went to his knees and he interlaced his fingers. "...Stark. I knew her, from before, but I didn't remember that, _her_ until after... after Washington, after everything started to come back." He cleared his throat, "I knew both your grandparents, Maria and Howard, from the war. Before Hydra. They were good people, interesting," Bucky chuckled like he was thinking back. "Interesting people." Madeline didn't know what he was going to say, this wasn't what she had been expecting. She felt her heart beat quicken as nervousness settled in her chest. He took a deep breath, he looked up at Madeline, his expression was so cold, "I don't remember when, but I was woken up with a kill order. Hyrda needed a serum. A serum Howard Stark had been developing. Something to duplicate the effects of the serum that changed Steve, but it was too much like ... what they did to me. I was sent by Hydra to get the serum, and leave no witnesses." Madeline felt her pulse pounding in her ears. She felt tingly all over, Bucky shifted looking away from her, "I remember it was cold. I knocked out the back tires easily. The car ran into a pole. I went back to the wreck. Howard had already climbed out of the car, he was... he was begging for me to help Maria." Bucky's eyes were huge. His hands were shaking. "I grabbed his hair. He recognized me. He called me Sergeant Barnes." He swallowed, "I killed him, making it look like it was from the impact of the crash. I put him back in the car. Maria was... Maria was crying... calling Howard's name. Begging for her husband to save her. I walked around the other side of the car and killed her." Bucky let his fingers unlace looking at his right hand, shaking intermittently. "I choked the life right out of her. I didn't even hesitate. Didn't even blink. I killed them both."

Madeline sat for a moment, her heat was racing, her ears were ringing. She looked at Bucky, his head had lolled forward, like what he had just said had taken everything from him. Stripped him of everything.

Her grandparents, they had died in a car crash. Everyone knew that. They died in a car crash, before her mother had turned fifteen. Madeline looked at Bucky's figure, he looked so twisted in on himself. She expected to feel different when she looked at him, but she didn't. Her heart was breaking for him. Did that make her a monster? Her grandparents had died at his hands and yet she still found she loved him? Was there something wrong with her?

No. She shook her head. She didn't know her grandparents, but she did know Bucky. She knew everything about him, everything he valued. Everything he truly was. And the man who killed her grandparents, that wasn't Bucky.

Madeline reached out and took Buck's still free hanging right hand. He jumped at her touch. Madeline slide forward on the couch, coming to the ground to kneel in front of his legs. "Bucky," She said his name gently. His eyes were still unfocused, he had tears in them, his pain was palpable. "Bucky?" She reached up slowly, brushing his hair to the side, putting her slightly shaking hand on the side of his face. He let his eyes meet hers. "Bucky, I know you." He went to look away but a squeeze on his right hand from her made him look back, "I do. I do know you. And I know, that you, the _real_ you would never have killed Howard or Maria. I know you would never hurt me,"

He shook his head, "No Maddy, you don't know that, I can't-"

"Bucky!" Madeline snapped, "Bucky, I love you."

"Maddy, don't," He breathed closing his eyes trying to escape her gaze.

"Bucky Barnes, I love you, with all my heart." Madeline went up on her knees from resting on her heels, she carefully moved forward to be kneeling between his knees, closer to him, he tried to pull back from her but her other hand came up and braced the other side of his face, "And I forgive you." His eyes snapped open and went right to hers. "I forgive you for their deaths." He looked shellshocked as the tears spilled over to run down his cheeks. "You are a good man Bucky, and I love you," Madeline found herself moving closer to him, his body was tense but he didn't move back, "I love you and -" She never finished the thought because Madeline moved forward the last few breaths and brought her lips up to his.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

It _was_ like breathing. For the first time in a life time. Just like in his first dream...

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing herself into his chest. She kissed him, she loved him... she forgave him. It was like breathing. Before he knew what he was doing, Bucky wrapped his left arm around her, holding her close to him. His right hand went to the side of her neck. The taste of her, the smell of her. It was entirely intoxicating.

Suddenly the thought of Maria burst into his stream of consciousness, her neck under his hand, feeling it crush under his power.

Bucky reeled backwards, he kept his eyes closed, he couldn't look at Madeline, not now, "Madeline, stop." he breathed. She wouldn't let go. His hands found their way up to hers and tried to pull them from his neck.

"Bucky, Bucky please look at me," He couldn't help it, it was like he was under her spell, even though he knew he would be powerless when he looked in those brown eyes. She was looking at him, her eyes bright and warm. He was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her. He blinked taking a deep breath, "Bucky, it's ok."

He shook his head, "No, it's not. We shouldn't be... we shouldn't do this." Please don't let her fight this. Let her accept his limitations, he wanted to be better for her. She deserved the best. He wasn't the best. She looked hurt at his words, which made his heart want to rip apart. "I don't want to do this to you," He said shaking his head.

"Your not doing anything to me, Bucky," She said quietly, her left hand was on the side of his face again, her thumb gently tracing over his cheekbone. He turned into her touch unable to resist. She gently put her right hand on his chest, her fingers brushing over vibranium. He let out a gasping breath. "I am here, with you. Nothing will change that." She came up onto her knees again closing the gap between them again, he turned his face to look at her. God she was beautiful. It was like a drug. "I love-"

Before she could finish it was him who closed the gap. He descended onto her lips with an intensity even he hadn't expected. Gently she pushed him back so he was resting back on the couch. He held on to her, not letting her break the kiss as she climbed onto his lap. His hand went into her hair and his fingertips brushed against her bandage. Reality came back into focus.

Bucky slowly pulled back this time, gently giving her swift kisses, making the break less sudden. She looked at him, her eyes half closed, her lips swollen, he found himself barely controlling himself from bringing her back down on top of him. He took a deep breath, "You should be resting," he whispered. His hand moved up and this time he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She whispered back leaning forward. Bucky put his hand up, stopping her. He could feel her pulse racing in her chest were his hand rested.

"I'm not," He sat up slowly, bracing her so she wouldn't loose balance in his lap. He held on to her. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, she seemed so small in his arms. He looked up into her eyes, "All I want to do is take care of you." He said softly to her.

This time he recognized the look that appeared in her eyes, he had seen it so often these past few days. Now he knew what was behind it. As intimidating as it was, as terrifying as it was, he now knew it was love. Madeline rested a hand on the side of his face, as if trying to commit his features to her minds eye forever, "Can't we just take care of each other?" She asked softly.

Bucky turned into her hand, kissing her palm, "Come on," He sat back, taking her legs under one arm, the other wrapping around her shoulders and stood up, holding her in his arms. He walked them through to her bedroom, and knelt down onto the mattress, he crawled across it until he was at the pillows.

He gently deposited Madeline down onto the pillows but when he went to pull away, she kept her arms stubbornly around his neck. His eyes looked up to hers. She looked scared? "Please stay with me Bucky," She asked, sounding breathless.

He nodded, he shifted himself slightly to lie behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in close to him so her back was pressed right against his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his as best as she could. "Don't leave me alone." She whispered.

Bucky held her tightly, he felt her breathing slow down, become deeper. She must have been exhausted, he kissed the top of her head. "I will always keep you safe." He whispered. He thought she had fallen asleep, and was surprised when she responded.

"Those aren't the same things,"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Madeline slowly realised she was waking up. She shifted in bed a bit only to be stopped by whatever was behind her. She opened her eyes to see the silver arm stretched out under her head, on the bed next to her. She blinked trying to bring back into her mind the previous night. Her stomach flipfloped as she remembered Bucky's lips on hers, his arms around her. She slowly moved her head. His other arm was still tightly wrapped around her waist.

She lay in his arms. She had told him she loved him. And he had been upset, not because he thought it was ludacrious but because he wanted her to know the truth. About her grandparents. Her heart sunk in her chest. The road ahead, seemed to just keep getting rockier and rockier. What would Tony say? How could he understand? Madeline could remember her mother talking about their parents. They had both idolized them. Now Madeline was in love with the man who killed them? Like Bucky wasn't already a hard sell.

But it wasn't his fault. Like she had said last night, it was out of Bucky's control. She closed her eyes, wanting to forget the world, forget reality, and just exist, in the arms of the man she loved. He moved a bit, a groan, deep in his chest. His right arm loosened on her waist, so Madeline rolled over so she could face him in the gigantic bed. Slowly, his eyes opened. As they fell on hers, he smiled. It was such a rare and beautiful thing Madeline couldn't help but grin back at him, probably looking like an idiot. Ignoring all the other problems facing them, "Morning," He said.

" _Good_ morning," Madeline corrected, she continued to smile, realising something. They had slept through the night, the entire night, with her in his arms. They had slept the _entire_ night. "No nightmares?" She asked, trying to contain her joy.

Bucky's eyes unfocused as he thought for a second, he looked back into her eyes, his looking ... clear, "No nightmares," He confirmed.

"Good," Madeline chanced it and went in for the kiss. She couldn't seem to help herself. It was like a chemical reaction went off in her brain. She was amazed she had been able to hold off this long, but that first kiss last night, it had opened the flood gates.

Bucky kissed her back, intoxicatingly so. His right hand came up, his fingers gently brushing her hair from her face. It was blissful, until he pulled back, his eyes closed, "Madeline, I shouldn't-"

Frustration flared in her chest, "Why not?" She asked not moving from his arms or allowing him to pull back further. If he had a reason he could tell her like this. With her arms laced around his neck.

"I'm not... I'm not the right guy for you. I mean you know me, you know how complicated I-"

"Bucky," She cut him off, but all the same she let go of his neck, she rolled on to her back, frustrated. She stared at the ceiling, oh god it was gonna start she was just gonna start talking and not stop, she could feel it coming on like an unavoidable tick. "I am _not_ normal." She said bluntly, Maddy shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, not wanting Bucky to realize just how crazy she was, "I never have been. I mean by the time I was ten I was the smartest person in the room. Well, most rooms. For a long time, I didn't really know how to be around people." Madeline looked down at her hands, "They didn't make sense to me, sarcasm, innuendo, I could understand the principle but not the practise. Oh and God, kids my age," She let out a hard chuckle, "Forget it."

Madeline saw Bucky lift himself onto an arm in the bed beside her but she kept her eyes trained on her cuticles, which she was currently shredding. "That's how I first met Dr. Lang. My mum hired her to do phone sessions with me, helping me deal with my intellect, and others around me. Basically training me to make other people more comfortable. I mean, I am the first one in a family full of geniuses to not connect with humanity, I mean look at Tony, he's a social butterfly. Sandra helped me," Madeline took a breath, searching for the word, "become normal,"

Now Madeline looked at Bucky, he was looking at her with a clean slate expression, like he was listening, and wasn't becoming uncomfortable. Maybe she wasn't telling him right, "I've never been normal, or understood normal. That's why all I ever do is work, because I understand it, I'm at home, in my element. I don't need to be nervous about saying the wrong thing, or looking ridiculous, because I understand it." Madeline looked back up at the ceiling, "I remember watching my parents, the older I got. I didn't understand it, how them seemed to move as one, like they were connected on this unquantifiable level." She looked back down at her hands, "I've never connected with anyone in anyway, except for people who already had a vested interest in me, but not just because of... me. And then you just appear in my lab." She looked back at Bucky, his eyes widened when she mentioned that first night, Madeline couldn't help but smile at him, "And there you were, this completely complicated man, who I can be completely myself with, without effort or care and attention. And I ... I haven't ever had that before. I have never felt the way I feel about you before. I mean," she looked back at her hands, "I thought I had, but it was nothing compared to the way I feel about you. So I need you to know," she looked back at him, rolling onto her side. "I love you, I don't care about normal, or practical, or easy. All I want is you, with everything that comes with you, and trust me, I have no illusions about you Bucky. My eyes are wide open. I understand all that I am saying, lord knows I do. And if- if you don't feel the same way about me," Madeline looked down at the mattress, "Well then, I would appreciate the facts up front, and I won't mention anything again. And I will get through it on my own. Probably with a lot of calls to Dr. Lang," she chuckled awkwardly but Maddy found she couldn't look up to meet Bucky's eyes as she spoke those words, because she really didn't want him to look like he was biting back agreement or relief. "But if you do feel the same, even, I don't know how you measure this sort of thing, but even a little bit. I don't want to waste-" Madeline looked up to look back at Bucky but before she could, just as she looked up, his hand was on her neck, his lips were on hers.

He kissed her so intensely it took her breath away. They rolled so Madeline was on her back with Bucky just leaning over her. He pulled away, and she could feel his eyes on her face. She opened hers to see him looking her over as if trying to take in every small detail, "Of course I love you," he said, but his voice sounded so tortured, Madeline felt her heart constrict. This may be her first venture in this sort of thing but she was almost certain tortured wasn't a good sign. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead on hers, "How could I not, everything you've done for me, everything you've risked. You make me feel... Like a man again." He opened his eyes and looked right into hers, he really did have the bluest eyes. "You've made me feel human again. I thought I only had one reason to keep going but you gave me another." Madeline's heart soared, "But," and came crashing down again.

"No!" She knew she sounded whiny but she really couldn't help it, "No, 'But' Bucky."

Madeline met his eyes, "I can't drag you down with me."

"Are you not listening to me?" Madeline moaned, "Do you not get it, I'm in. I can't make this any clearer and I need you to hear me, just so I don't go mad and start ripping out my hair. Consider me down. There isn't another option no matter how chivalrous you want to be." Madeline put her hands up, one resting on his chest, the other to the side of his neck. Bucky closed his eyes at her touch and it made her stomach flip flop. "I wasted the last year of my mother's life, I didn't know my father for the first eight years of my life and then couldn't be with him for more then a vacation after I turned fifteen. I'm not interested in lost time, or lost chances. I love you. Please, just let me!"

He shook his head but ended up looking into eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you," he said his voice sounded strained.

Madeline looked at the man who gave her life so much more meaning. "No matter what, _you_ will never disappointment me," and without giving him any more opportunity to to fret, Madeline raised her head, so her lips locked onto his. Euphoria overwhelming both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Madeline and Bucky sat on the sofa. Madeline had ordered them Greek food from one of her mother's favourite restaurants way over town. But it was worth the drive.

It had been a week since they had lain in each others arms and said they loved each other. And for the most part things were pretty much the same between them. Madeline had never been especially gregarious so she didn't feel the need to say 'I love you' all the time, and she didn't need to hear it all the time either. Knowing it was the truth, the fact of the situation. That was enough. Aside from the fact that she touched him when she felt like it now, without hesitation and the fact they always slept in her room now, and that was purely _sleeping_ , they were pretty much Bucky and Maddy as they had always been. Just as far as Madeline could tell, happier.

Bucky looked up at her from his lamb souvlaki. "So what's the deal with that Strange guy?"

Madeline choked on her rice, "Sorry, what?"

Bucky looked at her with an amused expression, one eyebrow raising, "Dr. Strange. What's the story there?"

"What story?" Blinking at Bucky, her eyes wide, she was hoping they looked innocent. She wasn't eager to discuss Stephen or the roll he played in her life.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "I could hear you in the bathroom, I know there was something, neither of you were saying. And the way he looked at you when you left," Bucky's eyes went dark, Madeline took in his expression, was he jealous? "It was a look that had a story." He looked up at her, shrugging and just waited for her to respond.

Madeline took a deep breath, this is what people did in relationships, they discussed their lives, previous experiences. She just needed to grit her teeth and bare it, "Well, I don't know how much of a story it is," She focused intensly on her moussaka. "When I went to do my practicum in Stephen's practise-"

"See, already he's _Stephen_ , that's a story," Bucky interrupted.

Maddy ignored him, rolling her eyes, "Anyway," She glared playfully at Bucky, "I was seventeen, and I hadn't declared a specialty yet, but I knew it was going to be involved with neuro science. So anyway, I am, as per usual, the star prodigy. Stephen just loves it because it makes him look really good. And if one thing is important to Stephen Strange, it is that he always looks good. So I thrive under his tutaliage, and possibly, maybe developed a crush on him." Bucky looked up, watching her closely. Madeline shrugged, "I hadn't ever had those feelings before, except when I was like ten in India, on one of the local boys. Anyway, I declare my love for him in this big long winded speech-"

Bucky nodded, "You do do that,"

Madeline blinked at him, "Thank you, your making sharing this story so much easier." He chuckled, looking back down at his dinner quietly. Madeline rolled her eyes, it was hard for her to be really upset with Bucky. It was just so nice to see him happy or enjoying himself, she didn't mind if it was at her expense, "So I tell him and for some reason think I may as well tell him I was going to be a neurologist, to which he responded that I was wasting my talent, wasting his time, why even bother going into medicine if I just wanted to 'ponse', actual word he used, 'around not really helping anyone and leaving all the real work to the surgeons'."

Bucky looked up at Madeline, it looked like he was trying not to laugh, "Real nice guy, see why you fell for him."

Madeline shoved Bucky's hip with her foot since her legs were stretched out on the couch between them, "Hey, I would have liked to have seen your first...person!"

Bucky looked at Madeline and she blushed shrugging, "Did he honestly say that to you?"

Madeline turned to her moussaka, nodding her head, "Oh yeah, word for word pretty much. Didn't even acknowledge the whole I am in love with you thing. I believe he said I was becoming the weak link in the medical chain. Whatever that is."

She could feel Bucky looking at her, "You were seventeen?" Madeline nodded, "How old was he?"

Madeline shrugged, "I dunno, he went to med school with mom, so maybe, uh at the time? Like 30-35?"

"Sounds like an ass," Bucky said. "Coulda let you down gently."

Madeline looked up thinking, "Yeah he was, I realize now it was definitely his intellect that I was attracted to, well that and his physical appeal. But definitely not his personality. Mind you, at the time people didn't think much of my personality," Bucky looked like he wanted to argue but his mouth was full so Madeline kept talking, "Anyway, he became instantly unattractive when he doubted my judgement or ability to be just as good a doctor. It was pretty much then that I just gave up."

Bucky swallowed but was distracted, " 'Gave up'?"

Madeline looked at him, "On men, the opposite sex, relationships, romance." She shrugged, "Didn't seem worth my time." It took her a moment to realize Bucky was staring at her, "What?"

"People can't do that," He said it, like it was preposterous.

"Yes, they can. I hear the women at work say they are swearing off men, all the time." Madeline countered.

Bucky shook his head, "No, they are just saying that. It isn't actually true."

Madeline sat back against the couch and thought about it. Now she thought about it they did say that but then spent half their time in the coffee room discussing different men. She shook her head, "Well, that's counterproductive."

Bucky looked at her, "Attraction isn't about productivity."

Now it was Madeline's turn to look at him like he was being preposterous, "Of course it is. I mean really, it all comes down to evolution. Who can be the best possible mate to carry on your personal genetic code. Who makes your amygdala light up. Which is usually tied to infancy memories, scent associations, and pheromones. Evolution dictates what we find attractive; strength, facial structures. Really if we all looked at it the right way it would save a lot of broken hearts." Bucky was staring at her with an expression she didn't quite know, "What?"

He shook his head, "You're a real romantic you know that."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, I gave up on that when I was seventeen."

"Until now," Bucky asked running a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face.

Madeline cleared her throat, "Until now," She concurred, blushing a little.

"And was that about productivity? Evolution?" She looked up at Bucky with big eyes. Realizing how all that must have sounded to him.

"Oh god, no. Well, I mean, especially not the productivity part. Honestly, in our case it really just gets in the way of our Doctor patient relationship, not very productive." She couldn't help add the last part.

Bucky looked at her confused, a slight smile pulling at his lips, "How has it gotten in the way?"

"Well, it hasn't yet but- Look, you just kind of came out of no where for me, literally and figuratively. But it definitely had to do with the amygdala because my body reacted to you way before I was able to intellectualize the feelings."

Madeline scooped up a forkful of rice, but looked at Bucky who was smirking, and looked like he was actually trying not to laugh, "Your body reacted before you could intellectualize the feelings?"

She cleared her throat, blushing to the tenth power, "Actually it has me thinking of a possible new study based on the amygdala's interaction with love, or the emotions we commonly associate with it. Is it possible to be physically in love with someone and not intellectually and vice versa? Could be interesting to look into." She inhaled the rice just to be able to focus on something other than Bucky.

Bucky was staring at her again,"You're a very interesting woman."

Madeline chewed and swallowed her rice, "It bodes well for me that you think that." She cut off a piece of moussaka but let it linger on her fork. She looked over at Bucky, under her lashes, "So, who _was_ your first love?"

His eyes unfocused like he was thinking, "Uh-"

Madeline instantly regretted her words, "Oh my god, Bucky I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." He looked at her a little surprised looking, like her reaction had taken him aback, she blinked, "Because of your memory..."

"Oh right," He nodded but his eyes still had this hazy look, like he was thinking hard.

Madeline looked at him, sitting up straighter, "You can't remember, not because of your mind, but because you literally cannot remember? Can you!?"

Bucky looked at her, his expression innocent, "I don't even know what you just said so, I am not gonna respond."

Madeline glared, "What, there were just so many women you don't remember the first?" Madeline felt a pit growing in her stomach like she hadn't been stuffing her face for the last forty five minutes.

Bucky shifted in his seat, "I mean, there were some..."

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "More than a few, I am sure," She suddenly felt irrationally sulky.

Bucky smiled at her words, as if forgetting who he was talking to, "Well, yeah," Madeline gave him more of a kick than a nudge this time. He looked over at her and at least looked bashful, "I mean," He shrugged, "There were girls, but I didn't really, _really_ love any of them. It wasn't like I left some huge love behind." Madeline blinked, Bucky looked at her, "What?"

Madeline shook her head, putting her plate down on the coffee table, "I am trying to decide whether that makes it better, or worse."

Bucky put his plate down, and moved down the couch, gently picking up Madeline's legs so he could put them over his own. "It should make it better." Madeline chanced a look at him, he was watching her, his hand reached up and brushed her hair back from her face.

Madeline took a deep breath to keep from getting flustered, Bucky was still very tight fisted when it came to affection, understandably so, of course. But it still caught Madeline off guard when he did things like this, without her initiating it. "Well, I guess I don't really have anything to worry about, I mean they are all ancient now. Or dead."

Bucky chuckled shaking his head, "You can be dark sometimes, you know that right?"

Madeline nodded, "Yeah, I've been told that in the past." She cocked her head to the side, "So if it wasn't about evolution or productivity, what interested you in all your women."

Bucky stretched an arm out on the sofa behind her, rolling his eyes, "You don't need to make it sound like I had a brothel, Maddy."

She shrugged, "You didn't give me hard numbers, I have to assume the worst."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Scientists,"

Madeline smiled, "Don't dodge the question, I really want to know."

Bucky took a deep breath and his eyes got this far away look in them as he stared off into space, he shrugged, "I dunno. I would just see someone somewhere, a dancehall, or the theatre or the ball park. And I would just know, that something was going to happen, or should happen, or could possibly happen." He looked at Madeline who was shaking her head, "What?"

"That is the most ridiculously vague answer I have ever heard."

Bucky shrugged, "It's just how it was,"

Madeline wanted to scream, "Well, what did you say to them, that would make 'something' happen?"

Bucky thought about it before looking at Madeline, he put this enormous smile on his face, and for a minute she was completely dazed, "Hello Beautiful," it was almost like hearing a completely different voice coming out of his mouth, the confidence the exuded from him as he channeled his former self.

She looked at him, "That's it?"

Bucky shrugged, "Looked like it would have worked on you, just a second ago." Madeline blushed, she suddenly felt very intimidated by the idea of Bucky as he once was. Guys like him never paid her any attention. Ever.

"Right," Madeline looked at her hands.

"Maddy?" She looked up at Bucky, he looked worried, like he had something wrong. Which of course he hadn't.

Madeline took a deep breath, "So let's say hypothetically, you were in one of those dance halls, and you saw me, bearing in mind it is the forties and you know, hypothetically, I am a normal girl. Not your like only shot at getting your life back. Do you think you would have had that 'feeling' that something _could_ happen? Hypothetically?"

Bucky had his eyes on her face, but Madeline found, frustratingly, she could only stand to glance at him. "Hypothetically?" She nodded but when she looked up she saw his face and realized he was teasing her.

"Bucky!" She snapped, crossing her arms, "Answer the question."

He rested his head against his left hand, his elbow resting on the back of the couch, he looked at her and his eyes just looked so... Open, another fleeting new appearance from him, "You would have taken my breath away."

He just said it, like it wasn't the most amazing thing another human being had ever said to Madeline. Like it was the most honest and obvious answer in the world. Before she knew what she was doing, Madeline leaned forward and just kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: sorry for the delay in posting! Enjoy -Cat

Chapter Thirty-Five

Madeline sat in her office reading over Bucky's dream journal. She looked at the clock on the wall, he would be out for a run, so she had some more time before she had to leave work. He had started going out in the evening for a run as well, especially since his run with her in the morning was basically a jog for him. Though five miles every morning was nothing to sneeze at as far as Madeline was concerned, but evidently for some, it was.

His dreams had mellowed out extraordinarily. Dr. Sandra was thrilled with his progress. Madeline had instructed Bucky to tell the good doctor that he had started seeing someone but not to say it was with her. It would be far to complicated to have Sandra know intimate details of Madeline's life. Having been not only her previous psychologist, but also one of her mother's best friends.

His dreams now seemed to focus on people more than flashbacks, both herself and Steve Rogers were reappearing themes. Most of his dreams took place in the context of the forties, which Madeline enjoyed, as she got to picture herself in retro hair dos and dresses. Steve, however, he was a different story. He appeared erratically, and from Bucky's writing, he was never completely sure how to feel about Steve's presence. The only time Steve was a completely positive force was when he appeared as himself before the serum, before the war.

Madeline had asked Dr. Lang, if they should be delving more into Steve and Bucky's relationship but Sandra assured her that Bucky was working towards that point and would start to verbalized when he was ready to start discussing Rogers.

Madeline's cell phone rang beside her right hand and in an instant she answered, "Hi dad!"

"Hello beautiful, how's my girl?"

"Great, busy. I'm just working on Bucky's dream journal."

"Ah, and how is your case study boy wonder?"

"Good, doing well. Adjusting slowly, I mean it's really hard, he has so much to overcome. But he is doing really well. It's good. Good to see." She realised to her horror she was rambling, "God, never mind, how are you and Alfred?"

Her dad chuckled, "Oh we are fine, in Greece, weather is beautiful." He sounded vague.

"Well, that sounds boring. Have you done any cave diving, remember that place off of Capri?"

"Ahh, right. That was a good spot. Well, no haven't done much of that. I _am_ getting old Madeline."

Madeline's brow furrowed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?" He sounded weird again.

"I don't know. You sound ...different."

"Well, I have been busy, bumped into an old friend."

"You don't have friends."

"Yes I do," her father scoffed.

"Ok, So your friends are my friends, Alfred and Lucius. Who did you bump in to?"

Her father evaded the question perfectly by asking, "So, just how long have you been in love with this Bucky?"

Madeline opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut as soon as he finished his sentence. "Umm,..." Her mind was totally blank. She sat back in her office chair. "How did you know?"

"Well, you are my daughter, I did spend most of my life, actually doing detective work, and Lucius said you haven't been in the office later then eight for the past nearly four weeks. So does he know how you feel?"

Madeline suddenly very much wished her father was simply sitting across from her on the other side of her desk, having this conversation in person, not half way around the world, "Um, yes he does."

"And does he feel the same way?"

Madeline felt her heart double in size in her chest, "Yes, yes he does."

"Good, that's good." Her father sounded genuine, "Is he good to you?"

Madeline thought about Bucky, how he makes her dinners, seems to think the world will stop spinning if she gets as much as a paper cut, how he looked after her when she was concussed, "He really is."

"You don't deserve anything less Madeline." Her father said, his voice got husky, "I'm glad you have someone. I don't like to think of you all alone."

Madeline bit her lip, "I was fine before you know dad,"

"I know, but still." He cleared his throat. Madeline opened her mouth to ask him, if he had known right away if he was in love with her mother but choked on the words as the hard reality that her parents situation was far from hers and Bucky's. Once again a wave of guilt washed over Madeline regarding her mother. She didn't mention it to her dad though. What could he do? "Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

Madeline looked at the calendar on the wall, four days away was the day. "No," She had never been a fan of her birthday. First off she couldn't understand people's obsession with celebrating the fact they were one year closer to death and she had really started detesting them when Tony had turned her birthday into the social event of the year in LA, she never had the heart to tell him that, he used to get so excited. But she hated all the fake people fawning all over her.

"Bucky isn't planning on taking you out on the town?"

Madeline suddenly felt concern, she didn't want her father to think less of him, "He doesn't know,"

"He loves you and he doesn't know when your birthday is?"

"Dad, the mental health mountain he has had to climb? He's lucky he knows his own birthday. I don't want him to be stressing about what to do or get me, he has enough on his plate. All I want for my birthday is for him to focus on his own recovery."

"Mmmhmm, how is that all working, being his doctor?"

Madeline shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't her, "So far, so good. We haven't had any problems so far. I think it might be helping us actually."

"That's good Maddy. Your like your mom. You're strong, you'll help him."

Madeline felt her throat tighten, and the backs of her eyes started to tingle, "Thanks dad, I hope so. He deserves it."

"I love you, beautiful," He said.

Madeline took a deep breath, "I love you too dad." With that they both hung up the phone.

* * *

Bucky stood in the kitchen, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, staring at the white envelope on the counter. Was it a good idea? Was it stupid? He stepped forward and grabbed the envelope. It was stupid, she would think he was being ridiculous. He took a deep breath. He put the envelope back down and backed up to lean against the counter again.

She would be home soon. Then it would be over. One way or another.

"Bucky," Bucky looked up towards the doorway in time to see Madeline come to stand in it. She rested her hands on the doorway and smiled at him, "Hi,"

"Hi," He said standing up, he sent her a quick smile. It still felt... strange, to smile. Like his face had forgotten how too. Madeline's brow furrowed a little, it was obvious she could tell he was uncomfortable. She walked into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" She asked leaning against the newly replaced counter top. This one was butcher block. Madeline thought it would be more homey.

"Yeah," Bucky said, his eyes dropped to the floor as Madeline's eyes fell on the envelope. He glanced up through his hair. She was looking at the envelope .

"Is this yours?" She asked glancing at him.

"No, pretty sure it's yours." He said watching her.

Madeline tore open the back and looked in the envelope. She slowly took the tickets out, reading the fronts. Her expression went from slight curiousity to completely ... blank. Her eyes seemed to unfocus, her mouth opened slightly, forming a small 'oh'. She looked up at Bucky, "Bucky? What is this?"

Bucky took a deep breath, "Well, I thought, since your night in DC was, well, a disaster. I thought you might want a do over."

Madeline looked back down at the tickets in her hands. She was holding them like they might burst into flames. "Do you know..."

"That your mother was on the board of directors for the original gala?" Bucky walked over to stand beside her in the kitchen, "Oh the fact that is now called the Adriana Stark Mercy Memorial Gala helped." Madeline looked up at Bucky. He was beginning to worry, he couldn't tell if she was happy or upset. Madeline had started mentioning her mother more and more. Since she had read the letter. Madeline seemed happier. Bucky sincerly hoped he hadn't ruined that for her. "I mean, you _did_ get me a tux."

"It's this Saturday," Madeline said, "In four days," She blinked and looked at Bucky, "That's my-"

"Birthday? Yeah, I know. Lucius may have helped me a bit." Madeline looked up at Bucky. She had tears in her eyes and Bucky felt his heart clench, "Oh god, Maddy, we don't have..."

"No," Maddy shook her head looking back at the tickets, "No...this is perfect." In an instant her arms were around his neck. Slowly, Bucky wrapped his arms around her. He could hold her perfectly to him, like she had always belonged there. He could smell the rose from her shampoo in her hair. In that moment he knew he was happy. Genuinely happy. In spite of everything else, Bucky Barnes felt almost whole.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Madeline sat across from Bucky in her favourite arm chair. He had just gotten back from taking the dishes into the kitchen. He looked up at her, "What?" He asked slouching back onto the couch.

"You realise, that if we _are_ going to a gala on Saturday, you need a haircut." Madeline said smiling over at him, his brow furrowed, "I mean, not like a crazy one, just," She got up and walked over to him, standing in front of his legs she leaned forward taking the front of his hair and running it through her fingers, "a trim,".

Bucky closed his eyes at her touch. He blinked and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "Know any good barbers?"

An enormous smile broke out on her face, "Stay right where you are," And she took off. The girl was definitly her own person. Bucky watched as she turned down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. Since their confessions, Madeline seemed to have blossomed. Not that she hadn't been a force to reckon with before but now, now she seemed willing to just be herself with him. It was nice. Sure sometimes she would come out with something and it took all Bucky had not to shake his head at her, like when she was talking about attraction, but he never wanted to upset her or embarass her. Well, maybe a little embarassment never hurt anyone.

She was giving him back his life. And he was finding himself terrified to take it. His memories were becoming clearer. His dreams had evened out. But ... he still felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't want to say anything to her. He didn't want to upset her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or scare Madeline. Yet, now he felt like he had let them be lulled into a false sense of security.

But she deserved to be happy.

A few days ago, Bucky had decided to search Madeline on the internet, for lack of anything else to do. Really, he just wanted to know her birthday. She hadn't said anything and he had been there nearly a year now. She had to have one, but she was staying tight lipped about it. He had found more than he bargained for. This new digital age, it was remarkable, there was hours of footage of Madeline on the internet. Mainly of her being followed by photographers around the campus of her med school. She had looked so young. He knew she had only been fifteen but to see her, it was shocking. They would follow her outside her home in LA, an enormous mansion she had lived in with her uncle.

It was madness.

The gossip columns were fill with speculation about her mother. Dating back to the year she was born. Who was her father? Was he in Gotham? Had it been Wayne? There was footage of a photographer asking her who her father was as she was escorted into her primary school by an kindly looking older gentleman with blonde hair. He wasn't so kindly to the reported who, Bucky could only assume, came out for the worst after a scuffle ended the footage and it never resumed.

He imagined her life had felt like living under a glass dome. A strange bubble. Bucky knew the feeling. He had decided to step outside his comfort zone after he found the date and phoned Lucius.

Lucius Fox had been helpful with allowing Madeline night time access to the lab to continue Bucky's treatment, and covered the numbers for her. He had even stopped by a couple of evenings to say hello. See how they were fairing. He was a nice man. He seemed to genuinely care about Madeline, and not simply as a company asset. Bucky tried not to talk too much to him, it made him uncomfortable to talk to anyone who knew of him from before, not that he got the opportunity to much. He just knew they had expectations of him, and he knew he couldn't live up to them. Anyway, he had phoned Lucius, curious about suggestions on what he should do for Madeline's birthday.

"Oh, now son," Bucky found it funny that Lucius called him 'son' when he was in fact nearly thirty years older than him, "That is a tricky one. Never known Madeline to be a fan of the day."

"Yeah, I figured. I was, uh, hoping I could ...change ...that."

"Well, here's hoping. Poor girl sure deserves it." Lucius had sighed into the phone. "Well, you know she is crazy about all that extreme stuff, have you thought about spelunking?"

Bucky shook his head, what was with these people and doing crazy dangerous things? It was amazing Madeline had made it to twenty-three. She treated her body like an amusement park. Her very delicate, very fragile, very _normal_ human body. It scared him.

"I was thinking something more, ... uh... not so... Maybe something indoors?"

"Right," Lucius answered, as if he knew what Bucky had been trying to say before Bucky did. "Well, now there is one thing. Mighty big risk though. But if she did like it, if she is ready to like it, maybe just the thing. Good for both of you, cooped up in that apartment."

And so Lucius had picked up the tickets and dropped them off at the penthouse for Bucky while Madeline had been at work. Lucius had shaken Bucky's hand, "You're a good man, James Barnes." He had said. Bucky had looked up into the man's eyes. "Glad you found Madeline, she needed someone like you to come along." Bucky had thought it would be rude to argue after Lucius had just done him a favour Bucky couldn't really repay.

Madeline walked back into the living room holding a towel, a spray bottle and a pair of scissors. Bucky looked up at her as she stood over him, behind the couch, "Move onto the floor." Bucky slide forward as Madeline climbed over the back of the couch. She settled herself, letting her legs hang down on either side of him, lightly brushing against his arms. She drapped the towel around his shoulders.

"You know what you are doing?" He asked, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"D'uh, _genius_?! I mean, all I have to do is come up with an algorithm that predicts hair growth patterns and accounts for the physics of the hairs weight combined with -" She put her hands on his shoulders leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Naw, I am kidding, I used to cut my dad's hair for him, when we were travelling." Bucky chuckled silently, "Just even up the ends, for you?" She asked.

Bucky turned and looked into her big brown eyes, glowing back at him. She looked so happy. She didn't have that closed off way about her any more. Where it felt like he was only getting glimpses of the real her. The real her was messy and unpredictable and confusing sometimes but he wouldn't trade her for anything. He blinked looking at her, "Whatever you want," It was true about anything. He was still there after all. He couldn't seem to say no to her, even when it was in her best interest. Madeline smiled that breath taking smile at him and went to sit back but Bucky reached over and grabbed her arm stopping her. Her eyes flashed back to his, her eyes searching.

"Bucky?" She breathed his name.

Without saying a word, his eyes dropped to her lips. He gently pulled her closer to him until he was able to kiss her, right there. Kissing Madeline, it was like being free. He felt in control, he felt invincible but at the same time felt so incredibly human. It was intoxicating and completely addictive. As they slowly pulled apart, he saw Madeline bite her lower lip.

He took a deep breath sitting straight forward again, "Ready?" He asked clearing his throat. Madeline smiled, he could see it in his periferal vision.

"Yes," She said simply.

Sometimes being with Madeline, kissing her. It was overwhelming. It could literally take over his body, and instinct was all that remained. But, at the same time, Bucky was painfully aware of the fact of just how little experience Madeline had when it came to men. He didn't want to pressure her or intimdate her. But sometimes, sometimes it felt impossible. Like when she bit her lip after a kiss. Or most inconveniently, when they were sparing. He just wanted to pin her to the mats right there but then he would get himself back in check and give up to end the session faster. He was pretty sure Madeline thought she was getting better. He hated to burst her bubble. Not that she needed to get better, she was already a handful. The new, other aspect did not make anything easier.

They sat queitly as she sprayed his hair with water, running her fingers through it, then a comb he hadn't ralised she had. Suddenly, it seemed in a flash, she rubbed her fingers along his scalp, shaking out his hair. "All done," She said, he could hear the happiness in her voice. Bucky let her carefully take the towel off his shoulders and stood up. "Come on," She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bathroom just to the right of the bar. They walked in and she flicked on the light.

Her eyes were trained on his face as Bucky looked at his hair. It was still long, about just past his jaw, but it didn't look scraggily anymore, it looked uniform. Healthy. He looked at Madeline, smiled at her from the corner of his mouth, "You did good,"

Madeline smiled brightly up at him, she leaned against the counter, "Told you, _genius_ ," Bucky shook his head but he stepped forward. His hand went up to the side of her face, his thumb brushing lightly over her cheek bone, his left hand went to her hip. He pulled her to him, instinct taking back over. Her hands reached out to his chest then made their way up his neck. Bucky lowered his head until their lips were a breath away from each other.

"I love you, Maddy," He whispered.

"I love you to-" But before she could finish, his lips covered hers.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I would like to apologize for the nonsense gobbledygook that I posted, I am so sorry. Gosh, how embarrassing! Anyway here is the real chapter thirty seven, and get ready for some fabulous Bruce and Maddy interactions!

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Madeline sat in her car in the parkade having just pulled in from work. She was just stuffing a few papers in her bag when her cell rang on the dash. She looked at it. It was her international cell. It shouldn't be ringing right now. She had phoned Bucky from the office to tell him she was heading home and she wasn't supposed to talk to her dad until Sunday after the gala.

Her heart stopped. It had to be bad. Alfred? Her dad? She grabbed the phone by the third ring, shaking her self out of a catatonic state. "Hello?" She said meekly.

"Madeline?" It was her dad. He sounded serious.

"Oh god, what's wrong, are you okay? Is Alfred? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, so is Alfred." Her father gave her a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, "I phoned because I needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay," Madeline hefted her work bag over her shoulder holding her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She opened her door and struggled out of the car. "What's up?" Her father wasn't one for chatting unless it was during their regular call. It had to be something important.

"I just got a call from your uncle." Madeline looked at her watch, it was around 2:00 am in Greece right now. She walked to the back to the car and opened the trunk by clicking her keys, she retrieved a padded envelope that arrived for her at work today, the return address had no name, just an address, DC.

"Huh, when did you two get so familiar?" Madeline's father and uncle had never been on the best of terms. Though they did manage to shelf their personal feelings on account of the fact they both loved Madeline and Adriana. Madeline thought it was ridiculous that two men who were so very similar could think so little of each other, it was like they were from different universes or something.

"Maddy, he called to tell me to keep an eye peeled for someone he and his colleagues are looking for. As a favour, because I am travelling so much,"

Madeline slammed the trunk, "What, you thinking of becoming a part time Avenger? Honestly? I think you have to play better with others, dad." Madeline stepped into the elevator.

"Someone by the name of James Buchanan Barnes." Madeline felt her heart stop as she reached for her floors button. She just stood there. "Said he may or may not respond to Bucky."

Suddenly all Madeline could hear the thudding of her heart in her ears, she was suddenly very serious, "Dad, it's really important you tell me everything Tony said to you."

"No, Madeline, I think it's more important you tell me exactly what is going on with you and your _case_ _study_? Why are the Avengers interested in him?"

Madeline closed her eyes taking a deep breath, sure she had been purposefully not talking about this aspect of Bucky with her father but she certainly had been planning on getting to it, and this was not how she had envisioned it at all. "Dad, Bucky is..." There were no words. There were no words in her head. She was starting to panic.

"Madeline, start from the beginning, who is Bucky?" Her fathers voice was serious but not angry.

She took a deep breath, pressing the elevator button, "I told you Bucky was a prisoner of war," she put a hand over her eyes, "During World War Two. He was best friends with Steve Rogers, who is-"

"Captain America, I know, why are they looking for him Maddy?"

"The nazi science division, Hydra, they did these terrible, horrific things to him, made him into a super soldier, and in the process basically fried his memory, which in turn made him the perfect subject to use as a pawn."

"Maddy," her dad was sounding impatient.

"Well, he was used... For assassinations, all over the world, since the war. Against his own will. He had no idea who he was, what he was or even really what he was doing. It was like they figured a way to turn off his humanity. The real Bucky isn't like that at all-"

The bell dinged in the elevator. "Madeline, I need you to get to the point," Her father said.

"Shhh," Madeline dashed from the elevator doors to the sliding door that lead to the helipad, the glass leading there was sound proof, even though she didn't see Bucky. "Alright, alright, about a year ago something happened in DC."

"Yes..." Her fathers voice let Madeline know that he knew exactly what she was talking about and didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Well, Bucky was there. Something happened to him, I won't get into it now, but he started to know something was wrong, he started to remember. But he needed help. He heard me on NPR and thought that maybe my work could help him, maybe I could help him. So he came to the lab. He told me everything up front and I -I just knew I had to help him, in spite of everything else. He needed my help dad, he was desperate. I mean, if you had seen him..."

Madeline turned around to face the glass wall leading to the penthouse in time to see Bucky coming down the stairs. He was in a white shirt and jeans. He looked up to see Madeline looking at him, he smiled giving her a small wave. She thought of the man in her office all that time ago. How frantic he looked, how panicked. Like an abused dog. Her heart tightened at the thought of the Avengers looking for him. She waved back holding up a finger, to show she would be in in a minute. She could hear her father take a breath, "Dad, I had to help him. No one else can."

"Madeline, are you safe? Is he safe? I want the truth, Madeline."

Madeline swallowed, "Yes, I'm safe. He _is_ safe, he is remembering more and more everyday, but we still don't know what exactly caused him to loose his memories in the first place. I have been able to eliminate a number of methods of mind control, but we still don't know exactly how they did it. Until I do, I can't guarantee..." Her voice caught. The very idea that Bucky could go back, it made her feel ill. Like she was failing him by not figuring it out. Madeline knew she was becoming obsessed, researching ways of mind control from back as far as the eighteen hundreds. None fit Bucky's case or mental state. She realized neither of them had said anything for a while, "Dad, what did you tell Tony?"

Madeline felt her pulse slow, if her father had told Tony what he knew... The Avengers could be on their way right now, they may have no chance. Madeline felt like breaking down right there on the helipad.

"I told him I would keep an ear to the ground and let him know if I heard anything." Madeline sighed, she nearly dropped to her knees from the sheer rush of relief that flooded her body. "Madeline?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you know what your doing? If they come for him... I don't like the idea of you being in the crosshairs."

"Dad, I-" she had been about to say she had it handled, it would be fine, something arbitrary like that but she stopped herself, she had already not disclosed everything to her father and that didn't work so well, "Honestly? I am doing everything I can for him, and I don't care. I can't stop. Nothing could make me stop now."

"Madeline, I-"

"I can't abandon him, he isn't this horrific killing machine, the winter soldier is another entity. It isn't Bucky. He gave up everything for his country, for his friend, I can't let him give up on his future as well. I certainly won't. Nothing you say to me will change that."

"Do you have a contingency plan in place?" Her father was all business and Madeleine found herself breathing easier.

She glanced at the thick envelope in her hand, "Yes, it's coming together."

"Exit strategy?"

"Yes, Lucius has helped."

"Good, he will be helpful." Her dad took a deep breath, "I thought when I was sending you back to the states I was sending you back for a quiet, normal life. I didn't want this for you."

"Dad," Madeline said softly, "It doesn't matter, this is what I chose, of my own free will."

He was silent for a minute, "Well. You certainly are your mothers daughter, I will give you that." Madeline couldn't tell the tone he was using. "Alright, I am trusting you Madeline, but I will tell you, be careful. If your uncle thinks your in danger, or in a bad situation... The Starks, they... They do things from love or worry, and sometimes they don't consider who it will effect or the consequences. Tread carefully."

Madeline felt her heart stutter. She looked into the penthouse, Bucky had gone back to the kitchen and she just felt her heart twist, she never wanted to be faced with the choice between her uncle and Bucky. "I'll do my best dad,"

"Look after yourself Madeline, I love you."

"I love you too." With that they hung up the phone.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Bucky came back through from the kitchen, the Chinese food was on the counter ready for them to serve themselves. He had seen Madeline on the phone outside and decided to get it ready for her. She was home early tonight. She had started staying later again, and he couldn't help but notice for the first time since he had known her she was starting to look tired from work.

He came back through to see her closing the sliding glass door from the helipad. "Hey," he said.

Madeline looked up at him, her eyes were big, they looked worried, like she had far to much on her mind. She smiled weakly at him. But before he could ask her if she was okay, she was marching towards him. She dropped her work bag on the floor, letting a large envelope and her cell drop into an arm chair, and within the second she had stepped up onto the couch, one foot on the back and launched herself at Bucky. Even caught off guard he caught her like it was instinct, his reflexes instantly responding to the movement.

She slammed into his chest, her arms around his neck, she buried her face into his neck. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, "Maddy, what's wrong?" Bucky was worried she hadn't heard him, she just stayed in his arms.

She pulled away, Bucky reluctantly let her drop out of his arms and put her down but left his hands on her arms. She was shaking her head, "I'm sorry I haven't done better, I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you yet. I just keep trying to figure it out and I'm failing." She moaned, her voice sounding exhausted and frustrated. To Bucky's shock she was crying. He had never seen her like this before. Irate, frustrated, mad, but never like this...

"Maddy," But she seemed to be in a world of her own making, quickly becoming more and more hysterical, "Maddy! Madeline!" Bucky shook her and she gasped back a sob and looked up at him, "You don't have anything to apologize for, you _are_ working hard-"

"No, Bucky," She shook her head, "Not hard enough. I have to figure it out, we are on borrowed time and I need to figure this out before-" she cut herself off. Her eyes got huge, looked terrified.

Bucky slowly put his hands on either side of her neck, holding her face making her look up at him, his fingers disappeared into her messy hair, "Maddy, without you, I wouldn't even be here." She looked at him, like his words were breaking her heart. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

She let her head rest on his shoulder, but he could still feel the tension in her body. "Bucky, if anything-"

"Madeline, you are doing everything you can do. I know it, you should know it too. Everything else..." He let the sentence flounder. But it didn't seem to matter to her, she took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders and slowly she wrapped her arms around him, holding him just as tightly.

"I'm worried about you Bucky." She said into his chest, "What if I - what if I can't -"

Bucky felt his heart beat stutter. He knew so much now, but there was still a fog... What if it never lifted? What if he never got back to Sergenant James Barnes? The man who left for the war? Whose best friend since infancy was Steve Rogers? The man who knew who he was, what he stood for, the man who knew who he wanted to be. The man who trusted himself.

"Bucky?" Madeline looked back, craning her neck up to look at him so she didn't loosen her hands. She looked scared still. Like her world was on its way to crashing down on her.

Bucky knew he would be the one to save her, shield her from it all. Keep everything from crashing down on her, even if it had to rest on his shoulders. In order to do that he had to stay with her. His hand came up to the side of her face, "Whatever happens, we will just deal with it." He smiled at her, "We've gotten this far." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Madeline slowly woke up to the smell of coffee, "Mmm," she moaned rolling over, stretching along the way. She blinked up at her ceiling before looking around. Bucky was sitting beside her, crouched on the bed beside her, holding two steaming mugs of coffee.

He smiled at her, the left side of his mouth hitching up, his hair was all disheveled, swept over to the right side of his face. His eyes looked a dark blue. He really was breath taking. "Morning," he said, his voice sounded happy. Madeline smiled at him pushing herself up in bed, to take the offered mug. "Happy Birthday," he said quietly.

Madeline looked at him, over the rim of her coffee mug, "It may actually turn out to be," she sipped the delicious brew.

Bucky shook her head, "Is it normal for people to not like their birthday now?"

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I've just had a bad track record." She rolled her eyes.

"I made pancakes," Bucky said sipping from his own mug.

Madeline looked up at him again, she couldn't help but let her eyes light up. "Really?" He nodded, she shook her head, "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged, "Not that long."

"Mm hmm, I'm so sure." Madeline flicked the blankets off herself and crawled to the edge of the bed, careful not to spill her coffee.

"You're getting up already?" Bucky asked watching her.

"Yeah, I want to have breakfast with you before I go."

"It's Saturday, I thought you cleared your schedule at the lab?" He asked getting up and following her to the doorway of her walk in closet.

"Well, I did." Madeline looked through her closet, "But then I decided, I should really look the part of Adriana's daughter if I am going to her memorial gala, so I made an appointment at a spa, they promised to have me beautified by tonight. So for all I know, I might be there all day." Madeline looked in Bucky's direction letting her eyes unfocus, "God I hope not. I should bring a book... Avoid having to talk..." She nodded. She looked over at Bucky who was leaning in the doorway. He had an amused expression on his face. "What?"

He shook his head looking down at his feet, "Nothing, just trying to imagine what they are planning on doing with you, can't imagine they have any idea what they are getting into."

Madeline threw a pair of scrubs at him, which he easily caught, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well are you gonna stand there all day harassing me, or let me get dressed?"

Bucky shook his head, and stood up, turning to leave her standing on her own. Madeline shook her head and proceeded to get changed.

* * *

Nearly seven hours later the doors of the elevator opened, Madeline peeked her head out of them. Bucky wasn't anywhere in sight, so hefting the enormous garment bag over her shoulder, barely able to lift it high enough to clear the floor, Madeline dashed through the apartment.

She turned down the hall to the bedrooms, her feet slipping in the flip flops the salon insist she wear home, to save her toenail polish from being ruined. She came to her door and struggled to reach the door handle with the garment bag.

"Madeline?" She heard Bucky coming from upstairs.

Panic took hold of her, "Yeah, it's me - still getting ready, stay where you are!" She opened her door and ducked through it. Slamming it behind herself, just as she was pretty sure Bucky turned round the corner.

She took a deep breath struggling to get the dress to her garment hanger in her closet. There was a knock on her door.

"Maddy?" Madeline looked out of her closet at her door at the sound of Bucky's voice.

"Yes?" She called at the door. To her horror the doorknob turned, he was gonna come in! In a second, Madeline was across the room and slammed into the door effectively shutting it. "Nope!" She called through.

She heard Bucky stumble into the door on the other side when she had shut it, "Madeline is everything ok in there?"

"Perfectly fine," She called through trying to sound light and breezy, "What do you need?"

"Well, nothing in particular..."

"Good, cause I am still getting ready,"

"Isn't that what you've been doing all day?" He asked sounding perplexed.

"Well, it would seem I was a bit behind on personal upkeep," That was an understatement, her manicure and pedicure appointment went from just her fingers and toenails, to suddenly having her hair 'blown out', a mini facial and having all her bodily hair ripped out of her body at an amazing speed. She was actually feeling slightly like a plucked chicken. The body glow exfoliation they had insisted she had to have, had not helped her feel more comfortable. "So it took longer than expected,"

"Oh. And you are still getting ready?" He asked sounding confused.

"Well, yeah... Evidently. I mean honestly, I don't know how my mum did this on a regular basis. Anyway, go amuse yourself. I'll be ready when it's time to go, so meet you in the living room?" She held her breath.

"It's a date," she listened to him walk down the hall.

Madeline ran back into her closet. It was funny, she felt like she had on Christmas morning when she was young. But there were also butterfly's swirling around in her stomach. Her first ever real, honest to goodness date. Sure it was with someone who she was already in love with, but firstly Madeline never did things the conventional way, and secondly, it seemed a far better idea to Madeline to have a first date with someone you love rather than a complete stranger. She shook her head, unzipping the garment bag. Her life had never been normal.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bucky stood in the living room, awkwardly tugging at the jacket of the tux Madeline had bought him all that time ago. It fit him perfectly. She really was good with equations...it just felt odd. He hadn't ever worn a tuxedo before. Never had the opportunity or the funds or the reason to before the war... He looked out the windows at Gotham looming large before him. He never thought he would be standing there.

The logistics of tonight had been tricky to work out. They couldn't walk through the front door of the art centre where the gala was held. To much paparazzi. Lucius had some contacts in the centre, who had arranged to meet Madeline and Bucky in the back, so they could slip into the party unnoticed. Madeline had looked ready to kiss Bucky when he told her the plan that morning over breakfast, "Oh thank god," She had said, "I thought you were gonna make me walk in by myself." She shook her head.

Bucky had watched her, the girl willing to climb up a mountain, spar with a super soldier ex-assassin, didn't want to face the cameras. He couldn't blame her, based on her life experience so far.

"Hi," Bucky turned on his heel at her voice, the movement seamless in the well fitting dress shoes, to see Madeline coming down the stairs.

His heart stopped.

Her blonde hair was wavy and looked gorgeous, pulled back at one side and pinned back behind her right ear. Her dress was amazing. It was black, the full skirt came out from her tiny waist, with a provocative slit up the front, the middle was gathered, with two thick bands working their up and over her bust. He could see the back in the reflective glass of the bannister, and could tell although there was a thick wrap of the black material there in the middle of her back, her shoulders were bare, the bands tying together behind her neck evidently. Her makeup was perfect, and understated as usual, fine black eyeliner drew attention to her eyes, and her lips popped with a vibrant bright red. Bucky casually noticed her lips matched her fingernails and her toenails, peeking through the toes of extremely strappy high heels.

She came down the stairs and smiled at him, her eyes taking him in. He glanced down quickly making sure he hadn't missed a button or something. He looked back up at her. Her eyes were huge, but she cleared her throat and put on a teasing smile, "How do I look? Can I keep up with those girls in all those dance halls?"

Bucky closed the gap between them, the heels must be towering because the top of Madeline's head came up to his chin instead of his clavicle, he smiled at her, "You look beautiful,"

Even with her added height, Maddy still tilted her head back to look up at him , she smiled up at him and Bucky realized just how open and happy she looked in that moment, "You shaved," she said the words like a sigh.

Bucky felt the corner of his mouth pull up, "Yeah, well," He rubbed a hand absentmindedly along his jaw, "I have a hot date, didn't want to disappoint." His hand reached over and rested on her shoulder, his fingers brushing against her neck.

She seemed to shiver for a moment and with a quick glance at her, Bucky noticed she had goosebumps, "Right, of course...well..." She was rambling.

"Madeline?"

"Yes, Bucky?"

"Stop talking,"

He had already started to lean down to kiss her, "Yes, Bucky," she whispered breathily onto his lips.

* * *

Bucky followed Madeline, they had walked through the kitchen and now stood beside the last door leading into the big ballroom. Madeline glanced up at him, smiling brightly, "You ready?" Her eyes were lit up with genuine excitement.

Bucky glanced behind Madeline at the swirl of people, through the porthole in the door. He tugged on the white gloves Madeline had surprised him with on the car ride over. He raised his brows, "As I'll ever be,"

Madeline smiled, took his hand and they followed a waiter with an enormous tray of appetizers out onto the floor. It was a swirl of people, the string quartets interpretation of contemporary hits, and the excited chatter of the guest; the room itself was beautiful, clearly from the turn of the century.

Madeline kept pointing people out to him, explaining who they were, if they knew her parents or had known her father's parents. The ties to the community the Wayne's had was staggering.

"Is that none other than _Madeline_ _Wayne_?!" Both Bucky and Madeline turned to see a young man striding towards them. He had on an expensive tuxedo, with coiffed blonde hair and a weak chin.

Bucky glanced at Madeline and noticed her eyes bulge for the briefest of moments before she had a bright smile on her face, but Bucky noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes, and seemed very...vapid, like there was nothing genuine behind it. The blonde fellow was followed over by a tall attractive looking man possibly a bit older than Madeline with dark hair and cold eyes, and a very busty red head in a very tight very sparkly emerald dress.

"Fancy seeing you here," The red head said in what sounded like a cheerful voice but there was an edge to it, as well as the way she was looking at Madeline. Bucky put his hands in his pockets and let his shoulders roll backwards.

"Hi," Madeline's voice when she spoke was suddenly about three octaves higher, Bucky glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she met his eyes but only for a fraction of a second, and her look screamed ' _Don't say a word'_ , "Sean, Nathaniel, Madison, nice to see you all." All their eyes trained on Bucky, Madeline looked up at him, smiling brightly this time, she looked amused, "This is Buchanan Good, he's in town from-"

"Wait," Madison pushed in front of Sean to stand in front of Bucky, completely cutting off Madeline, "as in _the_ Goods?" Her head swivelled to look at Madeline as if to make sure she wasn't lying, "The Goods of _Connecticut_?" Madeline simply smiled at Madison, batting her eyelashes and tucking her arm through Bucky's. Bucky saw the flash in Madeline's eyes and turned his scoff into clearing his throat.

"I say," Sean said holding out a hand to shake, which Bucky took with his left hand, focusing hard on keeping the pressure light and even. "Nice to meet you!" Sean pumped Bucky's arm like a car jack.

Bucky found himself clearing his throat again, "Likewise," he thought that was something someone from the upperclass might say.

"Good, eh?" He looked at the one named Nathaniel, "How are you enjoying Gotham?"

He smiled a tight lipped smile, "It's nice,"

Nathaniel nodded awkwardly, "Right, well Madeline you will have to bring him to the club, really show him how Gotham does things." He smiled at Bucky in a way that would suggest he was talking about more than tennis.

Bucky looked around the room, "It would seem I am getting a glimpse of that tonight?" Bucky countered, matching Nathaniels smarmy smile with one of his own.

Nathaniel laughed, in what on the surface seemed good natured, "Surely you are interested in more than pomp, Good?! Meet us at the club for brunch tomorrow maybe we can talk business,"

"Nonsense!" Sean burst in scoffing, "Who wants to do business tomorrow at the club while we are nursing our well worked up hangovers, I say good steam, then squash, then massage before brunch. S.S.M.B. Isn't that right Buchanan?!" Sean jovially punched Bucky in the peck, and Bucky saw Sean's eyes bulge on contact, and noticed him subtly shake out his hand once it was back, lowered, by his side.

Bucky smiled brightly at Sean. He was entertaining, "Now, that does sound tempting!"

Madeline stifled a snort, trying to turn it into a sneeze, but Bucky saw Madison's eyes narrow in on her. Madison looked like she was going to say something, so instead, Bucky put his hand on the low of Madeline's back. He smiled at the two men, "Gents, if you will excuse us, I think I best get my date a drink,"

"Of course," Nathaniel said coolly.

"Good luck," Madison said snidely under her breath; which only Bucky, of course, could hear over the music.

"Certainly! We will catch up with you at the buffet! Madeline you best save me a dance!" Sean said smiling.

Madeline smiled over her shoulder at the apparently hapless Sean, "I'll do my best!" She promised.

Bucky smiled over his shoulder, "You'll have to fight me for her," he laughed jovially. As did Sean, but there was a noticeable dip in his complexion and Bucky could hear Sean turn to Nathaniel and ask how serious he sounded.

Bucky chuckled, Madeline hit him lightly in the chest, "That was mean, Sean isn't that bad." Bucky looked at Madeline, "well, in comparison to some."

"Honestly, first Strange, then them. You need better friends, Madeline."

They found a private alcove leading to a balcony that looked over the street below, and Madeline turned to look at Bucky crossing her arms, "For the record, they aren't my friends. I have collectively two friends, Lucius and Alfred, and Alfred doesn't really count because he is the closest thing I have to an actual grandfather. So, yeah, I have one friend. So there."

Bucky stepped towards her, closing the gap, so they were toe to toe, he looked down into her eyes which looked dark in the low lighting, "What about me, don't I make that list?"

There it was, he could recognize it instantly, like stepping into a pair of shoes you have worn so often they could only fit your own feet. But he was stepping into himself, his old self, his previous self. When he was with Madeline sometimes, he would just find himself behaving like his old self, before everything went to hell. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wondered if it would ever feel permanent or if he would always recognize it as some kind of change. If he was already thinking of the Bucky from before the war as separate or foreign, who was he trying to become now?

Madeline blinked, it was funny how when she was dealing with anything professionally she was totally, and completely focused, like a laser, but when it came to intimacy, she could lose her head in seconds. She had mentioned her... Awkwardness with other people, but Bucky only really saw it at times like this. Dr. Lang must have done a very good job with her. Or he was just so unused to being with people, her eccentricities didn't seem all that outlandish to Bucky.

"I- well, your - I mean," Madeline stuttered trying to answer him and not offend him.

Bucky chuckled, "I'm teasing you," he put his hand on the low of her back and leaned forward brushing a kiss across her cheek. Somehow, it was easier to be close with her in public. Bucky had to admit, it probably had something to do with how many men's eyes he had noticed on Madeline since they had come in.

"Oh," Madeline breathed.

Bucky decided to give her a minute by changing the subject, "So," He just stepped to the side so he was beside Madeline looking out over the dance floor, "who were they?"

Madeline took a deep breath, "Well, Sean and Madison are cousins, both Lexington's, old school. Like the Wayne's. Sean's dad Stuart grew up with my dad. I don't know much about Madison, it would seem she was the new ring leader of the 'it' social circle." Madeline shrugged and Bucky could tell she genuinely didn't care. That was probably why Madison looked at Madeline like she was dangerous, "And Nathaniel Whitely-Jones the fourth-"

"The fourth?" Bucky's head turned to look at Madeline, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "I know! I can't imagine how confusing family gatherings are. Anyway, he is the son of _two_ of Gotham's elite families. Nathaniel Jones the Third and Mimi Whitely. My parents knew both of them, evidently his dad was this awful obnoxious guy. Mom never understood how Mimi ended up with him, especially because when Mum and Dad were in Gotham, Mimi was with Stuart." Madeline raised her eyebrows to get her point across.

Bucky glanced at her, "Sean's dad?"

"Mmm-hmm," Madeline nodded looking up at Bucky.

He shook his head, "You live in a strange world,"

She glanced at him, crossing her arms, "Says the enhanced human super soldier, yeah it's a real freak show in here." Madeline shook her head as Bucky laughed.

"I guess so," Bucky conceded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he looked down at her, "Would you like to dance?"

"No," the answer was so fast Bucky looked down at Madeline but she was already smiling up at him, "Why don't you get us some champagne?" She asked.

Bucky's brow furrowed, "You don't drink."

Madeline blinked smiling at him, she looked caught off guard for a second before going back to normal, "Well, no but a glass of champagne on my twenty-third birthday isn't completely out of order."

He smiled at her, "You gonna be ok up here all by yourself?"

"I'll manage," Madeline straightened Bucky's tie before leaning forward to brush her lips over his. As she slowly stepped back Bucky opened his eyes to see her looking at him from under her thick lashes, "Don't take too long though,"

Bucky smiled, "Never," he turned, unbuttoning his Jacket, in search of a waiter.

Madeline watched Bucky stride down the staircase that led to the first and main floor of the gala, where all the food, waiters and dance floor were. He was so dapper, and gorgeous, and he was here with her! Sometimes he completely caught her off guard. Like stating the fact that he knew she didn't drink even though she had never actually told him. He just amazed her sometimes. Madeline had never felt like this before, this giddy. She looked around the floor, it really was a beautiful night. Her mother would be happy to see the gala had continued.

Madeline noticed that all the funds were going to the Mercy Memorial Clinics, which her mother had opened in the more impoverished Gotham communities as well as being matched by Mercy Memorial for international aid.

Madeline's eye was caught by Nathaniel and Sean walking towards her, they were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed her yet. Madeline quietly stepped backward out onto the terrace, into the cool evenings air.

"...I dunno, doesn't seem like a bad guy to me. Hell, if he got Madeline Wayne out in public there must be something to him," Madeline heard Sean say.

"That does seem like an accomplishment doesn't it? She's just as bad a recluse as her dad became. Seems a waste, what I wouldn't do to her given the opportunity." Madeline felt bile rise in her throat at Nathaniel's offensive words.

"Ha yes, and take on that beast Buchanan Good?! Did you see the size of his chest, or his arms? That tux must have cost a fortune in fabric alone."

Nathaniel sounded irritated, "I don't like outsiders. Who is _she_ to bring someone else to _our_ gala?" Nathaniel spouted.

"Well, her mother did start this and it is in her name,"

"Yeah, that's only because Mercy knows they wouldn't have had a hope in hell without Adriana Stark and everyone loves memorial charities, makes them feel more altruistic. Mr. Good should head back to Connecticut, go breed horses or whatever it is they do out there."

"Aren't the Goods in real estate?"

"Oh shut up, Sean."

Madeline rolled her eyes, and they wondered why she didn't make it to the club? Madeline wandered over to the railing to enjoy the nights view while she waited for Bucky; thrilled that her parents hadn't stayed in Gotham and she wasn't here with either Sean or Nathaniel.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hi All, hope you are all still enjoying this story, I know it has been pretty slow moving up until this point, lots of character development, and some dashes of excitement thrown in. Well, along with the DVD release of **Civil War,** excitement approaches and soon we will be entering the event of the movie! Hold on to our hats folks, and I sincerely hope you have been enjoying the ride!

Chapter Forty-One

Bucky smiled at the waiter as he plucked two champagne flutes from the large tray. The waiter smiled back, "Sir," he said nodding respectfully. Bucky found it mildly unsettling to be appearing in plain sight, but everyone here just assumed he was who he claimed to be. Being on Madeline's arm probably helped.

"Now, I just simply can _not_ understand," Bucky's head turned at the woman's voice addressing him to see Madison eyeing him up from behind, her hand on her hip. She had a ... Hungry expression on her face. "What a Good, is doing here with boring old Madeline Wayne?"

She sauntered over to him, hips swaying provocatively from side to side. Bucky worked to keep his expression neutral. But he knew his eyes were cool. "I'm sure you can't."

Evidently he was too blurt, because her expression instantly became a contrived version of innocence, "I mean, don't misunderstand me, our Maddy is brilliant and all. But a man of society like yourself? I'm sure we could have more fun seeing the sites," she winked boldly, crossing her arm, Bucky noticed her cleavage go up about three centimetres, "Leave her to tinkering around in her lab, where she's most comfortable." Bucky couldn't believe that this woman had the nerve to refer to Madeline as 'our Maddy'.

Bucky stared at her for a second before sending her a curt smile, "Oh, come on now, a girl like you, can't imagine you have any trouble finding something to keep you occupied, I am sure you will do just fine without me. Excuse I need to return to my date." He nodded and then stepped around her. He could hear her scoff and stomp her foot behind him, but he didn't even bother to look back at her.

* * *

Madeline took a deep breath of the crisp night air, the seasons were changing. Gotham was always beautiful come the fall. All the foliage changing. She thought vaguely about taking Bucky out to Wayne manor to see the leaves. Maybe he would be interested in meeting the boys. Social interaction was good for him, and right now the Buchanan Good cover was working brilliantly. As long as there were no pictures or footage taken, they should be able to start going out more.

Madeline's eyes drifted down onto the street. People were milling around still. She looked at her wrist watch which she was wearing in spite of her evening attire. She had looked at the dressier watch her uncle had given her when she had graduated but she couldn't read the numbers on the face, and the sheer number of diamonds on it made her feel like she was taking something out of the vault at Fort Knox. So she settled on her old standby, given to her by Alfred when she first met him, and was still having trouble reading the face of a clock, the only thing she ever struggled with. He gave it to her right off his own wrist.

It was still early. Only eight thirty.

Someone caught her eye on the street. He was walking with purpose. Head up, shoulders back. Madeline stood up from leaning her arms on the railing. She watched the man, he had a ball cap on his head but the way he walked... With purpose and direction. It was the kind of walk you noticed, or at least if your father was Bruce Wayne you noticed. He wasn't someone strolling home or going to the pub. He was well built. Madeline walked down the terrace to keep an eye on him. Something about him struck her as familiar... What was it?

She hadn't realized how intently she had been staring until a car backfired up the street, making her yelp and jump back from the railing. But the sudden sound made the man turn under a street light and Madeline got a perfect look at his face.

Madeline felt her heart stop and panic take over as she looked in to the face of none other than Sam Wilson.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Madeline slowly backed up into the shade of the awning over the balcony, careful not to move to fast and draw unnecessary attention to herself. Sam zeroed in on the car and then turned walking back up the street with purpose.

Madeline could feel her hands shaking. She already knew from Bucky that Sam Wilson, also known as the Falcon, was a close ally of Captain America. And he was one of the few people who actually knew Bucky to be the Winter Soldier. Her mind raced. Why was he here? Was he looking for Bucky?

' _What else would bring him to Gotham?'_ Possibly a pleasure trip, but Madeline knew how the Avengers all worked, no way Tony would have known Sam was coming to Gotham for a visit and not insisted he look up Tony's favourite niece. So, it was confidential... It was work.

Madeline's hands found each other and she started to ring them nervously, how could it possibly be about Bucky? They were so careful. This was the first time he had ever _really_ been in the public eye. He always wore glasses and a ball cap when running...

Madeline shook her head. None of that mattered. What mattered now was how she handled the new information. How it effected her actions.

She opened her clutch and found her international cell. She dialled Lucius's number before turning around to head back into the gala.

"Well, it doesn't bode well that you are calling me at home at this hour, gala that bad?" Lucius chuckled picking up the phone.

"Lucius," Madeline spoke quickly and quietly, "We've been compromised. We need to leave. Now."

Instantly Lucius was serious, "We can do that, I can have the jet ready tomorrow morning as we planned. We gonna have any troubles?" He asked seriously.

"No," Madeline assured him, "Just wanna be safe, rather than wait too long," Madeline wove through the crowd reaching the top of the grand staircase. She looked for Bucky on the main floor but couldn't see him. Her heart started to pound. "Can you call-"

"Yes," Lucius cut her off, "Do you have everything you two need?"

"Yes, I ordered it a few months back."

"Good, go to the penthouse, sleep if you can. I will see you at the hanger at five."

Madeline took a breath, realizing just what she was asking of her only real friend in the world, her octogenarian best friend, "Thank you, Lucius. I'm sorry I've-"

"Maddy, now you stop right there. First off, it is my pleasure and privilege to be helpful to Sergeant Barnes, makes me feel young again. And don't thank me yet. You make sure he knows what's best for him, and I will see you in the am!" Lucius hung up sounding positively giddy.

Madeline took a breath, starting to scan the floor again. "There you are." Bucky's voice nearly made Madeline jump out of her skin.

She turned around to see him and relief flooded over her, "There _you_ are," she breathed, hand going to her chest as if that could help her racing heart.

Bucky took in her expression and body language within a literal second, and he stepped closer to her, "Madeline, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering him, Madeline smiled pleasantly, not meeting his eyes, and reached up taking the champagne flutes out of his hands carefully. She put them down on a small table beside her, "We need to leave." She said under her breath.

"Why?" She took his now empty hand and lead him down the stairs.

"Because, I said so." She looked around to find the door they came in through.

"Madeline," His voice sounded concerned and frustrated. "What's going on?"

Madeline saw Nathaniel looking over at them and spread a ridiculously over the top smile on her face and smiled up at Bucky. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His brow was furrowed but Maddy's eyes were pleading, "Just trust me, we need to leave. And I will tell you in the car. But remember, we are having a fabulous evening."

Instantly Bucky's face cleared, a cocky smile replacing his worried scowl, "Of course Miss Wayne."

Madeline took a calculated step back out of his arms, "Now, you are going to follow me in a manor that suggests we are going to find a place to do things that are not meant for public places, so we avoid anyone following us."

The look on Bucky's face was so intense that if adrenaline hadn't already been pounding its way through Madeline's vascular system her knees would have turned to jello right then and there. "Whatever you say,"

Madeline swallowed, turning, she held Bucky's hand but let it go behind her and she pulled him through the other guests. They wove around more then they probably had too before Madeline ducked into the kitchen with Bucky right behind her.

The maître d' saw them and came over, worry all over his face, "Oh Dr. Wayne!? You aren't leaving already are you?" The man sounded devastated.

"Uh..." Madeline found herself floundering to try and come up with something to explain why they would need to leave. She was hopeless at this social stuff, why _would_ they want to leave a gala early? Bucky turned subtly, like he was looking behind them and whispered into her ear, "Give me cash,"

"Oh you know good man...," He stepped forward talking to the maître d' up close so that Madeline couldn't hear what was being said. Bucky stepped in front of Madeline, his right hand reached behind him and Madeline grabbed a hundred dollar bill out of her purse and stuffed it in his hand. Bucky subtly swung his right hand around and raised it to pat the man's lapel, tucking the bill in the small breast pocket. The maître de chuckled good-naturedly and even blushed. Madeline wondered what had been said.

"Yes, yes of course, Mr. Good, of course. Pleasure to see you Dr. Wayne!" Without a word Bucky wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her along with him.

"Night Jean-Claude," Madeline called over her shoulder.

They ducked around the wait staff until they stepped out into the alley at the back of the building to see her Bentley parked, patiently waiting for them. Madeline looked in her clutch and grabbed the keys, she tossed them to Bucky. "You drive,"

She ran around the car as best she could in her gown. Bucky didn't argue. Just unlocked the car and got in. Madeline was in in a second. Bucky put the car in gear and they pulled out seamlessly. "Home?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes," Madeline said running logistic numbers in her head, her eyes darted back and forth on the dash not taking anything in.

"Madeline?" She looked over at Bucky, he looked at her, "What's going on?"

She swallowed, she shook her head, "I'll tell you when we are home,"

Bucky shook his head, "Why don't you tell me now,"

He looked back out on the road and Madeline took a deep breath. "I went on to the terrace for fresh air, and I saw someone on the street. I saw Sam Wilson," Madeline looked at Bucky, his jaw instantly clenched and she could see his fist tighten on the steering wheel. "We need to get you out of Gotham." She said.

Bucky looked out his window, as they turned into the right parkade, "I'm sorry Maddy," he said putting the car in park, running a hand roughly through his hair.

Madeline reached out, putting a hand on his arm, he looked at her, his eyes looked ... Scared, "It's fine Bucky, Lucius and I are prepared for this. It will be fine." He looked at her like he wanted to say some thing but couldn't, so Madeline spoke, "Come on," she got out of the car and Bucky followed suit. She kicked off the heels into the back seat and took off at a run for the elevator, hauling the enormous skirt, up into her arms. Bucky strode behind her, barely breaking into a jog.

Madeline hit the button and to her relief the doors opened instantly. They both stepped into the elevator and Madeline turned the key feeling them rise seamlessly. She shook out her hands, "Lucius is going to meet us at the private air strip in the morning. So we need to pack only what you need. Anything you may want, also don't forget your notebooks."

Bucky took off his gloves and looked down at his metal hand flexing it, in the elevators lights. Madeline reached out and put her hand in his left. He looked up at her from their entwined hands, his eyes looked guarded. "It's fine." She said nodding at him, trying to convince herself as much as him.

Suddenly, Bucky stepped towards her opening his mouth to say something but the doors of the elevator dinged as they reached the penthouse and distracted him. Madeline felt slightly frantic, so she just grabbed his hand pulling him through to her bedroom. She dashed into her closet. She pointed to the top shelf, "There, that one." Bucky reached up and pulled down an enormous back pack. She ran a hand through her hair making a bunch come out from their pins, "Go put the clothes you want in this." He took the backpack in his hands, "then come back and we can go over your paper work." He nodded and turned without a word and left her in her closet alone.

She stood for a moment, hand on her stomach, she took three deep breaths, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She cracked her neck, to either side, and the crouched down to the bottom of her drawers. She pulled a large padded envelope out of the bottom drawer and dumped out what was in there.

Two Canadian passports came out along with matching drivers licences and birth certificates. She reached down for the letter that had fallen out with the documentation, she glanced over the words one last time.

 ** _Mads,_**

 ** _Ugh, to be young again. So. Much. Fun. Doing these up for you! Thought I would mention my own brilliance, changed the bone structure in the photos enough so facial recognition won't work on them but not enough that it doesn't look like you, just like you had some really good work done. Anyway these will cover you for most places, word to the wise though, I wouldn't exactly recommend flying commercially if you can avoid it. Security there can be tricky, especially in home sweet home! Love you doll face,_**

 ** _Schnids_**

 ** _P.S. Congrats on the beefcake...me-OW!_**

Madeline crinkled up the letter and grabbed the documents. She pulled a smaller backpack off a lower shelf and put the id in the front of it. She turned, opening her safe behind all her hanging clothes. She grabbed stacks of cash amounting to around four thousand dollars American and then another two in Euros and stuffed them in the bag too. Then, carefully, she reached back into the safe and pulled out a soft flat necklace box. She opened it, just to triple check, her grandmothers pearls, the Wayne pearls, we're just where she left them. She closed it with a snap, carefully put it in the bottom of the back pack and stood up.

Madeline looked around her clothes, her mind seemed to go blank. She just started grabbing things, couple pairs of jeans, some shorts, some yoga capris, she grabbed some of her work out wear tank tops, a couple of long sleeved shirts. She turned to go through to her bedroom but hesitated, she looked up at her hanging clothes and grabbed down a couple of her favourite sun dresses. Ya never know.

She marched over to her bed, dropped the small backpack and her clothes on to her mattress. She turned to face the wall beyond her bed, first there was a glass partition feature she side stepped around to get to the wall and the big open fireplace fitted into it. She pressed the invisible button beside it and flames sprang up. She tossed the note from Schnieder into it and watched the paper curl and twist in the flames. She took a deep breath and then turned back to her bed and dashed over to start folding clothes.

She heard the door open, she didn't look up from what she was doing, "Put your notebooks in the small backpack, anything from before the past three months put in the fire."

"You don't need them?" Bucky asked.

Madeline shook her head, "No, I have them memorized." She straightened up as Bucky came to stand beside her with the big backpack. "Thanks," she said taking it from him. She started dropping her clothes in. "Ok, so I have our paper work, cash, oh! " She looked up at Bucky, "The B12 shots, they are in the freezer, can you grab them please? There should be a thermal lock bag close to them, put them in that, then they can go into the backpack." Bucky nodded and strode out of the room.

Madeline watched him go raising an eyebrow. He had taken off his tie, vest and jacket, but was still in his French cuff shirt and tuxedo slacks. And most concerning, Bucky was being unusually quiet. It was worrying her. She shook her head, she turned to his large stack of notebooks, she flicked through them until she was positive she had found all the important ones. She put them in an outside compartment of the small backpack and then went back into her closet and grabbed out five brand new notebooks, she would throw them in the big bag. Who knows when they would be able to buy more.

She turned and marched back over the fire to begin burning the old books. Bucky came back into the bedroom again, holding what looked like a smaller sized lunch kit. He carefully put it in the bag she had instructed then looked up to see her looking at him by the fire.

Madeline turned to stare into the flames, unable to bear looking at the look on his face, that pensive, closed off, altruistic look. It seemed to be the beacon of a fight between them on the horizon and Madeline felt her hackles already rising. "You know," She said breaking the heavy silence, "If you are planning on saying something ridiculously insulting like, 'you aren't coming with me Madeline,' then you may as well just save your breath because I really am not interested in-"

"Maddy," she bit back her words at his voice. She couldn't help herself, she looked up at him, he was standing close to her. His face was unreadable but it was gentle.

Her brow furrowed, "What?" She asked suspiciously. Bucky took the notebooks and just tossed them all onto the flames. "Tsk, your gonna smother the flames and they won't burn proper-"

"Maddy," she turned and glared at him but he was unphased. He stepped closer to her, so the toes of his dress shoes disappeared under the hem of her skirt.

"Bucky, I-"

"Maddy!" He snapped all of a sudden, he looked down at her shaking his head, but his eyes were bright in the firelight, "Would you just listen to me? Instead of trying to start a fight?"

She glared up at him, "I'm not the one trying to start a fight, you are just gonna say-"

"I don't want you to come with me." He said simply and the words were like bullets ripping into Madeline's soul.

She literally gasped. She quickly looked away from him, swallowing her throat suddenly uncomfortably dry, "I thought it was going to be more along the lines of I don't _think_ you should come...not..."

"Madeline, look at me," she glared up at him but his expression was still gentle. It was extremely unsettling. He reached up and took her face in her hands, "I don't know what's waiting for me out there. If they know I am here... Or only have a suspicion, it could be more than Sam Wilson coming for me." The image of Madeline's uncle flashed in her mind but she quickly blinked it away, "I don't want you to get caught up in all that."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "You don't think I will be anyway? When they find out I have been treating you for this long-"

"You can say I forced you."

Her brow knitted together, " What?! No! I could _never_ do that!"

"Maddy," Bucky's thumb brushed over her cheekbone, "There isn't an end play here, there may never be for me. We don't know. If you leave with me, you leave behind everything."

She looked up at him, feeling like her world was crumbling, her heart pounding in her chest. "Everything?" She stepped back out of his hold, tired of being petted by him when he was saying such hurtful things. "Everything!? I leave behind my work yes, which will be carried on by scientists just as capable and talented as me. I leave behind an apartment my parents pretended to live in. Oh and let's not forget my social life, would hate to leave behind my gads and gads of friends. The only thing that matters to me now, is you. And every time something slightly unpredictable happens, you desperately start trying to leave me. So I am not really sure what to make of that," Madeline blinked realizing there were tears in her eyes, "Great! Now you made me cry! This is what your doing to me, your turning me into this unsure, neurotic, emotional girl, who isn't sure about anything any more! Because, I was sure, before," Madeline started to pace, "I knew what I wanted, what I needed and what I had. Everything was clean and easy and uncomplicated." She stopped in front of her window and turned to look back at Bucky, "And then you ruined it all, with all of... _you_ and your unimaginably complicated and intoxicating presence, and now you want me to go back? To being...alone?"

Bucky marched over to her in a flash, his hands were in her hair, he crushed her to his chest, his lips descended on her like they had never really kissed before. Madeline completely lost her train of thought, swept away by the passion Bucky brought crashing down on her. Her arms were around his neck, her hand was in his hair, the other went down the back of his shirt, her fingertips brushing over his muscular back, over the cool metal of his one shoulder blade. All she was aware of was his body, her body... Nothing else mattered.

His arms were tight around her, he straightened up, lifting Madeline clean off the ground. Her legs came up, wrapping themselves around his waist along with her long skirt. Bucky walked with confidence, not breaking the kiss, over to the bed, gently he came down, laying Madeline down, bracing himself over her body. She felt like she was melting, melting into him. It was the most intoxicating feeling.

Bucky pulled back a fraction of a breath, she could feel his breath coming in pants, brushing over her lips and neck. Even that made her feel dizzy. Slowly, she forced herself to open her eyes, afraid of breaking the spell. He was looking right into her eyes, searching them.

"You saved my life," he said. Madeline didn't know what to say, he shook his head, "Something about you, it makes me feel safe, and I ... I haven't known that for so long. I'm scared, Maddy."

Madeline's hands came back up to Bucky's chest, she searched his eyes, "I am too Bucky, but I would rather be with you and scared then feel the safest alone."

Bucky's lips came down on hers. He pulled her with him as he sat up, her legs still tight around his waist, she pulled back and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Bucky took a breath as he tossed the shirt to the ground. He looked at her, panting, time seemed to come to a stop, his eyes were big and so blue, Madeline swallowed, then he said it, the words she had been wanting to hear for so long, "Stay with me,"

Madeline blinked, "Always,"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

" _Always,"_

 _His kiss right after... Falling back onto the bed together... His hands on her body...her hands in his hair...on his body. The feeling of his fingers as he unzipped her dress...their bodies tangling together..._

Madeline was sitting up in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She looked out the window, watching the sun slowly creep up over the skyscrapers. Maddy glanced over to her left.

Bucky lay beside her, out cold. His bare chest having been her pillow for most of the night, not that she had been able to sleep at all. Last night had been to perfect, too complete. From her experience, she was not allowed to be this happy. Something always eventually evened the score.

Being with Bucky last night... It had been everything she had thought it would be, everything she felt it should be. A completeness, like coming home. Feeling like you belong to someone. Bucky finally asking her to stay with him rather than the other way around. Madeline had been honestly afraid to fall asleep in case she woke up to realize it had been a dream. Or worse yet to wake up in bed, naked and alone. Bucky gone. But there he was, right beside her.

Madeline sighed even though they had to leave in a couple of hours, she had never been happier.

Suddenly, almost as if a gun shot had gone off, Bucky sat bolt upright in bed. Madeline jumped. He had slept through the night soundly. She moved so she was sitting hip to hip with him, gathering the sheet up around her.

"Bucky?"

His head swivelled around to look at her, his eyes were enormous but she was sure she saw relief in them when they met hers, "Maddy, I remember," The words made her heart stop. "I remember... everything." He looked away from her his brow furrowing, then before she even had a chance to breath, he looked back at her, and the words that followed sounds rushed and panicked, "We have to go. Now."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

"Wh-what?" She managed to get out. There was a funny ringing in her ears as Bucky climbed off the bed. He grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor and quickly put them on.

"I don't know how to explain it." Madeline pulled her feet underneath her, sitting up straighter, watching him. She held the sheet around her chest, pushing her hair out of her face. "I woke up, and I was going to just roll over to you when I just...knew...it all." He looked up at her. His face didn't exactly hold an expression of the relief or gratification of a man who finally had everything he had been searching for. "I just know we have to leave, now."

Madeline didn't hesitate and she certainly didn't need to be told twice. The 'We' was enough to get her moving. She crawled to the side of the bed. She looked at the clock, it was just after four.

"How far is the air strip?" Bucky asked, he was getting clothes for himself to wear out of the bag.

"About a half hour's drive." Madeline answered coming to stand beside him.

"Good," He nodded looking at the mattress but not really seeing it. "We should shower then leave. We need to get out of Gotham. We need to stay hidden." He was talking with such purpose...such conviction. It was so ... unusual. But then Madeline figured nothing about Bucky before had been usual.

"Bucky?" He looked up at her as she gently put a hand on his left shoulder. "Are you sure you are ok? That is a lot for your brain to process, I need to make sure you are ok before we do anything."

He turned to face her, He ran a hand through his already messy hair and then looked at her with a pensive look. "Maddy, we don't have time right now. We need to leave before Wilson knows we are here. They can't known where I am. And I have to keep you safe. So we need to leave. I am ok, I won't have a panic attack. I am me, you're Bucky, I just know..." His eyes unfocused, and for a brief moment they looked horrified, panicked, terrified but then he blinked and looked back at her, she must had looked concerned because he took her upper arms in his hands, taking a deep breath he continued, "We can talk about it later. Right now though, right now we need to go."

Madeline pursed her lips and then slowly nodded crossing her arms, but something caught in her brain, something he had said, "So, we should shower then?" 'She asked looking up at him under her lashes.

He smiled down at her, it was breath taking, like a smile she had never seen from him before but was somehow familiar. It was confident, self possessed, happy... like there wasn't something lurking behind it. "Yes, we should shower." He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. Madeline leaned in the doorway as she watched Bucky turn on the water and she realised why the smile had seemed familiar, it was exactly like the smile she had seen in the footage at the Smithsonean. But this time, this time it was from her Bucky. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, his normal half smile, raising an eyebrow at her. Madeline couldn't help but beam back at him. He could remember, and he wanted her with him, they were leaving together, he wanted to keep her safe. Madeline let the sheet drop from around her and crossed the bathroom to the shower, where Bucky was already waiting in the water.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hello all, sorry for the long absence, life has been crazy, but what's new right? Hope you enjoy the update, and haven't given up on Bucky and Madeline. The events of Civil War are quickly approaching... but that is all I will say for now. Enjoy the update. more to come soon! -Cat**

Chapter Forty-Five

The Bentley parked just on the inside of the hanger doors. The drivers side door opened and Madeline got out holding her small backpack in one hand, wearing a leather jacket over her white crew neck long sleeve t-shirt and true religions, a favourite zip-up red hoody under the leather, hood pulled up over her still damp hair.

Bucky climbed out from behind the drivers side seat, only to reach back to grab the bigger back pack before hefting it up onto his shoulder. He matched Madeline in travelling wear, light blue jeans, a grey stanfield, with a green hoody under a corduroy jacket, lined with sheepskin. He looked at Madeline as he pulled the ball cap lower on his brow, "You ready?"

She took a deep breath, holding his gaze, she nodded, her eyes gleaming almost...excitedly, "Yeah, think so." He shook his head at her, "What?" She asked looking up at him concern pulling her brows down.

Bucky stepped towards her, closing the gap between them, his hand came up to the side of her neck, his thumb tracing her jaw line. He saw her breath catch in her throat and knew her pulse was quickening, "Just thinking, how lucky it was I don't mind listening to NPR."

For a second Maddy looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about, then, her brow cleared and she looked up at him, a blush just barely colouring her cheeks, "It was rather, wasn't it?"

Bucky smiled at her, "Definitely was," He leaned down, his lips just barely brushing against hers. He could feel her lean into him, but his mind stayed focused. He pulled away and looked at Madeline, she slowly blinked her eyes open, "Come on." He put out a hand and instantly without needing to look at it, Madeline put her hand in his and turned walking towards the plane with him.

Bucky looked at the Jet. He had never been one for aircraft, course now he knew a lot about them. It was a comfortably sized private jet. The smallest you could use for a trans Pacific or Atlantic flight. He stared at the side reading Wayne Enterprises, on the tail. He looked at Madeline as the door on the plane slowly opened and stairs unfolded for them.

Madeline felt his eyes and looked at him, he raised an eyebrow and glanced at the name. She blushed deeper this time, "Oh that. It's kinda my plane, so-"

Bucky felt his eyebrows shoot up and he couldn't help but interrupt Madeline, "You have your own plane?"

Now Madeline went positively beet red, "Yeah, pretty much. And it's getting us out of the country so let's drop it. Lucius!"

Bucky was distracted looking up the plane's stairs to see Lucius Fox standing there staring down at them. "Perfect timing kids, come on, let's get this thing in the air. We have already been checked by customs, we are ready to fly."

Madeline hurried up the stairs not letting go of Bucky's hand and guiding him up the stairs. Bucky looked around him. The Wayne's knew how to travel in style. The cabin was lined with what looked like mahogany, the four enormous arm chairs were upholstered in a creamy ivory leather along with the comfy looking sectional. Bucky noticed a fully stocked bar just beside the door to the cockpit and another door at the far end of the plane. As well as an enormous metal case sitting in front of the sectional.

"Sergeant Barnes," Lucius said formally to Bucky as he nodded at him.

Bucky looked up at him from the case, he shrugged at the man, "You can just call me Bucky, Mr. Fox."

Lucius smiled, looking genuinely flattered, "Well, I can do that but please, call me Lucius."

Bucky nodded. Madeline dropped her bag on to one of the seats and Bucky followed suit. He noticed her looking at the case. "What's in the box, Lucius?" She asked as Lucius pulled up the stair case. Bucky instantly stepped beside the older man and took over the action.

Lucius casually patted Bucky on the arm as he turned to Madeline, "Thanks son," He straightened his jacket. He marched across the plane and knocked on the door leading to the cockpit. Bucky felt the plane rumble to life as he fixed the air lock in place.

He looked back at Lucius his brow furrowing, "You're coming with us?" He couldn't help but ask, glancing at Madeline who was still staring at the box, with curiosity all over her face.

"Seriously though..." She added to no one in particular but Lucius was looking at Bucky with raised eyebrows.

"Course I am, aside from the pilots, I am the only one actually on the roster of this plane. Besides, I have some business I need to attend to in Tokyo."

Bucky nodded, and opened his mouth to say thank you but Madeline interrupted him, "Ok, no, really, Lucius! What's in the box?"

"Ah, yes, couple of going away presents for you two. Been tinkering with them in my spare time. Been quite fun actually." Lucius walked over and opened the box, "Took me back to the old days with your dad."

Madeline's eyes bulged as she looked inside and Bucky moved so he could see into the box. On top was what looked like a heavy duty men's black jacket. Lucius lifted it up. Bucky felt his lips part as his eyes took in the jacket. Most noticeably it only had one sleeve, the right sleeve. Bucky looked up to meet Lucius' eyes as did Madeline. Lucius let a mischievous smile play across his aging features, "Thought you two would like that. There _is_ an attachable sleeve as well, but I thought I would let you two have the full affect. Made of a leather Kevlar composite I've been playing around with. Resistant to blades, as well as bullet grazes. Now a direct shot from a large calibre, can't help much there, so don't be too foolish but might be better than the corduroy." He chuckled handing the jacket to Bucky who took it.

It was heavy but still lighter than he thought it would be, he looked up at Lucius who was watching him, smiling, "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it, gave me something to do." Bucky was pretty sure the CEO of Wayne Enterprises had enough to do but didn't argue, "Oh now this, I must say, I am pretty proud of." Lucius leaned down and removed the other sleeve exposing what was under it. It looked like pieces of an outfit or armour that was all in soft foam cutouts.

Madeline caught Bucky's attention, she stepped up to the trunk sized case and knelt down in front of it. Gingerly, she reached in, barely letting her fingers brush over one of the pieces. Bucky looked up at Lucius who was looking down at Madeline smiling fondly.

"Is this...?" Madeline began but trailed off, sounding almost overwhelmed. Bucky wasn't used to seeing her like this. The only other time she had ever acted like this was when Bucky had given her the Gala tickets. He couldn't help but step closer to her and crouch down beside her, his one leg bent behind her. He watched as she gently brushed her finger tips over the pieces.

"One of the military body armour suits we used for the original Bat-suit? Sure is... With some minor adjustments of course," just as Lucius said the words Madeline pulled a piece from the protective foam and held up the front of a breast plate with an obvious shelf to accommodate a woman's bust. "Same as your dads suit, bulletproof except for large caliber armour piercing rounds, careful of blades on your joints but other than that, should keep you safe and snug."

Madeline looked up at Lucius, "You made all this for me? For us?"

He smiled down at her warmly, but Bucky could see the concern in his eyes. It was the same concern Bucky carried around with him, the same concern that thudded in his ears every time he looked at Madeline. "Well, you kids don't know what's out there. I wanted to help you stay as safe as possible. The both of you." Bucky was surprised when Lucius looked at him, just as warmly and with just as much concern.

Madeline was instantly up, throwing her arms around Lucius's neck, breast piece still in her hand. "Thank you so much Lucius, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll look after each other. That's all I want to hear." He glanced up at Bucky from his hug with Madeline. Bucky nodded slightly, standing up slowly. He wanted Lucius to know that he would look after Maddy no matter what. It was his main priority.

Getting his memory back had been like a clearing agent. He could see everything clearer, not just his memories. He loved Madeline, she loved him. She wouldn't let him leave her behind. He knew that now. And he didn't want to. It wasn't because he didn't want her to be safe, but he realized that some people who were probably after him, nefarious people, they wouldn't care about hurting Madeline to get to him. He needed to her to be with him to keep her safe. She also allowed him to calm his mind, she evened him out, even when she wasn't trying to. He needed her to keep him safe. If ever anything changed Bucky would do what he needed to to make sure Madeline was kept safe, and right now that meant keeping her with him.

Lucius gave a subtle nod, relating that he understood the message. Madeline pulled back and looked back down at the box, staring at it in awe like a child getting their biggest wish for Christmas. "So, you guys gonna start calling me 'Bat Girl' now?" She said looking up at them a goofy smile on her face.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, Lucius just shook his head, "I'm gonna go ahead and not tell your father you said that." He shook his head, chuckling in spite of himself.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

 **Eight Years Ago...**

 _LOS ANGLES, CALIFORNIA_

 _Madeline lay on her back in her room. Staring at the ceiling, she was jet-lagged but didn't want to sleep, even though her bed was the most comfortable she had ever felt. She would rather be lying on her thin twin mattress in the small rooms she shared with her dad as they had travelled but now she was here, about to go back to school._

 _There was a knock on the door. It was long, complicated and annoyingly cheerful. Madeline rolled her eyes, "It's unlocked." She called not bothering to sit up._

 _"Just wanted to see if you were getting, ya know, settled, comfortable, moved in." Her uncle carefully stood on the threshold of her bedroom which was basically part of her own suite in his enormous mansion. She wondered vaguely how much room he and Pepper actually thought she needed._

 _She turned her head to look at him. He had his hands in his pockets and kept rolling up onto the balls of his feet nervously. "You can come in." She said._

 _"Right," Tony Stark walked into her bedroom and glanced at her backpack at the foot of the bed, not unpacked. Not even unzipped. She had been staring at the ceiling for the past two and a half hours since they got home from the airport._

 _Madeline slowly sat up, feeling guilty. He wanted her to be happy. She could tell. They way his eyes looked sad. One of those tricks Dr. Lang had showed her, how to read people. Uncle Tony was sad because she wasn't happy. Which was stupid because why would she be happy? And why was it responsibility to make him happy when obviously she couldn't control how she felt? Ugh, 'normal' people were so high maintenence._

 _"Ya know," Tony sauntered around the room looking at the furniture Madeline felt pretty safe in guessing was picked out by Pepper Potts. "We used to spend a lot of time together, back when you and your mom lived in L.A."_

 _Madeline rolled onto her side and stared at her uncle, trying her best not to look too dismissive. "I do remember that, I was eight, not an idiot."_

 _Tony nodded but didn't seem offended, "Riiiiight, right, right. Well, I don't remember what happened to me when I was eight but then again, there has been quite a bit of alcohol and-"He stopped suddenly, looking at his niece, before saying, "Fun... between then and now so maybe that has something to do with it."_

 _Maddy chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Tony sat on the edge of her bed, "Look kid, I know you didn't really wanna come here, but it ain't so bad. Got a sweet pad, I will be super generous on your allowance, and ya know, no curfew so, that's awesome." He slumped back onto the bed, so he was lying back on the mattress looking up at the ceiling. "But you don't have to be happy if you don't want to be. I mean I hope you are... eventually, ya know, not like super teenage depressed. But might not be so bad." He looked at his niece._

 _Madeline smiled at him, "You're super happy I am here, aren't you?" She lay back on the bed, so they were eye level with each other._

 _Tony smiled at her, "Yeah, I am, kid. I missed you."_

 _She smiled at him, "I missed you too." She rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I won't be super teenage depressed for too long."_

 _"Hot damn," Tony clapped, "So whats for dinner, pizza and uncooked cookie dough?"_

 _Madeline's brow furrowed, "Why do I think you are more excited about that than I am?"_

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _SOMEWHERE OVER THE UNITED STATES' MIDWEST_

Madeline had excused herself and was sitting in the back of the plane in the bedroom. She opened her international cell, found the name and pressed call. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the rings, and took a deep breath.

"Maddy! What's up?" The answer was unusal and rushed from her uncle.

"Uh, hello to you too!"

"Sorry, got a lot on my plate right now, what's up?" He said said again.

"Oh, well. I am just about to go to visit dad. Sort of an impromptu holiday."

"Oh really?"

"Well, more of like a sabbatical, really. I just needed some space... ya know?"

"Soul searching? Right, sounds good. Very early twenties. Right on track."

Madeline scoffed, "Something like that. Anyway, We have to stop in Van Isles, to refuel, I was wondering if I could come by the house, have a quick coffee, or something."

Madeline had an urge to see her uncle, before they left. She didn't know what the future would hold. She didn't even know when she would be able to see her uncle again. And although seeing him in California was a huge risk, it was one she had to take. One she wanted to take. She was scared of what would happen if he found out about Bucky, it was a curtain she had no desire to pull back. She just really wanted to see him, and be normal with him, one last time, no drama, no fighting just be with her uncle, who had been more like a father to her, for most of her life. Before everything...changed.

"Oh geez, kid, couldn't have caught me at a worse time," He sounded stressed, strained, very unlike _her_ Uncle Tony, "I am kinda in the middle of something. You know, duty calls. I am sure you will find out soon enough, just stay safe. Keep your head down. Promise me kay?"

"Yeah, I promise." Madeline felt a sinking sadness settling around her heart.

"Hey, maybe I can catch up with you and your pops on some beach somewhere."

"Yeah, sounds good." Madeline said knowing that wouldn't happen. "Hey, Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah Mads?"

"I love you, stay safe, ok?"

"Oh always, and yeah know, don't pay too much attention to the news, they do tend to over exaggerate. I love you kiddo."

With that they hung up the phone. Madeline looked at the hand held for a minute before taking another deep breath and standing up.

Madeline walked through the cabin door. Lucius was sitting on the sectional beside Bucky, they were watching the flat screen TV which was on an all day news channel.

Madeline walked up behind Bucky and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, but his eyes looked worried. Madeline looked back at the news. The female reporter looked sombre, and Madeline started to pay attention to what she was saying.

'After the White House issued the state of emergency the Pentagon released this warning. 'The virus currently attacking the internet and home computers is a viable and major threat. Use caution when operating technology of any kind and do your best to avoid it all together if possible.' They are recommending unplugging or powering down anything that can connect to the internet. The Virius has come to be known to the general public as Ultron. We will keep you updated as events unfold."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: To all my readers, thank you for your patience with this story, and sorry for not being more present, more updates to follow FAR more regularly! Enjoy - Cat

Chapter Forty-Seven

"Ok you two. Your ride should be waiting for you down there. Got confirmation before we took off." Lucius said brightly, smiling at Bucky and Madeline.

Madeline nodded, smiling back at Lucius like a school girl. Bucky watched her from behind as she finished strapping on the parachute. He felt his lips purse as he considered Madeline throwing herself out of an airplane in mid flight. Sure they had dropped from their cruising altitude but he still didn't like the idea of it.

"Here my boy," Lucius poked the enormous waterproof duffle that now contained both their backpacks, Bucky's new jacket along with Madeline's new gear. It had a floatation device on the outside that was supposedly going to open on contact with water. It was catching him off guard just how prepared Madeline and Lucius seemed to be for their departure. Bucky hefted the bag and threw it out the open hatch door, the noise of which they were shouting over. "Now or never," Lucius said to Madeline as Bucky threw the bag, giving her a quick hug. Bucky heard him say, "Look after yourselves. Stay safe and keep in touch when you can."

"Will do!" Maddy said before turning, smiling gleefully at Bucky, before leaping out of the plane like she was leaping onto a bed.

Bucky swallowed and looked at Lucius, his instinct was to just leap out with Madeline, hating that every second she was dropping farther away from him. But he turned quickly to shake Lucius hand. He opened his mouth to say thank you but Lucius shook his head, speaking before Bucky even had the chance, "Don't worry about it. Just look after her."

Bucky nodded and then turned and jumped from the plane.

* * *

Madeline loved flying. That was always how she thought about it. Flying rather than falling. It also helped her feel in control of the descent. She could see the bag in her peripheral vision descending ahead of her. She looked over her shoulder and could see a body flying like a bullet towards her, arms and legs tight to his body, allowing him to cut through the air like a knife. Clearly, not his first skydive either.

Madeline pulled her chute and felt herself pop up like a yo-yo. That was when she noticed that Bucky hadn't pulled his chute. Come to think about it, in the plane he hadn't put one on. Madeline's heart thudded in her chest. He would be fine. Super soldier and all, but she still fixed her eyes on him.

He over took her, flying underneath her like a shot, towards the bag. The bag hit the water with a splash and Bucky followed it into the water seconds later with barely any splash at all, with his perfect dive form.

Madeline shook her head ' _Show off'_ she couldn't help but think, getting ready for the impact of the water. He better be ok, or she would kill him.

She hit the water and drifted beneath the surface. Her hands cut through the warm ocean water to the straps of her chute but suddenly bigger hands covered the clasps. Madeline looked up in the water to see Bucky submerged in front of her quickly undoing the claps. He had them undone in a second and was pulling the straps off her shoulders in one fluid motion releasing her from her parachute. She shook her head under water at him, her blonde hair floating around her like a cloud, but before he could meet her eye, he had a hold of her collar and was very unceremoniously hauling her to the surface.

As they broke into the air, Madeline struggled out of his grasp, "What are you doing? Trying to drown me?!" She snapped.

Bucky looked at her, treading water in front of him, "Do you know how many people I have seen drown because they got tangled in their parachute?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Well, I won't be one of them. I can swim just fine and this wasn't my first sky dive into water, so-"

"Do you think that is the ride Lucius was talking about?" Bucky said interrupting her to change the subject, pointing over her shoulder.

In spite of herself, Madeline looked over her shoulder to see her father's yacht about fifty metres away from them. It now technically belonged to Alfred, who Madeline could see standing on the deck waving at them, in khakis, a light blue polo shirt and a white fedora.

And in spite of her irritation, Madeline couldn't help but smile, "Yup, that'll be for us."

* * *

"Ahoy!" Alfred said brightly, reaching over the side of the railing for Madeline's hand, as she climbed out of the water on the ladder at the back of the boat.

"Alfred!" She squealed clamouring over. Ignoring her soaking clothes Madeline couldn't hold back from throwing her arms around Alfred's neck and crushing him in a tight hug.

He hugged her back fiercely. "Miss Maddy, it _is_ good to see you."

Suddenly the bag flew over the railing and landed on the deck a few feet away from them. Madeline turned in time to see the hands grasp the railing and Bucky nimbly jump over the railing. "Alfred, I would like you to meet-"

"James Buchanan Barnes," Alfred finished for Madeline. He stepped forward and offered Bucky his hand without hesitation. Bucky took his hand looking from the man's palm up to his smiling face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the young man who actually managed to get our Miss Madeline's attention."

Bucky looked quite caught off guard by the comment and Madeline blushed, "Thanks Alfred,"

"Well, surely the young man has figured out by now, just what an accomplishment that was." He said brightly smiling down at Maddy.

Bucky shook Alfred's hand one last time. "I like to think I do, thank you sir."

Alfred let Bucky's hand go and looked with a bright smiling face from Bucky's back to Madeline's, "He called me sir. He's a keeper, for sure, this one."

Madeline smile up at the older gentlemen, "I think so," Maddy's looked back at Bucky smiling, "Bucky, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"It's an honour to meet you, s..sir," Bucky found himself fumbling over the word sir, but felt odd not saying it. Alfred smiled back at him.

"Is dad here?" Madeline interjected looking over her shoulder, really already knowing the answer.

"No love, he decided to stay on land. Had some business to attend to." Madeline looked at Alfred at his words, an eyebrow raising but she knew better than to interrupt. "So you've just got my old bones to look after you both. But it should be a few hours before we hit land, figured we would take our time. Why don't you two go get changed into some others clothes and then we can settle in to have some lunch? Get your clothes dry before you have to head off again?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Madeline said smiling.

* * *

Maddy stood in the middle of the master stateroom having just changed into dry jeans and a clean white tank top. She stood up stretching and turned to find Bucky standing in the door way, also in dry jeans and a dry black crew neck shirt.

"You ok?" He asked watching her closely.

Madeline smiled at him shaking her head, "I'm fine." She crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Tired, I guess. From the flight, and everything." Bucky nodded watching her with stormy eyes. Madeline crossed her arms and looked up at him, thinking about his over protective behaviour in the water. "You know, I will tell you if I am doing something I am not comfortable with. Other than that, in order for this work, _running together_ , you need to trust me in my abilities. You can't think of me as this helpless girl."

"I don't think of you like that-"

"But you don't think I can get out of my own parachute harness?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Bucky opened his mouth to argue but Madeline jumped in first, "Cause that was only like my hundredth skydive, probably at least a quarter of those have been into water."

"Maddy,"

"Bucky!" She stepped closer, closing the gap between them, and reached up putting her hands on either side of his neck, "I need you to not be distracted by me. I don't want to be a burden."

He raised an eyebrow, "Can't say I have ever thought about calling you that."

She smiled up at him, "Good, let's keep it that way,"

* * *

The boat was a nice reprieve. Bucky sat back and listened to Alfred and Madeline reminisce about the old days when she was little, they joked affectionately about her father, Bruce, and then pensively about Adriana. He felt sad they couldn't spend more time on the boat in this happy little paradise with Alfred but he wanted to keep moving, and get away from this ostentatious attention grabbing boat.

As they pulled into the dock, Madeline stood nestled under Alfred's arm, looking young and small to Bucky eyes. He felt himself worrying about her, leaving behind everything she knew. But he quickly dismissed the thought knowing that there was no other option. Not any more, not knowing everything he knew. Or more importantly everything she knew. Besides, although she may have been sad to leave Alfred right now, she did seem to be in her element. He couldn't help but think back to their first day out in Gotham together when she had been the one to come up with the body guard cover. Bucky was reminded of the fact that running had been a part of her life from far before him.

"Well, I wish we had longer love, but you two need to keep moving." Alfred smiled at Bucky like he was talking about a vacation they were going on.

Madeline smiled up at him, "Thank you so much Alfred." She turned and hugged him, "For everything," He held her at arms length, smiling warmly at her, "Tell dad-"

"Oh, don't you worry about him, I'll pass it along." Alfred said not needing Madeline to finish to know what she wanted to wish to her dad. He then turned to face Bucky and Bucky felt his mouth go dry. It was odd having these people in Madeline's life be nice to him, he didn't exactly like it, like he was racking up a debt he could never pay. Maybe it would be easier if they raged and cursed at him and told him to stay away from their beloved girl. "Now Mr. Barnes, it would seem our Maddy has gone to great lengths to keep you safe and whole. Make sure you listen to her and follow her orders and she will keep you that way."

Bucky gave a small smile and glanced at Madeline, "Oh, of that I am sure."

Maddy stepped away from Alfred's side and reached for Bucky's hand. He took hers in his and pulled her to his side. And Bucky could hear Madeline almost mumble to herself, "You better,".

Alfred smiled at them, "Look after one another."

A/N: Just thought I would also mention, for anyone interested in another angle of this story, check out my other story **All The Tiny Boxes We Fit.** Madeline has a cameo appearance as well as linked **Civil War** events! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to follow!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Hi all, super excited, this will be the last chapter before the events of **Captain America: Civil War** start to unfold! Also if you are interested to see another angle of Madeline and Bucky's journey check out my story **All the Tiny Boxes We Fit** to read more of their adventure or other points of view. Hope you enjoy the chapter, more is to follow soon! -Cat

Chapter Forty-Eight

 **Six Months Later**

A SMALL ISLAND OFF THE COAST FO INDONESIA

Sleep started to lose its hold on Madeline slowly. She knew she was wrapped up in a soft blanket, in Bucky's arms. A place she knew better than anywhere. She blinked and could see his chest, her head resting against it. Taking a deep breath, she sat back a bit, his arms loosening their hold on her as she stirred.

"Morning," He said quietly, his voice husky to her ears. Madeline turned to look at him and smiled. He fixed the blanket that had slipped off her shoulder and wrapped it back around her on his lap.

"Morning," She said leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Slowly she pulled back and looked out from her spot in his lap to see the beach stretched out in front of them, their small hut behind his shoulder, not another person for miles. "What are we doing out here?" She asked resting back against his chest.

"I wanted to see the sunrise." He said kissing the top of her head.

Madeline settled in his arms the blanket wrapping around her as well as him. She saw the first rays of dawn starting to appear.

They had been running together. It had begun in Southern India, where they gotten lost with the help of Alfred and her father. They just allowed their presence to disappear, mainly Madeline's, into the crowd. Since then they had been journeying around the southern end of Asia.

Madeline had continued to work and study Bucky's case, researching different evidence of mind control in different places they went to, different cultural cues or histories. Bucky focused on keeping them hidden, out of sight. He started to document different memories as a way of straightening things out in his mind. The more he realized just how in and out of Cryofreeze he was, the more disjointed his memories seemed. Yet they were still clearer. However none of that or any of Madeline's research would give them insight into what triggered his behaviours or how to permanently turn them off.

Bucky leaned down as the sun started to shine brilliantly over their private little bay, Madeline turned her head into his face, feeling his lips brush over her forehead, his stubble he had been letting grow tickled her skin, "What do _you_ want?" He asked her quietly.

Madeline thought about it, before she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I want to see snow at Christmas," She said smiling at him.

He smiled at her, "That's it?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Madeline nodded, sitting back against his chest and looked back out at the sunrise. "That's it." Madeline felt her hands slip into Bucky's, "I have everything else I want."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Hey all back with an update! Huge shout out to **MimsHyde** for the review thank you so much! This story is super near and dear to my heart so to hear your feedback meant a lot. Also thank you to **Heaven In A Rage** , hope you have continued to enjoy this story! Hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter! -Cat

Chapter Forty-Nine

 **Two Months Later**

BUCHAREST

 _"I'm going to get something for breakfast..."_

Madeline sat bolt upright in bed as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She gasped, struggling out of the sleeping bag. It took her a moment to orient herself in their small apartment. They hadn't been here that long so she still wasn't quite used to it, she blinked rubbing a hand over her eyes. The watery morning sunlight was struggling through the paper that covered the windows. The Pro's and Con's of re-entering Europe, more people, more eyes, and especially more eyes _watching_.

Madeline got up and shuffled into the kitchen that was right beside their mattress. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped it. She couldn't remember the dream that had woken her up. She could remember that there was a lot of running, and she couldn't seem to breath... but she couldn't get anything into perspective. Madeline blinked before downing the rest of the water and putting her glass back in the sink.

She ambled back to bed and slipped back under the covers. It was still early and evidently Bucky was still at the market. Maybe she could go back to sleep. It would be out of character for her, but after that dream Madeline felt like she had barely slept. She sank down on Bucky's pillow and smelt him on the cover. It helped relax her.

She wasn't sure if she actually fell back to sleep, whether she was dozing or whether she had only lain there for a moment but suddenly her phone rang and Madeline reached out grabbing it and answering it before the second ring. "Morning," Maddy's said into the phone lazily, knowing it was Bucky on the other end.

"Madeline, we've been made." Bucky said getting right to the point. His voice was quiet and fast and very controlled.

Madeline sat up in bed, "What? How?"

"I don't know. Something happened. We can talk about it later." Right, that made sense. Madeline leapt out of bed and grabbed her jeans from the floor beside the bed and pulled them on, quickly reaching for a blue long sleeved cotton crew neck shirt she thrown over the end of the bed. "I will meet you at the rendezvous point."

"I have the bags." Madeline pulled on her leather ankle boots, and pulled the big backpack out of the closet that had Bucky's jacket and her gear in it, along with their other clothes.

"Leave the 'Go' bag." He said quickly again. He sounded like he was walking fast but not running.

"What?" Madeline asked, shrugging on her tan leather jacket and hefting the big pack on her shoulders and walking into the kitchen, getting ready to kick through the floor boards.

"Leave it. They will come to the apartment first. I need you to get out. Now, don't leave any sign you were there."

"But that means you have to come back for the go bag. Our passports and-"

"Madeline get out now." He snapped into the phone. "Trust me."

Madeline swallowed and pursed her lips but turned from the kitchen and took off, she hauled the door open and started down the stairs. "Rendezvous point? I will see you soon?" She confirmed.

"Be careful," He said back into the phone.

Madeline ran across the lobby but stopped when she reached the front doors out on to the street. "I always am."

It sounded like Bucky scoffed but he said, "I love you," Instead.

Madeline hesitated a hand on the doorway to the street, "I love you to." Before she could add anything the line went dead and she knew she was dawdling, so she stepped through the door and out into the street.

It was a clear day, looked like it was going to be beautiful. Madeline walked causally down the block until she reached their old 1983 Mercedes 300D. She threw the backpack in the back seat and got into the drivers side. She put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb entering the flow of traffic and focused on the memorized route.

There had been close calls in the past, near misses. But this felt different. Bucky's voice was different on the phone. This wasn't being safe, this was necessity. Madeline wondered who it was. Who was coming for them? A big green monster wasn't dropping out of the sky so that had to be a good thing right? Suddenly Madeline heard sirens and felt her heart tightening in her chest. Her eyes flashed to the rearview mirror but she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly a police car blew by her in the opposite direction and Madeline let out the breath she was holding in.

Once she met up with Bucky they would drive out of the city, double back in the country and head to the northern boarders, less security there. Another police car rips by, sirens blaring... Maybe they would head back to Asia, get lost in a crowd somewhere. Superheroes were everywhere right now, on every tabloid, in every headline. Madeline craved to be somewhere it wasn't right in front of her eyes again. Two cop cars and an ambulance... Madeline's heart started to pound as the sirens rung in her ears.

Reaching in her pocket Madeline pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. No calls since she last spoke to Bucky. Deep breaths, she just had to take deep breath until she got to the rendezvous point then all she had to do was wait for Bucky...

Madeline's ears practically twitched as she heard it. No, no... he said it himself, the rendezvous point. They took time, every place they went, deciding where they would rendezvous if they were ever made when they were apart from each other. They would go straight there to wait for the other and then run together. It was always a good location, somewhere secluded, with lots of cover and ways in and out. Madeline leaned forward as her ears strained and she saw it through the windshield.

Or she should say them. Two helicopters flew over head, going in the opposite direction as her...

He wouldn't...

They have never been made before though... Madeline took a deep breath, drumming her hands on the steering wheel, trying to stay composed. "If you were him..." She muttered stopping at the red light over the intersection in front of her "If you were him..."

Madeline blinked and it was like the last piece fitting into a puzzle. He was sending her to the rendezvous point while he led the authorities away from her. She simply knew it, like she was an idiot to not automatically assume that was what he would do. She didn't think, her body just reacted. Her foot slammed down on the accelerator and the car jerked forward into the intersection. Brakes squealed and horns blasted as Madeline pulled the hand break, wrenching the wheel the hundred and eight degrees. The tires screeched on the street as she fishtailed through the intersection, controlling the vehicle as it speed back up the road she had just driven down.

They were too close. That was why he didn't want her to take the go bag. They were too close. If Bucky thought he didn't have a chance of losing them, he would do what he had to, to protect her. ' _Stupid, idiot man!'_ Madeline thought as she maneuvered the car between traffic, cutting faster and faster through vehicles.

It couldn't be that hard to find him, the number of sirens should make for an easy trail. She would head back to the apartment then try and see where the helicopters were headed. But she never made it to the apartment building.

The front of the Mercedes crumpled in on its self as what looked like a pair of metal legs landed on the hood. Madeline had a hard time processing exactly what she saw, it all happened so fast. The windshield exploded as her body got hauled back by her seat belt like a rag doll.

"Halt and desist right now!" The voice sounded far away but at the same time it was bellowing. And it was ... familiar?

Her driver door suddenly just disappeared from her vehicle as it was ripped off the frame by a grappling device of some kind. "We have you surrounded! Exit the vehicle now!"

Madeline coughed, blinking before looking out of the vehicle and seeing it, _War Machine_ climbing down off the ruined hood of their car. He slowly moved around to the drivers side before stopping, all barrels and weapons raised, pointing at her, "Rhodey?" She coughed.

Suddenly his arms dropped as he stepped towards the vehicle. Suddenly the face mask of his helmet went up and revealed her uncle's best friend. "Madeline?" He asked taking in the sight of her in the vehicle with confusion on his face.

"Major Rhodes?" Suddenly Madeline became aware of heavily armed, and armoured, police? Maybe they were soldiers? Special forces? Who ever they were, they were coming from all sides of the road towards her vehicle. "Do you have her contained?"

"I-" James Rhodes looked at the Special forces surrounding Madeline's vehicle as was she, "Weapons down! Now, damn it!" He yelled, and everyone complied. He stepped up, closing the gap between himself and the car. Rhodey reached in the vehicle and wrenched the seat belt out before taking Madeline's arm and half helping, half hauling her out of the car. "What are you doing here? We had reports this vehicle held an accomplice-"

Madeline blinked, her eyes focused on the special forces guns, and it was like coming back to life, the shock of the sudden car accident shaking off of her, "Where's Bucky?" She spun around to look up at Rhodey.

Rhodes froze, looking down at her with absolute shock over his features. He stayed very still for a moment, "Bucky?" He more mouthed the word, than actually said it. And Madeline knew, she knew her face was not hiding any of her emotions. Suddenly Rhodey turned and Madeline could hear the small sound of a voice coming from the comm in his ear and just like that he unfroze. "Officer, take this girl into custody, make sure she gets into the compound _safely_. Then let Tony Stark know _Madeline_ is here."

Rhodey, his hand hard on Madeline's arm passed her over to the officer next to them. Madeline blinked from Rhodey to the new officer. "What? No! Let me go." The officers hand felt like a vice on Madeline's arm. She looked imploringly at Rhodey. "Rhodey please," She yelled trying to pull away from the officer who simply held her tighter.

Rhodey shook his head at her, "You better have an explanation, Madeline." Suddenly, his helmet closed and he took off of the street, jettisoning up in to the sky.

Madeline watched him, before having her arm pulled on, "Come on Miss. Please come with me." She considered wrenching her arm out of this man's hand, freaking out, yelling, kicking some ass. But heart pounding she realized the best way to get to Bucky was to just go with them. Comply. Her heart stuttered as she climbed into the enormous black armoured SUV. This wasn't supposed to happen. War Machine was not supposed to be going after Bucky. They were supposed to be having breakfast.

And to top it all off, Tony was here.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

BERLIN

Madeline sat in the small room tapping her fingers on the table she was seated at. They were now in Berlin, the car ride had been long, the plane flight painful, and it had taken a good deal of meditation and deep breathing exercises for Madeline to make it there without totally freaking out.

Her companions had been tight lipped, not speaking to her the entire trip. Ignoring her questions of where exactly they were going? If they knew anything about Bucky Barnes? What was, in general, going on?

She had been driven into a big building, and not necessarily gently, escorted to this small office. Without seeing anyone she knew or recognized.

She looked around the office. Madeline was sitting at a table with a conference phone in the middle of it. Against the far wall, across from the door, was a desk with a key board and a microphone on it, there were three computer screens, all black, resting on the desk as well as two more monitors mounted on the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened and Madeline stood up, speaking before she even really saw who was coming in, "I demand to see my patient." Madeline however blinked, and lost some of the wind in her sails, as her uncle entered the room. He hesitated, hand on the door knob, and blinked at her through a pair of expensive looking tinted glasses. He looked older than the last time she had seen him, and for one of the first times, he also looked tired. "Uncle Tony..." She found herself breathing out his name.

Tony took a deep breath before closing the door, waving cheerfully at the officer outside the door, his security detail? He sighed as the door latched shut, and he looked down at his equally expensive looking loafers, "Uh," He looked up at Madeline with a furrowed brow, "Say again, ' _patient_ '?"

Madeline took a deep breath, steadying herself, letting her fingertips rest on the table top, her fingers spread out, leaning on her hands. Her uncle had always had a way of rattling her, one of the few people she knew who was actually as smart as she was. But she wouldn't let him get under her skin right now, she couldn't, "I demand to see my patient, to evaluate his current mental state. Who knows what they did to him or what his mental state is."

" ' _They_ '? I am sorry, I need to back this up a little bit. Why, _why_ may I ask are you-" Tony took a deep breath, and Madeline was caught off guard by just how rattled he seemed. "Ok," He took another deep breath and met her eyes, "Madeline," He smiled at her and Maddy found herself only able to simply stare back. "What are you doing here?"

Madeline shook her head, "You already know," He watched her, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I need to see him." She added.

Tony shook his head, shifting his weight, "No, no, no! Please clarify this for me, why are you in the presence of a known terrorist, and _why_ are you referring to him as your patient?!" As he spoke, Tony slowly pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses with the back of his hand.

Madeline stood up straight from leaning on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath, the calmer she stayed the faster they could get through this, "James Buchanan Barnes came to my office two years ago seeking medical help-"

"Oh just popped in for a consult?" Tony interrupted getting agitated, "Did he happen to mention the fact he was a super human assassin for the known Nazi affiliate HYDRA?!"

Madeline blinked at her uncle, "No, he was coming in for tension headaches." Tony's eyes flashed and Madeline felt frustration rising in her chest, irritated he was talking to her like a simpleton. "Of course, he mentioned it."

"How chivalrous," Tony mumbled. He fixed Madeline with a hard stare and spoke, before Madeline had a chance to say anything in response to his jab, "So you just decided, yeah, why not take the case?!" Tony asked raising his eyebrows at her, as well as raising his voice.

"He needed my help, and he needs it now. So if you would take me to my patient..." Madeline said uncrossing her arms and picking up her jacket from the back of the seat she was sitting in.

"Your 'patient' just blew up the UN assembly with a very close friend of mine inside it, so you can tone down the holier than thou act-"

"What are you... what are you talking about?" Madeline asked confused.

"Well, I think that there would be a risk of ruining brunch when you are vacationing with a sociopath." Tony said shrugging.

Madeline forced her brain to accept this new information even though it made no sense, she took a deep breath, keep moving forward, she had to keep thinking, remind herself what she knew to be true, "That isn't possible. Bucky was in Bucharest with me."

Tony's eyebrow twitched, "I'm sorry, it's 'Bucky' now?"

"Tony!" Madeline snapped, for the first time ever in her life dropping the 'Uncle', "He didn't do that! It isn't possible."

Tony shook his head, looking at her sadly, "Madeline, you shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this,"

Madeline felt rage flare in her chest. "Regardless, he is my patient and my patient has the right to medical attention and I am assuming you have taken him into custody. I need to see him. Now." Madeline barked at her uncle over the table.

Tony watched her with a hard eye, "No Madeline, you aren't going anywhere near him. No. You are going home. Now." Tony pulled out his phone like the conversation was over.

Madeline stormed around the table and snatched his phone out of his hand, "I am a grown woman. Not a child you can order around. And I demand to see my patient."

"I am sorry, did I stutter? _No_. Give my phone back." Tony said leaning back on one foot, looking at her with a fed up expression.

"The Geneva convention dictates that-" Madeline had been also preparing for the eventuality that they may get caught, so she brushed up on criminal and international law.

"The Geneva Convention does not apply to enhanced individuals, let alone a known terrorist ... or are you just not hearing that part?"

Madeline felt her heart flutter at Tony's words. She blinked and looked at her uncle, worry wrapped around her chest as the reality of their situation hit her. She had no recourse for Bucky. He was in the hands of... who? Was it just the Avengers? Was it the remainder of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Was it the German government? "Where is Bucky? What's going on?" She demanded.

Tony stepped back and looked at Madeline with a furrowed brow, "Ok, your responses are concerning me. How exactly close are you to said patient? The one you are apparently on the lamb with...?" Tony almost growled the last part of the sentence.

Madeline felt a blush in the back of her neck but met Tony's eyes with a stubborn glare of her own. "You need to take me to see him right now, or you could be putting this whole facility in jeopardy." She hissed, deciding to try a different tactic instead.

"No, nope, I don't like this new vigilante version of you." Tony said shaking his head, and something in his ear flashed. He reached up tapping it, and Madeline could tell he was listening to a voice in his ear.

"That's rich coming from you,": Madeline muttered under her breath.

"Ok, I have to go, your 'patient' just arrived. And I have Secretary Ross on the line waiting for a chat. So, I have to go." Tony turned on his heel and walked to the door.

"No," Madeline snapped, hot on his heels, "What's going on? Please, Uncle Tony, I need to see him."

"No, you are going to stay in this room and when I get the chance, I will get you on a plane back Stateside and then we will figure this out. As a family." Madeline slammed her shoulder in to the door as Tony attempted to open it. He looked at her blinking, "Um, rude."

Madeline reached out grabbing her uncle's arm, "I am asking you to listen to me, and trust me. Bucky didn't do whatever it is you think he did. I need to see him. I can provide proof of what I am saying, I just need you to trust me right now." She pleaded with him, looking Tony right in the eye. Madeline could hear feet running down the hall on the other side of the door from them.

Tony blinked and then looked down at her hand on his arm, then slowly back up at Madeline, "Fine," He stood up off the door and looked at her, "Give my phone back, and the name of a psychiatrist of your choosing to evaluate him." Madeline didn't hesitate but Tony added an addendum, "They need to be UN accredited and be able to be here within the hour."

Madeline looked up at her Uncle, "But-"

Tony shook his head, "This is all I am willing to do until I have more information. And it is more than I should be doing in the first place."

Madeline pursed her lips, that took Sandra Lang out of the running. Her mind flew through people she knew who were based in Europe, high profile to be UN accredited and someone she respected, "Dr. Theo Broussard," She settled on, he was literally her only option, "He is Swiss, lots of international work." She typed in Dr. Broussard's information into Tony's phone.

"Fine." He grabbed the phone back, and glared at Madeline. "Stay in this room." He snapped pointing a finger in her face.

Madeline met her uncle's eyes, "Bucky didn't attack the UN."

Tony looked at her, like he was sad for her, tired and sad, "Just stay put." And with that he stepped out of the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

She sat still for collectively three and a half minutes. Then Madeline had decided to turn her attention to the computers in the room she was trapped in. Computers were easy. Brains were hard. Computers were wired, programmed, understandable. Boring. But she was glad Tony got such a kick out of them, otherwise she may not have paid any attention to them at all.

The guest account came up easily, it had been even easier to hack into the main frame. Since Madeline assumed this office was obviously primarily used as a secondary office for visiting security details to set up in the computer had already been set up to the main security system, really it had been a hope skip and a jump to get into the surveillance footage of the whole compound.

Madeline quickly found Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson sitting in what looked like a conference room. Her uncle and Natasha Romanoff were in what appeared to be a staging area. Then Madeline watched as a man was escorted into the building and she just had a feeling... Madeline typed quickly on the keyboard, zooming in, she looked at one of the screens on the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the young man walking in. She zoomed in on the file in his arm, it said classified with a ' _Considered Armed and Dangerou_ s' stamp on the outside. She froze the frame and zoomed in more, quickly processing the picture to get a better look, only to see Dr. on his security badge. "No," She whispered before turning on her heel and charging at the door. Madeline banged on it with a fist. "Open this door!"

Nothing. Madeline stood back and looked back at the computer screens. No, this wasn't good. She took a minute. ' _Think Madeline, your dad taught you better than this_ '. She needed to get out of this room, and there was no way they were going to let her, no matter what she said about Bucky. It was becoming quite apparent that no one was taking her seriously and everyone was looking at her like a crazy accomplice.

An idea hit her, "Please," She practically squealed, "Please I need to see my uncle," She started tapping on the door, trying her best to sound young and frantic, "I am, like _super_ claustrophobic, and I don't even know what I am doing here!" Madeline started breathing heavily and loudly right against the door. "I think...I think..." She gasped dramatically, "I think I am gonna pass out!"

Madeline stepped back, behind the door and planted her feet, taking a deep breath as the door opened. The officer walked in, "Please Miss Stark, there is no need to panic-"

Madeline didn't hesitate, she kicked the back of the officer's right knee, the knee closest to her, as they buckled from the unsuspecting blow, Madeline grabbed the officer by the back of their flack jacket and slammed them onto the table before putting them in a triangle pressure choke hold, as she kicked their feet out from under them, "I am sorry," Madeline said briefly, applying pressure to their wind pipe, "But I think there _is_ reason to panic," She felt the officer go limp as they lost consciousness in her arms. Madeline moved her arms to under theirs and pulled them over to the chair and sat them down carefully. "Try not to be unconscious for too long. And for the record, my name is Wayne." She said reaching for the officers security badge. Madeline looked at it.

The woman's name was Magda. She had brown hair and brown eyes, at a glance Madeline thought she could get away with it if someone just glanced at her or the card. She clipped the badge to her chest. "Please know you are helping a good man," while speaking Madeline grabbed a zap strap from the officers belt and tied the officers hands behind the back of the chair. Madeline took a deep breath and walked over to the door, closing it behind her.

Fluffing out her hair and trying her best not to look frantic, Madeline took off down the hall, following the direction she heard from the footsteps running towards earlier. She blinked as she looked for other hallways, or a possible doorways but everything looked the same. She came to a stop at a larger hallway and looked both ways but stopped when she saw two armed guards standing on either side of a double door. Madeline took a deep breath, here we go.

She walked down the hall, head held high, she came up to the doors and looked at the guards, "I need access to the prisoner, I have pertinent information regarding his case."

"Sorry Miss, no one is to enter," He said in a thick German accent.

Madeline pursed her lips, "I need to speak to the Doctor,"

"No entry," He said, "You should head back to the staging centre and report to Agent Ross there,"

Madeline shook her head, "Sorry, not going to work for me." Madeline reached out and grabbed the barrel of his automatic rifle and drove it up into his nose, while as his partner moved to react Madeline kicked up, hitting him square in the jaw. They dropped after a few more well planned hits. Madeline hurried to drag them to either side of the doorway, she made sure they were propped on their sides and then took a deep breath. As a neurologist she didn't like knocking these people out, unconsciousness was not good for grey matter, but at the same time she felt a certain rush. Not often was she able to use this particular skill set, which sometimes made her wonder why her father even taught her, but right know it was hard to enjoy as desperation clawed it's way up her spine.

Madeline swiped her stolen key card over the door panel and it opened to reveal an inner office in front of a thick titanium door.

A number of security team members looked up at her entrance. Madeline walked in with purpose, half of illusion is about intent she reminded herself. "I need to be let in to see the prisoner." She said marching forward.

"Ma'am Dr. Broussard is with him-"

"Oh my god, are they unconscious?!" Someone else in the room yelled. Madeline glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the guards feet were still in visible view of the door way.

' _Shit_ ,' was all she could think.

Everything happened very quickly before she could march across the room, hands were on her. "Stop right there," A cold voice yelled at her.

Madeline struggled, "That isn't Dr. Theo Broussard! I need to be allowed into that room with _my_ patient." Her arms were wrenched behind her back and Madeline found herself unceremoniously being slammed onto a table. She could feel the zap strap being tightened around her wrists.

"I don't care what Stark says about her, she gets her own cell as soon as the Doc is finished."

"You people need to listen to me!" Madeline continued to struggle, trying to get purchase under her feet but not succeeding as the person restraining her kept kicking her feet out from under her. "The man who went into that room is not who he says he is!"

"Do you think she is his girlfriend?" She heard a new voice added to the conversation, talking to the person holding her down.

" _Who sleeps with a psychopath? She's as crazy as he is,_ " A female voice said in German across the room.

Suddenly everyone went still as the power suddenly went down. "No!" Madeline breathed. Madeline could feel the tension in the room rising. Madeline struggled fiercely, "No, you have to let me go, let me in that room! The man in there is a liar!" She started to yelled.

"Shut up!" The officer holding her slammed her against the table and white lights burst in front of Madeline's eyes. Everyone stopped again as they all heard a loud crash from through the titanium door.

"Nononono," She mumbled against the cold table top. "They are coming for him," She felt tears welling in her eyes as Madeline realized just how little control she had, how things had spiralled so out of control, "Please, please, I have to help him." She just wanted to see Bucky, she wanted to look in his eyes, feel his touch. Now she suddenly felt like she might never see him again. The banging got louder.

"Everybody focus up! Get her out of here!" The leader yelled. Madeline was unceremoniously lifted up off the table, she struggled to get her footing, but before she could the hands holding her let go as the titanium door burst open off the inner room. Unable to brace herself, Madeline fell forward head bouncing off the corner of the table before everything went dark.

* * *

Madeline fought off the fog in her brain. She could hear bodies, moving around... fighting? There was a light flashing... a red light? She heard a moan... someone running...

She blinked, forcing her eyes open even though the motion hurt like hell. She struggled to sit up before remembering her hands were bound. She forced her head up and looked around the office, there were bodies everywhere and Madeline felt her heart start to race. "Oh god," She didn't want to think about whether or not their were dead or just unconscious.

Madeline twisted and then saw him, across from her. Sam Wilson unconscious on the ground, that was when she heard the other person to her left. She saw the man who was impersonating Dr. Broussard looking down the elevator shaft.

Madeline looked frantically back at Sam, "Sam," She hissed trying not to draw the imposters attention, "Wilson! Wake up," He struggled against his own unconsciousness. "Wilson, please! Sam!" Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked and saw the imposter and then looked at Madeline. He made to get up and come towards her but Madeline shook her head, "No, no, go after him! Get him!" She yelled and Sam nodded, pushing himself up, he took off after the so-called, good doctor.

Madeline moaned, forcing herself to roll over and sit up. She scooted on the ground until she was next to one of the unconscious officers, her hands searched his belt until she found a knife. She pulled it out and opened the blade, cut the zap strap and dropped the blade forcing herself up.

She didn't realize how sore she was until she got up. She looked around the room, at the path of destruction. She looked into the room she hadn't seen to see the destroyed until, door forced off it's hinges. Madeline swallowed. Was that really what they had been holding Bucky in?

Madeline shook out her hands, it didn't matter, he wasn't there. She had to find him. She took a deep breath and took off down the hall.

* * *

The building is in total chaos, people are running in all directions frantically evacuating. No one even did a double take as she ran down the hallways. "Where are you, come on..." She found herself mumbling.

Suddenly a voice down the hall from her caught her attention, "Freeze! Where you are!" Madeline turned and saw the officer, standing at the end of the hall from her, gun raised, pointing down the opposite hallway. He could only be pointing at one thing. The man backed up a step, looking scared, "I will shoot!" He yelled sounding frantic.

"No!" Madeline took off down the hall not thinking. She dove, sliding across the floor, and kicked the man's feet from under him.

"Argh!" He collapsed on top of her but she was expecting it, and quickly kicked him in the face bringing her leg up and around. Her hands closed over his gun and twisted it out of his grip, unloading the clip before she had him fully restrained.

"Sorry," She breathed driving her elbow into his face and feeling him go slack, already half conscious from being winded when she knocked him over. Madeline rolled him off of her and looked down the hallway.

She blinked hearing the footsteps and scrambled up when she saw Bucky walking towards her. But that wasn't right, because it wasn't Bucky. Not _her_ Bucky, not the one walking towards her. Madeline felt like all the oxygen simply disappeared from her lungs. His face was like stone and the way he stared at her... it was like he wasn't there at all. No, this was the Winter Soldier.

Madeline felt panic wrapping around her chest, like a tight band, "What did he do to you..." She whispered but he was on her before she could brace for it. Because how could anyone brace for this impact? There was no way to prepare for this, she was unequipped.

She put her hands up, "Bucky," She said his name before he was on her. He batted her arms away, and she reached for him again but his right hand was around her neck. "Please," His grip was tight and suddenly Madeline felt the ground disappear from under her feet as he lifted her off the ground like she weighted nothing. Madeline struggled against his hold, her hands wrapped around his wrist, as she felt the air becoming thinner and thinner. He lowered his arm a little, pulling her closer to his face as he seemed to inspect her face, her every feature, and she looked back into his blue eyes that seemed completely vacant. "Please don't do this," She whispered.

His brow furrowed as his eyes traced over her face, and she felt like she saw something in his face... maybe confusion? But that could also be from the lack of proper oxygen and wanting to see something. His eyebrows pulled together and his upper lip twitched, suddenly they were moving and bright lights exploded in front of Madeline's eyes as Bucky slammed her against the wall of the hallway.

Madeline gasped and instantly regretted it, winded she didn't think she would ever get that oxygen back, his grip feeling like he was crushing her neck. She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned in close to her. Madeline opened her eyes and he was a breath away from her. She kept looking at his eyes. Her one hand was tight around his wrist holding her. But with her left hand she reached out. His grip was tight and air was getting thin. Her left hand found his chest, she felt his hard chest under his red shirt. She could feel where the vibranium met with his flesh. She flattened her hand against his chest, her fingertips brushing the seam of where flesh met metal, a gesture she had done some many times. Her feet struggled, scrambling against the wall desperate to find purchase on something, anything that would take the pressure off her neck. She was going to die, Bucky was going to kill her and it was her fault. She felt his steady slow heart beat under her palm.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't... save you," She said, forcing each word out, tears welling in her eyes as she met Bucky's. His face contorted into an enraged expression. She didn't see his left hand come up, maybe because the darkness of unconsciousness was already flooding in her sight but Madeline certainly felt the cold metal sting of the vibranium as the back of his hand came down across her cheek and the world went black.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

The world was exploding... it was too noisy. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

...' _I am going to get something for breakfast_ '...

His kiss on her forehead... his stubble had tickled her skin. Why hadn't she gotten up? Gone with him? Why did she want to stay in bed? For a few extra moments of sleep?! Now, everything... Everything was ruined. And Bucky...

Madeline forced her eyes open. She couldn't figure out where she was. She gasped for air, remembering what it felt like to have the air forced from her lungs. She couldn't breath... he had been strangling her... he had been killing her.

Madeline forced herself up, shaking her head. Her whole body was in pain, gasping for air, her hands shot up to her neck.

Madeline looked around and realized she was in a helicopter. The back of a small helicopter. How...? She looked forward, something wasn't right, and there he was, in the pilot's seat. Fear clenched around her heart, "Bucky?" She asked and he didn't move. It wasn't her Bucky.

They were taking off. Suddenly the chopper veered dangerously, and Madeline couldn't help but scream as the bird tipped precariously and she slide across the back seat and slammed into door of the bird. Her heart pounded as she reminded herself that she wasn't plummeting to her death and the door had held tightly closed.

"Bucky, stop!" She yelled, perfectly aware it probably wouldn't help at all, as she struggled to pull herself up. She was able to look out the window and struggled to focus her eyes. Then she saw him, what was making the helicopter strain so hard, Captain America holding on to the landing struts of the bird with one hand... and the edge of the landing pad with the other?

The helicopter suddenly veered again and yelling Madeline slammed backwards again as the helicopter crashed back into the landing pad, spinning around violently. Suddenly it came to a stop on its side and Madeline lay still, the helicopter moaning around her. She struggled to stay conscious. "Bucky..." She forced herself up as she heard glass shattering. She blinked trying to get the pilot's seat in focus for herself. Then she saw him, as the helicopter moaned louder, Bucky, his arm having punched through the windshield holding onto none other than Steve Rogers by the throat. "Bucky," Madeline moaned his name and the helicopter shifted. She was so disoriented... she reached for him but before she even had the chance, they were falling.

The helicopter hit the water like concrete. Madeline flew forward hitting the pilot's seat and struggled as she watched Bucky's head hit the windshield with a thud that sounded deafening in her ears. She struggled to take a deep breath as water rushed in around them.

Madeline held onto the back of the pilot's seat by her fingernails it felt like, as her body struggled to follow its buoyant path to the back of the chopper and to air. But she struggled against it, pulling herself around to face Bucky. He was completely unconscious and her heart started to pound. She remembered him swimming in front of her when they first ran together, taking off her parachute... She reached for his seat belt and unbuckled it. She just had to get him out of the chopper, then it was smooth sailing. They were out of the building, after all. She pulled herself through the water and wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed off with her feet from his seat, but neither of them moved.

Her heart gave a thud.

She pulled again. Still nothing. She let go of his chest and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and hauled on him and although he did budge slightly, this time she was able to feel that the resistance was coming from his right side. She looked at his arm. His big, immobile, metal arm.

Panic rushed in on her mind in a matter of a second. She couldn't lift him, the arm was too heavy, let alone his over two hundred pounds of body weight. She held on to him tighter, she could feel her nails cutting into her palms through the fistfuls of his shirt. She looked into his peacefully unconscious face. Her lungs started to burn as reality flooded into her mind. They were going to die. They were going to drown because she couldn't save him.

Suddenly, Madeline felt the water rush around them as the remainder of the windshield disappeared. Madeline turned in the water, feeling light headed and found herself looking into the blue eyes of Steve Rogers. She felt frozen, and considered just throwing herself or diving rather, in front of Bucky but in that same second Steve nodded at her and reached for Bucky and she knew he was here to help not hurt and what other choice did she have but to trust him?

Steve pulled Bucky out of the chopper with ease and Madeline followed him out and up. They broke the surface of the water and Madeline gasped in the air. She shook her hair out of her eyes and looked over at Steve, holding up Bucky, treading water as he looked back at the building.

"Steve?" Madeline gasped, drawing his attention.

He watched her confused for a moment, "Come on," Before he started to swim to the shore and Madeline quickly followed him.

A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy! -Cat


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

 _'_ _ **Longing**_ _'_

 _It was like cold water running all over his body, "_ No, _" a deep fear that haunted him, taking over again._

 _'_ _ **Rusted**_ _'_

 _"_ Stop," _He wanted to protect Madeline, that had been the most important. He hoped she was at the rendezvous point, away from him, away from here..._

 _'_ _ **Seventeen**_ _'_

 _"_ Stop!" _He growled. It was happening... he could feel it, like insects crawling all over his brain..._

 _'_ _ **Daybreak**_ _'_

 _"_ AARRRGGHHH _!" No! He couldn't let this happen again, not after so long. He thought of Madeline...Her face flooded his mind and gave him strength as he ripped his left arm out of the restraint, then quickly ripped the other restraint off his right wrist._

 _'_ _ **Furnace**_ _'_

 _He had to get out of here, he had to stop this man, whoever he was from unleashing the Winter Soldier, someone he had hoped to never be again. He desperately started punching the glass. It was his only hope._

 _'_ _ **Nine**_ _'_

 _He could see Madeline in his minds eye, sitting in his arms on a beach, wrapped up with him in a blanket as he watched the sunrise. Just a flash, just a moment, like he couldn't hold on to it, like he couldn't hold on to himself..._

 _'_ _ **Benign**_ _'_

 _The glass spiderwebbed under his fist, he could hear Madeline in his head, '_ _No matter what you will never disappoint me,'_

 _'_ _ **Homecoming**_ _'_

 _Madeline's voice played again in his head, but she sounded quieter, 'Bucky, I know you...'_

 _'_ _ **One**_ _'_

 _He could barely hear her now... 'You're a good man Bucky, and I love you.'_

 _That was before everything went dark._

 _'_ _ **Freight**_ _ **Car**_ _..._ Soldier _?'_

 _"_ Ready to Comply, _"_

* * *

There was a face in the darkness... something about it... The brown eyes that looked back at him. She was ... valuable? No, that wasn't it... But she was important. A mission maybe? Regardless, she meant something. That was why he had taken her.

He could remember the weight of her unconscious body over his shoulder... throwing her in the back of the chopper...

It was like coming too after being under. Moments flashes... he could remember fighting. Lots of fighting. He realized how sore his body was, how his head ached...

Bucky opened his eyes, and tried to remember where he was. He couldn't figure it out... He had been in the market. Getting breakfast... Bucky realized his left arm was at an odd angle, as he tried to shift his shoulder he found he couldn't move. Bucky blinked, turning he found his arm trapped in what looked like an industrial vice. And just like that it all came rushing back in whirlwind.

Seeing the man in the market run from him. The headline on the paper declaring he was the Winter Soldier. Talking to Madeline on the phone, running, _praying_ she was going in the opposite direction. Steve... Steve was there, More running, getting caught. The trip to Berlin, the man with the ledger... He saw it in his minds eye, that hellish book with red bindings and the black star on the cover.

Bucky realized he wasn't alone when he heard a voice, "Hey Cap," He looked up to see Madeline coming towards him.

She looked like hell. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a big leather jacket he didn't recognize. She looked pale and worried, why was she here? She should have been wondering where he was after waiting at the rendezvous point. How did they end up in this, what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse?

She walked over to him and her eyes were bright, hopeful. It looked like she was going to come right over to him but a man Bucky didn't recognize, who was standing in front of him, grabbed her arm as she came towards Bucky, stopping her in her tracks. Bucky watched as Madeline looked from the man's hand on her arm up to his face and he glanced from her eyes to Bucky and gave a very subtle shake of his head, but Bucky saw it and evidently so did Madeline. She glared at him but still Maddy looked back at Bucky with concern and looked like she didn't know what to do.

Bucky felt his heart sink in his chest. No...

Suddenly they were joined by Steve. That was when it clicked for Bucky who the other man was. He could remember him from his memories, he had fought with Steve and the red haired woman in D.C. Bucky could remember Madeline going over who they all were. Wilson?... _Sam_ Wilson. Bucky blinked, his head was still pounding.

When Steve joined Madeline and Sam they all stepped closer, and Bucky couldn't help but notice that Sam still held on to Madeline's arm. He felt an internal war inside himself, irritation that any other man had his hands on Madeline, gratitude for keeping her safe and rage at the fact that he wasn't the one keeping her safe, Bucky was the one they were protecting her from.

He struggled to sit up more but the vice was tight and he was sore all over, irritated that a moan left his lips. Madeline instantly moved to step over to him but again, Sam held her tight. She looked ready to punch him, but he simply glared back at her.

Bucky couldn't focus on Madeline, it was too hard, too emotional and raw right now, "Steve," He ended up saying looking at his old best friend. He didn't think he would ever see him again.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked, his voice cool but his tone was even.

Bucky took a deep breath, they wanted to know he was him. He couldn't blame them. Bucky let his mind relax, an exercise Madeline had helped him with, "Your mom's name was Sarah," He let memories of Brooklyn flood back into his mind, he couldn't help but chuckle, "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

"Can't read that in a museum," Steve responded, his voice instantly relaxed.

"Just like that we are supposed to be cool?" Sam asked sounding skeptical, but Madeline shrugged off his arm and marched over to Bucky. He watched her coming and almost felt like flinching the closer she came, he felt like himself but he was still worried about her.

She knelt down beside him, leaning over so she could look in his eyes, 'Hi,' She mouthed up at him sending him a small smile. But he looked at her face and saw the too deep blush across her left cheek, he saw the red marks on her neck and his heart started to pound.

"What did I do?" He asked the room in general.

Madeline's face fell. She stood up, shaking her hair out a bit, probably trying to cover her neck. She stepped beside Bucky, resting her hand on his right shoulder. Her touch was like a balm even through his shirt but at the same time he wanted to recoil from her.

Steve was the one who answered him, "Enough,"

"Oh god, I knew this would happen," Bucky said hanging his head.

"Bucky," Madeline said quietly, soothingly.

But Bucky ignored her, "Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there, all he had to do was say the god damn words."

"Who was he?" Steve asked.

"I don't know,"

"People are dead." Steve's voice felt like thunder over Bucky's head, "The bombing, the set-up. The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I am gonna need you to do better than I don't know." Bucky could feel Madeline turn and look at Steve. He could practically see the scowl on her face, even without having to look at her.

Bucky tried to remember through the fog, it was like trying to tear through cotton balls, but he remembered Maddy's words in his head and he took his time, allowing things to come into focus, and it started to work, "He wanted to know about Siberia." Bucky felt Madeline tense beside him, "He wanted to know about where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?"

Bucky closed his eyes as the realization hit him. He felt a wave a nausea roll over him, "Because I am not the only winter soldier."

He watched as Steve and Sam and Madeline all looked at each other as they let this new information soak in.

And in classic Madeline fashion she spoke first, "Look, it's obvious he is lucid, can we get him out of this vice please?"

Sam looked at Steve who nodded and Sam went around to the other side of the machine, before it slowly started to open. Bucky pulled his arm out, letting his shoulder relax, he rotated his shoulder. Steve moved back to lean against the wall as Sam moved back to where he was standing.

Madeline crouched down in front of Bucky again and looked up into his eyes, "Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, her eyes nervously scanning his face.

Bucky watched her for a second, of course she would ask him that. Of course she would be worried about him. Bucky swallowed, sickly realizing he should have left years ago. He never should have found her. What had he pulled her into? His right hand slowly reached up, he didn't want to scare her, but Madeline didn't flinch, didn't even really seem to notice the movement, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He moved the collar on the leather jacket she was wearing slightly and saw the red marks on her neck looked disturbingly like a hand print. Instantly Madeline shrugged her shoulder so Bucky's finger lost hold of the collar and the jacket settled back on her shoulder.

Bucky saw her blush creeping up her neck as her eyes darted nervously away from his, "Looks like I should be asking you that." He said to her quietly. Madeline's eyes looked back at his, they looked so upset, so worried... what had he done?

"Who are they?" Steve asked over Madeline's shoulder, bringing the two of them back to the moment at hand.

"Their most elite death squad," Bucky let his eyes unfocused as Madeline stood back up and stood beside him on his right side, "More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum."

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked.

"Worse," Bucky responded shortly.

"The doctor," Steve said, "Could he control them?"

"Enough," Bucky looked down, scenes of Siberia flashed through his mind.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall."

"With these guys he could do it." Bucky said simply, "They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight. Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They could take a whole country down in one night and you would never see them coming."

Sam walked over to Steve and they started a hushed conversation between themselves. Madeline looked over at the two of them before crouching down beside Bucky's right side and putting her hands on his thigh and looking up at him. Bucky could help but ring his hands, focusing on that rather than her.

"What are you doing here Madeline? You were supposed to be at the rendezvous,"

"Yeah, about that by the way, what the hell? You were just going to abandon me?" She asked her voice sounded angry.

"Wouldn't really call it abandonment," Bucky couldn't help but glance at her. Only Madeline would think that him trying to avoid her from being taken into custody as an accessory to whatever he was accused of doing would be considered 'abandonment'. "It's called protecting you."

Madeline reached up and put her hand on his left check forcing him to look at him, "Who's going to protect you?" She snapped her brow furrowed and frustrated looking.

Bucky gave her a small smile, "That's what you need protecting from."

Madeline opened her mouth to argue but stopped. She swallowed, took a deep breath and then focused him with a serious stare, "Can we not start this discussion right now? It's been a hell of a day already."

Bucky felt Steve's eye on them. He turned his head so her hand dropped from his cheek. He could see her purse her lips but she didn't fight him, as she glanced over at Steve and Sam as well. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," He said quietly to the floor.

"You did." He looked at her. He knew he had, it was obvious that he was the one who caused those marks on her neck, and her cheek, it was obvious from the way she was trying to hide them from him. But her response did catch him off guard. For her to admit that he was dangerous? It took the air out of his lungs, he couldn't help but look into her eyes. They were hard and angry looking, "You hurt me when you tried to _abandon_ me." Bucky couldn't help but relax at her words, and he hated himself for it. He wanted her to be angry with him, realize how dangerous he was, then maybe she would listen to him and leave, but still deep down he was relieved. "Don't you ever try and leave me again." Madeline growled before standing up and walking out of the room they were in and away from all three of them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Madeline stood outside of the Volkswagen and watched as Steve greeted his friends. So this was it. The team that was supposed to get them to Siberia, to stop the evil super soldiers that planned to take over the world. She looked at Hawkeye, fair enough, she had watched enough footage and read enough S.H.I.E.L.D. files to know he was an extremely valuable asset to their team. The other guy, Maddy was pretty sure she had heard Sam refer to him as Scott? Well, he seemed like a normal guy, but then again, everyone seemed normal 'til they weren't. Then there was the Scarlet Witch, or Wanda Maximoff. She was possibly the most powerful person here and she was what? The same age as Madeline...maybe a few years younger?

Madeline stood on the far side of the vehicle, separate from the group. She felt like she and Bucky were removed from all of this, from all these people. It was honestly quite odd. The car door opened and Bucky climbed out of the back seat to stand beside her. She glanced at him but stayed focused on the people in front of them.

"You ok?" He asked quietly so only she could hear him.

She shrugged, "Oh you know, just about to face off against the worlds worst assassins, after hopefully not having to be impeded by my Uncle... Other than that..." She looked at Bucky and smiled. And Madeline found herself relieved to be looking back at a Bucky who was smiling, even if it was only a half smile and directed at his shoes rather than at her. She just loved him. Loved him so much it hurt. And she thought about the fact he seemed to be avoiding her eye-line once again and she felt like they were back sliding.

He cleared his throat before meeting her eyes again, this time he was serious and Madeline felt her heart turn into a heavy lump in her chest. "What happened?" He asked.

Madeline knew what he was talking about, what had happened to her while he had been the Winter Soldier. She hadn't really wanted to discuss it until they had a chance to talk about it from beginning to end, that is why she had been eager to dance around it in the warehouse before. Luckily the cold water from the canal had kept her face from bruising really badly. She shrugged, looking at the car roof her arms were resting on. "I had to find you. And I did. Nothing more really to talk about."

"But if I hurt you-" Bucky spoke with such intensity, stepping up to Madeline but she turned and met his eyes, feeling just as intense as he did.

"Something else happened though," Madeline studied his face as he waited for her to finish, "You looked at my face... when you were..." She didn't know how to phrase it, but she knew Bucky knew what she was talking about, so she didn't bother to try. She just kept talking, "And something happened. Do you remember what happened when you looked at me?"

Bucky's eyes cleared and Madeline felt her heart thud in her chest when she saw his eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about. But evidently he had been listening to Steve's conversation just as closely as he had been listening to Madeline, because instead of answering her, he turned to face the group at large, to say, "We should get moving."

Madeline felt herself deflate a little at his lack of response. Hawkeye called back, "I've got a chopper lined up,"

All of a sudden a voice came over the loud speak of the parkade, distracting them all.

"They are evacuating the airport," Bucky translated the German for everyone.

Madeline looked at him, and didn't forget his lack of answer, yet he knew what she was talking about, Maddy had seen it in his eyes.

"Suit up." Steve said.

Madeline walked to the back of the car, pushing her hair back behind her ears, she wanted to keep moving.

She opened the trunk and felt Sam appear beside her looking down at their collective gear.

"Bucky," Madeline looked up over her shoulder at Cap's voice. He was standing by the van when he called for Bucky and motioned for him to come over. As Bucky was walking over to his friend Madeline saw Steve's eyes come over and land on her, they looked tired, and sad, but ready all the same. The fact they rested on her gave her a very uncomfortable feeling deep in her chest.

* * *

Bucky walked over to Steve and came to a stop, to see his friend's hands finishing doing up his combat jacket. It was odd to be working next to Steve, with Madeline by his side as well. Like two parts of a puzzle trying to be made to fit together. He figured it was his mind, his recent lack of control.

Bucky knew now that he and Madeline had been lulled into a false sense of security. He was still damaged, just because he remembered didn't mean he was safe... didn't mean a lot of things...

"Bucky," Steve started, "We need to get Madeline to leave." Bucky looked up at Steve's words, "Look, I know what you're thinking. But she can't be here with us. It's too dangerous for her, and it won't help with Tony either."

Bucky almost felt like chuckling, Only Steve would think he knew what Bucky was thinking after all this time, after everything that had happened. "That's not what I was thinking," He responded quietly, Steve simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I was thinking, if you can come up with a way to make Madeline backdown from something, you should patent it."

Steve looked at Bucky, "Bucky, it isn't safe for her."

Bucky clapped a hand down on Steve's shoulder, the movement was so natural, he didn't even think about it. It caught him off guard, but Bucky took a deep breath, "I have been telling her that for the last two years." Bucky turned and walked over to Madeline who was finishing up with the last latch on the breast plate that Lucius had given her.

Madeline looked up at Bucky before glancing over his shoulder back at Steve, "What was that about?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Bucky took a deep breath, if there was one thing he knew about Madeline it was that beating around the bush wouldn't help anything, "Steve thinks you shouldn't be here."

Madeline's eyes narrowed and Bucky say the slight twitch in her jaw, "Oh? And where does Steve think I _should_ be?"

"Somewhere safe," Steve finished for Bucky coming to stand beside his old friend. Bucky felt a little like groaning. It would have been only slightly easier, if Steve had let Bucky talk to Madeline one on one. But ultimately, trying to get Madeline to do something she didn't want to was pretty much impossible either way. "We don't know what is gonna happen out there and you don't need to get mixed up in that."

Madeline fixed her glare on Steve, "I know what I signed on for, and I was pretty clear. I am not going anywhere."

"We can't look out for you out there Madeline," Steve countered and Bucky closed his eyes. Wrong tack.

"Oh really? You think _I_ need protecting?" Madeline looked over at the others getting set up. At that moment, Scott Lang almost over balanced trying to pull on one of his boots, he managed to catch himself on the van , but a 'whoopsie daisies' still slipped out of his mouth. Madeline looked back at Steve with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah I am really concerned about slowing down your crack team."

Steve took a deep breath, "Look, I know you are a genius doctor but this isn't-"

Bucky put a hand on Steve, before he could finish the sentence that was sending Madeline over the edge, "She can look after herself."

Steve looked at Bucky but he looked irritated that Bucky wasn't exactly helping. Bucky felt like he was completely trapped in between a rock and a hard place. Madeline smiled smugly at Bucky, which didn't help anything, but she still turned to face Steve defiantly. "Ok, so you can look after yourself. You wanna stay, I can't force you to leave. But you need to stay out of sight. Tony doesn't need to see you. It isn't fair."

Madeline opened her mouth to argue but she stopped and her brow furrowed. She looked angry but also upset and cornered.

Bucky stepped up to her blocking Steve from her view, he looked in her eyes, "No one can focus when someone they love is standing in harms way. Stay out of sight, Maddy." Madeline pursed her lips but nodded, understanding that his statement had a double meaning.

"Fine," She said shrugging.

Bucky stepped back, and he could feel Steve's eyes on his back but he ignored him. Steve spoke first, "You know the plan?" He asked Madeline briskly.

She nodded, "Yes, of course."

Steve nodded, not acknowledging the condescension in her voice, which Bucky was thankful for, "Stay out of sight, use the buildings for cover and get to the jet first. Wait there for us."

Madeline swallowed and nodded, "Fine."

Steve nodded, "Alright, I am going to make sure everyone else is ready."

He walked away from them.

Bucky looked at Madeline who was looking at herself in her new gear. This was the first time she had put it all on since they had first started running. She put it on once in their first place, just to see everything fit. But since then, there had been no need to put it on. "You ok?"

Madeline looked up at Bucky's words, "Yeah, I am fine." She looked at the others, "Thank you for standing up for me." She said quietly.

"Thank you for staying out of sight." He said and she looked at him. "I have enough people risking their necks for me." Bucky looked at the three people who Steve had called, who were willing to break the law to help him, well Steve... But still. Bucky looked back at Madeline, "I didn't want to be worrying about you out there too."

Madeline looked at him with concern. "Do you think we will make it?" She asked looking past his shoulder out at the airstrips.

Bucky followed her eye-line over his own shoulder. "We have too."

A/N: Hi all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are interested check out my instagram account **touchnotthecat89** or the hashtag **#allpiecedtogether** to check out some Bucky and Madeline inspired edits and aesthetics. More to soon follow! Thanks for reading -Cat


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Madeline stood in the shadows of the airport, watching in disbelief as all the Avengers attacked each other. It was insane. They were supposed to be team mates. This was supposed to be her uncle's new 'family'. And there they were trying to tear each other apart. Madeline swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered just how much of this was her fault. Well, her and Bucky's fault.

Madeline shook her head. It wasn't their fault, It was this so-called doctor's fault. Who ever he was, and his search for these other Winter Soldiers. If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened. Madeline would still be in Bucharest with Bucky. Madeline stood taller, they had to get through. They had too. And in order to do that, she had to do what she said she would. Madeline took off at a run, careful to stay hidden.

Madeline realized she could only focus on the task at hand. Everything else was simply too much to let in. The way Bucky was looking at her since he... 'woke up', the fact that Tony couldn't believe that she had been helping Bucky, the fact that as they struggled through this, a mad man could be unleashing an invincible army of super assassins. She just had to get to the jet.

She tripped, falling as something exploded on her right side. Madeline lay on the concrete for a moment, breathing. She wanted to go back to Gotham. She wanted to be in the living room, sitting on the floor, eating Thai food while Bucky struggled with chopsticks, as they watched the sunset. She wanted to go back to one of a hundred moments, and not think about what was to come. Not think about where they were now. But they were.

Madeline forced herself up off the pavement and kept running, noticing that she didn't feel bruised from the fall. Lucius's gear was working well.

She skidded into the hanger. There it was, the Quinn Jet, like a holy beacon of hope. If she could get in it and get it started, their team just had to get on and take off. Go save the world.

"I'm gonna need you to stop." Madeline skidded to a halt at the voice behind her. She turned to see none other than Natasha Romanoff walking towards her. Madeline swallowed, but Natasha only smiled at her, "Thank you."

Madeline slowly turned, watching Natasha carefully, keeping her body ready, "No need for that." Madeline said shortly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow smirking, "What, a 'thank you'?"

"No, polite banter. I am over it." Natasha started to walk around Madeline but Madeline moved with her, keeping her at a safe distance, so they were circling each other.

"Well, you are your Uncle's niece, I can give you that."

Madeline watched her uncle's biggest ally and took a deep breath. "You can try and stop me if you want. And I know you. I know what you've done, I've done my research. But I am not afraid of you. So, let's stop wasting time."

Natasha's eyes narrowed as she watched Madeline, "You would be willing to go against your uncle for him?"

Madeline knew who she was talking about right away. She was also painful aware of the fact that since they had been slowly circling each other now Natasha stood between her and the Quinn Jet, "Bucky didn't bomb the UN. He didn't do any of it."

Natasha pursed her lips. "You gonna look after them?" The words held a seriousness to them that made Madeline stop circling and look at Natasha.

She felt caught off guard by this question. It had heavy emotional undertones, which Madeline was having a hard time interrupting. Who was Natasha referring to? "Of course I am."

Natasha pursed her lips and looked over Madeline's shoulder at the chaos out side. Slowly she nodded, "Get on the Jet." She said quickly.

"Wait... what?"

Natasha shook her head, "I am not gonna fight you. Just get on the jet and get it ready." Madeline took a deep breath and nodded, she started towards the jet before hesitating by Natasha.

"Thank you." She said.

Natasha shook her head, not bothering to look at Madeline, "I don't need any thanks," She almost scoffed as she spoke. Madeline simply nodded and took off for the jet, barely believing that just happened.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

Bucky walked to the back of the Jet to find Madeline standing in front of a computer screen looking at their navigational path to Siberia.

"Hey," He said quietly. Steve couldn't hear them or a least Bucky didn't think so, since he was up front flying the jet. Bucky wasn't sure why really, but neither he nor Madeline had been upfront with their new found allies about the actual nature of their relationship. Knowing Maddy, Bucky figured Madeline just hadn't thought it relevant to any conversation, which was true. Bucky had avoided the subject more intentionally. It was bad enough that so many people knew she was not only his doctor, but helping him of her own free will. He didn't need anyone to know anything more. He didn't need them judging Madeline for it.

Madeline glanced at Bucky but her eyes stayed focused on the screen as her fingers typed in different coordinates. "Hey," She blinked and looked away from the screen, shaking her head and really looked at Bucky. He couldn't help but smile at her. Her face had this specific transition of expressions as she switched from a focus work mode to a more relaxed mode. It was like hearing a car shift gears almost. "What?" She asked smiling up at him.

Bucky shook his head, looking down at his boots, "Nothing," He glanced up at her through his hair hanging down in his face, "You make it through the airport, ok?"

Madeline nodded, "Yeah," Her eyes unfocused as she thought about something.

"What? What is it?" Bucky stood up straight, wondering what she was thinking about.

Madeline shook her head, "No, it was just odd. I mean," Madeline turned to face Bucky, "I made it to the hanger and there was Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff... or whatever we are supposed to call her. And I am thinking ok, here we go. And she just," Madeline shrugged, "Let me get on the jet and get it ready for us." Madeline let her eyes drop to Bucky's chest, "And then she just let you and Steve go. It was odd."

"Oh," Bucky leaned back on the side of the Jet, "That,"

Madeline looked back up at him sharply, "What? Oh what?"

Bucky smiled and opened his mouth but then shook his head, "Never mind."

Madeline reached out and touched his left arm, and he looked up at her, "No, tell me."

Bucky smiled at her, he knew what he would say was going to irritate her so he couldn't help but smile as he said, "Well, she loves him."

Madeline blinked, "Wait... what? Who?"

Bucky watched confusion run over Madeline's expression, Bucky looked over his shoulder at the pilot who was facing forward, "The Black Widow, she loves Steve."

Madeline looked at Bucky, "No she doesn't." Bucky simply nodded his head, pursing his lips as he smiled down at her, Madeline simply shook her head more, putting a hand on her hip, "Then why was she siding with Tony and not Steve?" Like this was the only point that needed to be made.

Bucky shrugged, "Couldn't tell you that."

"No, there is no way. Besides we _saw_ Steve kiss Sharon." Madeline looked up at Bucky like he was an idiot.

Bucky shrugged, "Yeah, well I am just telling you what I saw."

Madeline looked completely confused and she looked at Bucky, her mouth hitching in one corner the way it did when she got confused about some little thing of human behaviour. Complex neuron-pathway formations and the interaction of amino acids in cerebral fluids, she knew backwards and forwards, the interactions between a man and a woman... may as well have been Ancient Greek to her. Although Bucky was pretty sure Madeline could learn Ancient Greek faster than she could figure out human behaviour. "Well, what did you see? Does Steve know?"

Bucky glanced over his shoulder again to make sure they weren't being heard, "No- I dunno... maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. I just..."

"What?" Madeline asked. She was like a dog with a bone now; no way would she let it drop.

Bucky took a deep breath and looked down into Madeline's big brown eyes, "She looked at him like she would never deserve him. That's how I knew." Madeline froze and looked up at Bucky. He knew Natasha loved Steve because when she looked at Steve in front of the jet, her expression... it looked exactly the way Bucky felt every time he looked at Madeline. Natasha looked at like Steve was her whole world, but also like he would never

She blinked, and looked down. Bucky saw her knuckles turn white on the edge of the keyboard she was still holding on too. He figured she was having an internal discussion with herself as to whether or not she wanted to bring up the double meaning in his words. Since Bucharest it seemed like they were on the cusp of having an argument that every so often would rear its ugly head. But they were caught at a crossroads.

Evidently Maddy was too tired, or couldn't be bothered with picking at that scab, or she was distracted because she looked up again she said, "Right before she let me get on the jet she asked me if I would look after you..." Madeline met Bucky's eyes, "I was thinking of you, of course, but I suppose she meant both you and Steve. Or even maybe mainly Steve. I dunno. I guess you guys are a bit of a package now."

Something in Madeline's voice caught Bucky's attention and he looked down at her, he had been trying to avoid her eyes. It was too hard to look in them and not know what he did to her. Too scary. But now he allowed himself the indulgence. He had no idea what they were flying into and as they got closer and closer to his own personal hell, he was more and more scared about what they were taking Madeline into. "What do you mean?"

She looked at Bucky, and shrugged, "Nothing in particular. But if I was her. Which I sort of am in a roundabout kind of way. With you, I mean, not Steve." Madeline licked her lips, "I would just know that there isn't anything that is gonna come between you two."

Bucky shifted at her words, his brow furrowing. "Is that ok?"

Madeline looked up at him like it was dumb question, "Bucky, he is the only friend... family... person, you have left. Of course it's ok." Madeline reached out and put a hand on Bucky's neck, "I am glad we have him on our side."

Bucky nodded. He knew Steve was focused on their flight path so he leaned forward and kissed Madeline's forehead, just briefly. "You should get some rest." Madeline looked up in his eyes, "It'll be a while till we get there."

Madeline wanted to argue but she looked bone tired, and the dark circles under her eyes were nearly purple. She actually, to Bucky's surprise nodded, "Ok. Wake me up before we land ok?"

He nodded, "I will,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Bucky moved from the front of the jet, the words from his discussion with Steve still loud in his head. One of the banks of weapons opened just ahead of him and Bucky stopped looking at it before grabbing one of the automatic weapons. As he settled the gun in his arms, Bucky looked up to see Madeline looked at him with concern on her face.

"So what's the plan?" She asked quietly.

Bucky stepped forward to her, "You are gonna stay on the jet." Madeline nodded without argument which showed just how serious the situation was. "I want you in the cockpit. And if anyone, _anyone_ comes out of that bunker who isn't Steve or I, I want you to light the place up, which every weapon on this bird."

"But-" Concern was written all over Madeline's face.

"No 'but's Maddy. They can't be able to leave here. And if Steve and I can't stop them... just do as I say ok? Light 'em up, take off and fly home. Contact your uncle on the way and let him know what happened."

She looked scared, "We could do that now, call him. Make him listen, get help-"

Bucky shook his head and then without hesitation or second thought he closed the gap between them, stepping up to Madeline and pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his body, her fists clinging to the back of his jacket. He thought about all she risked to help him. Hide him for the last two years. She gave up everything to be with him. She was doing it even now.

Bucky pulled back and reached up, taking her face in his hands and leaned down crushing his lips against hers. Madeline let herself melt into the kiss. He could feel a tear running down her cheek into his. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers keeping his eyes closed, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and he could hear the emotion she was struggling to keep in check in her voice.

"Be safe, alright? Do what I said. Don't think about it, alright?" He asked desperate to know that if he didn't make it out of the bunker that Madeline would look after herself. He hated to think that he led her to Siberia, all the way here, for her to die. He thought about the nightmare he had had all that time ago... her dying here, in this very hell hole.

"I will. Just, just make it out, ok? Please. Don't leave me, kay?" Maddy took Bucky's face in her hands and held him back so she could look into his eyes.

He nodded, "Stay on the jet."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

She felt like being sick. Madeline sat in the pilot's seat watching the door that Steve and Bucky had gone through. She didn't think she could do anything but do that, just sit, and watch and wait.

Suddenly she heard jets. Madeline looked up through the windshield of the jet to see none other than her uncle come down out of the sky in his Ironman suit.

She sat frozen for a few seconds before hitting the button on the console and turning to run out of her seat to the back of the jet and outside.

"Uncle Tony!" She yelled only to skid to a halt as Tony spun around, blasters raised, "Whoa!"

He instantly lowered his hands and his mask retracted into his suit. "Madeline," He sounded upset, "What are you doing here?"

Madeline strode over to stand in front of her uncle. Her hand rested on the belt that was part of her combat pants. Her fingers traced over a compartment that had these clever little devices that could scramble the electronic out put of any device, like a small EMP. She didn't want to have to use it on her uncles suit, hell it might not even work, but if he was here to stop them then she would.

"I could ask you the same thing." She stopped an arms length away from him and looked up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and then she saw the softening in his features, "Maybe you weren't totally out of line having ol' Richard Kimble's back before."

Madeline raised an eyebrow, "What? Who?"

Tony sighed, "You need to watch more movies. Look, stay on the jet," Madeline tensed again as Tony stepped towards the bunker, "Don't worry, I am not here for Bucky. I am here to help them."

Madeline felt a bubbling in her chest and before she could stop herself she reached forward and hugged her uncle. Tony hesitated before hugging her back, his suit a whir of hisses and whooshes. "Thank you," She said quietly in his ear.

Tony smiled but let her go, "Get on the jet. Wait for us there. Stay Safe. "

Madeline nodded and ran back onto the jet. But as she watched the Ironman suit disappear into the bunker Madeline felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Sure, maybe Tony believed them now but something bigger and darker loomed in Bucky's past that would give Tony more than enough motivation to hate him.

Madeline sank back onto the pilot's seat. _'One battle at a time Maddy, one battle at a time._ ' As of right now, she was more concerned about possibly losing two of the people she held dearest to her heart, and that was not a long list. She didn't have any to spare.

Suddenly the doors on the bunker seemed to move but by the time Madeline looked up again there was nothing in sight. Madeline stood up feeling undecided as to what to do. Could it have been one of the guys, or Tony? What if it was an assassin? Torn by indecision Madeline eventually lowered the back of the jet and walked out side. It was quiet. All she could hear was the wind whistling around her, blowing snow around in her hair.

Madeline zipped up her jacket against the cold. She wanted to go inside. She wanted to know what was happening. But even with all her combat training she knew she would barely be able to fight one of those super soldiers. But she hated sitting waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, feet away from her to her left, metal started to grind upon metal and snow started shifting. Madeline turned to see an enormous vent cover opening, or something of the like.

Madeline's heart started to pound. This could be it. She ran back into the jet and leaped into the pilot's seat. She started punching in orders into the control panels and flicking switches she had been studying while waiting. She was able to maneuver the jet so it was facing the vent shaft and after a few more buttons were hit a serene female voice filled the jet with the words, 'Weapons armed and ready,'

Madeline looked up to see the target resting at the beginning of the open, however she wasn't exactly seeing super soldiers pouring out of the top even though it was opening pretty slowly. Suddenly, Madeline felt cold. Cold all over.

She drummed her fingers over the arm rest of her chair. Pursing her lips she looked at the dash. Weapons were armed. She would just check it out and then run back to the jet. Madeline got up and left her seat and ran out the jet. She started running over to the vent. She would just take a quick look, see what was going on and then judge what to do. She listened to the snow crunch under her feet and her mind boggled at how serene it seemed, while god only knew what kind of chaos raged beneath her feet.

That was when she saw him. Bucky. At the top of the vent. He was climbing out.

"Bucky!" Madeline screamed pushing herself to run faster. Bucky looked over at her, his blue eyes looked so bright in the cool light of day. She could see how blue there were even as she was still far away. Suddenly before he was able to lift himself out, the hinge got hit and exploded right next to him. "BUCKY!" Madeline pushed her muscles but it was too late, as she was sliding on the snow the vent covered had already come crashing down. "Bucky!" Her hands desperately searched over the seam of the vent but it was useless. Obviously.

She forced herself up and back to the jet. Bucky was still alive, they would make it out. She just had to be ready, in case they were being followed. She settled herself back to the jet and used the thrusters to get her back in position to face the bunker door. Trying to _not_ think about why Bucky was trying to climb out the top of that vent.

One Minute...

Three Minutes...

Seven Minutes...

The longest ten minutes of her life.

Suddenly the bunker door opened again. Madeline stood up and there was Steve... he was carrying Bucky.

Madeline was moving before her brain was processing, which was saying something. She skidded down the back of the jet, slipping and falling hard on her hip before scrambling back up and running to help Steve.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she took in the sight of Bucky. His left arm... gone. His face bloody and broken looking. The way he leaned on Steve. Like he couldn't support himself on his own.

"Bucky!" Madeline scrambled over to them and instantly went to Bucky's side. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Steve hauled Bucky higher on his shoulder, Bucky looked into Maddy's eyes and she was struck by how open they looked, even as the blood ran down his face. "Maddy," He said quietly, taking in her face.

"The threat was neutralized." Steve said briskly, continuing to walk towards the jet. Madeline put one hand on Bucky's back and the other on his chest as she walked in unison with them, she could feel the raggedness of his breath. "Madeline," She looked up from Bucky to Steve at his use of her name, he looked almost as bad as Bucky, what the hell had gone on in there? "Tony's suit is down." The panic must have been palpable on her face at Steve's words because he instantly followed up with, "He's ok, banged up like us. But he will need help with it, might be easier to get him out of it to get outta here. Go in and see what he needs, I will be right behind you after I get Bucky in the Quinn Jet."

Madeline nodded, they were all ok. The threat was gone. "Ok," She turned to run into the bunker but was stopped when Bucky twisted out of Steve's hold, stumbled but managed to grab Madeline's wrist with his remaining arm.

"Maddy,"

"Whoa," She stepped into his arms to help hold him up. He wrapped his arm round her tightly and she was strongly aware of the lack of his other arm around her, it was usually cool on her body. Funny she should notice it's absence.

"I love you." He said into her hair.

"I love you too," Madeline stepped back to look up into Bucky's eyes, "I'm glad you're ok, or I woulda had to kill you," She joked. He smiled down at her. For some reason she felt fear and panic flooding into her mind, but she blinked. Probably just shock, the adrenaline still pulsing through her system, making her jittery and anxious. Everything was fine, Bucky was fine, sure hurt but nothing he couldn't recover from.

"Bucky," Steve said behind them, rather sternly in Madeline's opinion.

"Go with Steve, we will work out the rest later, kay?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, we will." Steve reached for him and Bucky took the help, while Madeline turned and sprinted into the bunker.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Kimble or any of the characters associated with the film the Fugitive.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

 **Four Minutes Prior**

 _Steve held Bucky up by his right arm. His only arm now. Pain radiated through Bucky's body. It was hard to stay conscious. Suddenly Steve's laboured voice came through his consciousness, seeming to walk him up again._

 _"She can't come with us, Buck," He let Steve's words ring in his head. So this was it. The inevitable that Bucky and Madeline had been dancing around, fought about over for the last two years. Steve continued to speak when Bucky didn't respond, "I know what she means to you... but if she comes with us... Tony will never stop searching."_

 _"Madeline won't-"_

 _"You can't take this from him Bucky, not this too."_

 _Bucky took a deep breath as they rounded the corner and could see the door of the Bunker leading them out to the Jet._


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Madeline skidded around the corner. The base was destroyed, it had been tricky to navigate her way through to find Tony. When she had arrived at the main annex she noticed one of the cryogenic pods held a dead Winter Soldier. Hadn't even woken up. Madeline just noticed this, she would figure out what happened once she got Tony out and they were all flying back to civilization.

But now she had found him and came around the corner to see Tony struggling to stand up in the powered down suit. "Tony!" She slid down onto her knees to come to his side.

Tony looked at her, like he was surprised to see her. "Mads," He whispered the name he hadn't used on her in years. He looked devastated and like he was in the same kind of shape that Bucky and Steve were in. But it definitely seemed like Bucky got the worst of it physically, but Tony... he looked... distraught. Madeline realized she had only seen her uncle look like this once before. It had been in the hospital in Geneva... when her mother had died. Madeline felt her heart thud and that panic pulse again, the panic that wouldn't be ignored.

"Let's see about getting you outta here ok?" Madeline looked down at the suit. "Can you get out of this thing?"

"Yeah, the side," Tony moved to reach for the side of his breast plate but stopped his breath catching in a hiss. Madeline assumed he probably had broken ribs.

"Easy. Where? Just tell me." Tony told her and Madeline hit the button and watched the suit retract from Tony's body. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Madeline took her uncle's arm and wrapped it around her neck and helped him up. They started to walk out of the bunker but she stopped when Madeline's eyes fell on Steve's shield on the ground. It struck her as odd that Steve hadn't just carried it out with Bucky. It wasn't like it was too heavy for him.

Something wasn't right. Like a puzzle that you are just about to finish when you realize the last few pieces won't fit. Madeline looked at Tony. She started but realized she didn't even know really what to ask, "I... " Tony looked at her and his face was sad... tortured looking. And Madeline's heart started to pound. "No..." Like he knew the conclusion she was rushing towards.

"Mads," Tony said her name and it was like she knew. She just knew.

"Can you... I just..." Gingerly Madeline let Tony go, stepping away from him, her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "I'll be right back... I just have to..."

"Madeline, wait," Tony tried to ground out leaning heavily against a wall.

But it was too late, she was already running.

No. There was no way. He wouldn't do that. Not after everything. She pushed herself to run faster, jumping over debris. She was being ridiculous, she would probably literally run into Steve coming around the corner to help her with Tony but the farther she got, it still didn't happen.

"No, no, no, no, no."

Madeline stumbled to a stop at the open bunker doors. There was the Quinn Jet. Still sitting there. Her heart calmed a little bit, the ramp was still down but then... It wouldn't take Steve this long to get Bucky into the jet. Why hadn't he come back to help with Tony?

Madeline started to walk towards the jet, waves of nausea rolling over her. "Bucky? Steve?" Madeline ran to the back of the Jet, "BUCKY!" She turned to look up into the plane and it was empty. "No." She dashed up and in, "Bucky!?" She ran around the small space as if he could be hiding somewhere. "Steve?!"

Madeline felt her breath coming faster as her heart started to pound. Madeline brought a fist up to her chest and started to rub it into her sternum. "Bucky... Bucky..." Her eyes darted around the jet.

She tried to calm her breathing desperately breathing in through her nose but it was like she couldn't get any real air. Like every breath stopped half way through. She blinked her eyes furiously as tears burned them.

He wasn't here.

Steve wasn't here.

But where could they go? How could they not be here?!

"MADELINE!" Madeline ran back out side at her uncle's voice. He was leaning heavily on the doorway fo the bunker. He was still hurt. And she hadn't helped him out of the bunker. She shook her head, trying to focus as the screaming got louder and louder in her head.

She marched towards to her uncle, "Maddy?" He asked again looking at her with concern.

She shook her head, "Let's get you into the jet." She hated how watery her voice sounded. She helped Tony as they got on the jet. "You have to ride up front, I am gonna need help flying this. I think I understand the rudimentary controls, but better be safe than-" She couldn't help but gasp over the sob that snuck up on her. She was going to fall apart. But she couldn't. She had to get them out of there. She had to focus on the task at hand.

"Mads," Tony suddenly reached out as Madeline went to sit in the pilot's seat, and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly. Madeline looked down at him. He didn't say anything. Like he knew there was nothing to say. Maybe he didn't know what to say. There was so much now between them that wasn't spoken. But he was all she had, one of the few people that was always there. She tried to remind herself she wasn't completely alone. Even though she felt like it. She tried to blink away the tears that were persistently burning the backs of her eyes, shaking her head.

"He's gone." She said out loud. That was it. Madeline looked out the windshield. That made it real. Bucky was gone. He left. He left her behind. He was hurt... and he wasn't with her. "He left," She said quietly. Madeline looked down as the tears pooled in her eyes. She blinked furiously. She had to keep moving, moving forward. Because she knew if she left herself fall apart she might not be able to piece herself back together. Madeline dropped her uncle's hand. "We need to go." She sank into the pilot's seat and focused on the task at hand. Getting them home.

But as they were flying and Tony was dosing in the seat next to, Madeline realized that without Bucky, there was no home waiting for her.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

 **Three Days Later**

The bright orange Audi R8 pulled up to the curb of the completely ordinary looking office building in Manhattan's downtown centre.

"You ok?" It was probably one of the most ridiculous questions Tony Stark had ever asked. But he couldn't not. Madeline was... well, if there was one thing she wasn't, it was _ok_.

Madeline pursed her lips but simply nodded.

She sat staring out the windshield. She had been extrodinarily quiet over the last few days since they had come back from Siberia. She was like a lake, with serene calm on the surface but he could see it in her eyes, the torture that lay inside her. It scared him because it reminded him of when she was younger, on the cusp of adolescence. When they had figured out her extraordinary intellect, they figured it out because she was disconnecting from them, all of them, family, people. She didn't know how to interact with anyone. And now... now it felt like that confused young girl was coming back. Like Madeline was disconnecting.

Steve and Bucky disappearing into the sunset had seemed to rock her entire world. Tony felt like his hands were tied with her. He wanted to make her feel better. But what he really wanted was for her to not be upset about the fact that Bucky had abandoned her in the first place. Although it hadn't been said out loud Tony knew she loved him. It was obvious he wasn't just a patient. But now he was gone and Tony worried that Madeline wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together.

She had been staying in the Avengers compound with him, till she figured out where she wanted to settle. Tony suggest going to LA to his new place but Madeline said no. When he suggested Gotham she had simply turned and walked away from the conversation.

Now she sat in his car about to go into be debriefed by Agent Ross as to how everything was going to 'officially' shake out with her involvement in the whole Bucky/Nemo situation.

Tony took a deep breath. He decided not to tell Madeline about Bucky's involvement in his parents deaths. At least not yet. She didn't need that in her mind as well. She had enough on her plate. And as much as he wanted to see her hate Bucky the way he did, Tony knew it wasn't fair to leave that at her feet. Plus, he was gone. They could move forward again, after time, Madeline would see that too.

"You know, he was not a-" Tony started but Madeline interrupted.

"Can we not right now?" She suddenly spoke sitting up in the car seat, tense like she felt the barrel of a gun in the back of her back. And her eyes looked of the edge of hysteria.

Tony sighed, but persevered in a quiet way. "You need someone who can be there for you Maddy, you deserve that."

She smiled, like she was thinking back to some specific moment or memory, "He was," Tony watched his niece as she spoke the words quietly. It reminded Tony so much of her mother, he thought of his little sister, Adriana, coming home from Gotham. Broken, hurt, alone. The resemblance was scary, "He made me feel normal."

Tony scoffed, hitting his hand on the steering wheel, "Well, there you go! You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel _extraordinary_." He smiled at her reaching over and brushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Cause you're everything, kid."

She looked at him, a half smile pulling at her lips but her eyes were sad, so sad. She shrugged, "I am tired of being extraordinary, Uncle Tony." Madeline shook her head, then opened her car door. "I wanna get this over with."

"Happy will pick you up, I am on my way back to the compound to help with the new prototype for Rhody. See you for dinner?"

Madeline nodded without speaking before getting out of the car. Tony watched her as she walked up the steps and felt worry in his chest for her. He wasn't sure how to make this better for her.

"Could really use your help right now, Addy," He mumbled to himself. "Never thought she would be so much like you."

* * *

Madeline sat in the nondescript office. She noticed this time there wasn't so much as a telephone in here with her, let alone multiple computers. She wondered vaguely if this was because what she did last time she was technically in Agent Ross's custody or just because they were in their own building with properly set up interrogation rooms.

Debriefing office, Madeline corrected herself, that was what the young agent had called it. She glanced around, looked like an interrogation room. What did it matter?

The door opened and a man walked in holding two thick files. He dropped them on the table across from Madeline before sitting across from her, smiling at her, in what she couldn't tell was either a genuine or sarcastic smile. He was a nondescript looking sort of fellow. Not who you would assume was a big bad CIA agent, sent to track down secret assassins or their physicians.

"Miss Wayne, thank you for coming in." He said nicely too her.

"It's Dr. Wayne," Madeline met the man's eyes before cocking her head to the side, "Did I have a choice?"

By means of answer he simply smiled back at her, " _Now_ , I am here to discuss the nature of your relationship with one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

Madeline took a deep breath, "I am ...I _was_ his primary physician."

Agent Ross raised his eyebrows, "You're his doctor?"

"Yes,"

"That's what you are gonna go with?"

Madeline glared across the table at him, "It's the only thing relevant to this discussion, so yes."

"Alright," He waved a hand as if Madeline omitting her personal relationship with Bucky was a mild annoyance, "Regardless, it isn't relevant to this discussion, because if asked again, you would simply respond that you don't know him, and you have no association with him."

Madeline sat up straighter, "No, that isn't true. I know everything there is to know about Sergent Barnes' mental state and condition, you need what I know."

"Actually, you will find we don't. We have had a very specific discussion with your uncle in regards to your involvement or rather lack of involvement. And you will find that a quick Google search will tell you that the last two years of your life have been spent in and out of different elite rehab centres all over Europe admits lavish parties and events a high society girl can revel in."

Agent Ross tossed over one of the files and it flopped open on the table spilling out a number of pictures of what looked like Madeline or someone who looked a lot like her in different clubs, resorts, dancing, drinking, gambling...

"How..." Madeline picked up a picture of what looked shockingly like her, tanning face down but still _topless_ on a small beach with some supermodel looking blonde man laying sunning himself beside her. The date stamp in the corner of the picture was the day Bucky and Madeline were crossing the border into Georgia on their way to Romania. She looked up at Agent Ross, "How did you get these?"

"Miss Wayne, we are the CIA, we can get anything."

She looked up at his words from the picture, they hadn't gotten Bucky. Madeline reminded herself that was why Pepper thought they were willing to make a deal with Tony allowing Madeline to walk away from the situation with a created cover story. In case they ever needed her to help bring Bucky in. They couldn't throw the book at her and then ask for her help a couple of months later.

She dropped the picture on the table and looked away from him. She didn't want to be here any more.

"So, I don't want to have to keep you here longer than necessary. I just need you to agree to this chain of events. My subordinate will come in a go over the details of your past two years of life with you before we get you walking back out into the world."

"Fine, whatever you want." Madeline said quietly under her breath.

"Fabulous, Miss Wayne. Pleasure doing business with you," Agent Ross left her alone and Madeline sank back onto the chair and waited for the next agent to come in.

* * *

She felt absolutely exhausted. Madeline stepped out of the building into the watery afternoon light. It was a dark overcast, like the city was going to get poured on. She blinked down to the street to see Happy standing, leaning against a luxurious looking town car. He smiled up at her and waved and Madeline just exhaled feeling more exhausted.

She didn't want to get up in the morning. Let alone pretend to be happy to see one of her Uncle's oldest and closet friends. She did love Happy but she felt so removed from everything like there was the impenetrable sadness keeping her away from everyone else. Like she was drowning in sorrow, and just couldn't get control of anything. So it was just easier to turn it off. To actively stop thinking about it, about him... about anything.

Trouble with that was it made people uncomfortable, and it took all of her effort to remain numb. She had nothing left to give her loved ones, didn't they understand that? Her uncle kept asking if she was ok, and she loved him for it. For his concern and his desire to make everything better. But he couldn't fix this and his close presence, with its unspoken seething hatred of Bucky was not making it any easier to function either. How could he expect her to be able to process anything she was going through about Bucky, when he clearly wasn't able to?

And there it was, like getting slapped in the face. His name, crossing over her conscious thought. It hurt so much it took the breath out of her lungs. And in an instant it was like the world was falling away. It was like looking through a tunnel, to see Happy stand up from the car, concern on his face, and start towards Madeline.

But Happy didn't make it to her, she didn't even get the opportunity to pass out, before someone stepped out of the door behind her and bumped into Madeline turning her right around from the force of being walked into.

"Sorry," The voice said. Madeline stumbled, for a second the person, a man, held on to her arms, as if to make sure she didn't actually hit the pavement. Then stepped into her before letting her go and stepping away. Madeline looked into the man's face, it was obscured by the low riding ball cap and big reflective aviator sunglasses. His collar was pulled up but something about him... he was familiar...

"Hey, watch it!" She could hear Happy yell from half way up the stairs, now practically running to get to Madeline.

"Sam..." The name came to her lips like a light bulb being turned on in the back of her brain, beneath her thick fog.

But in the same moment of that piece clicking into place, Happy stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the arms, even though she already had her footing back. He also stepped right into the line of sight of the man she thought could have been Sam Wilson. But that wasn't possible.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Want me to go beat him up?" Happy inspected her up and down, holding her at arm's length.

"I'm fine." Madeline shook her head and Happy let her go. "I just, it was the weirdest thing... I thought I knew..." But she trailed off, barely making the rest of the sentence audible.

"Looks like you dropped something." Happy bent down and picked up a nondescript white envelope.

Madeline shook her head. She hadn't brought anything with her other than a small clutch, carrying her ID, a credit card and her keys. "No, it must have been that man's," She craned to look over Happy's shoulder as he straightened up. Madeline thought she caught sight of the reflective aviators again but when she looked harder he was gone.

"Nope, it's got your name on it."

Madeline's eyes snapped back to Happy. "What?" He handed her the envelope and she took it, turning it so she could read it. There is was her name, plain as day.

 _Madeline_

The handwriting was instantly recognizable to her. It was like getting a punch to the gut. "Oh my god," She whispered.

"Madeline, are you sure you are alright? You're white as a ghost." But she could barely hear Happy, like he was miles and miles away from her.

She darted around him and scanned the crowd. It _was_ Sam Wilson. It had to be. She thought she caught sight of the military green ball cap, bouncing away and didn't hesitate, she just took off.

"Madeline!" Happy called after her hot on her heels, but she was sprinting as fast as her stupid designer high heels her uncle had ordered for her, would allow her to run. She got to the corner but it was too late. He was gone. Madeline took a staggered breath, her hand going up to her forehead, as if to brace herself. She ran the hand back through her hair and then, biting her lower lip looked back down at the letter.

It was Bucky's hand writing, without question. She barely had to glance at it to know. _Madeline._ It felt thick, in her hands. What ever was in here, it felt... substantial and she felt her heart start to pound.

"Jesus Madeline, what are you trying to do to me!" Happy scolded as he caught up with her panting.

Madeline looked at Happy, "Are there any nice hotels around here?"

Happy looked at her, "Hotels? I thought I was taking you back to the compound?"

Madeline shook her head, "Change of plans. I need somewhere private. I need a hotel."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-One

 _Maddy,_

 _It's funny, all I have wanted to do since leaving you was write this letter. But now it comes down to it, I find myself having a hard time knowing what to say._

 _I know I miss you..._

 _I hope you are safe._

 _I can't tell you where I am, because even though I have faith that this letter will get to you safely, I don't want to risk your safety by giving you that knowledge. I don't know who will come looking for me, and I have put you in enough danger._

 _Honestly, I will be lucky if you even read this letter. I hope you do. I hope you don't hate me. And please know, that I everything I say is true. I have taken so many things from you, I don't want to take the truth as well._

 _I hated leaving you behind. I didn't want to, but I had to. Tony knows the truth... I have not only taken things from you but I have taken so much from your family already, I couldn't take you from him as well. I'm sure you hate that reasoning. But I knew he would never stop looking for you if you came with me. We could never stop running. And I can't put you in that position anymore. You deserve a home, and a real life, safety. I can't give you any of those things._

 _We saw in Berlin all I have to offer you right now._

 _I can't hurt you again._

 _Please know that I love you. I love you more than I should. I love you so much that I allowed myself to put you in danger for these past two years. Because that is what it has been, danger for you, no matter what you may think. But know that I am hopeful. As I said, I am somewhere safe. With people that say they can help me, and I think they can, Maddy. I hope they can. But until they know they can get whatever is in me that allows me to be triggered out of me, I am going back into cryofreeze. I won't allow myself to be a danger to another person. _

_I hope one day I will see you again. I think about you constantly and I want you to know, that I am doing this for you as much as I am doing this for me. I want to be what you deserve Madeline, I want to be able to be that person. But until I can, I want people to be safe. I have caused enough destruction._

 _I want you to find happiness and joy, and even as I just wrote that I want to be your everything, I don't want your time to stop with me. Please live Maddy, for both of us._

 _Please don't hate me._

 _You are my everything, you gave me everything, a home, salvation, forgiveness... hope. I love you, Madeline._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Bucky._

* * *

She could hear the banging on the door. It was like it was miles away from her though. Through the thick walls that surrounded her. She could hear banging and her name but she didn't care. She didn't want to move, moving involved thinking. And she couldn't think right now. It was too much.

She heard a door open and slowly she closed her eyes because she knew what was coming.

"Madeline Martha Wayne!" Her uncle's voice echoed around the Penthouse suite. "What the actual Hell! You needed space, sure, great! Get a hotel room. Without _telling_ me! No call, no text! It's been two days! I deserve a phone call-"

The doors of the master bedroom banged open but that seemed to take the steam out of her uncle's rampage. She wondered how loud the alarm bells were going off in her uncle's head. It must be a bleak sight. Blackout curtains drawn, the room basically untouched aside from Madeline, laying fully clothed on the California king bed, even her shoes still on, still in the blue plaid dress she wore to the debriefing.

"Mads," Her uncle's voice sounded concerned.

' _That makes sense,'_ She thought vaguely _, 'This is concerning. Normal people don't act like this.'_ But she couldn't tell if it was her heart break or her intellect that was creating the caesium now. The one she seemed unable to climb out of.

The bed sunk on the side her back was towards as she assumed Tony sat on the bed. "You gotta talk to me here, kid." With her foot she shoved the letter over to her uncle from its place beside her on the mattress. "What's this now? A manifesto?" Tony said jokingly but quickly he went silent as he read the letter.

"Well, I..." Suddenly he stood up, " ' _Tony knows the truth_ '?! You- You knew?!" Madeline pulled her legs up to her chest as she felt her uncle's rage, disappointment, and hurt roll over her. "You knew! You knew... " His voice changed from rage to sadness, then he took a deep breath and Madeline closed her eyes against the world. "Okay." He said breathlessly as he continued to read the letter.

He took a deep breath, "Alright, well," He swallowed, he sounded like he was in a rage but forcing it down, swallowing it back. It just made Madeline more uncomfortable, like she just wanted to just go to sleep and drift off. "There are only so many countries that have the technology available to them to allow a successful human cryofreeze, so we will just start there and-"

"No!" Madeline spun around, rolling over in the bed and reached, snatching the letter out of her uncle's hands. "You're not going to look for him." She snapped, carefully folding the letter back up.

Tony glared down at her, obviously frustrated, "Then tell me what you want me to do Madeline? I have tried hovering, I have tried giving you space. I don't know what else I can do, when it comes to the person who murdered my parents." Madeline looked up at her uncle like she had been slapped.

"He wasn't him-"

" ' _Self'_? Oh I know, I've heard it enough. It doesn't make him any less guilty." Each word was punctuated like a sentence. "Your grandparents are dead. I was left to look after your fourteen year old mother, and you can imagine how good I was at that. He took-" Tony stopped suddenly shaking his head and looking away from his niece, "You know what. No, I can't get into this with you." He shook his head, "Take a shower. I am going to order food." Madeline looked up at him, a confused expression on her face, "You can't starve. Just do it." With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

Tony walked through the Penthouse suite out onto the balcony that had a nice infinity pool outside it. He reached into his jacket and took out a cell phone, that was only for the most personal of uses. He flicked through the numbers before he came to the right one, or at least last time he checked it was right. He hit the name. While it dialled and started to ring, Tony took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders, "You can do this, this you can do." He mumbled before putting the phone to his ear. "You are the bigger man," He cracked his neck before he heard a voice answer on the other end.

"Hi... Yeah, I know, it's been ages, yada yada yada. Hey, let me cut right to the chase. It's about Madeline." Tony looked over his shoulder back into the empty looking penthouse. "Well, physically she is fine. But pretty much everything else... Look, you know I wouldn't call you if it weren't serious. And as much as I think and know I am equipped to handle many things. This particular instance, if I had to say, gun to my head... You may be more equipped to deal with this one... yeah, don't let it go to your head. Mmmhmm,... mmhmmm, can you be here within the hour? Oh. How bout four? ... Well, let's just say I have my ways. Sit tight. Your ride will be there shortly. ... Yeah, well, like I said, I wouldn't have called if I didn't think she needed you. Right. Alright, well, see you soon."

With that he hung up and walked back inside to make the call down stairs to room service.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Super excited for upcoming Infinity War tomorrow! So I am engaging my readers in the excitement. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ( **CAUTON BLACK PANTHER SEMI-SPOILER AHEAD** )! Although I have plan in my mind about how I want the plot to go, and obviously have to wait to see exactly what happens with certain characters in the actual movie, I would love some feedback! Based on the trailers only, would you be more interest to see Madeline go on this next journey with her Uncle Tony or ( **SPOILER!)** Would you rather see Madeline back with Bucky in Wakanda? Just curious as to your thoughts! Much appreciated and another update is headed up soon! Thanks -Cat


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Thanks **MimsHyde** for the input! Will keep it in mind, so stoked you like my story and I hope you enjoy this update as well! -Cat

Chapter Sixty-Two

Tony stood on the veranda scanning the sky line. Then he saw the jet trail. He glanced over his shoulder and couldn't see Madeline anywhere. He had heard the shower turn on, so at least that was a step in the right direction. He looked back at the sky and could see the silhouette of the suit he had sent jettisoning halfway across the world for the pick up. It was the fastest way he could think of getting him there.

The sleek silver suit landed slowly in front of him. It was a prototype that Tony had been tinkering with, but it wasn't done yet. No blasters or weapons, and no wicked paint job yet. But the silver suit got the job done. It retracted and none other than Bruce Wayne stepped down from in the suit.

Tony had to admit, Bruce looked good. Older, since Tony had last seen him, back when Adriana had gotten sick. Granted, Bruce looked terrible then, but still. Now, he was clean shaven, and not as muscular as he used to be, but still fit. He was wearing khaki slacks that looked expensive and a light blue shirt. His hair was a bit longer, but still Bruce.

Tony took a deep breath, having never been close with his unofficial Brother in Law Tony wasn't thrilled at the idea of calling in Bruce for Madeline, but still, he swallowed his pride and stepped forward offering a hand. "Nice trip?" He asked briskly.

Bruce took the hand and shook it firmly. "Exhilarating. I know why you fly around in them so often now."

Tony felt his brow twitch, "Well, yeah that... Saving the world... Anyway,"

Bruce fixed Tony with a concerned look, "What's going on with Maddy?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked at Bruce not sure where to begin for once in his life. "So, you remember when we used to joke about Madeline's first boyfriend?"

Bruce stared at Tony blinking, "No. We never did that."

"Well," Tony shook his head, waving a hand, "Let's say we did, and let's also pretend we were more functional and normal and well adjusted. Well, anyway that is what we are dealing with now. The after math." Tony started to the patio door and Bruce fell into step beside him.

"Bucky?" Bruce asked casually.

Tony stopped dead, to slowly look at Bruce, "You... you _knew_ about 'Bucky'?!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I know a lot about my daughter's life." Tony could almost read Bruce's mind that the guy really want to finish the sentence with a well punctuated _'Stark'_ but held off on doing so.

And just like that Tony had the desire to punch Bruce's smug face but instead he swallowed back his fury and cleared his throat. "So, let me get this straight. You knew Madeline was harbouring a fugitive? And did you know this little gem of wisdom when I called you _over_ a year ago and asked you to keep an ear to the ground for a super soldier assassin? Didn't think it was worth a mention that he was in Gotham with Maddy?!"

Bruce crossed his arms, "Madeline explained the situation to me clearly. I heard her out and I trust my daughter's judgment, Tony."

"Well, that was your first mistake, because you, Madeline," Tony shook his head at the sheer frustration of this moment, "You have no idea, NO IDEA, what you are dealing with when it comes to people like this. You think this is like what it was in Gotham?" Tony scoffed, "These are the things that go bump in the night. These people, _HYRDA,_ these super soldiers. This is not predictable or manageable."

Bruce glared at Tony, scoffing, "You know the problem with you Starks?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You always seem to have this unwavering belief that you are right, no matter _what_ the circumstance." Bruce turned to walk into the suite but was stopped by Tony's voice.

"And during these heart to heart chats you were having, did Madeline happen to mention that the light of her life was also the guy who killed my parents?"

Bruce froze with his hand on the door handle. Tony watched carefully as Bruce turned around to face him. Bruce was a lot of things but when Tony saw Bruce's face Tony knew that Bruce didn't know. Bruce took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Tony. Madeline didn't tell me."

"Well, no, I am sure she didn't. Not surprising really. Not a great endorsement for the guy."

Bruce took a deep breath, and a step towards Tony, "She said he did a lot of things. Things he had no choice in."

Tony's hard eyes met Bruce's, "She says a lot of things when it comes to him. But I didn't think she knew about that. I don't even know how long she's known."

Bruce took a deep breath, "Tony," He shook his head looking out on the New York skyline. "She didn't know your parents..."

Tony's head snapped up and he glared at Bruce incredulously, "Oh, and would that make it easier for you if she was dating Joe Chill?" A muscle twitched in Bruce's jaw. "Well," Tony shrugged cavalierly to get his point across, "She didn't spend christmases with grandma and grandpa therefore, why not date the man who killed them in cold blood?!"

Bruce looked pissed but Tony didn't care. His mind was still reeling from reading the letter. The letter in which Bucky so nonchalantly addresses the fact that not only had Madeline known he killed Maria and Howard Stark but also inferred that he let Madeline stay behind, as if this was some great generous move for Tony's well being.

"Tony, this is an impossible situation," Bruce started.

"Your damn right it is." Tony turned on his heel and strode away from Bruce, stopping at the edge of the veranda. He ran a hand over his mouth feeling like he couldn't breath. He didn't know how to manage this.

Bruce walked over to stand beside Tony. "I don't know how we got here." He started, simply looking out over the skyline with Tony. "You and I, standing here arguing over Madeline. Honestly can say I never saw this particular chain of events happening." Tony scoffed, unable to argue. "I hated you when I sent Madeline back stateside." Tony glanced at Bruce who was steadfastly staring at the city. "That you got to be the one to welcome her home. Be the one to take her to college. To be the one closest to normal. I was already jealous you had had so much time. Time I never got." Bruce took a breath, "I don't know what's gonna happen, to Maddy, to Bucky. I have no idea. But whatever does happen I can only be here so long."

He turned and faced Tony, "When the dust settles, Tony, you will be the only one left for her. You have always been there for her, and I know, having had the luxury of hitting rock bottom, more than a few times myself, you need someone there who has your back. To help you stand back up." Bruce took a deep breath and Tony was caught off guard by the sheer sadness he found in Bruce's eyes. "I hate that I can't be that for her. But you can." Bruce put his hands in his pockets and looked back at New York City. "I can't tell you what to do, because I honestly don't know what I would do if I were in your place. But I know Madeline. And she loves you, and that is a big thing in her life. Try and remember her, through everything else. HYDRA, your parents, Bucky. Remember Madeline. Who she is."

With that Bruce put a heavy hand on Tony's shoulder, "We trusted you with our baby girl, Tony. My trust is still as strong as it was when she was fifteen. No matter how hard things get." Bruce nodded, and then turned, "I'm gonna go check on our girl."

And Tony was left alone, his chest feeling heavy.

* * *

Madeline sat on the bathroom floor looking over at the steamy shower. She had managed to get up, wander into the bathroom, taking off her shoes and turn on the faucet. But then... she just sort of ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the vanity. Numb.

There was a knock on the bathroom door but Madeline continued to look at the floor.

"Madeline?" She blinked, that wasn't Tony's voice. She looked at the door, "Maddy, you ok in there?"

"Da-dad?" She scrambled over the floor reaching for the door knob and as she turned it she blinked. She found herself looking at her father. But that was impossible, he was half way across the world. "Dad?"

He bent down, crouching at the knees so his eye line was parallel with hers, "Hi Baby girl."

She felt her eyes well with tears, 'What are you doing here?" She asked and she noticed her voice sounded watery, even to her.

He took a deep breath, and smiled at her with sad eyes, "You needed me."

Without having to think about it Madeline launched herself into her father's arms. And he held her tight.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

"Madeline," Bruce looked up from the letter and tried to meet his daughter's eyes but she was fixed staring at a place on the mattress. They sat on the end of big California King bed, side by side.

"How did you keep going?" She blinked and looked up at Bruce and he was struck by just how... desperate her eyes looked. "After mom left? How did you keep going? Because I try and realize he is gone, but there is... is nothing... like this void I am left with." Her eyes welled up again, and Madeline bit down on her lower lip.

Bruce took a deep breath, "Well, not very well. I did retreat from the world for eight years."

Madeline raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, sounds good about now, but instead of eight how about forever?"

Bruce looked at Madeline, "But if I _hadn't..._. If I had forced myself to keep going, maybe I would have found it in me to go back to California. Try again to talk to Adriana." Bruce looked away from his daughter as she finally looked up at him, thinking back to the darkest time in his life, "Maybe I wouldn't have missed you." He met his daughters eyes. "Hiding away will never bring you happiness or closure, Madeline."

"But there isn't anything waiting for me. He is _gone_. Frozen, for who knows how long. He might wake up and I will be forty years older, or he may not wake up until I am dead? And what then? I spend my life waiting for something that may never happen?"

Bruce shook his head, "The world is waiting for you, Madeline. Bucky allowed you to realize a reality you hadn't known before. Don't squander that gift. Besides, what do you want him to find if he does wake up? You, living, happy, thriving? Or holed up in a hotel? Not living?"

"So what then, Dad?" She fixed him with a hard stare, "Just pretend?"

Bruce sent his daughter a small smile, 'If that is what it takes, it worked for me." Madeline raised an eyebrow, "Pretending to be the Bruce Wayne the world thought I was lead me to your mother. Who helped me realize the Bruce Wayne I actually wanted to be."

Madeline looked away from her dad pursing her lips, before saying in a quiet voice, "I've never failed... I've never failed at anything before. And now I failed, him, the one person I ever... and I _failed_." Her eyes searched the comforter for answers but eventually, when Bruce didn't offer her an easy answer Madeline slowly looked up and met her father's eyes. "How do I keep going through _that_?"

"Madeline, you didn't fail him, you gave him the opportunity to have a life. To find another option. Bucky's reality," Bruce shook his head, "There was only ever so much you could do, Maddy. And you exceeded that already. You have to allow yourself to let _you_ off the hook." He nudged her with his shoulder, "Refocus your efforts."

Madeline looked at her dad before leaning her head on his shoulder. "How long are you here for?" She asked quietly.

Bruce took a deep breath, "Not long. New York isn't the best place for me to be."

"Can I leave with you?" Madeline asked suddenly looking up at her dad.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, love. The CIA want you in the public eye."

Madeline took a deep breath and looked out into the empty bedroom, "I had everything I want, and now I am left with the reality I hate the most. I spent so much time avoid the reporters and making myself small, and unnoticeable, yet now what? I am supposed to be a part of all that again?" She met her father's eyes.

He took a deep breath, feeling the empathy deep in his chest, "You'll learn to put on your armour and keep going."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Madeline spoke softly into the bedroom, "Tony hates me." She whispered.

Bruce sat up straighter at her words and looked at his daughter, who looked particularly small on the bed beside him, "Tony doesn't hate you."

"Maybe not right now, because he just found out. But when he does... really think about everything. He'll hate me." Bruce could see the tears welling in Madeline's eyes. He couldn't recall ever seeing his daughter this openly emotional. Even after everything happened with Adriana... This Bucky certainly had been the catalyst for Madeline's evolution.

Bruce turned on the bed to face his daughter, "It may be hard for Tony right now, he... well, I think you can understand that." Madeline looked up and met Bruce's eyes with a guilty look, "But he is your uncle, and he loves you. He will always love you. And although he and I have never been particularly close, I know you are the most important thing in his world." Madeline took a deep breath. "Why don't you have a shower?" Bruce asked her quietly.

Madeline looked at her dad and then nodded. "Ok,"

Madeline watched her father walk out of the bedroom door. She picked up Bucky's letter from the bed beside her. Her eyes unfocused, Madeline let them drift over the words not really taking them in. And her Uncle's voice drifted across her mind.

 _'There are only so many countries that have the technology available to them to allow a successful human cryofreeze, so we will just start there..._ '

There were only so many countries that met that requirement. And he wouldn't be in any of those. Too obvious. Madeline reached over and picked up her phone. She typed in the password and opened the hotel's app with security options. She logged onto her room's camera feed, a handy feature for gold star members. She watched her father walk up to Tony in the living room but she wasn't really paying attention to them. She zoomed into the veranda feed and stared at the unfinished silver Ironman suite. Her mind wandered vaguely before she took a number of different angle screen shots.

Madeline took a deep breath. She had to keep going. One step at a time. One foot in front of the other. For Bucky, if for no one else.

She put the letter down on the bedside table and got up. Her legs felt shaky underneath her but she took a deep breath. This she could do. And just like that Madeline took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to finally have that shower.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

 **One Year Later**

 _"Good Morning New York! And welcome to What's Up, East Coast? Your number one source for the trending social news of the day! And we are joined by our newest correspondent from our West Coast Office, the lovely Miss Jessica!"_

 _"Good Morning Tyler, and let me say what an honour it is, to be here with you today in the beautiful New York City!"_

 _"Well, our number one story this morning is the engaging Miss Madeline Wayne! Now Jessica, you know Miss Wayne from back home in LA, right?"_

 _"Well, 'know' might be a bit of a strong word but yes, I am familiar with Miss Wayne but certainly not THIS Madeline Wayne. It seems like this girl has a new lease on life!"_

 _"Yes, when she moved to New York a year ago, without fanfare or show, no one thought much of it. Especially after being out of the public eye, for what, nearly two years? Since leaving Gotham?"_

 _"Yes, and no one really knew what she was doing, until of course photo's started to surface and my, what a two years our Miss Stark had!"_

 _"Yes, all one has to do is read any magazine from last year, or one of the many unsolicited books, to find out the details of Madeline's journey through Europe. The parties, the soccer players, the scandal."_

 _"So what has us discussing our youngest resident Billionaire this morning, Jessica?"_

 _"Well, we all know how Miss Wayne likes to throw a party. Last night was none other than Madeline Wayne's 25th birthday! And celebrate she certainly did. Starting at the Plaza for dinner, with a guest list of nearly two hundred people in attendance, it was the who's who of New York Society."_

 _"When asked about the guest list, she simply smiled and responded 'Only my nearest and dearest', with a wink no less!"_

 _"That's right Tyler, among the list were professional athlete's, models, dancers, artists, the top fashion designers in New York, as well as some very influential hedge fund managers. But the party didn't stop there, when they decided to continue their evening at New York's premier night club, Blink."_

 _"Which it is rumoured Madeline bought when told she and her friends were not allowed to dance on the bar!"_

 _"You're right Tyler, and a source in city hall has informed us here at 'What's Up East Coast' that the paper work is already going through."_

 _"Well, I don't know what happened over the past few years, but I must say, I love this new Madeline Stark and can't wait to see what she does next."_

Tony turned off the trashy TV program and looked out the limo window as New York City rolled by. He took a deep breath as concern pounded in his chest. At first it had been obvious that the partying and lavish life style was for the camera's but when Pepper mentioned Madeline's flat out refusal to come to LA for a small family dinner for her birthday Tony started to feel real concern. Especially when he saw on the news what she had been doing. A very un-Madeline sort of affair.

His town car pulled up to the luxurious building that Madeline was now calling home. He got out and walked towards the lobby. Almost instantly he was swarmed by paparazzi.

'Tony!Tony!Tony!"

"Tony, look over here!"

"Give us a smile Tony!"

"Any comments of you niece's current outlandish behaviour!?"

"Not today guys," He said simply, putting up a hand in a wave and walking briskly by them. The doorman held open the door for him and blocked the press from following him into the lobby. Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number as he made his way through the ultra modern lobby. He held the phone to his ear. It rang three times before a voice answered.

"Hello, you have reached the personal cell phone of Dr. Madeline Wayne, this is Sasha speaking, how can I help you?"

Tony stopped dead, brow furrowed. "Sasha? Uh, who the hell are you and why do you have my niece's phone?"

"Oh, Mr. Stark! I'm sorry, I didn't see the number, you, of course, are to be patched through right away,"

"Of course," Tony mumbled rolling his eyes.

"But all the phones have just been ringing off the hook this morning since Dr. Wayne's party. I will patch you through right away." The line when quiet except for the pulsating beep as Tony was put on hold.

He took a deep breath, feeling his apprehension getting stronger. He checked the screen on his phone, yes it had been Madeline's personal number. She had someone answering her phone now? She had an assistant?! He charged across the lobby, phone still at his ear, less inclined to dawdle. The elevator ride up was seamless, although he was surprised to find himself on the second penthouse floor, rather than the very top apartment suite. Seemed counter intuitive to Madeline's new big shiny life style.

He stepped off the elevator into the small private hallway that lead to her front door. Tony stepped up to it and lifted his fist to knock when the door swung open.

Tony blinked to find the brand new pitcher for the New York Yankee's staring back at Tony looking totally caught off guard. The kid was a god send to the Yankee's pitching, over half his games no hitters, but here he stood on Madeline's threshold, looking definitely worse for wear at eight in the morning. Tony slowly regarded the young man, squirming under his gaze. He was an all American to be sure, blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. He had his suit jacket in one hand, along with his tie. His dress shirt was disheveled and wrinkled, untucked from his pants as well as buttoned up wrong.

"Oh my god! Tony Stark! I mean- Mr. Stark!" The kids hand came out to shake Tony's like, he, _Tony_ was the kids' personal Jesus.

Tony took the hand and couldn't help but purse his lips as he shook the guys hand. "Good morning,"

"Yeah, it is. Look huge fan! If you ever wanna catch a game, you let me know!"

"I'm more of a Dodgers fan."

The pitcher's smile faded slightly. "Well, anyway it is a real honour, and Madeline, wow, she is just amazing,"

Tony took a deep breath, trying to control his irritation. "I'm sure, thanks for the support!" Tony abruptly walked by, forcing the young man to step out of the doorway into the small hallway. Tony looked the young man up and down. "Take care now, bye bye then." And slammed the door.

Tony marched through the apartment. "Madeline!" more quietly he said to himself, "I know your in here," He arrived at her bedroom door and knocked, "Madeline?"

He heard a groan from inside the room and decided that was enough of an invitation, "Hope your decent!" He said brightly before opening the door for himself and striding in.

Madeline looked to be passed out in bed, a mess of white duvet and long blonde hair, still styled into loose big, bouncy curls from the night before, and thankfully what looked like pink flannel pyjamas.

"Well, someone looks like they had a fun birthday party!" He said overly brightly and loudly.

The moan got louder, "Ugh, don't you ever knock?" Came from under the duvet.

"Didn't need to, someone got the door for me. A rather tired looking pitcher, nice guy, little star struck, but I _am_ pretty amazing." Tony ambled over to the big windows overlooking Central Park, and more aggressively than was necessarily warranted, pulled the curtains open, "Morning sunshine!"

"Oh my god!" The blonde hair disappeared under the duvet.

"So Miller? Or Matheson? What's his name again?" Tony sank into a big arm chair in the corner of the room and watched the bed.

"I don't know." Came the irritated sounding response.

"You don't know. How very risqué! Madeline, I didn't know you had it in you."

She sat up in bed and glared across the room at Tony and he had to say he was startled by how she actually looked. Not just tired but exhausted. Not just lazy from a late night out on the town, but drained. She had make-up racconing under her eyes and lipstick smeared around her mouth. Her hair was an absolutely birds nest and her eyes looked... Hollow.

"I don't know because I don't care. He slept in the guest room. It looks better if a guy leaves the apartment first thing. Keeps up the charade right?"

To the best of Tony's knowledge Madeline had been managing well. She had decided to stay in New York, bought this penthouse and set up house in remarkable time. She seemed to have no interest in returning to work, citing that her original project was now being very capably run down in Gotham and she would just feel in the way. Beside she seemed to have very little interest in working with the brain or memories, which Tony guessed he could understand. Although he never let himself think about it too much.

But now, it was sort of like she was in limbo. She made a show in front of the paparazzi which were attached to her like glue. After all the tabloids broke the 'story' of her absence from the lime light, Madeline rose to the occasion, behaving like the spoiled heiress everyone wants to follow and worship. Vapid, spending money like it was going out of style, while still remaining altruistic and generous in the public eye. It was unsettling how well she could fake it. She gave interviews and did photo shoots. Attended events that begged her presence. She had started wearing designer clothes, her hair was always elaborately done, and Tony's least favourite addition to her new self was the full face of make up she was rarely seen in public without.

 _'It's probably like her armour. To go out and pretend to be what they want. Probably easier to do it when you feel like there is a wall between you and the rest of the world.'_ Had been Pepper's take.

Now Tony hoped that was true, looking at his niece.

"So... how ya holding up?" Tony said trying to sound bright and teasing, as he leaned against the chest of drawers and stared down his niece.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head. She was spending too much time with people her own age, Tony noted. "I'm just fine." She winced as she shook her head. "Ugh, I need aspirin." She put a hand over her eyes.

Tony squinted at her, "Are you... are you _actually_ hung over!?"

"Well, I don't have the flu." Madeline started to disentangle herself from the comforter and make her way to the side of the bed, reaching for a surprisingly handy bottle of aspirin. She quickly took three out of the bottle and swallowed them all at once.

Tony felt an eyebrow raise, "So, good birthday, all in all then?" Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

She shook her head, "Peachy," She put down the water bottle she had grabbed from her side table and Tony notice the down turned picture frame on her bedside table. "So what brings you over?"

"Can't an uncle stop bye to see his favourite niece?"

Madeline looked at Tony, "You never stop bye. Or pop-in. You _hate_ the pop in. Plus, the fact we speak everyday and you failed to mention your proximity to New York yesterday seems strange. "

Tony felt like there were obviously a few things Madeline was leaving out of her conversations to, but decided against it. Tony stood up straight, "Well, I am working on something I could use your help with. So I thought I would just come by and ask in person."

Madeline narrowed her eyes at him, "So, this isn't about the birthday?"

Tony resisted the urge to sigh. This was, of course, about the birthday; that was what had spurred him across the country. After planning and replanning the perfect day over and over, he finally settled on a quiet night with Madeline and Pepper. Only to have Madeline shoot him down cold, saying she didn't want to see anyone or do anything, even just him and Pepper. So he let it drop. But only to see news reports at one in the morning raving about Madeline Wayne's world ending, mind blowing birthday party, that anyone who was anyone was at.

The Madeline he knew hated her birthday. Always had. Never a fan. Every year he tried to make it better, bigger, more epic, but she was never a fan. Sure she tried, probably more to indulge him than anything, but still. This though, this was a cry for help if Tony had ever seen one. Or at least a warning sign. Hard being the reader rather than the sender, of these subconscious cries for help.

"No, Madeline, not everything is about you," Tony said shaking his head cavalierly, standing up from the dressing table. He was improvising, but he actually did have something in his back pocket that he could use. It would probably be good for both of them, and it would certainly be a release for Madeline, something positive even. "Except, that it is. And I need your help."

Madeline shook her head, "I am not getting roped into some case study you just goggled in the lobby to keep me busy in the back rooms of Stark industries."

Tony glared at her, "I did that one time." He shook his head in fake exasperation, rolling his eyes dramatically. "No," Tony shook his head before fixing Madeline with a look, "I am thinking something more off the books. Come on, shower, get dressed. I have someone I want you to meet."


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Hi All! Sorry for the delay in posting! First off I want to say thank you to **guadalupe1992** for the review! Super glad to see that people are enjoying both stories! Just a note with my next chapter post I will be moving ALL PIECED TOGETHER into Avengers/Dark Knight crossovers, in case anyone needs to find it. More Avengers will be coming into the story and as we are moving towards the events Infinity War I feel a switch in category is the best move. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, more will follow soon after, I promise! Enjoy, -Cat

Chapter Sixty-Five

Madeline spat the toothpaste into the sink and couldn't help but gag, as the burn of gin bit its way back up her throat. She coughed and put the toothbrush down and looked up at her reflection.

It was odd. It was still her in the mirror looking back, but at the same time it was like looking at a stranger. Someone she didn't know, had never met before. She felt exhausted. All she really wanted to do was sleep. But people got concerned when you did that. People banged down hotel room doors when you did that.

So she had started to play the game. The game of being Madeline Wayne. It had started with watching old footage of her parents online. It had startled her (as much as anything could startle her) just how much footage there was of Bruce Wayne and Adriana Stark flitting around Gotham. Going to lunches and brunches and gala's and fund raisers. The way she looked at him and the way he looked back. Madeline had watched that look on her father's face. She tried to notice when his look changed, one of pretending in front of the camera's to one of love.

But she couldn't see it. It was seamless. The perfect face, on the perfect life, from a reality that wasn't this one. So she started her own 'perfect' life. A choice, an image that the world could see. Everyone could see.

So now no one actually _saw_ her.

Trapped in a limbo she couldn't escape.

In some ways, Maddy didn't understand how her mother could become a borderline alcoholic before reaching the age she was now. Sure, it was all fun and giggles when you were drunk, but the hang overs...ugh.

But then... It did seem like every time she did indulge, and got gin and seven's (and didn't secretly pay the bartender to make sure they were _only_ seven's), each time that intoxicating oblivion got more and more attractive. She didn't have to remain numb, didn't have to constantly _not_ think about it. Him.

But now Tony was here and all concerned with some project for her. She took a deep breath. She could indulge her uncle. A day off wasn't the worst thing to ever happen but still irritating. Especially, if this was just a smoke screen to give her the fifth degree about her birthday.

She knew Tony was pissed about not spending her birthday with him. And she had meant what she said, about the night. She hadn't wanted to spend time with anyone. Mainly because her last couple of birthdays had been so amazing, each in their own way, but they had all been with Bucky. Even a few years ago, when they realized Sam had brought the search to Gotham, it had still been one of Madeline's best birthday's ever.

But then when it came down to it, and she was actually alone... it was worse. She found it was easier to pretend to be 'Madeline Wayne' than be on her own. And evidently one didn't have to try very hard to surround themselves with friends when you had lots of money you were willing to spend.

She found it ... easy. It was easy to pretend to be happy when you were surrounded by people who were pretending to like you. Pretending to care what you are talking about, pretending _they_ care about you. It was like everyone was simply playing their parts.

It was simple and mindless and then adding in the gin... oblivion.

Madeline sighed. Just another day.

* * *

Tony leaned back through the doorway of Madeline's bedroom to see she was still in her bathroom. He wondered over to her side table and picked up the down turned picture. He was expecting to see Adriana but instead was caught off guard when he found himself looking at a picture of Bucky.

In the picture he was looking at something, with a slight smile on his face, like he was amused by what he was looking at. He was wearing a denim jacket that looked to be circa nineteen eighty. But he looked happy. Tony instantly had an image in his head, of Madeline standing just up the road from Bucky, taking the picture of him, without him realizing. The picture was so vivid, Tony could practically hear Madeline's laugh as she took the picture.

He blinked and shook his head. Empathy for Sergeant Barnes wasn't something he was in a rush to feel. But he did notice the fracture in the glass of the picture, and the chip in the corner of the frame... Like it had been thrown at a wall perhaps? Tony looked down at the table to see the infamous letter looking tattered, under where the picture had been laying. He took a deep breath and put the picture back where he found it and walked back into the living room.

He felt more committed in what he planned to do now. It was clear, if Maddy was ever going to come back to her old self, she needed something to focus on. Something to distract her.

"You ready?" Madeline strode out of the bedroom and Tony looked up at her. She almost looked normal. She was wearing a pair of rather tight jeans, a big, loose knit slouchy sweater that hung off the shoulder and a pair of black pumps. She had combed her hair and had on a big pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, ma'am," Madeline nodded and headed for the door, and Tony fell into step beside her. "My town car is parked out front." Tony said once they were in the elevator.

Instead Madeline pushed the parking basement button on the elevator. "We'll take my car. Avoid the paparazzi." She said leaning against the back of the elevator.

"You wanna drive? Through New York?" Tony asked looking at her raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I like driving." The doors opened to the parking garage and Madeline strode out of the elevator towards what had to be her car. Tony blinked as he watched Madeline walk over to a Lamborghini Centenario Roadster.

"Hmm, well your taste in cars has improved." Tony stood around to the passenger side of the car and lowered himself in.

It wasn't too long before Tony greatly regretted the idea of not taking the town car. Madeline hurtled through the streets of Manhattan like she was on the Autobahn. She dodged through traffic like it was standing still. Oh, congestion up ahead? She wasn't afraid to rip down an alleyway after making a nearly two tire turn to make it.

"JESUS!" Tony could help but explain as they came centimetres away from hitting a produce delivery truck.

"You okay over there? I thought you were an atheist?" Madeline asked an amused look on her face.

"When did you start driving like a mad woman?" Tony asked unable to look away from the road. Holding on to not only his seat but also the dash.

"When did you start acting like an old woman?" Madeline countered.

"There is talented driving and then there is a death wish. Holy-" Tony moved away from the window as they sped precipitously close to the back end of a school bus. Tony would almost bet money he saw the hood of the car disappear under the bus before Madeline swished out and changed lanes. "What the hell Madeline!?"

"Calm down. I like to go fast. I know I get that from you as much as Dad. So stop bitching and enjoy the ride." She rolled her eyes. So now she was swearing too? Tony didn't know what to do with this new Madeline, "So why may I ask are we going to Queens?"


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry for the big gap in posts. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think. -Cat

Chapter Sixty-Six

Madeline and Tony leaned against the back of the Centenario, parked across the street from what Madeline could only assume was an average looking high school. She looked at the large sign out in front of the front steps...Midtown High School for Science and Technology.

"So, can you tell me now what we are doing?" She moaned. Her uncle had remained mysteriously tight lipped about why they needed to take a detour into Queens and Madeline had to admit, even in her sedated mental state she was getting more and more curious.

"Madeline, you need a hobby. A goal. A challenge." Tony said brightly standing up and turning to face her. "Something to take-" He looked at Madeline upon having seen the unimpressed look on her face.

' _Take her mind off things_ ,'? Really?! Was that actually what he had been planning to say to her? How would he feel if Pepper was unceremoniously ripped from his life, with no guarantee that she would ever be seen or heard from again? Of course Tony wouldn't see it was the same thing. So Madeline simply glared.

Tony cleared his throat and set her with a sad gaze, "You won't work, you won't come to Stark Industries... You won't even go to Gotham to Wayne Enterprises. You need something,"

"I'm auditing classes at Columbia for Computer Technology and Engineering," Madeline said in an off the cuff sort of way.

Tony looked at her and blinked, "Really? What sort of computer technology?" His brow twitched, "You hate computer sciences."

The bell rung across the street from them and Madeline turned back to look at the school in time to see the students starting to come out of the school.

That was a mistake. She shouldn't have said that. But for a moment she didn't care. When Tony was listing all the things she wasn't doing, she had a moment of fear. Fear that he actually thought she was who was represented in the papers. That she was no more than a shallow, spoiled rich girl. Fear that maybe... maybe she was becoming just that...

Suddenly, like everything now for Madeline, her mood swung to anger. If it hadn't been for Tony she wouldn't even have to pretend. Jail time for aiding and abetting a felon sounded pretty good right now, at least she wouldn't have to fake it any more. But deep down in her chest there was this nagging, whiny little voice that whispered in her ear.

 _At least when you pretend you don't have to think about him... it's easier to forget..._

Madeline shook her head crossing her arms over her chest tightly, "Why are we here Tony?" She asked looking at the kids flooding from the school.

"Like I said," Madeline noticed a boy walking from the school do a double take in their direction, "You need a hobby." Madeline watched as the boy patted his friend on the shoulder and dashed across the street towards them.

He looked like a good kid, clean cut. Innocent. Light brown hair, nice face, dressed like a regular high school teenager. Or at least what Madeline assumed a regular teenager dressed like.

The boy waved at them as he lightly jogged across the street, "Mr. Stark!" Tony stood up off the car as he approached, "H-Hi!" The boy's eyes floated over the car, gazed over Madeline's form, doing a noticeable double take before focusing up on Tony again. "Wh-what are your doing here?"

"Peter!" Tony said overly brightly, arms flying in the air like seeing this boy was the brightest moment of his day. Which to be fair, Madeline had to acknowledge the way her uncle watched her like an atomic bomb counting down, it was probably true. He slapped an arm around the boy, which this Peter seemed exceptionally caught off guard by. "Can't I stop in and check on my favourite prodigy?" Peter looked up at Tony like he wasn't sure what to say to that. "I brought you something. Think of it as an opportunity."

"Oh, okay," He looked nervous. _Poor kid_ , Madeline couldn't help but think.

"Peter Parker I would like to introduce you to my niece," Tony turned them both so they were facing Madeline, and Peter's eyes looked at her, "Madeline Wayne."

"Hi," Peter waved at her bashfully, blushing slighting.

Madeline couldn't stop the corner of her mouth curling up to a small smile. "Hi," She responded.

"Good, good introductions out of the way. Now we are gonna take a drive."

Madeline looked at Tony, and glanced at her beloved Lambo, "This isn't a minivan,"

"Oh, yeah. After that death defying ride I sorted something out for us." A black town car suddenly pulled up behind Madeline's car and she watched as Happy climbed out of the drivers seat.

Madeline shook her head, finally standing up off the car, "Unbelievable,"

"Well, we have a minor with us, whose safety we have to concern ourselves with Madeline," Tony said sanctimoniously. Madeline rolled her eyes.

"You know, I am fine if you wanna take this one," Peter mumbled eyeballing the Lamborghini.

"Down boy," Tony snapped, shoving Peter towards the town car. He looked at Madeline, "Give Happy your keys, he'll get the Death Star back to your place safe and sound."

Madeline looked up over her car to see Happy looking at her with a deadpan expression.

"Hi Happy!" Peter said brightly, waving at him.

Happy nodded at the kid, before looking at Madeline, "Maddy,"

"Happy," Madeline looked at her keys before tossing them at him, "Be careful with her."

He looked offended before shaking his head, "You sure you can handle both of them on your own?" Happy asked looking at Tony with a skeptical look.

"Oh, we will be fine." Tony turned to the two of them, "Kay kids, get in."

"I'm driving," Madeline said holding out her hand for the keys.

Tony pretended to laugh hysterically before stopping abruptly. "Get in the car Madeline." She glared at him before complying and sliding into the passenger seat. Peter got into the back of the sedan as Tony slid into the drivers seat. "We ready kids? Everybody buckled up?"

Madeline could hear Peter in the back reaching for a seat belt. She looked at her uncle, "Call me a kid one more time."

"Oh, you are in good form this morning," He smiled at her turning the car on, "This is gonna be fun." With that he put the car into gear, and pulled away from the curb.


End file.
